Juego y sentimiento
by Muselina
Summary: Todos dicen que la señorita Emily Darcy es una muchacha fría y reservada y que nadie puede acercarse a ella. Pero cuando hay una apuesta de por medio, Edward Allesbury no se dejará vencer por una nimiedad así. Acercarse a la fría muchacha es sólo un juego y no piensa enamorarse de ella. Para ella, él es sólo un joven superficial más. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Sí, ya estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, que espero les guste.  
_

_Bueno, esta es una idea que venía dando vueltas por mi cabeza hace un tiempo. Se trata de la hija de los Darcy, que es fría y orgullosa. ¿Qué pasará cuando un joven haga una apuesta para conquistarla? ¿Qué gana aquí, el juego o el sentimiento? Espero poder actualizar con la misma regularidad de siempre: martes, jueves y sábados.  
_

_¡Bienvenidos!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 1**

La verde campiña inglesa había empezado a aparecer fuera de las ventanas del carruaje, demostrando que ya se habían alejado de la ruidosa Londres. Era un agradable día de comienzos del verano y los jóvenes que iban dentro del carruaje se dirigían a pasar sus vacaciones al campo. Más específicamente, a Derbyshire. Seguramente serían un par de meses muy entretenidos. El lugar al que se dirigían era agradable y sus cuerpos jóvenes agradecerían algo de ejercicio al aire libre.

Los señores Darcy —tíos de dos de los tres jóvenes que ocupan el vehículo—habían invitado a sus sobrinos, los Bingley, a pasar parte del verano con ellos. Los señores Darcy querían mucho a sus sobrinos y estaban seguros de que su presencia sería agradable para sus dos hijos, por lo que la invitación había sido hecha con gusto. Y con el mismo gusto fue aceptada por sus sobrinos, que amaban a su familia y disfrutaban de las maravillas que les otorgaba el condado.

Apenas perdieron Londres de vista, los tres jóvenes del interior del carruaje se relajaron. Sólo la expectativa de pasar unos días en el campo era suficiente como para alegrarlos considerablemente. Les esperaban unos largos cuatro días de viaje. Edward Allesbury examinó a sus dos compañeros de viaje.

Para empezar, estaba su amigo William Bingley. Él era un joven tímido y sencillo, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de la Universidad de Cambridge. Mientras ellos no tenían problemas en hablar acerca de su dinero y las propiedades de su familia, William solía mantenerse callado en ese aspecto. En un principio, Allesbury pensaba que eso era porque el joven era pobre, pero luego supo que él era el heredero a una gran fortuna. Eso lo sorprendió bastante y lo hizo apreciar aún más al tímido joven. No cualquiera podía demostrar esa humildad y calma en el ambiente de la Universidad, donde importabas más por cuánto tenías que por quién fueras.

Al parecer, Bingley también apreciaba mucho a su amigo Allesbury, ya que lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones con él en la mansión de sus tíos. La verdad, es que a William el joven Allesbury le divertía bastante y lo consideraba un gran compañero.

A pesar de que ambos jóvenes eran radicalmente diferentes, a lo largo de sus estudios se habían hecho grandes amigos. Mientras William prefería los libros y sus estudios, Edward era más dado a los deportes y a los juegos. Los dos se complementaban muy bien en varios aspectos —William siendo el más calmado de ambos, y Allesbury siendo alegre y pícaro —, y eso los hacía tener una amistad muy sólida.

Su otro compañero era Robert, el hermano de Bingley, dos años menor que ellos. Edward lo había conocido la primera vez que había visitado a la familia de William y la amistad entre ellos había sido inmediata. Robert tenía mucho en común con él, ya que era más alegre que su hermano mayor. Ese verano habían compartido muchas horas de deportes, mientras William los seguía a regañadientes. Robert, además, compartía su sentido del humor y el talante bromista y relajado de Allesbury.

Nadie en la Universidad se habría esperado la amistad que había surgido entre William Bingley y Edward Allesbury. Mientras William era un joven tranquilo y reflexivo, Edward era enérgico e impulsivo. Más de una vez Bingley había tenido que sacar a su amigo de los problemas en los que se metía por su falta de razonamiento. El asunto en que ambos diferían más era en su vida social, mientras William Bingley era conocido por ser tímido y reservado, la personalidad abierta y entusiasta de Allesbury lo hacía ser el centro de cualquier reunión social. Además, su alta posición social conllevaba la atención de las señoritas de la alta sociedad y la envidia de sus compañeros. Más de una vez, Edward había sido el objeto de las atenciones de alguna señorita deseosa de convertirse en Lady Allesbury. Pero Edward no tenía ningún interés en casarse en ese momento, por no mencionar que la gran mayoría de esas señoritas lo aburría profundamente.

—¿Dónde queda Pemberley, exactamente? —preguntó Allesbury luego de un rato. William ya había sacado uno de sus libros y Robert jugueteaba distraídamente con su sombrero, mirando por la ventana.

—A unas ciento sesenta millas de Londres —contestó el menor de los Bingley, antes de que su hermano pudiera contestar —. ¿Ya te aburriste, Allesbury? Acabamos de empezar el viaje, aún nos faltan cinco días completos. Aún tienes muchas horas por delante para disfrutar de nuestra agradable compañía.

—La verdad, serán unos tres días —señaló William, levantando la vista del libro que sostenía entre sus manos —. Nos detendremos a cambiar los caballos y alojaremos ahí. Eso acortará un poco nuestro viaje.

—Bien pensado, William —señaló Robert, dejando su sombrero en el asiento del carruaje. Era un carruaje bastante amplio, que la familia Bingley usaba para los viajes largos. Era lo suficientemente amplio como para que a ninguno de los tres le importara mucho el tener que viajar ese largo trecho en él. —Por cierto, ¿creen que tía Elizabeth organice algún baile en nuestro honor? No creo que las jóvenes de Derbyshire hayan cambiado mucho, pero siempre es divertido bailar.

—Seguro que lo hará, Rob —le contestó su hermano, mirándolo por encima de su libro. William siempre estaba leyendo, cosa que sorprendía sobremanera a su amigo. ¿Qué tan interesante podrían ser esos libros? A Edward le gustaba leer de vez en cuando, pero lo de su amigo era excesivo.

—En vista de que este aburrido no piensa despegarse de su libro, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un poco a las cartas? —le ofreció a Robert. El otro joven asintió y Allesbury sacó un mazo de naipes.

-o-

Por suerte para los tres jóvenes, el viaje no se les hizo demasiado largo; las conversaciones y los juegos los ayudaron a pasar el tiempo con más facilidad y el cambio de caballos había sido eficiente. Durante dos noches pararon en posadas para descansar y cambiar de caballos. En ambas habían conseguido comida caliente y camas cómodas, lo que había sido mucho mejor que la alternativa de dormir en el coche. Y no tenían apuro en llegar a Pemberley, el viaje estaba resultando de lo más agradable.

—Y bien, William, ¿qué puedes decirme acerca de la familia de tus tíos? —preguntó Allesbury, cuando les faltaba poco para llegar a Pemberley. Según lo que había dicho William, esa misma tarde estarían ahí.

—Mis tíos son muy amables, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte con ellos —respondió William, sonriendo alegremente, algo bastante raro en él. La idea de pasar unas semanas en Pemberley lo hacía muy feliz. Seis semanas jugando cricket, cabalgando y remando eran justo lo que necesitaba después de aprobar sus exámenes.

Su madre insistía en que él leía mucho y no pasaba el suficiente tiempo al aire libre. Le preocupaba mucho la salud de su primogénito, que siempre había sido más enfermizo que los demás. Su tez pálida y constitución delgada no le ayudaban mucho en ese aspecto, y su madre siempre se preocupaba al verlo llegar a casa después del semestre académico. El aire libre le haría mucho bien.

—De la que sí deberías preocuparte es de Emily —lo interrumpió Robert con una mueca burlona —. Ella tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, no quieres encontrártela cuando está de mal humor. O eso dicen sus muchos pretendientes —añadió, con otra mueca divertida —. Con nosotros nunca ha sido arisca, a decir verdad. Pero Charlie es muy simpático. Y un gran jugador de cricket, si me lo preguntas.

—Ajá —asintió Allesbury, mirando por la ventana. Él había oído hablar mucho acerca de la señorita Emily Darcy. La verdad, todos los hombres de Londres habían oído hablar de ella. Emily Darcy era casi una leyenda.

A sus veintiún años era conocida como una de las jóvenes más bellas de la alta sociedad inglesa. Y la más orgullosa, también. Muchos habían intentado cortejarla y se habían encontrado con el más helado desprecio y desdén como respuesta. Frente a las declaraciones más apasionadas, ella se limitaba a responder con un comentario sarcástico o una mirada exasperada. Se decía que sus ojos azules habrían menospreciado incluso a un príncipe heredero (aunque probablemente se tratara de simples exageraciones). Por esas razones, la jovencita era apodada la "princesa de hielo" entre los jóvenes de Londres. Pero eso, lejos de hacerla repulsiva a los ojos masculinos, la había transformado en un objeto preciado. Cualquiera que lograra derretir la capa de hielo de la orgullosa señorita Darcy sería considerado una especie de héroe. Y él estaba decidido a serlo. Mientras sus amigos hablaban, su mente se perdió en el recuerdo de una de sus últimas noches en Londres antes de empezar el viaje.

_En el salón de billar de los señores Carmichael, un grupo de jóvenes se entretenía jugando. Entre ellos destacaba la figura del joven señor Allesbury, quien era conocido como uno de los mejores partidos de Londres. Muchas jovencitas habían intentado cazarlo, pero él no parecía dispuesto a sentar cabeza por un largo tiempo._

_—Veo que has logrado conquistar a la señorita Grammington —le dijo uno de sus compañeros de juego, después que Allesbury jugara su turno._

_—La señorita Grammington no es un reto, Dornton. Está tan desesperada por casarse que se le arrojaría encima a cualquier hombre, si eso fuera decoroso, claro —fue la seca respuesta de Allesbury —. Y su madre no es de gran ayuda. Cada vez que hablaba conmigo parecía que estaba vendiéndomela._

_—¿Y qué mujer se resiste a tus "encantos", estimado? —preguntó Dornton, burlón —. La única a la que no hemos visto caer a tus pies es a la señorita Darcy. Aunque creo que no la conoces._

_—No, no he tenido el placer de conocer a esa señorita —replicó Allesbury, levantando las cejas. No sabía a dónde quería llegar su amigo._

_—Es una belleza, eso no lo niega nadie, pero es orgullosa como el mismo diablo. Si la conocieras, estoy seguro de que sería la primera mujer en ignorarte —dijo el otro, como si nada. Allesbury levantó una ceja. Sinceramente, lo dudaba._

_—No lo creo, amigo, ninguna mujer es capaz de resistirse a mis "encantos", ni siquiera la famosa "princesa de hielo" —respondió con la arrogancia de quien nunca se ha caído —. Y puedo probarlo. Los Bingley me invitaron a ir con ellos a Pemberley._

_—¿Quieres apostar, Allesbury? —preguntó Dornton, con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos —. Doscientas libras a que la señorita Darcy te manda a freír espárragos._

_Allesbury dudó por unos segundos. Doscientas libras eran mucho dinero, pero él las tenía. Además, estaba seguro de que no iba a perder. Muy seguro._

_—Trato hecho —aceptó, tendiéndole la mano a su amigo. Dornton se la estrechó con firmeza. Ése era un pacto entre caballeros._

La voz de su amigo William lo sacó de sus pensamientos con rapidez. Allesbury enderezó su postura y se acomodó junto a sus amigos, tratando de incorporarse a la conversación. Ellos no podían saber lo que estaba pensando. Sería su secreto durante la estancia en Pemberley. Estaba muy seguro de sus capacidades para conquistar, y sentía que la señorita Darcy usaba sólo una máscara de frialdad. Quizás una mujer apasionada se escondía tras esas miradas de desprecio y desdén.

—Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos —se disculpó, volviendo la mirada hacia sus amigos —. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Pues, de… —empezó a contestarle William, que se vio interrumpido por un fuerte sacudón del carruaje seguido de un fuerte ruido. El vehículo quedó inclinado, haciendo que William cayera bruscamente sobre Robert —. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —bufó el mayor de los Bingley, antes de asomarse por la pequeña ventana para preguntarle al cochero.

Los otros dos se quedaron expectantes, mientras él esperaba la respuesta del cochero. Unos segundos después William volvió a meter la cabeza en el carruaje. Su cara revelaba que no había oído buenas noticias.

—Malas noticias —dijo, arrugando el ceño —. Se rompió el eje delantero. Tendremos que esperar en el siguiente pueblo.

—¿Cuánto falta para eso? —preguntó Robert, levantando las cejas.

—Según el chofer, unas seis millas. Tomaremos los caballos e iremos a buscar a alguien que nos ayude a llevar esto allá —señaló William —. En cualquier caso, ese pueblo es Lambton, que queda junto a Pemberley.

Los tres se bajaron del coche. El vehículo ofrecía una imagen patética, arrumbado a un lado del camino. El eje de la rueda estaba completamente quebrado y según el cochero tendrían que reemplazarlo completamente. Eso seguramente sería un proceso lento, cómo le explicaba a los jóvenes, y tendrían que encontrar alguna forma de llevar el carruaje al pueblo.

—Jones podría quedarse aquí —apuntó Robert, refiriéndose al cochero —. Necesitamos que alguien cuide el equipaje. Nosotros podemos tomar los caballos e ir a Lambton a buscar a alguien que pueda arreglar esto.

—Los Darcy nos están esperando esta tarde —dijo su hermano, arrugando el ceño —. Podríamos mandar a alguien que recoja todo esto y nosotros dirigirnos inmediatamente a Pemberley.

—Es un buen plan —accedió Allesbury, mientras el chofer soltaba los caballos. Robert subió a uno de ellos con un ágil salto, y sus amigos lo imitaron.

Tanto Robert como Edward eran grandes jinetes, y pronto se adelantaron a William, que iba unos metros más atrás, aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del caballo. Estaban usando unas riendas viejas que estaban en el carruaje y no le parecían muy seguras; y ni siquiera tenían monturas. William no era un gran fanático de la equitación.

—¡Vamos, William! —gritó Allesbury, mientras galopaba tratando de alcanzar a Robert —. ¡No seas cobarde!

—Prefiero ser cobarde y lento que romperme el cuello —se dijo William, aferrándose aún más al caballo. Su seguridad iba primero.

-o-

Allesbury respiró hondo. El aire del campo era tan distinto al de la ciudad, y lo tranquilizaba mucho. Le recordaba a su infancia en la finca de sus padres. Lamentablemente, la enfermedad de su madre los había obligado a vivir en Londres, más cerca de su tratamiento. Pero le gustaba estar de nuevo en el campo, se sentía diferente. Había logrado sobrepasar a Robert y se encontraba sólo en la mitad del camino; no parecía que los Bingley fueran a aparecer de un segundo a otro. Hizo que el caballo disminuyera el paso, para esperar al resto. Al menos podría disfrutar de algo de paz antes de que sus amigos aparecieran.

A lo lejos vio una figura femenina, que usaba un vestido celeste. Seguramente una señorita del sector que había decidido aprovechar el bello día para salir a caminar por los campos. Al acercarse vio que la jovencita tenía un libro entre las manos y estaba muy abstraída en su lectura. Sin embargo, al oír los cascos del caballo acercarse a ella, bajó el libro.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —dijo él, deteniendo el caballo junto a ella. Ella lo miró con los labios apretados, como si no se decidiera a ignorarlo o a prestarle atención.

—Buenas tardes, caballero —dijo ella, luego de unos instantes. Parecía sentirse incómoda por la forma en la que el joven la estaba mirando. Aunque Edward no podía decir qué era lo que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda. Él no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto.

—Siento molestarla, señorita, ¿podría decirme si este es el camino para Lambton? —preguntó él, educadamente.

—Sí, este es —dijo ella, bruscamente. Al parecer, no quería hablar con él. Quizás era muy tímida, o se sentía incómoda ante la situación. Lo mejor sería irse rápidamente, para evitar esa situación que se tornaba más engorrosa.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, señorita —le agradeció él, quitándose su sombrero. Ella no hizo ningún gesto. —¿Puedo acompañarla a alguna parte, señorita? —inquirió él, luego de decirse que no estaba actuando como un caballero.

Al oír eso, ella alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada que él no supo interpretar.

—No gracias, señor. Puedo seguir paseando sola —fue la seca respuesta de la joven, quien aferró su libro y se adentró en el terreno más cercano.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya tenemos aquí a los Bingley: William Steven y Robert Phillip Bingley. Y con ellos a su amigo que (como habrán adivinado) será nuestro protagonista, el señor Edward James Allesbury. Y supongo que ya se han imaginado quién es la chica a la que se encontró en el camino a Lambton._

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina_


	2. Capítulo 2

_****__**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes._**__****  
**

___Y aquí está el segundo capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 2**

La señorita Emily Darcy cruzó el jardín de Pemberley a paso rápido, aferrando el libro que traía entre las manos. Su vestido celeste destacaba entre el verde de las plantas de los terrenos de la casa, y resaltaba sus bellos ojos azules —iguales a los de su padre —. La jovencita no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en una estampa de la vida del campo, con su aspecto saludable y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro en esos momentos. Siempre había disfrutado de los paseos por el campo, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Había salido a caminar durante la mañana para despejarse un rato, y poder leer al aire libre, como le gustaba hacer durante el verano. Siempre había pensado que leer dentro de la casa no tenía el mismo encanto del exterior. Pero tenía que volver a casa antes de que sus primos llegaran. Una sonrisa se asomó nuevamente a sus labios al pensar en los Bingley. La idea de pasar seis semanas con los Bingley le gustaba mucho; se llevaba muy bien con ellos, especialmente con William. Si alguno de sus muchos admiradores la hubiera visto en ese momento se hubiera quedado sorprendido de lo angelical y dulce que parecía. Nada de "princesa de hielo" en esos momentos; Emily Darcy era una joven alegre y sencilla.

—¡Emily! —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de la muchacha al reconocer la voz de su hermano mayor, Charles. —¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó él, acercándose a ella.

—Salí a caminar —contestó Emily, mostrándole el libro —. Quería leer un rato cerca del río, si necesitas más detalles.

—No, no los necesito —replicó Charles con una sonrisa —. Asumo que estabas sola, hermanita. No creo que Henry Lowreed haya insistido en seguir paseando contigo desde la última vez.

—No seas ridículo —bufó Emily, aferrando el libro con aún más fuerza. Su hermano le había recordado un desagradable incidente de unas semanas atrás —. Al parecer, ya entendió que prefiero leer un diccionario que su insoportable compañía.

—Quizás deberías ser menos… _directa_ con tus comentarios a tus pretendientes —señaló Charles, sin dejar de sonreír. La sonrisita burlona de su hermano irritó a Emily, estaba aburrida de los comentarios de su hermano acerca de sus pretendientes. Parecía que él se divertía al verla sufrir por las atenciones —no requeridas— de sus pretendientes. Emily hubiera preferido que todos la dejaran en paz y punto.

Emily no sabía exactamente por qué atraía a tantos pretendientes. Nunca había sido particularmente consciente de su aspecto, aunque sabía que era guapa. Sin embargo, había heredado la timidez de su padre y —como él en su juventud — prefería mantenerse alejada de la gente a la que no conocía muy bien. Sólo algunas personas cercanas a ella tenían el gusto y el placer de conocer a la verdadera Emily Darcy. Si los demás consideraban que su actitud era propia de alguien orgulloso, a Emily no le interesaba gran cosa. Las atenciones de sus pretendientes le parecían más una molestia que cualquier cosa. No entendía por qué jóvenes inteligentes tenían que actuar de esa manera cuando estaban cerca de ella. Solamente le dedicaban halagos y cumplidos a su "belleza". Ninguno de ellos había siquiera intentado hablar con ella sobre algún tema interesante. Y eso le frustraba sobremanera.

—Como tú digas, hermano —aceptó ella, con una sonrisa cómplice para su hermano. Charles le ofreció el brazo para que su hermana se apoyara en él mientras se dirigían a la casa.

Sólo había que mirarlos para notar que ambos hermanos eran notablemente diferentes. Mientras Emily había heredado los ojos azules y la personalidad reservada de su padre, Charles había heredado el buen humor de su madre y sus vívidos ojos oscuros. Todo el mundo quería a Charles por su natural alegría y sentido del humor. El joven era simpático y amable con todos los que lo rodeaban, lo que lo hacía ser apreciado por todos quienes lo conocían, con mucha facilidad. Emily era un caso más difícil. Su personalidad aparentemente arisca impactaba a la mayor parte de las personas, que no estaban acostumbradas a ser tratadas como lo eran por ella. Cuando a ella no le gustaba alguien, lo dejaba claro sin ningún tipo de reparos. Por eso, la mayor parte de las personas que la conocían poco preferían mantener su distancia.

—Y tú, Charles, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Emily a su hermano, mientras caminaban por los caminos del jardín de Pemberley —. ¿Acaso la señorita Greenland fue a visitar a alguna de sus amigas y no pudiste ir a visitarla esta tarde? —agregó, con una sonrisita burlona. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba muy interesado en la señorita Greenland, aunque ella no parecía tenerle demasiada estima al joven Darcy. Y también sabía que la sola mención del nombre de la señorita que lo mantenía despierto por las noches lo irritaría bastante.

—No lo sé, a decir verdad —contestó él, guiándola por los caminos del terreno, obviamente deseando cambiar el tema de la conversación—. Por cierto, se supone que los Bingley llegan esta tarde, por cierto. Según mamá, llegarán en cualquier momento de la tarde.

—Ajá —asintió Emily, mirando a su alrededor. El hombre con quién se había encontrado mientras paseaba la había dejado pensativa. La forma en la que sus ojos se habían posado en ella le había molestado profundamente, aunque no podría explicar por qué estaba tan molesta. ¿Por qué él la había mirado de esa forma? ¿Quién era? Con un movimiento de los rizos que caían a ambos lados de su cabeza, se lo sacó de la mente. No iba a perder su tiempo con él, fuera quien fuera.

—Los Bingley vienen con uno de los amigos de William. Creo que es el hijo de Lord Allesbury, pero no puedo recordar su nombre —Emily levantó las cejas. No tenía idea de quién era el hijo de Lord Allesbury y tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Un amigo de sus primos y nada más —. Según Robert, es un buen jugador de cricket. Creo que será divertido tener a alguien más con quien jugar. Ya sabes que a William no le gusta jugar.

Emily sonrió al pensar en su primo preferido. William y ella eran muy cercanos porque ambos eran retraídos y tendían a encerrarse en sí mismos. Esa afinidad en sus personalidades los hacía cómplices desde su infancia, cuando se aliaban para defenderse de las tonterías de Charles y Robert. Los dos muchachos, por su parte, eran más abiertos y extrovertidos hacia los demás, lo que los hacía ser más unidos entre ellos. Especialmente si se trataba de hacer sufrir a sus respectivos hermanos.

—Es verdad, pero siempre juega con ustedes, aunque no le guste —señaló ella, defendiendo a su primo preferido. Su hermano asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero William es un desastre en el cricket y lo sabes, Emily —dijo Charles, sonriendo ante la expectativa. Emily asintió —. Creo que pasaremos un verano de lo más interesante, ¿no?

—Puede ser —contestó Emily, mirando a su alrededor con aire distraído. Ya se habían acercado a la entrada de la finca, bordeada por unas elegantes puertas de hierro forjado. —¿A qué hora se supone que llegan? Supongo que mamá no dijo una hora específica.

—Deberían estar por llegar ahora, mamá sólo dijo que llegarían durante la tarde—dijo Charles, levantando la vista al cielo azul. No bien hubo dicho eso, se escuchó el sonido de los cascos de unos caballos golpeando el camino que llevaba a Pemberley.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver como tres jóvenes entraban a los terrenos de la familia Darcy montando a caballo y galopando con energía. El primero de todos era Robert Bingley, quien se reía a viva voz de los dos que lo seguían. La mirada de Emily se dirigió inmediatamente al último jinete en cruzar las puertas. Incluso debajo del elegante sombrero de copa que llevaba se podía ver su pelo rojizo —heredado directamente de su padre—, lo que lo hacía reconocible desde muy lejos.

Al ver a su prima, el mayor de los Bingley detuvo su caballo y la saludó levantando su sombrero de copa. Emily se acercó a él mientras su primo se bajaba del caballo. William le sonrió y tomó su mano para besarla.

—Menos mal que estás aquí, Emily —susurró él, agarrando las riendas de su caballo y empezando a caminar junto a su prima—. Así tengo una excusa para bajarme de esta bestia.

Emily rió suavemente ante ese comentario. Siempre le había divertido el miedo que su primo preferido sentía por los caballos; principalmente porque a ella siempre le había gustado cabalgar. Su padre le había enseñado y era un buen jinete, mucho mejor que muchos de los jóvenes de las cercanías.

—No lo estabas haciendo mal —le dijo a su primo, que sólo le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Al menos logramos cambiar los caballos en Lambton, los del carruaje eran aún más aterradores y no teníamos los aperos necesarios para montarlos —sonaba aliviado de haber logrado conseguir monturas más apropiadas.

Los otros dos jinetes estaban frente a Charles y sólo al ver que Emily se les acercaba bajaron de sus caballos con agilidad. Robert se acercó a ella y, sin ninguna advertencia previa, agarró a su prima por la cintura y la alzó, haciéndola girar a su alrededor. Emily no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante esa muestra de afecto de su primo, pero la borró rápidamente de su rostro. Eso era muy inapropiado, especialmente frente a un completo extraño. Aunque su primo nunca había sido un gran experto en etiqueta.

—¡Qué gusto verte, prima! —exclamó, mientras bajaba a su prima nuevamente al suelo. Emily le dirigió una mirada de reproche por su indecoroso saludo, que él ignoró por completo antes de tomar la mano que ella le ofrecía, besándola entusiastamente en el dorso. Al hacerlo, le guiñó traviesamente un ojo a Emily, quien sólo pudo rodar los ojos con exasperación. Su primo nunca iba a cambiar.

—Emily, permíteme presentarte a el señor Edward Allesbury —dijo William, viendo que su amigo se había quedado un poco más atrás sin decir una palabra —. Edward, ella es mi prima, la señorita Emily Darcy.

Emily se quedó helada al ver al amigo de sus primos, pero recompuso su expresión con rapidez. Era el mismo joven que la había interceptado en el camino a Lambton. Podía notar que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella de encontrarla ahí. Sin decir una palabra, extendió su mano hacia el joven, quien depositó un beso sobre el dorso de esta, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Emily. Nerviosa, la joven retiró su mano con brusquedad.

Emily sentía la mirada del joven clavada en ella y cómo sus propias mejillas parecían arder. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla así? ¿Por qué ella misma reaccionaba así? Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser observada, por supuesto, pero esa mirada tan extraña la desarmaba. Bajó la mirada, incómoda. Escuchaba las voces de Robert, Charles y William como si vinieran desde muy lejos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Las manos que aferraban el libro parecieron aflojarse por un impulso irracional y el libro cayó al suelo. A Emily le pareció que el ruido que había hecho al hacer era atronador, por lo menos, aunque nadie más pareció notarlo, a excepción del amigo de sus primos. Allesbury se agachó a recoger el libro y Emily aprovechó el momento para recomponer nuevamente su expresión. No podía dejar que el joven notara que la había sorprendido y alterado de una manera inexplicable.

—"Frankenstein" de Mary Shelley—leyó el joven de la portada del libro —. Una lectura interesante, si me permite decirlo, señorita —. El joven tenía los ojos de un color verde intenso, y nuevamente su mirada hizo que Emily se sintiera incómoda.

La joven no alcanzó a responder porque unos pasos que se dirigían a ellos distrajeron su atención. Discretamente, Emily se acercó a su hermano, aferrando el libro con fuerza. No permitiría que se le cayera por segunda vez. Su mente bullaba con preguntas respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué ese joven la turbaba tanto? Nunca le había pasado algo así, ella siempre estaba bajo control. ¿Cómo era que con una sola mirada el joven había logrado perturbarla de esa manera? Bah, seguramente era una tontería. El sol la estaba afectando, no salido con su sombrero y el sol estaba brillando con fuerza. Sí, seguro que era eso, sumado al cansancio por el ejercicio.

La señora Elizabeth Darcy y su marido, el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy estaban cruzando la entrada de los terrenos. Los jóvenes Bingley se acercaron a sus tíos, sonriéndoles alegremente. Mientras William saludaba formalmente a su tía, Robert le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, lo que la hizo sonreír. La sonrisa de la mujer la hizo parecer mucho más joven de lo que realmente era.

Aunque habían pasado más de veinte años desde su boda, Elizabeth Darcy seguía siendo la misma Elizabeth Bennet que había cautivado a Fitzwilliam Darcy años atrás. La alegría y el sentido del humor que la habían caracterizado en su juventud la habían acompañado en la adultez. Siendo ya una mujer madura, la señora Darcy seguía siendo una mujer alegre y juguetona. El sombrío carácter de su hija contrastaba abiertamente con la amabilidad y simpatía de las que hacía gala la mujer.

—Tía Elizabeth —dijo William, tomando la mano de la mujer y acercándola a Allesbury, quien estaba un par de pasos atrás de ellos —, permíteme presentarte a Edward Allesbury, un buen amigo.

El señor Darcy se paró junto a su esposa, extendiendo su mano hacia el joven. Para ser un hombre de mediana edad, parecía estar en forma y su postura era muy recta. Sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de su hija, aunque su expresión era algo más amable que la de la jovencita. Parecía que los años pasados junto a su esposa lo habían suavizado.

—Tío, él es Edward Allesbury, uno de mis compañeros de universidad —añadió William, mientras ambos hombres estrechaban sus manos.

—Bienvenido a Pemberley, señor Allesbury —le dijo el señor Darcy a su invitado —. Espero que su estadía con nosotros sea placentera. Es un honor tenerlo aquí —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre, para sorpresa de Allesbury. Él siempre se había imaginado al señor Darcy como un hombre serio y adusto, pero esa sonrisa desmentía esa idea preconcebida. Al parecer, el señor Darcy era más amable de lo que se rumoreaba.

—Tenemos un pequeño refrigerio preparado para ustedes, deben estar cansados por el viaje —dijo la señora Darcy, aferrándose al brazo de su marido, con una sonrisa que la hizo parecer más joven de lo que era —. Por cierto, ¿dónde está su equipaje? Tenía entendido que venían en el carruaje de sus padres.

—Lo traerán en unas horas. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente en el camino —le dijo Robert y su tía lo miró sorprendida —. Eso del refrigerio se escucha bien, tía, quizás podríamos explicártelo con algo de comida en el estómago.

—Vamos adentro, entonces —dijo la señora, indicándole a su marido que entraran a la casa.

William le ofreció el brazo a su prima, quien lo tomó con nerviosismo, sin soltar el libro. Allesbury, Charles y Robert los siguieron subiendo las escaleras de mármol de la mansión. El señor Allesbury sonrió para sus adentros. Al menos ya sabía dos cosas acerca de la señorita Darcy; uno, le gustaba caminar por el campo, y dos, le gustaba la lectura. Quizás no sería tan difícil cumplir con su apuesta.

* * *

_Nuestros protagonistas ya se conocen. Y parece que Emily Darcy no es tan insensible como quiere parecer. La presencia del señor Allesbury claramente provoca algo en ella; no es amor, pero no es indiferencia, tampoco._

_¿Les gustó?  
_

_Como siempre, quiero agradecer a las chicas que me han enviado reviews y a las que han agragado esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas. Me suben el ego, queridas. Y también quiero agradecer a los lectores en las sombras, por leer mi historia.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes._**  
**

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo tres. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 3**

Allesbury miró su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación y se acomodó la corbata de seda. Estaba muy satisfecho con su aspecto. La señorita Darcy no tardaría en caer a sus pies, eso no lo dudaba. Sabía que él no le había sido indiferente; había alcanzado a ver el rubor en las mejillas de la joven antes de que ella recompusiera su expresión. Sólo tendría que decirle algunas palabras bien pensadas y la apuesta se convertiría en una cosa segura; su amigo decididamente le había hecho un favor. Una sonrisa suficiente apareció en sus labios mientras estudiaba nuevamente su imagen. Esa apuesta estaba prácticamente ganada. ¿Qué clase de joven se resistiría a su mezcla de buen aspecto, buen gusto y buena posición económica? Aunque por otro lado, era una lástima. Él esperaba que conquistarla fuera un reto. Pero, al parecer, la señorita Darcy era igual a todas.

Su mirada se dirigió a su alrededor. Los Darcy lo habían acomodado en una gran habitación, decorada con elegancia y sencillez. Ciertamente, la señora Darcy tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración. Los muebles eran de buena calidad y estaban bien combinados, con una elegancia poco común. Era una habitación confortable y se sentía cómodo en ella. Su estadía en Pemberley prometía bastante.

—Allesbury —William Bingley apareció en el marco de la puerta —. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó al verlo mirarse en el espejo. Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, su amigo entró a la habitación y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

—Sí, sólo estaba arreglando unos… cuantos detalles —contestó, dando el último toque a su atuendo. Estaba usando un traje a la última moda de Londres, cuyo chaleco resaltaba el vivo color verde de sus ojos. Edward Allesbury se sabía guapo y también sabía muy bien cómo sacarle el mayor provecho a su aspecto—. ¿Me veo muy mal? —le preguntó a su amigo, señalando su cuidado traje.

—No, la verdad —contestó su amigo, mirándolo extrañado —. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan vanidoso? —agregó William, levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

—Desde siempre, querido amigo. No te sorprendas tanto —replicó Allesbury, con una sonrisa burlona —. ¿Bajamos a comer, Bingley? No querría dejar a tu tía esperando. Sería una terrible falta de educación, ¿no?

William lo miró, levantando nuevamente la ceja en un gesto de duda. Su amigo nunca había sido de aquellos que se fijan demasiado en lo que usan. Pero quizás su súbita preocupación por su aspecto estaba relacionada con el hecho de que la casa de los Darcy era decididamente un lugar muy elegante. Como fuera, lo cierto era que la tía Elizabeth les había indicado que la cena se servía a las siete. Y si su tía declaraba que a las siete se servía, a las siete en punto se serviría. Así eran las cosas en la casa de los Darcy.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron a la sala de la familia, donde los demás los estaban esperando antes de pasar al comedor. Al entrar ambos a la habitación, la familia los saludó con cortesía. La mirada de Edward se posó inmediatamente sobre la señorita Darcy. Estaba usando un sencillo vestido color marfil, que seguramente no habría llamado la atención entre los elegantes trajes de las mujeres de Londres; pero en Pemberley era casi deslumbrante. Al darse cuenta de que el joven la estaba mirando a ella, la chica levantó las cejas con un gesto severo. Edward le dirigió una sonrisa y ella apartó la mirada. La joven tenía los labios tan apretados que parecían ser sólo una línea en su rostro.

—Ahora sólo falta que lleguen los Hemingford y podremos sentarnos a comer —señaló la señora Darcy, volviendo a sentarse junto a su hijo en el sofá. El señor Darcy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza desde su posición junto a la chimenea. Sin decir una palabra, Edward Allesbury se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba la señorita Darcy. Ella no comentó nada, pero se apoyó en el reposabrazos con aire molesto.

-o-

¿Por qué el amigo de William no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera? Era una falta de educación terrible y ella estaba segura que él lo sabía perfectamente. Emily Darcy se sentía más incómoda por momentos. Le hubiera encantado poder gritarle y decirle que la dejara en paz. Esa mirada fija sobre ella estaba empezando a molestarla, pero él era un invitado de sus padres y ella no podía ser grosera con él. Se limitó a sentarse en el sofá con los labios apretados. Al menos esperaba que no se atreviera a hablarle directamente.

Y para colmo de males, sus padres habían decidido invitar a los Hemingford. Unos meses antes, Richard Hemingford se le había declarado y le había pedido que se casara con ella. Ella lo había rechazado en el acto. ¿Cómo casarse con él si no lo amaba? Ella no le había contado a su familia acerca del incidente, pero sospechaba que sus padres sabían. ¿Por qué los habrían invitado?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Robert se había sentado en una silla a su lado.

—¿En qué piensas, Emily? —la interrogó, haciendo que la chica pegara un respingo. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos —. ¿Algún enamorado interesante?

—¿Por qué supone que estaba pensando en algún enamorado? ¿Acaso una señorita no puede pensar en otra cosa? —replicó su prima, sonriendo —. Estaba pensando en que es una lástima que hoy no pude salir a montar. El día estaba perfecto para cabalgar y no pude hacerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho. Ya sabes que siempre me ha fascinado.

—Oh, ya veo —contestó Robert, con un tono que dejaba en claro que no le creía nada de lo que decía —. ¿No has invitado a alguna de tus amigas a visitarte este verano?

—No, no por el momento —respondió Emily, aliviada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación —. Pero aún puedo hacerlo, ¿te interesa alguna en especial? —preguntó, mirando a su primo traviesamente. ¿Estaría él enamorado de alguna de sus amigas? Por mucho que Robert fuera su primo, Emily no estaba dispuesta a actuar de casamentera para él.

Antes que Robert pudiera responder a su prima, la señora Reynolds apareció en la puerta de la salita, interrumpiendo las diversas conversaciones que se desarrollaban ahí.

—Los señores Hemingford han llegado, señora Darcy —anunció al entrar a la sala. La señora Darcy le indicó que los hiciera pasar y la mujer volvió a desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Emily Darcy en ese momento hubiera creído que la jovencita había visto a un fantasma. Sin embargo, la chica no hizo ningún gesto; su cara continuaba tan inexpresiva como era habitual en ella. Sólo alguien muy observador podría haber notado el temor que se leía en sus ojos.

Edward Allesbury era un hombre muy observador. Se quedó mirando a la joven, quien parecía estar intentando controlar sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si esa chica alguna vez se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. No podía ser siempre tan… inexpresiva. Sí, _inexpresiva_ era una palabra que calzaba perfectamente con Emily Darcy. ¿Qué había pasado que la había sacado de su habitual compostura —aunque sólo por unos instantes—? Edward se sonrió. Quizás la señorita Darcy no era la fortaleza inexpugnable que le gustaba parecer.

-o-

Emily hizo lo posible por mantener su expresión firme mientras saludaba a los Hemingford. No sabía si Richard le había contado a sus padres lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero su intuición le decía que sí. La helada mirada que la señora Hemingford le había dirigido al saludarla le decía que sí con toda claridad.

¿Por qué Richard no se había mantenido en silencio? Así, sólo ellos dos sabrían de la imprudente proposición y sería más fácil hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Con tanta gente en el secreto eso sería absolutamente imposible.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Emily se sentó en el sillón oriental que estaba junto a la ventana y bajó la vista a sus manos cruzadas sobre su falda. Seguramente los señores Hemingford lo tomarían como una muestra de su mala educación, pero le daba igual. Mejor parecer maleducada que tener que enfrentarse a ellos y a sus miradas de desaprobación. Además, seguro que la señora Hemingford ya la odiaba. No podía afectar demasiado su relación con la antipática y vanidosa mujer. Seguro ya se había encargado de comentar a quien quisiera escucharla que Emily había rechazado a su hijo porque se creía mucho mejor que ellos.

Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el señor Allesbury se había sentado junto a ella en el sillón. Al notarlo, Emily se sentó derecha y clavó su mirada en la pared frente a ella, como si el cuadro que ahí estaba (un paisaje del maestro Turner (1)) fuera lo más interesante de todo el mundo; como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Buenas noches, señorita Darcy —la voz del amigo de sus primos la tomó por sorpresa —. Permítame decirle que había oído hablar de su belleza, pero ahora puedo declarar que todos los informes que recibí no le hacen justicia.

Emily levantó una ceja, sin decir una palabra. El halago del joven no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, no era diferente a los que solía recibir de quienes buscaban su atención. Sin embargo, la mirada apremiante del joven la obligó a contestar.

—Muchas gracias, señor Allesbury—murmuró ella secamente. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Emily se empezó a sentir incómoda. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser observada por sus pretendientes, pero esas miradas insistentes estaban empezando a tocar sus nervios —. Lamentablemente, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de usted —el joven la miró sorprendido ante esas, pero ella mantuvo una expresión seria en su rostro —; no he recibido informes acerca de usted para compararlos con usted.

—Quizás así sea mejor—respondió él, esbozando una media sonrisa (que él sabía atractiva) —. Quizás esos informes no hubieran sido tan halagadores como los que yo recibí acerca de usted — señaló él, clavando los ojos en Emily, que había intentado apartar la mirada de él, fijándola de nuevo en el cuadro ante ella. Sin embargo, Allesbury estaba obstinado en que Emily entablara conversación con él.

Por el rabillo el ojo, Emily vio al joven Hemingford. Él estaba parado junto a la chimenea, sin hablar con nadie y mirándola a ella fijamente. Ella suspiró hondamente, antes de volver su mirada al joven Allesbury, quien aún seguía esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—No sabría qué decirle, señor —respondió, intentando mantenerse seria al hacerlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que el joven la estaba probando.

—¿De verdad nunca ha escuchado de mí, señorita Darcy? —inquirió él, extrañado, tras escuchar la respuesta de la joven. Emily se quedó callada por un momento. Le estaba empezando a irritar la actitud autorreferente del joven invitado. Como si no hubiera temas más interesantes que él mismo. ¿Y por qué le hacía tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso era una falta de etiqueta impresionante? ¡Vaya con el impertinente amigo de sus primos!

—No, señor Allesbury —respondió con brusquedad; la sonrisa que el joven esbozó al oír esa respuesta la desconcertó un poco —. Discúlpeme un momento, señor. Creo que mi madre necesita algo —musitó a toda velocidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Sin darle tiempo a Allesbury de contestar, se acercó a su madre, quien conversaba con la señora Hemingford.

Edward observó como Emily se quedaba muy quieta junto a su madre, sin decir una palabra. El joven señor Hemingford, quien después de las presentaciones y saludos de rigor se había quedado junto a la chimenea sin hablar con nadie, se acercó a él.

—Le aconsejo que no pierda su tiempo con la señorita Darcy, señor Allesbury —declaró, con un tono amargo muy evidente —. Para ella, todos estamos bajo su nivel. Seguramente el único que podría tener alguna oportunidad con ella es el príncipe heredero. Y aún así, ella le encontraría defectos.

—¿Eso lo dice por alguna situación en especial? —preguntó sarcásticamente Allesbury. Parecía que el joven había quedado muy afectado por la actitud de la señorita Darcy —. Sinceramente, creo que la señorita Darcy es una joven muy inteligente, y bastante interesante.

—Oh, claro que lo es —replicó Hemingford, frunciendo el ceño —. Pero eso no la ayudará a conseguir un marido. Es tan creída que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Si no supera esa actitud, nunca se casará.

Antes de que Allesbury pudiera replicar a ese comentario, la señora Reynolds apareció en el dintel de la puerta, anunciando que la cena estaba servida. El señor Darcy se acercó a la señora Hemingford, para guiarla al comedor, mientras que su sobrino mayor se acercó a su tía y le tendió el brazo. Robert Bingley apareció inmediatamente junto a su prima, ofreciéndole el brazo para apoyarse. Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida y se dirigieron al comedor, seguidos de los demás invitados.

Emily estaba sentada entre su primo Robert y Richard Hemingford, y Allesbury pudo observar que ella no estaba precisamente feliz por ello. Durante toda la cena no le dirigió a nadie la palabra y no le habló a nadie sin que le hablaran a ella primero. Sus labios estaban contraídos en una delgada línea y evitaba las miradas de quienes la rodeaban, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

—Señor Allesbury —la señora Darcy llamó la atención de su invitado desde el otro extremo de la mesa —. ¿No quiere hablarnos de su familia? Por lo que William nos ha contado, es una familia muy numerosa. Seguramente tuvo una infancia muy divertida.

-o-

La comida y el interminable rato que la sucedió hasta la partida de los Hemingford fueron una tortura para Emily. Sentía como la familia completa la miraba con desprecio, como si ella fuera una estúpida por haber rechazado a Richard.

_"¿Cómo lo iba a aceptar? No lo amo, y nunca podría amarlo. Richard puede ser muy amable, pero… no es para mí. Se merece a alguien que de verdad lo quiera"_ se decía a sí misma. _"Nunca habría podido casarme con él, es demasiado… aburrido. Nunca lo escuché hablar de nada medianamente interesante mientras me cortejaba"._

Cuando los Hemingford por fin se hubieron despedido de sus anfitriones y regresado a su hogar, Emily murmuró rápidamente una excusa y se fue a su dormitorio. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberse dejado turbar por las miradas y preguntas del señor Allesbury. No eran diferentes a las que le habían dirigido tantos jóvenes y aún así ella estaba actuando como una tonta. ¡Vaya idiota en la que estaba convertida!

Mientras su criada la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido y a ponerse el camisón, Emily observó su reflejo en el espejo. La muchacha del reflejo parecía estar nerviosa, asustada por algo. Como si el señor Allesbury tuviera de verdad algún poder sobre ella.

"Esto no puede ser" pensó, mientras despedía a Marianne, la criada. "No puedo dejar que ese hombre me afecte tanto. No es diferente a los demás, en lo absoluto " añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

Aún irritada consigo misma por su tontería, se dirigió a su cama. Las imágenes del día aún la acosaban, haciendo que se irritara aún más por su estúpida conducta de ese día. Y hasta que no se hubo prometido no dejarse intimidar por el apuesto joven, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

(1) J.M.W Turner, pintor romántico inglés (1775-1851). Es particularmente famoso por sus paisajes y pinturas sobre la fuerza de la naturaleza. Estuvo de moda en Inglaterra durante la primera mitad del siglo XIX.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Aquí tenemos más detalles de la personalidad de Emily y sus relaciones con sus conocidos. Lamentablemente, nuestra protagonista prefiere mantenerse alejada de algunas personas, y eso le da una imagen de frialdad bastante firme. Pero también tiene sus amigos, eso se los aseguro._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes dejan reviews o han agregado la historia a sus favoritos/alertas.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¿Emily se relajará frente al señor Allesbury?  
_

**Juego y Sentimiento**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando la luz de la mañana llegó de lleno a su rostro, por una el espacio entre las cortinas, Emily Darcy arrugó la nariz y hundió la cabeza en su almohada. A pesar de eso, no abrió los ojos enseguida, como era su costumbre. Por el contrario, se arrebujó aún más con el edredón. Cinco minutos más. Sólo eso pedía. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, Marianne irrumpió en su pieza.

—Buenos días, señorita —la saludó, abriendo las cortinas de par en par. El sol llegó directamente al rostro de Emily y la obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, Marianne —contestó, sin moverse aún de su posición entre las sábanas. No quería levantarse todavía. Quería quedarse en su cama y no hacer nada durante todo el día. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Con un movimiento decidido empujó las sábanas y se deslizó fuera de la cama con decisión. Si tenía que hacerlo forzosamente, lo haría lo más rápidamente posible.

Marianne estaba ocupada sacando un vestido del armario de Emily, por lo que la joven se acercó a su ventana y miró al exterior. Por lo que veía, sería un día bonito y agradable. Quizás podría salir a pasear por los campos, o a cabalgar.

Emily era un estupendo jinete. Su propio padre le había enseñado a hacerlo, tan pronto como la niña hubo aprendido a caminar. Cabalgando junto con su hermano, los dos hacían las delicias de sus padres, quienes disfrutaban al ver como sus hijos se divertían al aire libre. Y cada vez que galopaba, Emily se sentía libre. Nada como la libertad del viento jugando en sus cabellos y raspando su piel. Emily volvía de sus cabalgatas con las mejillas heladas y enrojecidas, el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes; pero eso parecía hacerla aún más feliz.

Sí, saldría a cabalgar esa tarde. Sus pensamientos divagaron por unos minutos, recordando su infancia y las cabalgatas amistosas con su hermano y sus primos. Cuando eran niños solían hacer carreras por los campos, sin importarles si se encontraban con lodazales o otros obstáculos. De esas cabalgatas regresaban embarrados y alegres, como cualquier niño con su juego favorito. A veces, Emily pensaba que crecer era una mala idea. Tenía que dejar atrás algunas cosas que le encantaba hacer y adoptar otras que nunca le habían atraído. Las señoritas bien educadas no cabalgaban salvajemente por los bosques, muchos menos hacían carreras por lodazales con sus hermanos. No, las señoritas bien educadas disfrutaban de la costura y los chismes acerca de sus conocidos. Emily suspiró hondamente. Crecer era decididamente un castigo de la vida. Muchas veces había envidiado la libertad de la que gozaba su hermano, mientras ella estaba condenada a una vida en los salones elegantes y lejos del aire libre que tanto le gustaba. Qué injusticia.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar esos negros pensamientos. Seguramente podría encontrar una forma de compatibilizar lo que le gustaba con sus deberes de señorita. No debía verlo todo tan deprimente. Su madre le había enseñado que era mejor ver el lado bueno de la vida, antes que el lado negativo y triste.

—¿Señorita? ¿Qué le parece este vestido?—Marianne llamó su atención y Emily desvió la vista de la ventana, para concentrarse en vestirse para el desayuno. A su madre no le gustaba que llegaran tarde, decía que era una muestra de prepotencia para la compañía. Marianne la ayudó con las cintas que abrochaban la espalda del vestido, antes de dedicarse al peinado de la señorita Darcy. Emily, por su parte, estaba perdida en la profundidad de su mente.

—Listo señorita —anunció la criada, sacándola de sus pensamientos por segunda vez esa mañana. Vaya manera de empezar su día —. El desayuno estará listo en un momento —añadió, recordándole a Emily que su estómago rugía de hambre.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento dirigida a Marianne, Emily salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala del desayuno. Era una habitación más pequeña que el comedor principal y recibía toda la luz de la mañana. Era uno de los lugares más agradables de la mansión.

Al entrar a la habitación, Emily se dio cuenta de que era la primera en llegar. Estupendo. Ahora debía esperar al resto. Con una mueca de enfado se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y admiró como la luz del sol iluminaba delicadamente el parque de Netherfield. Tenía suerte de poder vivir en un lugar así. No en cualquier parte uno se encontraba con esa belleza.

-o-

Edward Allesbury se había levantado de buen ánimo esa mañana. Quizás el aire puro del campo estaba empezando a afectarle. O (más probablemente) los ojos azules de cierta jovencita estaban empezando a hacer mella en él. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, desechó ese pensamiento con un movimiento de la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca. Era sólo una estúpida apuesta y ella era, obviamente, una señorita como cualquier otra.

Lo primero que pensó al ver la salita del desayuno fue que había sido el primero en bajar a desayunar. Pero tras la primera mirada alrededor de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Al otro lado de la estancia, la señorita Darcy también estaba ahí. La joven estaba tan abstraída mirando el paisaje que se extendía fuera de la casa que permanecía completamente inconsciente de su llegada. Allesbury tosió con suavidad para anunciar su presencia.

Emily dio un leve respingo al oír la tosecilla, pero se calmó rápidamente. Saludó al señor Allesbury con una elegante reverencia (que el joven caballero respondió con la misma elegancia), como si él no la hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Buenos días, señor Allesbury —dijo ella, con un tono seco y claramente poco amistoso. Pero Edward Allesbury no iba a dejar que una tontería así lo intimidara.

—Buenos días, señorita Darcy —contestó él, con una inclinación de cabeza —. ¿Una vista interesante? —La última frase la había dicho en un nuevo intento por entablar conversación con ella. Y por un segundo, pensó que la señorita Darcy había estado a punto de responderle. Sin embargo, antes que ella alcanzara a pronunciar una sola palabra, la puerta de la salita del desayuno se abrió, dejando entrar a Charles Darcy y a su madre.

La señora Darcy le sonrió a Edward con calidez, antes de señalarle que podía sentarse. Emily se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él, buscando un punto en la mesa donde no se viera obligada a hacer ningún tipo de contacto con él.

Unos momentos más tarde, el señor Darcy y sus sobrinos hicieron su aparición, y la señora Darcy les indicó a los empleados que sirvieran el desayuno. Las fuentes humeantes con productos frescos del campo s fueron rápidamente dispuestas sobre la mesa para deleite de los comensales.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienen pensado hacer hoy? —les preguntó la amable mujer a sus sobrinos, mientras ellos se servían _scones_(1) recién horneados y los untaban con mantequilla fresca.

Robert tragó rápidamente antes de responderle a su tía.

—Pues, habíamos pensado salir a recorrer el parque durante la tarde. Estoy seguro que a nuestro amigo Allesbury le gustará verlo, tía —contestó, y su hermano asintió a su lado —. ¿Qué opinas, Edward?

—Me parece una gran idea, Bingley —fue la respuesta del joven —. He oído maravillas del parque de Pemberly, y me gustaría saber si los rumores le hacen justicia, aunque sospecho que no alcanzan a describir lo que son de verdad los terrenos.

—¿Por qué no salen durante la mañana? —dijo la señora Darcy, como si se le acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante —. Puedo pedirle a la señora que les prepare comida ligera y que les sirva un almuerzo campestre en el parque —parecía que esa idea la había entusiasmado bastante —. Ustedes no se preocupen de nada, yo me encargaré de los detalles —agregó, con una sonrisa alegre. La mujer parecía estar emocionada por su sugerencia y estaba claramente haciendo muchos planes para sus sobrinos.

—Una excelente idea, tía —le agradeció William con una sonrisa agradecida—. Quizás mis primos quieran acompañarnos. Además, estoy seguro que ellos conocen este parque a la perfección y pueden llevarnos por los paseos más interesantes.

—Claro, William, yo los acompañaré encantado —replicó Charles —. Emily, ¿qué dices?

El primer instinto de Emily fue negarse de plano. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente tendría que dar explicaciones a sus padres, y no quería darlas. No se sentía con ánimo para . Suspiró. Adiós a su tarde de cabalgata.

—Por supuesto que los acompañaré —dijo la joven, intentando mantener su rostro lo más serio posible —. ¿Dónde crees que debemos almorzar, madre? —añadió rápidamente, en dirección a su madre. Ya que su madre no los acompañaría, era de esperar que Emily adoptara el rol de anfitriona.

—Le diré a los mozos que les lleven el almuerzo a la pérgola junto a la laguna, ¿les parece una buena idea? Ustedes sólo deben estar ahí al mediodía.

—Estupendo, tía —exclamó Robert, sonriendo mientras se metía un _scone_ en la boca.

-o-

Emily suspiró hondamente mientras sacaba uno de sus sombreros del armario. Se lo puso y ató las cintas bajo su barbilla con cuidado. Se miró al espejo para observar el resultado. No se veía mal. Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente y acomodó un rizo que estaba suelto. Mucho mejor.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Sólo saldría a pasear por el parque de la casa con sus primos, su hermano y el dichoso invitado. ¿Por qué le importaba su aspecto? Con un bufido de indignación (contra ella misma) tomó su sombrilla y salió de su habitación.

—¿Estás lista, prima? —le preguntó Robert al verla bajar desde el ala de los dormitorios al vestíbulo.

—Sí, claro —contestó ella. Tendría que aguantar una mañana —. Por cierto, había olvidado preguntarte: ¿Susan vendrá este verano? Aún no me responde la última carta que le envié.

—Ya sabes cómo es Susan, Emily. Todo se le olvida —replicó su primo, con una sonrisa burlona —. Seguro que escribió una respuesta pero no he podido enviarla. Pero sí, vendrá en un par de semanas. Dijo que tendrían mucho de lo que hablar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Emily, arrugando el ceño. La expresión de la joven hizo que Robert se riera.

—No lo sé. ¿De verdad crees que mi hermana me cuenta todo? —respondió él, con una mueca burlona —. Pero supongo que es posible que tenga algo que ver con cierto caballero que últimamente va bastante a Netherfield.

Antes de que Emily pudiera seguir interrogándolo acerca de esa misteriosa declaración, los demás jóvenes irrumpieron en el vestíbulo. Emily respiró profundamente, esperando tener la paciencia para soportar lo que le esperaba. Apretó sus dedos sobre el mango de la sombrilla, mientras los cuatro jóvenes terminaban de arreglarse para su paseo. Emily observó sus manos y notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos, de una manera completamente anti-femenina. Relajó su agarre y estiró los dedos, para recuperar la circulación.

—¿Todo bien, Emily? —le preguntó su hermano, al ver la extraña mirada en los ojos de su hermana. Emily asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Todo bien, no te preocupes —respondió, mientras tomaba el brazo que le ofrecía su primo William —. ¿No vamos?

—Cuando tú quieras, prima —replicó Robert, abriendo la puerta de entrada y permitiendo que su hermano y Emily salieran primero de la casa.

-o-

Era un día muy bonito, especialmente agradable para pasear. "_O cabalgar_" pensó Emily, con un suspiro de frustración. Su primo había sido lo suficientemente caballeroso como para ofrecerse a llevar él su sombrilla, lo que era un agradable gesto de su parte. Pero a Emily le daban igual los gestos caballerosos de sus acompañantes. Ella no quería estar ahí. Ella quería estar cabalgando por los terrenos, con su pelo al viento y sin preocupaciones.

—Emily, ¿está todo bien? ¿No estás cansada?—le preguntó Robert, quien la miraba fijamente. Emily recompuso su expresión y le sonrió.

—No, sólo estaba admirando el paisaje —replicó ella —. A pesar de haberlo visto un millón de veces, siempre me maravilla de distintas maneras.

—Entiendo esa idea —dijo el amigo de sus primos, sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros—. A veces es posible descubrir nueva belleza incluso en aquellos lugares que pensamos agotados de tanto verlos—agregó, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Emily no pudo evitar mirarlo, sorprendida. Ese comentario le parecía algo fuera de lugar por parte del joven. El día anterior no le había dado la impresión de ser alguien reflexivo. Esa frase revelaba a alguien que meditaba con profundidad. Sin embargo, la mirada del joven estaba sobre los terrenos de los Darcy. Parecía estar sinceramente admirado de la belleza del lugar, como si estuviera en algún tipo de paraíso terrenal.

—Bueno, prima —Robert interrumpió sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole el brazo —: ¿te importaría si reemplazo a mi querido hermano por un rato? Tenemos sólo una dama para hacernos compañía, y tendremos que compartirte, Emily.

Emily le sonrió graciosamente a su primo y tomó su brazo, soltándose de William. Éste le pasó la sombrilla a su hermano, con una mueca burlona.

—Está bien, tendré que abandonarte por un rato, prima —accedió, con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Charles para preguntarle algo. Emily suspiró y siguió caminando del brazo de su primo, seguidos del señor Allesbury, que aún parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-o-

Al llegar a la pérgola que les había indicado la señora Darcy, se encontraron con algunos mozos que habían montado una mesa con unas sillas y servido un agradable almuerzo liviano. La comida estaba deliciosa y ayudó mantener altos los ánimos de los cinco jóvenes. ¿Qué mejor que la comida para animar a la juventud que busca salir de lo cotidiano?

—Charles, ¿es normal este tipo de paseos? —inquirió el invitado, que en los pocos días que llevaba con ellos se había hecho amigo del hijo mayor de los Darcy —. Digo, con esta maravilla de parque seguramente hacen este tipo de cosas con regularidad.

—Sí, la verdad —contestó el aludido —. A mis padres les gusta mucho comer afuera, y a nosotros también.

—Debe ser muy agradable, Charles —replicó Allesbury, examinando los detalles de la talla de la glorieta —. Ciertamente el parque de Pemberley es una auténtica belleza.

—Muchas gracias, Edward —respondió a su vez el joven Darcy.

El resto del almuerzo continuó de una manera agradable, entre las conversaciones y bromas de los jóvenes. Emily se mantuvo en silencio mientras comía, con la mirada en el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella. El señor Allesbury observó que la joven rehuía su mirada a propósito y esbozó una media sonrisa. Al parecer, la señorita Darcy no era tan impenetrable como todo el mundo pensaba.

Apenas los jóvenes terminaron de comer, los sirvientes aparecieron nuevamente y empezaron a quitar los platos y las fuentes de la mesa, al tiempo que ellos se levantaban y salían de la glorieta. En un momento, Emily se encontró con el señor Allesbury a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo como apoyo. A regañadientes, ella aceptó el brazo que le era ofrecido.

Los dos caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, unos pasos detrás de los demás, que caminaban alegremente mientras intercambiaban recuerdos de su infancia. Emily estaba concentrada en evitar la mirada de Allesbury, desviando su mirada a propósito cada vez que él intentaba hacer contacto visual.

—Señorita Darcy —dijo él, luego de un rato, obligando a la joven a escucharlo —. Si me perdona el atrevimiento, le diré que el paisaje no hace más que acentuar su belleza natural.

—Señor, le agradezco mucho el halago, pero me parece que no es necesario —murmuró la joven, y notó que el joven le devolvía una mirada de incredulidad. Emily tuvo la impresión de que él esperaba otro tipo de respuesta a su cumplido —. No necesita molestarse con cumplidos, señor —agregó, con un tono que hubiera congelado el sol.

—No es ninguna molestia, señorita —respondió él, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que Emily no comprendió —. Si una señorita es verdaderamente bella, decírselo es prácticamente un deber moral para el caballero bien educado. No podría dejar que una joven ignorara el efecto que provoca en los demás.

Emily apretó los labios y no dijo ninguna palabra más mientras ambos continuaban caminando por los terrenos. Era consciente de la presencia del joven a su lado, y del hecho que él la estaba mirando de esa manera que tanto le molestaba. Pero no pensaba dejar que él se diera cuenta de ello, de que su mirada la alteraba como nada la había alterado nunca.

Emily Darcy no quería saber nada del joven caballero, tenía que mantenerse alejada de él.

* * *

Pero aún así no quería saber nada del joven caballero.

(1) Los scones son unos panecillos redondos típicos de Gran Bretaña (originarios de Escocia). Los británicos tienen muchas variedades (salados, dulces, fritos), y son normalmente consumidos a la hora del té o el desayuno, idealmente calientes y chorreando mantequilla o mermelada.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Al menos Emily es capaz de compartir sus intereses con el señor Allesbury y ha logrado compartir una agradable conversación con él. Aunque sigue rehusándose a admitir la atracción que siente por él._

_Como siempre, gracias a los que leen esta historia. A los que han dejado review o agregado la historia a favoritos, gracias por el ánimo que me dan. Y a los que leen desde las sombras, también.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_** MaRu.2ne1**, muchas gracias por tu review. Me ayudó a replantear la historia.  
_

_Por cierto, edité los primeros cuatro capítulos de esta historia. Había cosas que no estaban sucediendo como estaba planeado y tuve que ajustar algunas cosas.  
_

Juego** y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 5**

Era predecible que el buen clima de ese día continuaría durante el resto de la semana, y durante la tarde —después de volver de su paseo por el parque—, Charles sugirió que jugaran un pequeño partido de cricket (1) al día siguiente. Por supuesto, les haría falta más gente para el juego, por lo que invitaciones fueron enviadas esa misma tarde a varias familias de las cercanías que tenían hijos de edades cercanas a las suyas. Los mensajeros volvieron horas más tarde con las respuestas entusiasmadas de los señoritos y señoritas de los alrededores. Aunque fuera con poca anticipación, la juventud siempre está lista para disfrutar el ejercicio y del aire libre.

La señora Darcy, haciéndole honor a su fama de excelente anfitriona se preocupó inmediatamente de organizar un agradable refrigerio para sus invitados de la tarde siguiente. La mujer se pasó gran parte de la mañana en la cocina, supervisando la preparación de pasteles y otras delicias para deleitar a la juventud. Su hija la acompañó, ayudándola en todo lo que necesitaba. La joven necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en ciertas cosas que prefería evitar.

—¿Pasa algo, hija? Te noto algo callada —le preguntó la señora Darcy a su hija, que estaba ocupada doblando servilletas para la mesa que iban a instalar afuera.

—No pasa nada, mamá —contestó Emily, forzando una sonrisa. Elizabeth se limitó a levantar una ceja, pero no insistió. Sabía que con su obstinada hija, la insistencia sólo lograría que se cerrara aún más. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que ella misma decidiera contarle lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Emily continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, con su cabeza ocupada en tratar de dilucidar qué había significado la conversación que había tenido la tarde anterior con el joven Allesbury. ¿Por qué insistía en hacerle cumplidos y halagarla? ¿Acaso ella no había sido lo suficientemente directa una y otra vez? Otros caballeros habrían desistido ante la sequedad de sus respuestas, pero el señor Allesbury seguía importunándola con sus atenciones. Pensó en ser más "directa" (como lo habría dicho su hermano), pero el señor Allesbury, aunque molesto, era un invitado de sus padres. Decirle algo así "directamente" sería una falta de cortesía que podría molestar a sus padres. Emily suspiró.

—Emily, querida —su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos por segunda vez —. Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa, los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento.

Emily asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina, en dirección a su dormitorio. Mientras se dirigía ahí, se iba insultando mentalmente por permitir que alguien como él lograra que ella se sintiera confundida. Por alguna misteriosa razón, se sentía atraída a él.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza mientras entraba a su habitación. Tenía que alejarse de ese hombre, que en cosa de pocos días la había trastornado a niveles insospechados. Ella buscaba otra cosa. Siempre había tenido una imagen muy clara de quién sería su hombre perfecto: guapo, elegante, inteligente, etc. Emily estaba segura que una vez que lo conociera, ella sabría a primera vista que él estaba destinado a ella. Y el señor Allesbury no encajaba en su imagen de hombre perfecto. Ella no iba a conformarse con menos.

-o-

Los sirvientes habían instalado una carpa junto al sector donde iban a jugar, para que las señoritas pudieran estar protegidas del sol mientras sus hermanos y amigos jugaban al cricket. El campo de juego también había sido preparado por los criados, respetando las convenciones habituales —que conocían muy bien, ya que Charles y su padre eran grandes aficionados al juego —. Todo estaba listo para los invitados, que comenzaron a llegar un rato antes de la hora indicada.

Los primeros en hacer su llegada fueron los Northwood. La hija mayor, Adelaide, era la mejor amiga de Emily, a pesar de ser muy diferentes entre sí. Mientras Emily era pálida y esbelta, su amiga tenía un físico atlético y la piel bronceada por el sol; y mientras los modales de Emily eran impecables, la torpeza de Adelaide la hacía cometer errores de todo tipo en lo que a comportamiento se refería.

—¡Emily! —exclamó la joven rubia, saltando energéticamente a saludar a su amiga con un abrazo estrecho. Adelaide solía ignorar las convenciones respecto a los saludos y expresaba su cariño sin tapujos. Emily recibió el entusiasta abrazo de su amiga con agrado; le hacían falta las locuras de su amiga.

—Adelaide, ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó cuando la chica la soltó.

—Bien, mamá dice que vayas un día a visitarnos —le respondió su amiga, antes de dirigirse a saludar a los señores Darcy (de manera más educada que a su amiga, por supuesto) y a los jóvenes que acababan de salir de la mansión. Su hermano menor, un joven serio con intenciones de unirse al clero, saludó atentamente a Emily.

—Buenas tardes, Emily —le dijo, con su habitual tono grave. Emily se lo podía imaginar perfectamente en un púlpito dirigiéndose a una congregación.

—Buenas tardes, George —le respondió ella con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Adelaide estaba saludando a su hermano Charles, y que se había ruborizado ligeramente ante un comentario del joven. Emily no creía que ese rubor tuviera que ver con lo que fuera que había dicho su hermano. Adelaide siempre actuaba diferente cuando estaba cerca de Charles.

Los señores Darcy guiaron a sus invitados a la salita interior de la casa. Mientras los jóvenes conversaban animadamente, los demás invitados fueron haciendo su aparición. Los Appleton, los Hayworth y los Thornton llegaron y se unieron a los distintos grupos de jóvenes que ocupaban la salita, haciendo gala de la juventud y elegancia natural que todos ellos poseían —en mayor o menor medida—.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los Greenland; dos hermanos alegres y bromistas, seguidos por Sophie, la chica más guapa del condado, según la mayoría de sus habitantes. Sophie era un joven pálida, con unos enormes ojos verdes y mejillas sonrosadas; siempre parecía estar al borde del desmayo o perdida en sus ensoñaciones. A su manera, era tan soñadora como Emily, pero también estaba convencida de que ella se merecía a un verdadero príncipe azul, a un poeta que dedicara sus horas a escribir poemas a su frente de alabastro o a sus ojos estelares. Emily arrugó el ceño al ver como la joven saludaba fríamente a su hermano, Charles. No había que ser demasiado perspicaz para adivinar que Charles estaba perdidamente enamorado de la bella jovencita; ni para notar que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pobre Charles, no tenía el alma artística que Sophie buscaba. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Sophie le dirigió al mayor de los Bingley al saludarlo era algo completamente inesperado.

—¿Por qué no van al exterior, queridos? —los invitó la señora Darcy, señalando las puertas de la terraza —. Es un día maravilloso y estoy segura que todos ustedes quieren hacer algo de ejercicio —la invitación fue recibida por los invitados entre comentarios alegres y entusiasmados.

-o-

Las señoritas se habían ubicado en las sillas dispuestas para tal fin bajo la carpa; mientras que los jóvenes se habían despojado de sus chaquetas y corbatas, con tal de estar más cómodos para jugar.

—¿Quién es el amigo de tus primos? —inquirió Adelaide, quien estaba mirando fijamente como Charles y el señor Allesbury intercambiaban instrucciones. En sus ojos se leía claramente el deseo de que Charles se fijara en ella como algo más que una amiga de infancia. Pobre Adelaide, suspiró Emily, apretando los labios.

—Es un amigo de los Bingley —contestó, esperando que su expresión no la delatara —. Fue compañero de William en Cambridge y al parecer son muy unidos.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —Adelaide estaba mirando fijamente a su amiga, con una ceja incrédula levantada —. ¿Qué tiene de malo el señor Allesbury? Parece ser muy amable.

—No es nada —replicó Emily, con una sonrisa despreocupada —. Es… simplemente me parece algo arrogante, Adelaide.

Adelaida enarcó la ceja frente a ese comentario de su amiga, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque justo en ese momento la pelota de críquet golpeó con fuerza a George Northwood en la cabeza. Su hermana se paró y corrió hacia él, quien se había llevado la mano a la cabeza. Aparentemente, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Preocupada, Adelaide se inclinó junto a él y sacó su pañuelo en caso de que su hermano estuviera sangrando.

—¿Estás bien, George? —lo interrogó, el joven parecía estar algo aturdido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Es sólo un golpe, Adelaide —dijo, con una mueca —. Me dolió, pero ahora estoy bien, aunque me siento algo mareado. Seguramente estaré bien en un rato, pero no creo que pueda jugar cricket—agregó en dirección a Charles, quien también se había inclinado junto a él, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡Yo puedo jugar por él! —decidió su hermana, rápidamente —. Sé jugar bastante bien, y puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

Charles miró a sus compañeros de equipo, consultándolos con la mirada acerca de la conveniencia de introducir a una _señorita_ en su equipo. El mayor de los gemelos Greenland, Frederick, asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada interrogativa de su compañero de equipo. Ella sabía jugar, por supuesto. Adelaide siempre había odiado las obligaciones de las señoritas bien educadas y solía escaparse a jugar con los chicos cada vez que podía. Los gemelos Greenland sabían que ella era una buena jugadora, y no tuvieron problemas en incluirla en su equipo.

Por otra parte, las señoritas consideraban la irrupción de la señorita Northwood en el juego como una vergüenza. Adelaide se estaba poniendo en ridículo al intentar jugar ese deporte tan bruto. Emily escuchó los comentarios despectivos de Sophie Greenland, quien solía levantar su nariz frente a Adelaide con bastante frecuencia. A Emily, Sophie le caía bastante bien cuando no se comportaba tan tontamente.

El juego continuó rápidamente. Adelaide era ágil y atlética, y ayudó a marcar varios puntos para su equipo, con la consiguiente celebración de sus compañeros. Permitirle jugar no había sido mala idea. Sin embargo, las chicas estaban más ocupadas criticando la forma en que la falda de la joven se estaba manchando con pasto.

—Es una lástima, era un vestido muy bonito —suspiró Danielle Appleton, la mejor amiga de Sophie. Emily siempre había considerado esa amistad muy extraña. A pesar de sus tonterías y esnobismos habituales, Sophie podía ser una chica muy inteligente y sensata cuando se lo proponía; por otra parte, Danielle solía tener la cabeza ocupada en vestidos, fiestas y romances. Más de una vez Emily había sentido el impulso de pegarle una cachetada para obligarla a tener algo de sentido común. ¿De verdad no había nada más en el mundo para ella?

—Además, el ejercicio no es algo apropiado para una dama —señaló Úrsula Thorntorn, una elegante muchacha con cabellos rojos.

Emily rodó los ojos ante ese comentario y se giró en dirección a las tres chicas, quienes la miraron con sorpresa.

—Oh, querida, ¿no lo has oído? Las mujeres en Londres suelen hacer deporte por lo menos una vez a la semana —una de las mayores vergüenzas para Úrsula era no poder ir a Londres tan a menudo como sus amigas. Emily lo sabía y había aprovechado un punto débil de la joven para atacarla —. Según los doctores, ayuda a mantener la cintura firme y la tez lozana y fresca —agregó, con una sonrisa —. Incluso la princesa Victoria hace ejercicio regularmente.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera replicar, Emily se dio medio vuelta en la silla y se concentró de nuevo en el partido. Al no escuchar más comentarios por parte de las jóvenes tras ella, Emily no pudo evitar una sonrisa de complacencia. Nadie hablaba de esa forma acerca de su mejor amiga, mucho menos en su presencia.

El juego continuó durante un rato; hasta que William Bingley se cayó, doblándose el tobillo. No era una torcedura grave, como confirmó su hermano, pero no podría seguir jugando.

—¿Alguna de ustedes, señoritas, quiere reemplazar a mi hermano? —dijo Robert, con una mueca traviesa, tras llevar a su hermano a descansar bajo la carpa —. No podemos jugar si nos falta un jugador; así quedaríamos en igualdad de condiciones con los demás. Tienen a la excelente señorita Northwood; si alguna de ustedes es tan buena como ella, podríamos tener alguna oportunidad de ganar.

Las tres chicas dejaron escapar unas risitas, provocando que Emily rodara los ojos. ¿Por qué no se comportaban como seres humanos normales frente a los jóvenes? Vaya ridiculez de actitud.

—Yo jugaré, primo —declaró, mientras se levantaba del asiento y se quitaba el pequeño sombrerito que llevaba. Su madre solía insistir en que Emily usara ropa más cómoda de de la que estaba a la moda, por mucho que fuera lo apropiado. En sus propias palabras: "esa ropa hace que las chicas se queden sentadas en lugar de moverse y hacer ejercicio para mantenerse saludables. En vez de eso, prefieren imaginarse que son heroínas enfermas. Ninguna hija mía hará una tontería como esa." Emily le estaba agradecida a su madre por ello, y a su padre por propiciar actividades al aire libre para sus hijos. Sin tener el cuerpo atlético de Adelaide, estaba en buena forma física.

Robert levantó una ceja, sorprendido, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues, adelante, prima —dijo, con un guiño juguetón.

Mientras los dos se alejaban hacia el improvisado campo, Emily observó por el rabillo del ojo que Sophie Greenland se había cambiado de asiento para atender a su primo. No quería ni siquiera ver la expresión de su hermano frente a eso. Seguramente estaría devastado.

-o-

Emily aferró el bate con ambas manos. La enorme tabla de madera era pesada, pero Emily creía que podría manejarla. Cuando eran niños usaban un bate mucho más liviano, pensó, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Apretando los labios, se preparó para golpear la pelota que su hermano le lanzaría.

Charles se preparó y lanzó la pelota en dirección a su hermana. Emily, por su parte, trató de concentrarse y pegarle a la pelota, lanzándola lo más lejos posible. El ruido del choque entre el bate y la bola le pareció atronador, y la joven se quedó por unos segundos en su lugar sin moverse.

—¡Corre, Emily! —escuchó la voz de Robert y recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Empezó a correr tan rápidamente como podía en dirección al otro extremo de la cancha. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Adelaide le lanzaba la pelota al señor Allesbury, que estaba corriendo en la misma dirección que ella. Emily apretó los labios y corrió aún más rápido. Tenía que llegar al extremo opuesto del campo antes que el joven.

Recogiendo ligeramente su falda, Emily corrió aún más rápido. A su alrededor podía escuchar los gritos de los jugadores, pero ella se concentró en su meta. Cada vez estaba más cerca del extremo al que tenía que llegar y una sonrisa triunfal se asomó a sus labios. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró mucho, ya que de reojo vio como el señor Allesbury estaba prácticamente a su lado. Haciendo un esfuerzo más, Emily aceleró hasta su meta. La velocidad con la que llegó al punto de llegada la hizo tropezar y caer de una forma muy poco elegante, pero eso le dio lo mismo: había llegado antes que Allesbury.

Una mano apareció en su campo visual para ayudarla a volver a sus pies. Emily alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes del señor Allesbury fijos en ella, como ya se había hecho habitual en los últimos días. Sin decir una palabra, aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida, apartando convenientemente la mirada y se levantó con la mayor gracia de la que fue capaz.

—Gracias, señor Allesbury —musitó, sin mirar al joven.

—Un placer, señorita Darcy —contestó él, mientras volvía a su posición. Emily lo miró extrañada mientras se alejaba. ¿Era eso _admiración_ en su tono de voz?

-o-

Ciertamente, el señor Allesbury estaba impresionado por lo que había presenciado esa tarde. Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado que la señorita Darcy jugaría cricket con ellos, muchos menos que la joven jugaba bastante bien. Estaba en su habitación, preparándose para dormir, pero sus pensamientos estaban más concentrados en lo que le esperaba en los siguientes días que en lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás había más sobre la señorita Darcy de lo que se veía a simple vista. Tal vez por esa razón su estrategia de conquista no estaba resultando. Tendría que pensar en algo nuevo para conquistarla.

Esto se acababa de volver mucho más interesante.

* * *

(1) El cricket es un deporte tradicional inglés, muy similar al baseball. Las reglas son bastante complicadas de explicar y se ha oído de partidos que duran más de un día, por lo que es un deporte altamente complejo.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Acá tenemos una prueba más de que no todo es lo que parece. Emily no exactamente lo que Allesbury (y mucha gente) piensa. Y ya verán que Allesbury también es algo más de lo que aparenta._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews o agregado la historia a sus favoritos/alertas. Y por supuesto, gracias también a los que leen desde las sombras.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Aquí tenemos el capítulo seis, espero que lo disfruten.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 6**

La señora Bennet insistía constantemente en que los jóvenes hicieran todo tipo de deportes. En los días que llevaban con su tía, los Bingley y el señor Allesbury habían participado en varios juegos de críquet, bádminton y fútbol; todo eso complementado con largos paseos por los terrenos de la casa. Los Darcy mantenían un estilo de vida muy activo, por los beneficios que esto implicaba para la salud. La señora Darcy estaba convencida de que eso era lo mejor para sus hijos.

Por esa razón no era de extrañarse que esa mañana la señora Darcy les sugiriera que tomaran los botes de la caseta donde los guardaban y salieran a navegar por la laguna del parque. Los Bingley y Charles respondieron a la sugerencia con entusiasmo. Cuando eran niños, sus padres solían llevarlos a remar con ellos cada verano. Los tres se lanzaron en un frenesí de "¿recuerdas?" "¡Las carreras que hacíamos!" La señora Darcy sonreía benévolamente ante esa actitud de su hijo y sus sobrinos y el señor Allesbury se sorprendió al ver que los labios del serio señor Darcy se habían curvado ligeramente en una sonrisa. Aunque era amable, las sonrisas del hombre eran escasas, sin duda.

Sólo la señorita Darcy no estaba sonriendo abiertamente o participando en las remembranzas de su familia. De hecho, la joven parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo, del que los demás no formaban parte. Desde el juego de cricket unos días atrás, ella se había distanciado un poco de los jóvenes. El señor Allesbury estaba convencido de que la había visto galopando por el parque la tarde anterior. La joven era un buen jinete. Parecía ser una con su caballo, como si ambos compartieran los pensamientos. Era una amazona natural. Lo malo era que él no había tenido ocasión de acercarse a ella.

—¿No quiere unirse a nosotros, señorita Darcy? —le preguntó Allesbury a la joven, quien dio un respingo al verse sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos. Emily entrecerró los ojos, como si no estuviera segura de cuál era la respuesta correcta en esa situación. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a responder, porque la señora Darcy habló en su lugar.

—Deberías ir, Emily —dijo su madre, mirando fijamente a su hija, quien claramente se sentía incómoda —. Te hará bien salir al aire libre. Con el clima que tenemos normalmente por aquí hay que aprovechar que en estos días ha sido más benevolente de lo usual. Además, te encanta navegar.

Emily le sonrió a su madre, antes de dirigir su mirada a su hermano y sus primos. Los tres la estaban mirando fijamente, con sonrisas expectantes. La mirada casi infantil de sus primos y de su hermano hizo que la joven se riera un poco.

—Está bien —dijo, luego de unos segundos de lo que obviamente había sido una intensa lucha en su interior —. Iré con ustedes, si me prometen que no serán los brutos de siempre. La última vez que navegamos con papá y el tío Bingley perdimos los remos y quedamos a la deriva, ¿recuerdan?

—Podrías ir con Allesbury —sugirió William, mirando a su amigo —. Él no sabe tanto de remo como nosotros, y puedes dar por hecho que seremos unos brutos. Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de nosotros —agregó, con una sonrisa burlona. Inmediatamente Robert sacó a colación la anécdota de cuando habían peleado sobre uno de los botes hasta que este se había volcado en la mitad de la laguna.

Emily sólo rodó los ojos con frustracion, sin ser vista —afortunadamente— por los demás. Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción. Tendría que compartir bote con ese caballero; no podía explicar sus objeciones a su familia porque, la verdad, ni ella las entendía. No podía explicarles por qué no quería navegar junto al caballero sin ser maleducada y descortés. Tendría que soportarlo. Aunque… ¿qué tan terrible podía ser? Él no podía obligarla a hablar. Ella no estaba obligada a dirigirle la palabra, aunque sabía que su madre lo consideraría una terrible falta a los buenos modales que les habían inculcado. Pero siempre podía mantener la conversación a un nivel superficial, sin llegar a discutir asuntos más personales. Sí, podía hacer eso. _Tendría_ que hacerlo.

Con esos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, la joven se excusó de la mesa. Tenía que ir a buscar su sombrero para el sol y la sombrilla a su habitación. Su madre asintió a la petición de su hija, con una sonrisa alegre que contrastaba vivamente con la expresión de su hija menor. Cuando estuvo en su dormitorio, Emily se permitió soltar unos gruñidos prolongados, mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba de su armario. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, y así se sentía cuando estaba cerca del señor Allesbury. ¿Cómo lograba él provocar esa reacción en ella? Emily se sentía insegura cada vez que estaba cerca de él y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Con un suspiro resignado, la chica amarró el gracioso sombrerito que en su barbilla y examinó su reflejo en el espejo. Antes de salir de la habitación se acomodó unos rizos a los lados del rostro. Sí, así se sentía mejor consigo misma.

—¿Estás lista, Emily? —le preguntó Charles a su hermana, al verla aparecer arriba de las escaleras —. Queremos aprovechar la mañana.

Emily asintió mientras bajaba las escaleras, intentando mantener su expresión controlada. No iba a dejar que nadie adivinara lo incómoda que se sentía en ese momento. Iba a mantenerse serena y controlada, como le correspondía a una señorita bien educada. Porque así tenía que hacerlo.

Apenas hubo llegado al primer escalón, la joven vio por el rabillo del ojo que el señor Allesbury se había acercado a ella y estaba tendiéndole el brazo para que ella se apoyara en él al caminar. Emily lo aceptó graciosamente, pero no le sonrió directamente. No pensaba hacerlo en lo absoluto. De hecho, si era posible prefería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Robert, rompiendo el silencio del vestíbulo.

-o-

El sol brillaba alegremente sobre la laguna, arrancándoles destellos traviesos, y una suave brisa jugueteaba con las cintas del sombrero de Emily, llevándolas sobre su rostro. La chica se las apartó de la cara con un movimiento de la mano. El único sonido que podía escuchar en ese momento era el sonido rítmico de los remos golpeando la superficie del agua, además de las risas de su hermano y sus primos, algo ahogadas por la lejanía.

Al oír la sugerencia de William esa mañana, Edward Allesbury había pensado que sería una gran idea. De esa forma, podría pasar un rato a solas en la compañía de la señorita Darcy —dentro de las normas del decoro, por supuesto— y lograr hablar con ella. Pero, claramente, sus expectativas habían sido muy altas; la señorita ni siquiera había abierto la boca durante todo el rato que llevaban en el bote. Eso no pintaba muy bien para él, la verdad. Tendría que ser más _directo_.

—Está muy callada, señorita —señaló el joven luego de un rato de silencio —. ¿Pasa algo? ¿La brisa le molesta? ¿El sol?

Emily, que estaba en la proa del barco, dándole la espalda, negó con la cabeza. No era _eso_ lo que le molestaba, aunque tampoco hubiera podido explicar qué era exactamente.

—No se preocupe, señor Allesbury; estoy bien —le contestó, con un tono más seco del que hubiera querido usar. Aunque, sinceramente, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos instantes luego de ese intercambio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Emily respiró aliviada internamente. Si él no insistía en hablar, ella tampoco iba a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué le disgusto tanto, señorita Darcy? —inquirió él, rompiendo el silencio. Emily sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro y agradeció profundamente que él no pudiera verla a la cara. ¿Por qué le disgustaba tanto el joven? No estaba segura, pero sentía que tenía algo que ver con cómo se sentía cuando él estaba cerca. Emily llevaba años sin sentirse tan… inadecuada, insegura. Odiaba eso.

—¿Por qué cree usted que me disgusta, señor Allesbury? —preguntó ella a su vez, volteándose ligeramente para encararlo —. ¿Acaso he hecho o dicho algo que se lo indique?

—No exactamente, señorita —respondió él, con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Emily —. Pero sí he notado que su actitud es diferente cuando está cerca de mí. Con sus primos y sus amigos sonríe libremente, pero yo sólo recibo ceños fruncidos y miradas heladas. Por no mencionar cómo usted pretende ignorarme cada vez que puede. Y como yo no creo haber hecho nada que explique tal descortesía de su parte, creo que sólo puede haber dos razones para su comportamiento. En primer lugar, usted se siente atraída por mí —Emily levantó una ceja frente a esa afirmación, pero no comentó nada —. O, en segundo lugar: usted me desprecia por un simple prejuicio, sin fundamentos.

—Creo que se está dando demasiada importancia, caballero —replicó ella, burlona —. No creo ser una persona prejuiciosa, quizás usted sea quien se siente rechazado porque es primera vez que una dama no cae a sus pies con sólo mirarlo —Allesbury levantó las cejas ante semejante afirmación, que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad —. Sugiero que el problema no es mío, es suyo. En cuanto a lo de sentirme atraída por usted, ni siquiera dignaré esa ridícula idea con un comentario. Eso simplemente no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, y su tono de voz hizo que Emily se sonrojara violentamente. Nuevamente se alegró de que él no pudiera ver su rostro. ¿Por qué demonios se había sonrojado así?

—Creo que nuestros intereses son demasiado diferentes —declaró ella, sonriendo sarcásticamente. Allesbury no dejaba de mover los remos rítmicamente sobre el agua, y el continuo sonido de los remos chocando con el agua era lo único que ambos podían escuchar además de su conversación. Emily respiró hondamente. Esperaba que él se diera por satisfecho con esa explicación.

—¿Acaso una pareja siempre debe compartir todos sus intereses? No me imagino a mi madre yendo a cazar con mi padre —fue la contestación del joven, provocando que Emily abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso no se lo había esperado —. Siempre he creído que las diferencias constituyen la verdadera fortaleza de una relación. La gente que tiene los mismos intereses e ideas no suele tener mucho de lo que hablar, mucho menos conversaciones verdaderamente interesantes.

—Puede ser —concedió ella, con un gracioso movimiento de la cabeza —. Pero si dos personas no tienen absolutamente nada en común, tampoco tendrán temas de conversación. Y por lo demás, yo sólo apunté a lo absurdo de su comentario, no a nuestra diferencias personales.

—¿Por qué considera mi comentario absurdo? —inquirió él nuevamente, y Emily sintió las mejillas acaloradas.

—¡Porque acabo de conocerlo, señor! —espetó la joven, dándose vuelta sobre el asiento del pequeño bote. La violencia del movimiento hizo que el bote se tambaleara por unos momentos —. Nuestro mutuo conocimiento lleva apenas unos días, y usted ya está sugiriendo que me siento atraída por usted. ¡Deje de darse importancia, señor Allesbury! —agregó, enojada.

Acto seguido, se dio cuenta de que su exabrupto había sido muy poco adecuado para una dama de su posición. Sus mejillas enrojecieron nuevamente y trató de volver a su posición anterior.

Sin embargo, el nuevo movimiento de Emily en el bote desestabilizó el bote, que se meció con brusquedad mientras ella intentaba volver a su posición anterior.

—Señorita, tenga cuidado —exclamó él, parándose para ayudarla a sentarse nuevamente —. Si sigue moviéndose, el bote se va a volcar.

—No se preocupe, señor Allesbury —bufó la joven, frustrada. Él se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla, pero ella rechazó su ayuda con otro movimiento violento.

Lo siguiente que ambos jóvenes supieron fue que estaban en el agua. Ambos emergieron a la superficie con algo de esfuerzo, ya que sus ropas se habían puesto muy pesadas con el agua, especialmente las de ella. Emily respiró una bocanada de aire, tras patear sus zapatos, y miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda. Su hermano y sus primos estaban muy lejos como para haberlos visto caer y probablemente estaban distraídos. Tendrían que buscar otra forma de llamar su atención. Allesbury alzó las manos y las movió en el aire, intentando llamar la atención de sus amigos mientras pataleaba incesantemente para seguir flotando. Aunque sólo llevaban unos minutos dentro del agua, Emily sentía sus brazos algo cansados por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a flote. Su vestido no era precisamente la mejor opción para darse un baño en la laguna, y ella estaba empezando a notarlo. Sin perder un momento, la chica se apresuró en aferrarse al bote volcado. El joven seguía intentando llamar la atención de los demás, sin muchos resultados.

Emily soltó un bufido exasperado. No podía nadar con ese vestido —ni con las enaguas que llevaba bajo él— y estaban en la mitad de la laguna, sin poder usar el bote. Estupendo. Su día no podía ser mejor. Si tan sólo hubiera podido ir a cabalgar.

Allesbury la imitó rápidamente, agarrándose también del bote para ayudarse a flotar.

—No nos han visto —le dijo a Emily, con la respiración agitada por el empeño de seguir flotando.

—Es que a esa distancia no nos verán a menos que miren hacia acá —señaló Emily, tratando de pensar en frío para encontrar una buena solución para su problema —. ¡Charles, William, Robert! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones —. ¡Estamos aquí! —añadió.

Allesbury imitó a la chica, y los tres jóvenes de la otra barca se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Velozmente, remaron hacia el bote volcado y estuvieron junto a los jóvenes en cosa de minutos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Charles, mientras él y William ayudaban a Emily a subir al bote, mientras Robert hacía de contrapeso al otro lado del bote, para evitar que éste se volcara como el otro.

—Me moví muy bruscamente y perdimos el equilibrio, Charles —bufó Emily cuando se logró sentar en el banquito de la barca. Su primo William se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros —. No me mires así, Charles, fue un accidente.

—Claro que sí, señorita Darcy —dijo el señor Allesbury mientras subía al bote con la ayuda de Robert. El menor de los Bingley también se quitó su chaqueta para pasársela a su amigo —. No la culpo por esto, fue un accidente; y yo tampoco me preocupé de contrapesar su movimiento.

—Lo siento, señor Allesbury —murmuró Emily —. Fue completamente mi culpa y lo lamento mucho.

—Está bien, señorita Darcy —replicó él, con una sonrisa de lado —. Estamos vivos y no hay daños permanentes, ¿no?

Antes de que Emily pudiera replicar, Charles le indicó a sus primos que volvieran a sus posiciones junto a los remos.

—Tendremos que llevarlos a la casa lo más rápidamente posible —indicó, pasando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hermana —. Si no, se van a resfriar. Dios, mamá me matará por esto —añadió entre dientes, haciendo que su hermana se riera suavemente.

-o-

Efectivamente, la señora Darcy se puso histérica al ver a los cinco jóvenes llegar a la casa, dos de ellos, completamente empapados. Rápidamente corrió hacia ellos, con la agilidad propia de una mujer varios años menor. Inmediatamente, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó por los hombros.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó, preocupada —. ¿Qué les pasó? No, mejor esperen un poco. Charles, corre a la casa y dile a la señora Reynolds que se encargue de preparar baños calientes para Emily y el señor Allesbury. ¡Rápido!

Su hijo obedeció las órdenes de su madre, mientras los demás caminaban rápidamente hacia la casa. Emily y el señor Allesbury estaban fuera de peligro, pero querían impedir que se enfermaran luego de su aventura en la laguna.

* * *

_Bueno, a esto le faltaba algo de acción, ¿no? Pobre Emily, debe haber sido complicado mantenerse a flote con esos enormes vestidos de la época. (1830s, más o menos). Espero que les haya gustado._

_Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen y comentan, a quienes leen y agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos, y a quienes leen desde las sombras.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Acá tenemos un nuevo capítulo, ¿que sorpresas tendremos ahora?  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 7**

Charles Darcy estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, contemplando el horizonte con aire pensativo. Parecía un joven poeta perdido en sus meditaciones, como si estuviera solo en el mundo. Sin embargo, estaba acompañado. Los jóvenes habían decidido salir a tomar aire después de almorzar, para descansar antes de los planes de la tarde. Cada uno de ellos había decidido hacer algo distinto, y Charles tenía un libro de poesía entre sus manos, pero no estaba leyendo. Por su parte, Robert y Allesbury estaban muy entretenidos en una conversación acerca de la factibilidad de una carrera de botes en la laguna. Cada cierto rato, el joven suspiraba melancólicamente. Casi daba pena verlo; el pobre parecía la viva imagen del amor sin esperanza.

Aburrido ya de los continuos suspiros de su primo, William Bingley (que estaba a su lado, también intentando leer) apartó la vista de su propio libro y lo encaró.

—¿Qué te pasa, Charles? —inquirió el joven Bingley, levantando las cejas —. Pareces una señorita enamorada, ¿por qué suspiras tanto? ¡Charles! —terminó exclamando al ver que su primo no le estaba prestando atención a sus preguntas. De hecho, el joven señor Darcy tenía la mirada perdida en el horizionte.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo, William? —preguntó el otro joven, mirando a su primo con sorpresa. Era como si acabara de ser sacado de un sueño agradable por un desagradable contacto con el mundo real. William sólo rodó los ojos. Su primo estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña ese verano.

—Sí, pero parece que estabas perdido en las nubes —bufó William, sarcástico —. Te pregunté qué te pasa, estás suspirando como jovencita —Charles apartó la mirada, avergonzado. No estaba seguro de decirle a su primo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento —. Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible —insistió su primo, al ver que Charles no iba a decir nada.

Charles echó su cabeza hacia atrás, con un nuevo suspiro más fuerte que los anteriores. William lo miró, indicándole con su mirada que continuara.

—Creo que estoy enamorado, William —declaró Charles, luego de unos minutos. William lo miró nuevamente, con las cejas alzadas. Su primo, ¿enamorado? Podía creerlo de él, había sido testigo de cosas aún más raras. Si hubiera sido su hermano menor, se habría sorprendido aún más.

—¿Y quién es la dama afortunada, si puede saberse? —le preguntó William, a su vez. Charles dejó su libro en el pasto con un nuevo suspiro.

—Sophie Greenland —dijo finalmente Charles, con una mirada que lo decía todo. William levantó las cejas. Recordaba perfectamente a la señorita Greenland, la había conocido en el partido de cricket de hacía unos días. Era una joven agradable, eso no lo negaba, peo no le había visto nada especial.

—Ajá —fue lo único que logró decir, y esperó que su tono invitara a su primo a explayarse. Su deseo se vio rápidamente satisfecho; parecía que Charles llevaba tanto tiempo en esa situación, que se sentía finalmente aliviado.

—Es la joven más alegre y vivaz que he conocido, William —empezó a decir, su mirada perdida en el horizonte —. Ver su sonrisa es… —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de añadir —: lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sólo con sonreír ella es capaz de alegrarme como nadie —Charles parecía estar perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? Ella es de una buena familia, no creo que tus padres se opongan a esta unión —señaló William, al ver que el tono de su primo se volvía súbitamente melancólico —. ¿Por qué no te has declarado a la señorita en cuestión? ¿Qué te lo impide?

Charles sólo suspiró nuevamente. La señorita Greenland siempre era amable con él, no tenía problemas en incorporarse a su mesa cuando jugaban a las cartas o ser su pareja en las charadas. Él había pensado que ella pensaba en él de la misma manera, pero se había visto desengañado unas semanas antes.

Rápidamente, le contó a su primo acerca del rechazo que había sufrido cuando había intentado declararle a la señorita Greenland sus sentimientos. No bien había empezado a decirle lo que pensaba de ella y la alta estima en la que la tenía, ella lo había interrumpido con brusquedad, diciéndole que no estaba interesada en él de esa forma. Había dicho que ella soñaba con un amor apasionado, como los que ilustraba la poesía de la que era ávida lectora. "El amor con que soñaban los poetas" habían sido sus palabras exactas, pronunciadas con un tono soñador que hizo que Charles la apreciara aún más. Sophie Greenland era la única mujer para él, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿De verdad te dijo eso? —inquirió su primo, una vez que Charles hubo contado toda su historia —. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—No sé, creo que quiere a alguien como Lord Byron. Ya sabes: salvaje, irresistible, _romántico_ —Charles recalcó la última palabra con algo de amargura —. Yo no soy ninguna de esas opciones, William. Yo sólo soy _yo_. Y sospecho que a la señorita Greenland le da igual.

—¿De qué hablan? —Robert apareció junto a ellos, sin hacer ningún ruido. Allesbury estaba junto a él, con la mirada pensativa —. Parece que de algo interesante —agregó, y una mueca traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

Antes que Charles pudiera decir algo, William le contó la verdad a su hermano menor. Charles se limitó a escucharlo Aunque el joven señor Darcy intentó detenerlo, William lo ignoró como pudo. Contó toda la historia que Charles le acababa de contar y se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta por parte de los otros dos.

—¿Y sólo por eso estás tan afligido, primo? —preguntó Robert, pensando a toda velocidad —. Si es sólo por eso que ella no quiere casarse contigo, entonces podemos hacer algo que te ayude a verte mejor con ella —una sonrisa que Charles conocía muy bien se dibujó nuevamente en sus labios; parecía que el joven estaba teniendo una idea excepcionalmente buena —. ¿Quiere que seas romántico como en las novelas de caballería? Perfecto, lo serás. Ya verás como cae a tus pies, primo.

—Yo no… —empezó a decir Charles, pero su primo menor lo ignoró por completo. En su mente ya se habían empezado a dibujar ideas que podían serles útiles para cumplir con su cometido. Esa chica caería a los pies de Charles en un momento. Y si no lo hacía, significaba que a la joven le faltaban algunas neuronas.

-o-

Cuando Emily Darcy se llegó a la enorme casa de los Northwood, esa tarde, Adelaide apareció inmediatamente tras la empleada que le abrió la puerta a su amiga y —como era su costumbre —saltó hacia ella, dándole un abrazo poco decoroso a la seria señorita Darcy. Emily no pudo evitar una sonrisa. De alguna forma, le gustaba que su amiga siempre fuera igual.

—¿Cómo estás, Emily? —le preguntó la dueña de casa a la recién llegada, mientras ambas se dirigían a la sala de estar —. Mamá estará muy feliz de verte; está en uno de sus días malos —añadió con una mueca. Emily le sonrió; sabía que la señora Northwood la apreciaba mucho, y estaba muy agradecida del cariño que la mujer solía mostrarle. Con "días malos", Adelaide se refería a los días en los que su madre sufrí de terribles jaquecas. Muchas veces, la señora Northwood era incluso incapaz de moverse de su cama.

—Oh, iré a saludarla inmediatamente, entonces —le contestó Emily, y Adelaide comenzó a guiarla al ala de los dormitorios de la familia —. ¿Está despierta, verdad?

—Eso creo. Miriam acaba de subirle una taza de té —señaló Adelaide, como si eso fuera una prueba irrefutable —. Por suerte, hoy el dolor de cabeza no ha sido tan fuerte como otras veces. La última vez tuvimos que mandar a buscar al doctor Roberts para que la sedara —añadió, con un nuevo suspiro.

Emily no contestó. No sabía qué decirle a su amiga en esa situación. No era que la señora Northwood sufriera de una enfermedad terminal, pero las constantes jaquecas de las que sufría eran una dura prueba para sus hijos. El señor Northwood había fallecido cuando sus hijos aún eran pequeños, y ella se había encargado de educarlos prácticamente sola. Y cada vez que sufría uno de sus ataques de jaqueca, sus hijos se preocupaban en correr a su lado a cuidarla. Eran una familia muy unida, y que demostraba a cada momento el cariño que se tenían. Adelaide era una muy buena hija, mucho mejor de lo que Emily sería nunca, en la opinión de la propia Emily.

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al dormitorio principal de la casa. Las cortinas estaban bajadas para que la luz no molestara a la vista de la señora Northwood, que estaba sentada sobre la cama, apoyada en varias almohadas y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera descansando.

—Mamá, ¿estás despierta? —preguntó Adelaide con un hilo de voz. La mujer asintió y las dos jóvenes cruzaron el umbral de la puerta con suavidad —. La señorita Darcy ha venido a vernos y quiso saludarte.

Emily se acercó a la mujer y la besó en las dos mejillas, con una sonrisa cálida. Apreciaba mucho a la madre de sus amigos, por ser una mujer valiente y cariñosa con sus hijos. Emily no podía evitar admirarla.

—Buenos días, Emily —la mujer la saludó con una sonrisa débil, que hizo que Emily sintiera un escalofrío. ¿De verdad era sólo un dolor de cabeza? La señora Northwood parecía estar muy enferma. ¿Adelaide lo sabía? Seguro que sí, y decírselo estaba fuera de lugar. Emily decidió no hacer preguntas.

—Te dejaremos tranquila, mamá; no quiero que te canses —murmuró Adelaide, señalándole la puerta a Emily. Las dos jóvenes salieron de la pieza en silencio, que fue roto por Adelaide mientras bajaban las escaleras —. ¿Sabes? No quiero ir a la sala de estar, en verano hace mucho calor ahí. ¿Por qué no vamos a la glorieta del jardín?

—Oh, claro —respondió Emily, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida a su amiga —. La glorieta siempre es agradable. Las rosas que plantó tu madre son una delicia.

Adelaide le devolvió la sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la terraza. Era un día muy bonito, y la hacienda de los Northwood era muy agradable. Las dos chicas se deslizaron sobre la hierba, con el frufrú de sus enaguas de seda como el único sonido ajeno al jardín. Emily notó que su amiga estaba algo más pensativa de lo usual.

—Adelaide, ¿estás bien? —inquirió cuando las dos llegaron a la glorieta —. Estás algo callada…—añadió. Aunque la verdad, era de esperar que estuviera así. Estaba preocupada por su madre. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Adelaide la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que amas sin esperanza? —el tono de Adelaide era melancólico, algo extraño en la joven —. No, por supuesto que no; tus admiradores se pelean en la puerta de tu casa —añadió, con un tono burlón que parecía ser más propio de ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Emily a su vez, juntando las cejas en su esfuerzo por entender a su amiga.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Emily, estoy enamorada de tu hermano —soltó finalmente la joven, después de unos momentos de silencio. Emily sólo la miró de hito en hito —. No me mires así, era bastante obvio. Pero no te preocupes, tu hermano nunca me miraría. Él sólo tiene ojos para la señorita Greenland —añadió, soltando un bufido de exasperación. Emily no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar el tono con que lo había dicho. Sabía muy bien que Adelaide no sentía simpatía por Sophie.

—Oh —fue lo único que logró decir, mirando a su amiga. No sabía qué decirle. Y creía que Adelaide ni siquiera sospechaba de la verdadera gravedad de la enfermedad de su madre. Pero al ver el rostro desencantado de su amigo se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle. Seguramente Adelaide ya estaba bastante frustrada por Charles; ella no era capaz de agregar otra carga —aún más pesada— a las espaldas de su amiga.

—Lo único que te pido es que no sientas compasión de mí —murmuró Adelaide unos minutos después —. Seguramente esto se me pasará o algo así. Charles nunca me va a mirar como mira a Sophie.

—Mira, si mi hermano es incapaz de verte cómo eres, es que está ciego —le sonrió Emily —. Aunque debo decir que preferiría que tú fueras parte de mi familia. Sophie es… —la señorita Darcy dudó unos minutos, mientras buscaba la palabra correcta para describirla —aburrida. Nunca sé de qué hablar con ella.

Adelaide le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Quién se merece a Charles Darcy? ¿Adelaide o Sophie? Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado._

_Por cierto, los nombres de la historia están sacados en parte de la generación anterior. El segundo nombre de Emily es Jane, por su tía; y Charles se llama así por el mejor amigo de su padre. Y la hija menor de los Bingley, se llama Susan Elizabeth, en honor a su tía preferida.  
_

_¿Qué les parece?  
_

_Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen y dejan reviews, a quienes leen y agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos y a quienes leen desde las sombras. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Uh, ¡tenemos un baile! ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 8**

La señora Darcy se inclinó junto a su hija, mirando el reflejo de sus rostros en el espejo del tocador de Emily. La joven sonrió cálidamente a su madre, mostrando así el parecido entre ambas. No era un parecido muy obvio, ya que Emily se parecía más a su padre que a su madre, pero la sonrisa de la joven era casi igual a la de su madre.

Elizabeth había insistido en peinar y arreglar ella misma a su hija para el baile de esa noche, como había hecho desde la primera vez que Emily había sido invitada a un baile. Era una de sus costumbres de madre e hija que ambas disfrutaban cada vez.

—¿Ves? Tienes una bonita sonrisa —dijo Elizabeth a su hija, observando el reflejo de ambas —. Podrías mostrarla más. A veces me recuerdas a tu tía Mary; aunque la verdad, te pareces más a tu padre cuando lo conocí. Él también tenía una sonrisa encantadora, aunque eso lo supe mucho después.

Emily rió suavemente. Conocía la historia de sus padres a la perfección; la había escuchado muchas veces. En un principio, ninguno de los dos había querido al otro. Su amor había nacido con el tiempo y tras muchos malentendidos. Emily admiraba la relación entre sus padres. Era sólo cosa de mirar a sus padres para ver lo enamorados que estaban. Los gestos, las miradas, todo eso mostraba la profunda devoción que sentían por el otro; y la confianza que ambos sentían por el otro. Emily siempre se había dicho que quería tener una relación con su marido como la que sus padres tenían. Pero para eso tenía que encontrar a alguien que tuviera mucho en común con ella.

Suspiró hondamente. Para eso aún faltaba mucho tiempo; y ella no sentía ningún tipo de apuro por contraer matrimonio.

Elizabeth Darcy volvió sus manos al cabello de su hija y terminó de ajustar los rizos que caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Tomó un collar del joyero de Emily y lo puso alrededor del cuello de su hija con delicadeza. El contraste entre la blanca piel de Emily, la tela celeste de su vestido y la cinta azul oscuro del collar era bastante llamativo, y le quedaba muy bien.

—Estás lista —murmuró, sonriendo nuevamente frente al bello rostro de su única hija —. Te ves preciosa, Emily. Seguramente todos los jóvenes se pelearán por llenar tu tarjeta de baile —agregó con una mueca divertida.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó Emily al cumplido, levantándose del pequeño taburete de su tocador —. ¿No nos están esperando abajo? —inquirió a continuación, levantando las cejas. Su madre le entregó un chal para que rodeara sus hombros desnudos y se alejó un par de pasos para admirar el efecto.

—Vamos, no es bien educado dejar esperando a los demás —sonrió Elizabeth, con esa sonrisa suya que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era. Emily se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir y se ajustó las amplias mangas del vestido (apropiadamente a la moda, por supuesto). Su madre le sonrió, preguntándole si estaba lista.

—Claro, mamá —contestó Emily, respirando profundamente antes de salir de su dormitorio tras su madre.

-o-

El salón comunitario de Lambton estaba lleno de gente esa noche. Entre varias familias habían organizado ese baile, para que la juventud tuviera algo con lo que distraerse ese verano. ¿Y qué más apropiado que un baile con gente de buena familia? Emily conocía perfectamente bien a todas las personas que estaban ahí. Había jugado con sus hijos desde la infancia y cotilleado con sus hijas desde la pubertad; sus vidas estaban inevitablemente entrelazadas entre sí. Emily saludó con cortesía a las señoras que estaban a la entrada dando la bienvenida a los invitados.

—Buenas noches, señora Hayworth —Emily esbozó una sonrisa amable hacia la mujer que estaba encargada de recibir a los invitados esa noche —. Esto parece estar muy animado.

—Buenas noches, Emily —contestó la mujer, con una leve inclinación de cabeza —. Me alegro que pudieran venir, es un agrado que los jóvenes disfruten de estas inocentes diversiones. Buenas noches, señor Darcy —añadió la mujer, hablándole al padre de Emily. La joven se alejó de ellos tras despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza.

Emily se dirigió al vestidor de señoritas a dejar su chal. Mientras se acomodaba los guantes largos de baile que llevaba, miró a su alrededor. Varias señoritas de los alrededores estaban ahí, revisando que sus vestidos, accesorios y peinados estuvieran en perfecto estado antes de salir al enorme salón de baile. Tener los guantes arrugados sería una auténtica humillación. Emily le sonrió ligeramente e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Buenas noches —murmuró. Las chicas la saludaron a su vez y continuaron con sus cotilleos. Emily se acercó a uno de los espejos de la habitación y empezó a revisar que los rizos que caían a ambos lados de su rostro estuvieran perfectamente peinados. Por algún motivo, no tenía ganas de salir inmediatamente al salón.

Mientras ella revisaba los detalles de su aspecto, la puerta de la salita se volvió a abrir. La recién llegada era Adelaide, quien corrió a saludar a su amiga, sin preocuparse mucho de la etiqueta correspondiente (como era habitual en ella).

Emily respondió al abrazo de su amiga, sonriéndole con calidez. Adelaide estaba vestida con más cuidado de lo normal; un bonito vestido verde que acentuaba el color de su tez ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos verdes. Su pelo, que por lo general llevaba peinado con suma sencillez (para su comodidad), estaba arreglado en un moño más elaborado. Se veía bien.

—Te ves bien, Adelaide —comentó Emily, mientras su amiga se miraba rápidamente en el espejo y se ajustaba los guantes.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —contestó Adelaide, sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa franca —. Me encantaría tener tu complexión. La mía se quema con demasiada facilidad. ¡Mira esas pecas! —añadió, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Emily no pudo evitar reírse un poco de las preocupaciones cosméticas de su amiga. Le aseguró que sus pecas eran de lo más bonitas y que su piel tenía un tono perfecto. La respuesta de su amiga fue simplemente suspirar y decir que aún así, preferiría tener la piel más clara. Emily no tenía que ser muy brillante para notar que lo decía por el tono de piel de Sophie Greenland. Su amiga pareció algo triste por ello, pero rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bah, no importa. No puedo cambiar mi complexión —declaró ella, mirando fijamente a Emily—. ¿Vamos? En cualquier momento empezarán a bailar.

Emily le devolvió la sonrisa amable a su amiga y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta del vestidor. Cuando las dos chicas salieron, se encontraron con que los hermanos Bingley estaban ahí afuera. William se acercó a su prima y le ofreció el brazo con caballerosidad.

—Prima, esta noche seré tu acompañante, si no te importa —dijo él, con una sonrisa agradable —. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme al salón?

Emily pudo ver de reojo como Robert hacía lo mismo con su amiga, que le respondía con una radiante sonrisa. Los cuatro se encaminaron al enorme salón de baile, que se había llenado cada vez más de los habitantes de los alrededores de Lambton. Los Bingley llevaron a sus acompañantes hacia los asientos que estaban alineados junto a la pared.

—Esperen un segundo aquí, les conseguiremos un programa y una tarjeta de baile —les indicó Robert, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud para buscar los artículos recién mencionados. Las dos jóvenes se quedaron solas por uno minutos, analizando a la multitud que ocupaba el salón en ese momento.

Adelaide le contó a Emily acerca de los jóvenes que habían sido invitados por los de la localidad. Amigos de la Universidad, parientes, conocidos, etc. Como era de esperar, las fortunas, aspectos y familias de todos los que no pertenecían a Lambton y sus alrededores habían sido examinados exhaustivamente por las madres de los alrededores, que habían elegidos a sus favoritos entre ellos. Especialmente las madres con hijas en edad casarse.

—Mira, ese joven de ahí, el con el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel —Emily asintió para mostrarle a su amiga que sí la había escuchado —. Ése es el señor Cromwell. Está en la casa de los señores Appleton y parece que Úrsula está bastante encaprichada con él. Aparentemente, el señor Cromwell tiene propiedades que lo hacen ser un partido particularmente interesante.

—Puede ser, pero parece que está muy aburrido. Asumo que la señorita Appleton no ha hecho de su estadía algo más interesante —comentó Emily, con una dosis de sarcasmo. La señorita Appleton nunca había sido santo de su devoción.

—Oh, como si Úrsula pudiera ser interesante —replicó Adelaide, con el mismo tono —. No sabe de nada que no sean las ropas, o las fiestas, o todos esos caballeros que la cortejan. El pobre señor Cromwell debe estar muy aburrido.

Emily se rió con ganas, imaginándose la escena claramente: Úrsula hablando de superficialidades y el señor Cromwell mirando por la ventana con aire aburrido. Pobre hombre. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, huiría de la desagradable joven lo más rápido que pudiera.

Cuando los Bingley llegaron, las dos jóvenes estaban riendo alegremente por un comentario de Adelade. Ellos se comportaron como los caballeros que eran, entregándoles los programas de las danzas de la noche y las tarjetas de baile respectivas. Acto seguido, procedieron a anotar sus nombres en las tarjetas de sus parejas, para el baile de apertura y otros más durante la noche. Otros jóvenes se acercaron a ellas por el mismo motivo. La tarjeta de Emily estuvo prontamente llena; todos sus bailes de la noche comprometidos. Mientras los jóvenes se acercaban al centro del salón para comenzar con los bailes, el señor Allesbury se acercó a Emily.

—Disculpe, señorita Darcy — dijo, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella lo hizo a disgusto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño —. ¿Me podría decir si es muy tarde para pedir alguno de sus bailes?

—Lo siento, señor Allesbury; sí es muy tarde —contestó ella, sintiendo en su interior un extraño alivio por poder negarse a la petición del caballero —. Ya comprometí todos mis bailes de la noche, señor. Lo lamento.

—No, no lo lamenta en lo absoluto —declaró él, sorprendiendo a Emily, que estaba empezando a alejarse de él —. ¿Por qué me desprecia tanto, señorita Darcy? —añadió, desconcertándola aún más.

Emily abrió la boca para responderle, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Antes de que la joven lograra decir algo, William apareció a su lado. Al parecer, el baile estaba a punto de empezar.

La orquesta contratada comenzó a tocar una danza animada para abrir el baile. Emily se deslizó en los brazos de su primo, que era un gran bailarín. Al menos cuando bailaba no tenía que pensar en lo que hacía. No necesitaba concentrarse en sus pasos ni en nada por el estilo, y su mente podía perderse en sus pensamientos. Y en esos momentos su mente estaba en su reacción frente a Allesbury. Ella no sabía por qué se sentía como lo hacía cuando estaba frente a él. Sería una tonta si negara que se sentía atraída por él. En el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo había conocido había reflexionado bastante y esa había sido su conclusión. Se sentía atraída por él. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo que le decía que se mantuviera a distancia. Quizás era ella misma, siempre acostumbrada a mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. Allesbury provocaba que todo su interior se revolviera y ella intentaba hacer como si nada pasaba. Ese hombre había logrado confundirla como nadie la había confundido antes.

Sólo detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que la danza había acabado. Hizo una reverencia en dirección a su primo y se acercó a su siguiente pareja: Frederick Greenland. Para su sorpresa, la siguiente pareja de su primo fue precisamente la señorita Greenland. Emily se había imaginado que su hermano habría acaparado la tarjeta de bailes de la guapa señorita. De reojo vio como la señorita Greenland parecía estar extasiada de bailar con el guapo señor Bingley. Emily suspiró y volvió sus pensamientos al baile que estaban tocando en ese preciso momento. El señor Greenland era un buen bailarín, aunque no tanto como William.

—Un placer bailar con usted, señorita Darcy —dijo el joven cuando la música se detuvo, mientras llevaba a la señorita con su siguiente pareja, el joven señor Hayworth. Emily le sonrió, intentando mantener la distancia entre ambos. No quería tener que sufrir otra declaración inoportuna, por lo que no pensaba incentivar a nadie a declarársele.

-o-

El señor Allesbury estaba a un lado del salón, viendo como la señorita Darcy bailaba en los brazos de un joven alto de cabellos rubios. El joven Hemingford se acercó a él, como lo había hecho unas noches antes, Pemberley.

—Creo que usted no entendió lo que le dije el otro día, señor Allesbury —empezó a decir, apuntando con la barbilla a la pareja que bailaba —. Emily Darcy no es una buena idea, si me permite el atrevimiento. Nadie la bajará del pedestal en que cree estar, y usted tampoco lo hará.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo pretendo bajarla de su pedestal? —inquirió Allesbury, a su vez —. Además, estoy seguro de que hay mucho más en ella de lo que podemos ver, señor Hemingford. Quizás usted podría haber logrado mejores resultados si supiera algo sobre sus intereses, ¿no cree?

El joven señor Hemingford miró al joven frente a él, enojado. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había pensado que él sería un problema. La forma en que miraba a Emily se le había antojado peligrosa para sus propios intereses; y la conversación que estaban sosteniendo en ese momento se lo confirmaba.

—Oh, claro, ahora usted lo sabe todo acerca de ella, ¿no? —le espetó, irritado por la mirada de superioridad que Allesbury le había dedicado al decir la última frase.

—No, pero creo que usted no tiene ni idea de lo que le interesa a la señorita Darcy —con esas palabras, el señor Allesbury dio por terminada su conversación con el frustrado pretendiente de la señorita Darcy y se alejó de él.

Edward tomó una copa de ponche que estaba en una mesa a un lado del salón principal y observó a las parejas que giraban en la pista de baile. La señorita Darcy estaba bailando con un caballero alto, que no había estado en el juego de cricket de la semana anterior. Estaba sonriendo, pero parecía que su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí. Se veía tan lejana y tan cercana a la vez.

Y no había querido bailar con él. Cierto, su tarjeta de baile estaba llena y ella no había podido hacerlo, pero él había visto la mirada de alivio en los ojos de la joven. Ella se había sentido relajada al darse cuenta de que ella no tendría que bailar con él. Si alguno de sus bailes hubiera estado libre, ella hubiera estado obligada a bailar con él. Allesbury arrugó la nariz. A ese paso nunca iba a lograr nada con ella.

Era el momento de pasar a las acciones más directas.

-o-

Emily se despidió del joven con quien acababa de bailar y se acercó a la mesa de los refrescos. Estaba algo cansada de tanto bailar, pero al menos así había podido apartar sus pensamientos de lo que no quería pensar. Tomó una pequeña copa con ponche y se paró junto una de las paredes, mirando a la gente que los rodeaba.

—¿No disfruta el baile, señorita Darcy? —la voz del señor Allesbury la hizo pegar un respingo. No esperaba que apareciese junto a ella de repente.

—Claro que sí lo disfruto, señor —respondió ella, arrugando la frente —. Pero ahora estoy algo cansada y quería refrescarme un poco antes de seguir bailando. ¿Usted no baila, acaso? —inquirió ella, a su vez.

—La señorita Northwood me prometió uno de sus bailes, por si le interesa —respondió él, sonriendo —y me parece que la señorita Appleton también. ¿Dónde está su acompañante? Creo que él debería haberse preocupado por conseguirle una bebida para refrescar su sed.

Emily arrugó el ceño. La última vez que había visto a su primo William, él estaba bailando con la señorita Greenland, que parecía estar muy emocionada ante eso. Sin decir una palabra, examinó al grupo de gente que se extendía frente a ella. Ahí estaba William, hablando con la señorita Greenland. Emilly apretó los labios ante eso.

—¿Algo desagradable, señorita Darcy? —preguntó el señor Allesbury al ver la expresión de la joven —. Parece disgustada.

—Estaba pensando que la señorita Greenland parece estar muy cerca de mi primo —murmuró ella, arrugando la nariz —. No creo que ella sea apropiada para él.

—Ya veo —murmuró él —. ¿Quiere que lleve su copa a la mesa? El próximo baile ya va a comenzar y me parece que su pareja viene hacia acá.

Emily asintió y le pasó la copa a Edward, al tiempo que Alfred Hayworth se acercaba para bailar con ella por segunda vez.

—¿Me concede el placer de esta pieza, señorita? —le preguntó, sonriendo traviesamente. Ella ya le había prometido esa pieza, por supuesto, pero esa era la forma de Alfred de hacer las cosas. Le gustaba bromear con esas cosas. Emily aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía y lo acompañó a la pista de baile, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa al señor Allesbury.

Eso sí era algo inusual.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? No, Emily no bailó con Mr. Allesbury, lo que sinceramente le debe haber molestado bastante al caballero, ¿no creen? Pero tuvimos un par de momentos interesantes._

_Como siempre, gracias a los que leen y comentan la historia, también a quienes leen y la agregan a sus alertas/favoritos; y no me olvido de quienes leen desde las sombras. ¡Gracias a todos!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_¡Aquí tenemos el capítulo nueve!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuatro figuras encapuchadas atravesaron a caballo los terrenos de Pemberley entre risas y bromas. Cada uno llevaba a sus espaldas algún instrumento musical y se dirigían a Heartbridge Hall, el hogar de la familia Greenland, que quedaba relativamente cercana a Pemberley. La idea de Robert y Edward había sido que su primo hiciera un gesto romántico digno de las novelas que la señorita Greenland tanto admiraba. Una romántica serenata bajo su ventana, como hacían en las novelas. Estaba convencido de que la señorita no podría resistirse a algo así. Charles conseguiría que la joven se enamorara de él sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Shh, no hagan ruido —susurró Charles mientras los cuatro dejaban sus caballos a la entrada del parque de Heartbridge y los ataban a la reja con cuidado. Era una noche clara, la luna llena iluminaba el césped mientras ellos corrían sobre él, en dirección a la casa.

Habían averiguado cuál era el dormitorio de la joven y rápidamente se dirigieron a su ventana, que tenía un pequeño balcón bajo ella, lo que sólo podía ayudar a generar la atmósfera que buscaban. Charles agarró algo de gravilla del suelo y la lanzó contra el vidrio de la ventana, para despertar a Sophie. Su estrategia dio rápidos resultados y unos momentos después vieron a la joven asomarse al pequeño balcón que estaba fuera de su pieza. Estaba amarrando el cinturón de su bata sobre su camisón y pareció estar verdaderamente sorprendida de encontrarse con los cuatros jóvenes ahí mismo.

—¡Dios mío, Charles! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—exclamó la joven, aunque por su voz se notaba que estaba complacida por la atención que le era dispensada. No muchas jóvenes podían presumir de una serenata bajo su ventana, mucho menos de que los músicos fueran jóvenes muy distinguidos, elegantes y guapos.

—Ya sabe que no puedo dejar de pensar en usted, Sophie —empezó a decir él, adquiriendo valor a medida que hablaba —. Se lo he dicho muchas veces, señorita, pero creo que necesito decírselo una vez más. Pienso en usted todas las noches antes de dormir, al ver el amanecer y cuando veo las estrellas en la noche. Todo me recuerda a usted, señorita. Y quería decírselo en este momento.

A la señal acordada, los otros tres comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y Charles comenzó a cantar una canción tradicional escocesa que hablaba sobre una mujer amada que transformaba todo con su presencia. Su amado viajaba al otro lado del mundo y la presencia de la mujer amada lo acompañaba en las oscuras noches de su viaje. Cuando finalmente el hombre volvía a su hogar, se encontraba con que su enamorada lo había esperado todo ese tiempo, sin cambiar ni un poco y amándolo como el primer día. Charles tenía una buena voz, y la canción era simplemente preciosa, pero la mirada de Sophie no estaba precisamente sobre el guapo y elegante cantante. Por el contrario, tenía los ojos clavados sobre el joven que tocaba el violín con maestría.

Desde que la señorita Greenland había puesto su mirada en William Bingley por primera vez había decidido que él era el hombre con el que siempre había soñado; lo que siempre había buscado en un hombre. Su aspecto delicado revelaba su personalidad artística (de eso estaba segura) y su voz era simplemente profunda y elegante, perfecta para su aire aristocrático. Era cosa de verlo, su aspecto era digno de un poeta o de un artista. Sophie estaba convencida de que William Bingley era su alma gemela. Sophie Greenland estaba lista para enamorarse, pero no de Charles Darcy. Sí, Charles Darcy era amable y todo eso, pero no era un artista. Él no era para ella, la verdad. Y ahora acababa de comprobar que su impresión del señor Bingley era correcta, el joven tocaba el violín como un profesional.

Sophie Greenland consideraba que ella misma tenía temperamento artístico, aunque nunca había sido una artista propiamente tal. Todo lo que le pasaba a Sophie era el comienzo de una tragedia o un drama y actuaba de acuerdo a ella. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo novelas románticas o imaginando que era parte de una de esas historias que tanto amaba. Y en esos momentos se sentía como una de las heroínas de sus libros preferidos.

De repente, la joven sintió pasos por el pasillo que llevaba a su pieza y se hizo consciente de lo inapropiado de la situación en la que se encontraba. Rápidamente, les indicó a los músicos que debían irse.

—Señor Bingley, señor Darcy, ¡deben irse de aquí! —dijo la joven, gesticulando ampliamente para clarificar aún más su mensaje—. ¡Alguien los escuchó! ¡Váyanse, por favor!

Los cuatro jóvenes detuvieron su presentación y comenzaron a retirarse hacia los límites de la propiedad —que por suerte para los jóvenes no era tan grande como Pemberley—. Él último del grupo en empezar a correr fue William, quien volteó por alguna razón. Sophie vio ese movimiento y dijo su nombre con suavidad, mientras besaba una flor que había tomado de un florero junto a la ventana. Acto seguido, lanzó la flor hacia el joven, quien la recibió con una mueca extrañada antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-o-

Al día siguiente, la serenata que había recibido Sophie Greenland se había transformado en la comidilla del vecindario. Ella misma se había encargado de esparcir el rumor durante su visita al pueblo de esa mañana. Se había encontrado con Úrsula Thornton y le había contado el escandaloso incidente, pidiéndole que por favor le guardara el secreto. Naturalmente, Sophie sabía que contárselo a su amiga significaba que todo el pueblo lo sabría en cosa de horas y en cierto modo, ella quería que se supiera. Quería que todo el pueblo la considerara una heroína de romance. Por ende, se lo había contado a la persona idónea; Úrsula no era muy conocida por su habilidad para guardar secretos.

Esa misma tarde el escandaloso rumor llegó a Pemberley. Al oírlo, la primera reacción de Elizabeth Darcy —como era de esperar —fue interrogar a su hijo acerca de la historia.

—¿Qué es el rumor que escuché esta tarde en casa de los Thornton, hijo? —inquirió la mujer al ver a su hijo entrar a la sala del desayuno, donde ella y Emily estaban escribiendo algunas cartas.

—¿Qué rumor, mamá? —preguntó él a su vez, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Sus primos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas a sus espaldas.

—Que ustedes estuvieron dedicándole una _serenata_ a Sophie Greenland anoche —les informó la señora Darcy, mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor y recalcando mucho la palabra. El joven enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello —. ¿Es verdad? —lo interrogó nuevamente su madre.

—Sí —respondió casi inaudiblemente el joven. Emily levantó la cabeza de la carta que estaba escribiendo a su prima Susan, la menor de los Bingley.

—¡Dios santo, Charles! —exclamó, escandalizada —. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿No te imaginas lo que dirán por ahí?

El tono de voz de Emily era digno de una madre preocupada y Elizabeth no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Emily era demasiado grave para su edad, a veces; debía aprender a la vida de otra forma. Al ver la mirada de severidad que la joven tenía en ese momento y adivinar que estaba preparada para regañar a su hermano, Elizabeth decidió intervenir.

—Tranquila, Emily —dijo, interrumpiendo el discurso indignado de su hija menor —. No es nada grave, aunque me imagino qué dirá tu padre acerca de este asunto. Aún no ha oído la historia, pero es cosa de tiempo antes de que lo haga. Supongo que querrá hablar contigo apenas lo sepa. Te aconsejo que se lo digas tú primero, para que no lo escuche de otra persona.

-o-

Evidentemente, el señor Darcy tuvo bastante que decir acerca del tema. Esa misma tarde su hijo entró a su despacho y ambos mantuvieron una larga charla acerca del sentido común y la prudencia. Charles —quien la noche anterior se había sentido como un héroe de novel— se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de la tontería que había hecho. Y cuando salió del despacho de su padre se sentía bastante avergonzado por ello. Su padre no le habría regañado como a un niño, él ya era un adulto, pero le había dicho que su conducta había sido reprochable porque había podido envolver a la señorita Greenland en un escándalo. Si él no fuera un joven conocido en los alrededores por su honestidad, el caso podría haber pasado a mayores muy fácilmente.

—Espero no tener que volver a oír que tú has estado involucrado en algo por el estilo —declaró finalmente el señor Darcy a su hijo, que asintió en silencio —. ¿Te gustaría que tu hermana se viera envuelta en un escándalo similar?

Charles negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo el punto de vista de su padre respecto al tema. No volvería a hacer algo por el estilo. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo llamar la atención de la señorita Greenland por otros medios. Quizás podría hablar con su madre al respecto. Ella sabría qué hacer, de eso estaba seguro.

Los dos hombres de la familia se dirigieron a la sala de la familia, donde el resto los estaba esperando antes de la cena. La señora Darcy le sonrió amablemente a su hijo, al que notaba bastante pensativo. William estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, también; mirando por la ventana como si de repente una visión divina fuera a aparecer en ella.

Emily, por otra parte, aparentaba estar más inquieta de lo usual. Parecía que estaba ocupando el movimiento para distraerse de pensamientos incómodos, y Allesbury lo notó. La verdad, desde hace unos días se dedicaba a observarla más de lo que era recomendable. Pero ella lo intrigaba,: nunca había conocido a una muchacha que no se derritiera con los pequeños detalles y gestos amables que tenía con ellas. Normalmente, ellas respondían a sus comentarios y a sus atenciones con sonrisas delicadas. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, la muchacha lo había herido en su orgullo. Con delicadeza, se acercó a la jovencita, que estaba ocupada organizando unos libros en una pequeña repisa.

—Veo que usted no aprobó la muestra de afecto de su hermano hacia la señorita Greenland —comentó, y disfrutó un poco al ver que la joven daba un respingo al sentir que él estaba a su lado. La joven volvió a dejar un libro que había tomado de la estantería y se detuvo unos minutos antes de responder.

—No, no lo apruebo —declaró ella, apoyando sus manos en la mesa —. Sinceramente, me parece una tontería que mi hermano haya tenido que recurrir a algo tan… —dudó unos segundos mientras buscaba la palabra que necesitaba —… _romántico_ para llamar la atención de una señorita que obviamente no está interesada en él.

—¿Por qué cree que la señorita Greenland no se interesa en su hermano? —inquirió el señor Allesbury. Por lo que él había visto en las semanas que llevaba en Lambton, la señorita Greenland aceptaba las atenciones del joven señor Darcy con mucho gusto, con sonrisas coquetas y miradas cómplices.

—Sophie siempre ha tenido la cabeza llena de pájaros. Ella sueña con un príncipe azul con brillante armadura, o con un poeta que dedique poemas de amor y pasión a su "frente de alabastro". Mi hermano no es ninguna de las dos cosas —apuntó ella, señalando a su hermano (quien parecía haberse recuperado algo de su seria conversación con su padre y estaba bromeando con Robert en un rincón) —. De hecho, Charles es bastante _prosaico_. Aunque quizás la jugarreta de anoche puede haber llamado la atención de la señorita Greenland —agregó, con un tono ligeramente sarcástico —. Me imagino que se habrá sentido como una de las heroínas de sus historias.

Allesbury miró a la joven con admiración. El sentido común que ella exhibía no era muy común entre las jóvenes de su edad, a decir verdad. Ver a una joven tan sensata como la señorita Darcy era algo bastante raro en esos tiempos.

—Oh, veo que la señorita Greenland no es santo de su devoción —ella le devolvió una mirada elocuente, antes de volver su mirada a los libros de la estantería —. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme si a usted le importaría recibir una serenata como la de la señorita Greenland.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Emily levantó nuevamente la vista, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Allesbury. El joven esperaba un pequeño discurso similar al que había recibido su hermano esa mañana, pero ella sólo sonrió. Emily Darcy tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, lástima que no la esbozara más a menudo. Se sintió tentado de decirle eso, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la joven. Teniendo en cuenta cómo era la jovencita, era tan probable que se lo tomara como un insulto, a que se lo tomara como un halago. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser muy predecible.

—No —dijo la joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. No quisiera recibir una muestra de afecto así. Siempre me han llamado más la atención las acciones sensatas a los grandes gestos románticos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podría alguien demostrarle su amor? —le preguntó él, a su vez. Emily no se esperaba esa pregunta y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Por suerte para ella, en ese preciso momento la señora Reynolds apareció en el umbral de la sala, anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Emily respiró aliviada por no tener que responder la incómoda pregunta, aunque tuvo que aceptar que él la acompañara a la mesa.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece el gesto romántico de Charles? ¿Les gustaría una serenata al pie de su ventana? A mí no, pero allá ella. Si quiere ser la protagonista de una novela, que sea feliz siéndolo, ¿no?_

_Tuvimos algo más de Edward y Emily, y algo más respecto a lo que él piensa acerca de ella. Emily le hirió el orgullo al no caer redondita como otras chicas. Por eso, él está tan dispuesto a seguir en el juego.  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes dejan reviews o agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

**Juego y sentimientos**

**Capítulo 10**

El día había amanecido encapotado y Emily había decidido permanecer en casa esa tarde, a pesar de la invitación de su hermano a acompañarlos al pueblo. Se había excusado con ellos, aduciendo que quizás fuera a llover y no quería exponerse a un resfriado. Y la verdad, el cielo parecía estar a punto de empezar a llover a cántaros. Tras despedirse de los jóvenes, se había dirigido a la biblioteca de Pemberley, a leer un rato.

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué puedo leer hoy? —se dijo a sí misma, mientras revisaba los anaqueles de la biblioteca que sus padres habían juntado a lo largo de los años. Esa estancia era una de sus preferidas de toda la casa. El olor particular de ese lugar la llevaba de golpe a su infancia. Recordaba que siempre le había gustado asomarse a la biblioteca cuando su padre estaba ahí leyendo. Fitzwilliam Darcy la tomaba en sus brazos y le mostraba un atlas que ilustraba con colores todos los países del mundo. Para Emily, eso era el equivalente a viajar por todo el mundo en sólo un momento.

Ese antiguo atlas estaba desplegado sobre uno de los mesones de la biblioteca y Emily se acercó a él. El familiar aroma de las hojas la hizo sonreír y la joven pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre el mapa del mundo con los países coloridos. Emily quería viajar por el globo en algún momento de su vida, aunque no sabía cuándo podía ser eso. La sola idea de ir a la calurosa India o la misteriosa China se le antojaba fascinante. Lugares tan distintos a su propio hogar que ella apenas podía imaginarla. Con un suspiro, la joven volvió a acercarse a las estanterías y tomó un libro al azar antes de ir a sentarse en su asiento preferido junto a la ventana.

En cosa de momentos, Emily Darcy estuvo absorta en la lectura del libro. Tan concentrada estaba en su lectura, que no vio que el señor Allesbury volvía a la casa por el camino principal. De hecho, lo único que logró que ella despegara la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos fue la llegada de una empleada a la biblioteca.

—Señorita Emily —la llamó la criada desde la puerta de la biblioteca, la joven alzó la cabeza inmediatamente al oír su nombre —. El señor Galstone está aquí y dice que desea hablar con usted.

Emily arrugó la nariz al reconocer el nombre de uno de sus pretendientes en Londres. Unos meses antes le había pedido que se casara con él y ella le había rechazado amable pero firmemente. Ella no lo amaba, no podía casarse con él así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el joven en Pemberley? Ella no recordaba que su madre le hubiera dicho algo acerca de él visitándolos y estaba segurísima de que él no tenía conocidos en el sector. Emily frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

—Dile que pase, Julie —murmuró, levantándose del asiento junto a la ventana y revisando que su vestido y su peinado estuvieran bien (en un arranque de coquetería femenina). El señor Galstone no era precisamente de su agrado, pero quería verse bien para su visita.

Unos minutos después, un hombre joven entró a la biblioteca de los Darcy y se encontró con la señorita Darcy parada junto a una mesa, muy compuesta. El señor Galstone la miró de pies a cabeza, sorprendido por lo poco que la joven había cambiado en los últimos meses, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre y su mirada continuaba siendo desdeñosa, aunque en esos momentos, el desdén estaba mezclado con algo de sorpresa. Obviamente, ella no esperaba verlo aparecer en la biblioteca de su casa familiar; pero él tenía que verla, tenía que decirle una y otra vez que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería casarse con ella. Ninguna otra mujer era suficiente para él.

-o-

Edward Allesbury se había disculpado con sus amigos, estaba algo cansado y quería volver a la casa a descansar algo antes de la cena. Él tampoco vio que la señorita Darcy estaba en la biblioteca (aunque pasó delante de ella mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio), porque estaba verdaderamente cansado y se fue directamente a su habitación. Sin embargo, luego de estar tirado sobre su cama durante un rato, se sintió algo inquieto. No podía dormir, y si seguía acostado sobre su cama, no sacaría nada. Con un suspiro, se sentó al borde la cama, pensando en qué podía hacer.

Quizás podría leer un rato. Si leía por unos minutos seguramente le daría sueño y lograría dormir una siesta corta antes de la cena. Sí, leer era una buena idea.

Con un par de movimientos decididos, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta. Tuvo que pensar unos momentos antes de recordar dónde quedaba exactamente la biblioteca en la enorme casa, pero rápidamente recordó dónde quedaba y se dirigió ahí.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, pero cuando Allesbury se acercó a ella escuchó voces desde el interior. Frunció el ceño, intrigado. Sólo era capaz de escuchar la voz de un hombre, que no reconocía. ¿Quién sería el ocupante de la habitación? Edward levantó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de la señorita Darcy. Sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era una muestra básica de mala educación, se apegó a la puerta y escuchó la conversación.

—Señor Glastone, creo que ya tuve ocasión de decirle que no quiero casarme con usted. ¿De verdad tengo que repetirlo nuevamente? La verdad, supuse que con una sola vez bastaba, usted es un joven inteligente —murmuró la joven, como si no quisiera que nadie oyera ese intercambio. Allesbury se sintió algo culpable por estar escuchando la conversación, pero no se movió en lo absoluto.

—Señorita Darcy, Emily, le aseguro que mis sentimientos por usted no han cambiado desde la primera vez que hablamos de esto… —dijo la voz desconocida. Allesbury arrugó la nariz. Esa situación no le gustaba nada.

—Richard —Emily le interrumpió con firmeza y Allesbury pudo imaginar a la perfección la expresión que la joven debía ostentar en su rostro en ese momento —. _Mis_ sentimientos tampoco han cambiado desde marzo. No estoy enamorada de usted, y no me enamoraré de usted en un futuro. No puede venir aquí y pretender que lo que siento por usted haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana. No me casaré con usted, señor Glastone, entiéndalo de una vez por todas.

Desde donde estaba, Allesbury podía ver a Emily y a un hombre arrodillado de espaldas, aunque no creía conocer a ese hombre de nada. Por lo que él decía, Allesbury estaba seguro de que se trataba de uno de los antiguos pretendientes de Emily. Uno bastante persistente, al parecer.

—Pero señorita Darcy, estoy seguro de que será muy feliz a mi lado… —insistió el hombre, con un tono de voz tan patético que Allesbury llegó a sentir lástima por él.

—No insista, señor Glastone —lo interrumpió secamente Emily —. Sólo logra parecer patético ante mis ojos. Supongo que no quiere eso —añadió, pero antes de que ella lograra decir algo más, el hombre se paró bruscamente.

Allesbury pudo ver como él se acercaba a la señorita, quien trató de retroceder sólo para encontrarse con la mesa a sus espaldas. El hombre posó su mano en la mejilla de la joven y se acercó a ella. La expresión del rostro de Emily era confusa; y en ese momento, Allesbury se decidió a intervenir. Bruscamente, abrió la puerta, esperando hacer todo el ruido posible. El hombre se separó de Emily con rapidez y por el rabillo del ojo, Edward pudo ver que ella se sonrojada violentamente. Seguramente se sentía mortificada por haber sido descubierta en una situación tan impropia.

—Disculpe, señorita Darcy —la saludó Allesbury entrando a la biblioteca y fingiendo sorpresa al encontrarlos ahí—, no sabía que tuviera visita. Quizás podría volver más tarde.

En los pocos segundos que le había tomado decir eso, Emily pareció recuperarse un poco y levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en el señor Glastone. Sus ojos azules habían adoptado la dureza del acero. Allesbury pensó que con ellos se podría cortar madera, si se la provocaba.

—No hace falta, señor Allesbury —dijo ella, marcando cada palabra con mucho cuidado —. El señor Glastone ya se iba. Pasó por Lambton en su camino a los Lagos del Norte y se le ocurrió venir a saludarme. Pero ya debe seguir su camino, ¿no, señor Glastone?

El señor Glastone la miró fijamente, como si estuviera a punto de negarse en redondo; pero un momento más tarde masculló un par de palabras.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo entre dientes, casi a regañadientes —. Ya me iba, señorita Darcy. Sabe qué puede escribirme cuando quiera —añadió, mirando a Emily de una manera que Allesbury consideró patética.

—Gracias por venir —murmuró Emily, mientras el joven se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de salir, el señor Glastone inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Allesbury a modo de saludo y cruzó el umbral de la puerta con firmeza.

Allesbury tuvo la impresión de que el joven no era de los que se rendían con demasiada facilidad. Seguramente la señorita Darcy tendría que enfrentarse a otra declaración en un futuro no muy lejano. Cuando los pasos del señor Glastone se perdieron en el pasillo, un incómodo silencio se instaló en la biblioteca. Emily parecía estar recuperando la compostura y respiró hondamente.

—¿Todo bien, señorita? —le preguntó Allesbury, luego de unos minutos —. La veo con muy mala cara, la verdad. ¿Ese caballero le molestó?

Emily dudó en responder. Sí, Glastone le había molestado profundamente, pero no quería admitirlo frente al señor Allesbury. Por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho la idea de admitir que alguien la había afectado de esa forma. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía exactamente, pero sí sabía que no quería que él la viera como una mujer que necesitaba de su ayuda. Aunque claro, él había llegado en el momento preciso. Quién sabía lo que el señor Glastone hubiera dicho o hecho sin la adecuada interrupción del señor Allesbury. Muy a su pesar, debía agradecerle al joven por su oportuna llegada.

—Muchas gracias por llegar en este momento, señor —le dijo al joven, que seguía parado junto a la puerta —. Sí, el señor Glastone estaba provocando una situación algo… incómoda —añadió, con una suave pausa para elegir la palabra más adecuada para describir la situación completa.

—Oh, ¿le hizo alguna propuesta? —inquirió Allesbury, levantando ambas cejas —. Me pareció escuchar algo así —añadió, y no bien terminó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Emily le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Estaba escuchando tras la puerta? —ni siquiera esperó a que él desmintiera todo el asunto, antes de espetarle —: Señor, eso es una terrible falta de educación. ¡Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así!

Allesbury arrugó el ceño. No entendía a esa muchacha; un segundo le agradecía y al siguiente, lo regañaba por algo así. Quizás el señor Allesbury se merecía ese regaño, pero la misma señorita Darcy le había agradecido por su oportuna intervención. Al menos podría hacer la vista gorda por una vez. Pero no, la joven era demasiado orgullosa como para eso.

—Supongo que prefería quedarse escuchando la declaración de ese caballero —señaló él, cruzándose de brazos —. Quizás interrumpí un momento importante —añadió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

—No —respondió Emily rápidamente, como si esa idea ni siquiera mereciera un segundo pensamiento —. No, no interrumpió ningún momento importante, el señor Glastone ya se iba cuando usted llegó… —empezó a decir atropelladamente.

—No tiene por qué mentirme—la interrumpió él —. Yo no hice preguntas y no espero respuestas —agregó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que provocó que Emily soltara un bufido muy poco femenino.

—Perfecto —declaró —, si no necesita nada más, ¿le importa que me retire? —el tono irónico en la voz de la jovencita era más que evidente. Allesbury suspiró, la había irritado nuevamente.

—Por supuesto, señorita, puede retirarse —replicó él, con una sonrisa irónica. Emily rodó los ojos antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-o-

Los pasos de Emily resonaron por uno de los enormes pasillos de Pemberley, cuando llegó a una parte por la que ella sabía que nadie pasaba, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía ganas de llorar histéricamente. El que el señor Glastone hubiera aparecido nuevamente con su declaración de amor eterno ya era lo suficientemente malo; el que fuera el señor Allesbury quien los descubriera era simplemente humillante. Emily quería golpearse. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer un escándalo de que el señor Allesbury hubiera escuchado todo tras la puerta? Gracias a eso había aparecido en el momento oportuno. Debería haberle agradecido. Pero no, tenía que salir su mal genio a estropearlo todo.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

* * *

_Uf, me costó, pero logré publicar este capítulo. Aquí tenemos a la pobre señorita Darcy siendo objeto de atenciones que no desea. ¿Cambiará esto su relación con Edward? ¿Les gustó?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan la historia, a quienes la agregan a sus alertas/favoritos y a quienes leen desde las sombras.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 11**

Unos días después, por la mañana, Emily le escribió un mensaje a su amiga Adelaide, invitándola a cenar esa noche con ellos. Había oído rumores acerca de la salud de la madre de su amiga —malas noticias, todas— y quería ayudar a Adelaide a distraerse por un rato. La gente decía que la señora Northwood estaba muy enferma y no duraría mucho más; y Emily estaba segura de que Adelaide no sabía exactamente qué tenía su madre o la gravedad de su enfermedad. Lo más probable era que la misma señora Northwood estuviera ocultándoles la verdad a sus hijos, para protegerlos. A Emily no le parecía verdaderamente una buena idea, pero no podía entrometerse en las decisiones de la mujer. Sólo podía procurar que su amiga pudiera relajarse de vez en cuando.

Por todo eso, la joven había decidido invitar a su amiga. Seguramente Adelaide estaría agotada de tanto cuidar a su madre y se alegraría de tener un pequeño recreo. Por lo demás, quizás ver a Charles la alegraría un poco, aunque últimamente él estaba algo desanimado.

"_Quizás sea ella quien lo anime a él,_" se dijo, mientras metía la nota en un sobre. Cosas más raras se habían visto, razonó. Por otra parte, en su fuero interno, Emily sentía que su amiga y su hermano podrían hacer una buena pareja. Pero, de nuevo, no podía entrometerse en sus vidas. Suspiró al levantarse de su escritorio. Ojalá uno pudiera inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas de vez en cuando, algunas cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio y calculó que sus padres ya debían estar desayunando, antes de salir de su pieza en dirección a la salita del desayuno. Efectivamente, ahí estaban sus padres sentados a la mesa; ninguno de los jóvenes había bajado a desayunar aún, observó. No sabía si eso le agradaba o le irritaba como nada.

—Buenos días, Emily —la saludó su madre, sonriendo como siempre. Su hija se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, hizo lo mismo con su padre y tomó su lugar junto a su madre en la mesa.

—Buenos días, papá, mamá —dijo la jovencita —. Mamá, me gustaría invitar a Adelaide a cenar esta noche. Creo que se merece un descanso de todo el trabajo duro que hace con su madre. ¿Te importa si le envío un mensaje? —añadió, mostrando el sobre que traía en la mano.

—Por supuesto que puedes invitarla, querida —sonrió su madre, tomando el sobre de las manos de su hija—. Sabes que adoramos a Adelaide, esa chica es tan alegre. Es una lástima lo de su madre, en todo caso. Es una buena mujer.

—Sí, es una excelente persona —concordó Emily, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a su madre —. Pero sospecho que Emily no sabe de lo grave que está su madre —agregó, arrugando la nariz —, tengo la impresión que la misma señora Northwood se ha encargado de que sus hijos no sepan de su enfermedad.

—Oh, tendremos que tener cuidado de no mencionar esto cuando Adelaide venga a cenar —decidió Elizabeth, que siempre se había destacado por su tacto y sentido común.

—¿No mencionar qué? —preguntó Robert, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, seguido por los demás jóvenes —. Buenos días, tía, tío.

—Buenos días, Robert —lo saludó su tía, mientras el señor Darcy simplemente le devolvía un movimiento de cabeza —.Y lo que no debemos mencionar es que la señora Northwood está muy enferma.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió el joven, arrugando la frente.

—Porque la señorita Northwood nos acompañará a cenar esta noche —explicó Elizabeth Darcy —. Oh, señora Reynolds —el ama de llaves había aparecido en la puerta de la salita —, ¿puede encargarse de enviar esto a casa de los Northwood? Y por favor, pídale al mensajero que traiga una respuesta inmediatamente.

—Sí, señora Darcy —respondió la mujer, entrando a la cocina nuevamente.

Emily estaba sentada frente al señor Allesbury, que la estaba mirando fijamente. Se sentía incómoda al sentir esos ojos sobre ella, pero decidió no hacer ningún gesto que la delatara. Ya bastante había tenido con lo de hacía unos días.

—Emily, ¿sería tan amable de pasarme la mermelada? —la voz de Allesbury interrumpió sus pensamientos y la joven dio un respingo. Edward sonrió al ver esa reacción; de alguna manera, esas reacciones sorpresivas le hacían pensar que ella no era tan fría como aparentaba. Lo que confirmaba su idea de que la señorita Darcy era mucho más de lo que él veía a simple vista.

Sin decir una palabra, ella le pasó el platito donde estaba la mermelada de moras que la señora Reynolds preparaba todos los inviernos. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa elocuente, frente a la que ella intentó no sonrojarse. Dios, ese hombre la perturbaba a niveles poco sanos.

—¿Te sientes bien, hija? —preguntó el señor Darcy, notando que algo le pasaba a su hija. Emily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no contestó. A veces, su padre podía ser muy observador para su propio bien.

—Todo bien, papá, pero me duele un poco la cabeza —respondió ella, inventando una excusa a toda velocidad. Seguramente con eso, su padre no seguiría preguntándole —. ¿Podría retirarme, madre? —añadió en dirección a Elizabeth —. Necesito reposar un poco.

La señora Darcy asintió con la cabeza, comentando que sería mejor que descansara algo para la visita de su amiga. Emily sólo sonrió levemente antes de salir de la salita a paso rápido.

-o-

Esa noche, cuando la señorita Northwood llegó a Pemberley, la señorita Darcy ya parecía sentirse mejor. Charles estaba sentado a un lado de la salita, muy pensativo —como había estado desde el incidente con la señorita Greenland. Para alivio de Emily, quien se había imaginado a su amiga hundida en un humor negro y triste, Adelaide era la misma chica alegre y despreocupada de siempre. Eso hacía que Emily se sintiera más tranquila respecto a ella y a su madre; quizás la enfermedad no era tan grave. Tal vez la señora Northwood se iba a recuperar en un futuro cercano. A pesar de eso, las ojeras de la joven eran claras, lo que hizo que Emily arrugara el ceño. Esos círculos violáceos alrededor de sus ojos, eran signos evidentes de que sus noches no eran tan tranquilas como a Emily le hubiera gustado.

—¿Cómo está, señorita Northwood? —la saludó Robert, al besar la mano de Adelaide. Sus palabras sacaron a Charles de sus pensamientos. Y en ese momento, vio a Adelaide Northwood como si fuera la primera vez que la tenía frente a sus ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo, Charles? —inquirió William, notando la expresión en el rostro de su primo. Parecía haber recibido una pelota de cricket en la cabeza. Charles lo miró, arrugando el ceño.

—No pasa nada —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su primo.

La velada transcurrió apaciblemente. Emily agradecía la presencia de su amiga esa noche; Adelaide hacía que todo le pareciera mejor. Incluso se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Allesbury con mejor cara. Emily arrugó el ceño, pensando en lo desagradables que habían sido los últimos días. No entendía por qué era incapaz de actuar normalmente cuando ese caballero estaba presente; él sacaba lo peor de ella de una manera que ella nunca había creído posible.

Pero sólo tendría que soportarlo por algunas semanas más. Eso podía hacerlo.

—Emily, ¿vendrá tu prima este verano? —le preguntó Adelaide, al ver que su amiga parecía estar ausente —. Recuerdo que lo pasamos muy bien la última vez que vino.

—Oh, sí —replicó Emily, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa —. Ayer recibí una carta suya en la que me decía que llegará la próxima semana. ¡Ya quiero verla! —la joven señorita Darcy tenía los mejores recuerdos de su prima y los veranos que ambas pasaban en Pemberley, por lo que se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos por unos momentos.

—Emily, Adelaide, ¿por qué no tocan y cantan algo? —les sugirió la señora Darcy, luego de que el silencio se instalara entre los jóvenes —. Recuerdo que Adelaide tenía una voz muy bonita hace unos años, pero no recuerdo haberte oído cantar desde entonces, querida —añadió, sonriéndole a su invitada.

—La verdad, señora Darcy, llevo un tiempo sin cantar —contestó Adelaide —, pero creo que podré hacerlo ahora si Emily me acompaña en el piano.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Emily, levantándose de su asiento y sentándose frente al piano. Desde los doce años había tomado clases de música en Londres. Además, su tía Georgiana (que se había casado unos años atrás), la ayudaba a practicar en casa. Emily se sentía cómoda con la música; el piano era como una extensión de ella misma. La textura suave de las teclas era tan familiar para ella como la forma en que su madre la miraba antes de un baile.

Adelaide eligió una canción escocesa que le gustaba mucho, escrita por el hijo preferido de Escocia (1). Emily conocía la melodía, ya que su tía la había hecho practicarla una y otra vez en su adolescencia. Georgiana Darcy sostenía que Robert Burns era uno de los mejores poetas de Gran Bretaña.

La dulce voz de Adelaide inundó la habitación, mientras su amiga deslizaba sus dedos sobre las teclas. Ella era buena, pero la maravillosa voz de Adelaide prácticamente la opacaba. Mientras la joven cantaba, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pecho, Charles Darcy la observó con atención.

Charles conocía a Adelaide desde la infancia. Ella había sido amiga de Emily desde que él tenía memoria y él siempre la había considerado como una niña. Pero en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal. Adelaide Northwood ya no era una niña. Se había convertido en una mujer. Y aunque no era tan bella y distinguida como la señorita Greenland, ella tenía algo indefinible que llamó la atención de Charles.

Adelaide terminó de cantar con una nota sostenida, que resonó en toda la habitación, y abrió los ojos. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que la mirada del joven señor Darcy estaba clavada en sus ojos. No sabía cómo tomarlo, pero le dirigió una sonrisa brillante antes de volver a sentarse junto a la señora Darcy.

—Oh, eso fue muy bonito, Adelaide —la felicitó la mujer —. ¿Vas a seguir tocando, querida? —añadió en dirección a su hija.

—Sí, mamá —contestó Emily, que seguía sentada frente al piano. Con una ligera mueca, empezó a revisar las partituras que tenían frente al piano.

Pronto, todos en la sala se enfrascaron en sus propias conversaciones. La señora Darcy estaba hablando con Adelaide y preguntándole por el estado de saludo de su madre; Robert y Charles estaban hablando sobre la última excursión que habían hecho al bosque, o al menos, Robert trataba de hablar acerca de eso, Charles le lanzaba continuamente miradas a la señorita Northwood. Por su parte, William estaba muy pensativo desde hacía unos días y parecía que no tenía mucho interés en hablar con su amigo. Durante unos minutos, Allesbury miró a todas partes y se decidió a hacer algo que llevaba varios días rondando por su cabeza.

—Señorita Darcy —saludó a la joven que seguía tocando el piano. Edward no reconocía la pieza, pero podía decir que se trataba de una melodía bastante alegre y bonita. Le gustaba bastante.

—Señor Allesbury —replicó ella a su vez, sin dejar de tocar. Allesbury no contestó por algunos momentos, por lo que Emily añadió —: ¿necesita algo? ¿O acaso viene a distraerme de la pieza que estoy tocando?

—No, claro que no. No me atrevería a hace tal cosa, señorita —declaró él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa ladeada que había llamado la atención de la señorita —. La verdad, sólo quería decirle que usted es una gran pianista. Debe practicar bastante, ¿o me equivoco?

—Pues sí, practico bastante —contestó Emily. Se dio cuenta de que era primera vez que el señor Allesbury halagaba algo de ella que no fuera su belleza, y no supo cómo sentirse ante ese descubrimiento —. Muchas gracias, señor Allesbury —añadió, bajando la mirada a su piano, sin dejar ni por un momento de tocar. Eso requería mucha concentración, y la señorita Darcy estaba demostrando ser una pianista muy habilidosa. Allesbury estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—Todo un placer —respondió él a su vez. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

* * *

(1) Robert Burns (1759-1796), poeta escocés, famosos por su poesía lírica. Los escoceses lo eligieron como el gran representante de su patria, sobrepasando incluso a William Wallace. La canción a la que aquí me refiero es a _"Ae Fond Kiss, and Then We Sever"_, su canción más famosa. Pueden buscarla en YouTube, donde hay varias versiones de la misma.

* * *

_ Bueno, muchas de ustedes han señalado en sus reviews que quieren que Adelaide y Charles queden juntos. ¿Qué les parece ese pequeño momento entre ambos? Además, ¿qué idea creen que se le ocurrió al señor Allesbury?_

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes envían reviews o la agregan a sus favoritos/alertas. ¡Miles de gracias!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Tarde, pero llego con el capítulo doce. ¡Ojalá les guste!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 12**

Susan Bingley llegó unos días más tarde, ante la inmensa alegría de sus familiares. Tanto sus hermanos como los Darcy estaban muy felices de verla tras un largo tiempo. Susan venía de pasar unas semanas con su amiga Hilary Bottom en Bath y su tez ligeramente tostada mostraba que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre. Susan era la más activa de sus hermanos, y le gustaba hacer deportes cada vez que podía; era particularmente buena para el bádminton. Su hermano Robert disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su hermana menor. Emily adoraba a su prima y verla llegar en el carro de su familia la entusiasmó.

—¡Susan! —exclamó Emily al ver que su prima salía del carro, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, como hacían desde la infancia.

—¡Emily! —replicó la otra joven, abrazando a su prima a su vez. Ambas eran grandes amigas y la señorita Bingley estaba también muy feliz de ver a su prima.

Los demás las observaban a cierta distancia como las dos primas intercambiaban comentarios y rumores de manera cómplice. El señor Allesbury no pudo evitar pensar que ambas jóvenes se complementaban bastante en términos de aspecto. El cabello rojizo de Susan contrastaba vivamente con los rizos oscuros de Emily, y las sonrisas de ambas eran encantadoras.

Sí, la señorita Darcy tenía una sonrisa encantadora cuando no estaba preocupada de parecer fría e indiferente. Lástima que normalmente prefiriera mostrarse así, cuando verla relajada y alegre era un auténtico placer. Allesbury había sido testigo de lo diferente que era Emily Darcy cuando estaba con su hermano, o sus primos o su mejor amiga. Si tan sólo Edward pudiera lograr acercarse a ella.

—Buenos días, señorita Bingley —Edward saludó a la recién llegada después de que ella hubiera saludado a todos sus familiares. Ella le respondió con una alegre sonrisa y le tendió la mano para que él la besara.

La había conocido la primera vez que había visitado a William en su hogar y la joven le había agradado bastante. Susan era una muchacha sin una pizca de presunción absurda, sencilla y alegre. Y aunque no se habían relacionado mucho en esa visita, Allesbury la consideraba una de las jóvenes más agradables que conocía. No había intentado acercarse a él ni seducirlo de alguna manera tonta e infantil. Se había comportado con naturalidad a su alrededor y él valoraba mucho eso. Eso no era algo común, a decir verdad.

—Bueno, Susan, supongo que estás muy cansada del viaje y seguramente tienes algo de hambre, ¿no? —comentó la señora Darcy, señalando la casa mientras su sobrina asentía con la cabeza —. Después de un refrigerio puedes ir a dormir un rato a tu habitación, si quieres.

—Me parece una gran idea, tía Elizabeth —accedió la muchacha. La idea de la deliciosa comida de la casa de sus tíos le parecía genial. El señor Allesbury le ofreció galantemente su brazo, que ella aceptó sin dudarlo, antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Emily fue testigo de ese momento y frunció el ceño casi involuntariamente. De alguna manera, ver la familiaridad con que su prima trataba al señor Allesbury le había molestado y había provocado que una fuerza curiosa se apoderara de su estómago. Se ordenó a sí misma recuperar la compostura y aceptar el brazo que su primo le tendía con amabilidad para entrar a la casa.

-o-

Emily se comportó de manera extraña toda la tarde. Incluso ella misma era capaz de notar que no estaba siendo del todo ella misma. Mientras tomaban un ligero refrigerio con Susan, Emily no podía dejar de notar que el señor Allesbury le estaba prestando particular interés a su prima. Emily suponía que se conocían, William le había contado que su amigo los había visitado unos veranos atrás.

Emily se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró para sus adentro. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Edward hiciera? Vaya tonta en la que estaba convertida. Tendría que controlarse de una vez por todas. No podía ir por ahí actuando como lo hacía últimamente. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por eso.

—Susan, ¿cómo estaba Bath? Me parece recordar que los Jameson comentaron que irían este verano. Me parece que arrendarían una casa. ¿No los viste, por casualidad?—se escuchó preguntándole a su prima, pero no oyó la respuesta que ella le daba porque nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Edmund Jameson preguntó por ti, Emily —fue lo siguiente que escuchó. Le parecía que había pasado horas perdida en sus pensamientos, aunque sólo habían sido unos instantes. Se preguntó si acaso lo demás se habrían dado cuenta de su distracción.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró, a modo de respuesta, levantando las cejas —. Espero que ya se haya recuperado de la afección que lo atacaba la última vez que lo vi —añadió, con un tono deliberadamente frío y cruel. Necesitaba recuperar sus barreras.

—¿Afección? ¿Te refieres al hecho de que el señor Jameson está perdidamente enamorado de ti? —replicó su prima, con una sonrisa que Emily no supo interpretar —. Pues, la verdad, está mucho mejor. Ahora sus atenciones son propiedad de la señorita Orson, a decir verdad —añadió Susan, escrutando el rostro de su prima en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que su prima estaba afectada por la noticia. Nada. Emily mantuvo su rostro perfectamente inexpresivo.

—Oh, ¿el señor Jameson es otro de los pretendientes de Emily? —inquirió Robert, mirando a su prima con una expresión divertida.

—Yo no lo llamaría un pretendiente —contestó Emily, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho —. Ciertamente fui objeto de sus atenciones, pero también las dispensaba a varias jóvenes en Londres. No me sorprendería que no hubiera cambiado en ese aspecto. El señor Jameson es un enamorado del amor, a decir verdad —agregó, antes de levantarse de su silla —. Si no les molesta, creo que necesito descansar por un rato. Me un poco la cabeza —mintió, antes de salir de la habitación.

-o-

Esa tarde, el señor Allesbury fue a la biblioteca. Era un lugar agradable para estar, aunque no estuviera leyendo. En esos momentos, Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de respaldo alto con un libro frente a sus ojos. Pero no estaba leyendo; sus pensamientos estaban en la reacción de Emily esa mañana.

La joven señorita Darcy había actuado de una manera muy extraña ese día. Mientras comían el refrigerio que había organizado la señora Darcy, Edward había notado que la mirada de la joven se clavaba en él cada cierto rato. Y cuando él se daba cuenta de esa mirada y trataba de mirarla a los ojos, ella apretaba los labios y apartaba la mirada.

Edward bajó el libro y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía acercarse a la señorita Darcy si ella insistía en poner una pared entre ella y el mundo? Él había tenido la suerte de ver como ese muro se derrumbaba cuando ella se relajaba y estaba con su familia y amigos, pero apenas él intentaba acercarse a ella, ella volvía a escudarse tras la barrera.

Así sería imposible ganar la apuesta.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y el joven alzó la cabeza para enfrentar al recién llegado. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que quien acababa de cruzar el umbral era nadie más ni nadie menos que Emily Darcy.

—Lo siento, señor Allesbury —ella se disculpó rápidamente al ver que había alguien en la biblioteca —, no sabía que usted estaba aquí. Yo… sólo venía a buscar un libro.

—No se preocupe, señorita, no me molesta —contestó él —. Es sólo que no esperaba que usted llegara aquí.

—Oh, quizás hubiera preferido que la señorita Bingley estuviera aquí —murmuró Emily, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchara. No bien lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió. Avergonzada por su falta de tacto, bajó la cabeza, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parada.

Al no estar mirándolo, no vio la sonrisa triunfante que acababa de formarse en el rostro del joven. Todos los pensamientos derrotistas que lo habían ocupado unos minutos antes, estaban desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz. Esa respuesta de Emily le había dicho mucho; él no le era tan indiferente como ella quería aparentar.

—¿Por qué ese tono? —preguntó él, a modo de respuesta —. Espero que no esté _celosa_, señorita Darcy —añadió, recalcando el adjetivo.

—No, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? —bufó Emily, nerviosa. De repente, lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer de esa biblioteca y salir corriendo hacia los establos.

—No lo sé, eso sólo lo puede responder usted misma —replicó él, clavando su mirada verde en ella. Emily se sonrojó súbitamente y bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Si no le molesta, buscaré un libro —Emily estaba decidida a mostrar que él no la intimidaba en los absoluto (aunque ella misma supiera que eso era una gigantesca mentira) —. A eso vine, de hecho.

—Entonces, no deje que mi presencia le estorbe.

Emily rodó los ojos —lo que Edward consideró muy divertido— y se dirigió a una de las estanterías. No sabía exactamente qué libro quería, pero era mejor que estar mirando al señor Allesbury. Al menos, así sólo tenía que enfrentar los lomos de los libros. Paseó su mirada por los libros, recordando cuáles ya había leído y cuáles no. De repente su vista se clavó en un libro que estaba en una de las estanterías más altas. Se puso de puntillas para calcular cuánto le faltaba para alcanzarlo y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de frustración. No alcanzaba a llegar a esa estantería sin el pequeño taburete que normalmente usaban.

Pero alguien se adelantó y lo siguiente que Emily vio fue a Edward Allesbury ofreciéndole el ejemplar que ella había estado tratando de alcanzar unos segundos atrás.

— _Redgauntlet_, de Walter Scott(1) —musitó, leyendo el título en la portada antes de entregárselo a Emily. Ella lo recibió sin decir una palabra —. ¿No lo ha leído?

—No. He leído otros libros de Sir Walter y me imagino que éste también me va a gustar —respondió ella, secamente.

—Scott es uno de mis escritores preferidos —dijo Edward, mirando fijamente a la joven. El ceño de Emily se arrugó ligeramente, pero rápidamente se relajó, al escuchar las siguientes palabras del joven —: ¿Ha leído _Ivanhoe_?

—Por supuesto —contestó Emily, con un pequeño mohín que a Edward le pareció muy divertido. Por la manera en que sonrió luego de contestar, él adivinó que el tema de los libros era un tema agradable para la muchacha.

—¿Y qué le pareció? —inquirió a su vez Edward, intentando sonreír cálidamente.

—Me gustó mucho, la verdad —replicó Emily, sentándose en una banqueta tapizada. Allesbury se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar con él —. Me llamó la atención el valor y la gallardía del héroe. Aunque mi personaje favorito es Rebecca de York. Creo que su generosidad y valentía merecían un destino mejor que tener que huir de su hogar. Aunque considerando la época en la que vivía, no creo que hubiera tenido más opciones. Y no se convirtió al cristianismo.

—¿Y qué piensa de eso? —le preguntó Allesbury, la interpretación de la joven del libro era similar a la suya y le llamaba la atención que su personaje preferido de la novela no fuera la protagonista y el objeto del afecto del héroe.

No, Emily había elegido a un personaje que destacaba por su amabilidad en lugar de por su belleza y eso decía mucho de ella misma.

—Sinceramente, me alegra que eso ya no suceda hoy en día. Me parece terrible que la gente expulse a otros de su país sólo por creer en algo diferente —Emily levantó la mirada hacia él y la sostuvo por unos momentos, como si lo retara a decir lo contrario.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señorita —contestó él, sonriendo. Estuvo a punto de añadir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por nuevos pasos en la puerta de la biblioteca.

La señorita Bingley estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Emily se paró inmediatamente al ver a su prima bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Me imaginaba que podía encontrarte aquí, Emily —dijo la joven Bingley mirando fijamente a su prima.

—¿Necesitas algo, Susan? —preguntó Emily, su prima asintió —. Está bien, voy enseguida. Muchas gracias, señor Allesbury. Fue una charla de lo más interesante.

—Un placer, señorita Darcy —contestó él, a su vez. Susan, que estaba observando toda la escena desde la puerta, levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

Emily se acercó a su prima y ambas salieron de la habitación. Mientras las dos primas salían de la habitación, Emily se volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa al señor Allesbury.

Y en ese momento, Edward Allesbury se dio cuenta de que la apuesta ya no le importaba.

* * *

(1) Sir Walter Scott (1771-1832): escritor romántico inglés. Entre sus obras más conocidas se encuentran _Ivanhoe_, _Redgauntlet_ y _Rob Roy_.

* * *

_Acá tenemos a una chica que empieza a ponerse celosa y a otro que está olvidando la apuesta rápidamente. ¿Qué les parece? Además, ¿Susan vendrá a solucionar este embrollo o a enrollarlo aún más?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan reviews, a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes leen desde las sombras. ¡No saben cuánto me ayuda su apoyo!  
_

_Ahora, un pequeño aviso: durante las próximas dos semanas NO HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIONES. La razón es muy simple, la Universidad y el montaje teatral en el que estoy participando absorberán todo mi tiempo durante las semanas que vienen. Pero les prometo que el martes 11 de Septiembre, reanudaré las actualizaciones. Será sólo una pequeña pausa.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Y bien, después de dos largas e intensas semanas, estoy de vuelta. Por si les interesa, la obra salió genial, y creo que me fue decentemente bien en las pruebas. A partir de ahora tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir (no mucho, pero es algo) y espero no tener que volver a detener esta historia.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 13**

Emily disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su prima; y Susan también. Desde la más tierna infancia ambas chicas habían sido particularmente cercanas. Emily se sentía mucho mejor desde que su prima había llegado a Pemberley. Con Susan como compañera, no tenía que andar escondiéndose de los chicos. Susan era su defensa, su escudo. Si estaban juntas, Emily no necesitaba hablar con el señor Allesbury. Y de verdad no quería hablar con él. No era como si él le desagradara; de hecho, le agradaba bastante. Pero había algo que le estaba molestando.

Sí, Emily sentía que había algo dando vueltas en el ambiente. No sabía decir exactamente qué era lo que flotaba entre ella y el caballero; sólo podía decir que ese algo le incomodaba profundamente. Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir sintiéndose de esa forma. De verdad se sentía mal cuando estaba cerca de él; era algo casi físico. Se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza cuando estaba junto a él. No entendía qué podía ser eso, y por eso, prefería no tener que enfrentarse a ello.

—¿Pasa algo, Emily? —interrogó Susan, al ver que su prima llevaba un rato en silencio. Ambas estaban en una de las salas de descanso de Pemberly, que era particularmente agradable en verano ya que recibía todo el sol de la tarde.

—No, nada —respondió la otra, apresuradamente —. Estaba pensando en que en algunos años todo habrá cambiado. ¿No, Susan? En cosa de tiempo ambas estaremos casadas y quizás incluso tendremos hijos.

—¡Ay, Emily! Siempre tan preocupada del futuro —respondió Susan, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón donde estaba sentada —. Por lo que sabemos del mañana, de repente podrían salirnos alas y empezar a volar —añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Susan —replicó Emily, poniéndose seria de repente —. Ya no somos unas niñas.

—No, claro que no. Pero, al menos yo, aún no he conocido a alguien con quien esté dispuesta a casarme. ¿Tú sí? —Susan miró a su prima con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida —. ¡Lo has conocido! ¡Y no me habías dicho nada, ingrata! ¿Quién es? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Emily levantó una ceja al ver el entusiasmo de su prima y le dirigió una mirada severa para que se calmara.

—No, aún no lo he conocido —declaró, con el tono de voz más firme que fue capaz de conjurar —. Pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendré que casarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer si me quedo soltera? Me rehúso a ser la tía solterona; pero no pienso casarme sin amor. Mi mamá me mataría si llegara a casarme sin amor, además —añadió, con un intento de sonrisa divertida.

—Bah, no me molestaría ser la tía solterona —dijo Susan, esbozando una sonrisa burlona a su vez—. Seguramente tendría miles de libertades que ninguna mujer casada tendría. Pero si el hombre correcto apareciese, no tendría problemas en casarme. Pero sabes que no creo en eso de andar pensando en el futuro cuando aún falta mucho para eso.

—No es que esté pensando en el futuro, Susan. Es del presente de lo que hablo —apuntó Emily, mirando severamente a su prima —. Ya tengo casi veintiún años.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que debas casarte _ahora_? La tía Lydia se casó a los dieciséis y ya sabes cómo terminó eso —replicó Susan, impasible ante la mirada de su prima.

Emily asintió, suspirando. Conocía bien la historia de Lydia Wickham. Ingenua, se había casado a los dieciséis años tras una escandalosa fuga, que había ocasionado la vergüenza familiar. Y, lamentablemente, no se había tratado de un matrimonio feliz. Por más que Lydia tratara de engañarse a sí misma, la chispa desapareció rápidamente. Unos años más tarde, tras el nacimiento de sus tres hijos, Wickham la había abandonado. Unos meses después, el hombre apareció muerto en una taberna. El señor Darcy había ocultado las circunstancias de su muerte a toda la familia, con excepción de su esposa. Emily no sabía que su tío había sido asesinado por un amante celoso, que no pudo tolerar que su mujer se reuniera con el guapo soldado.

Desde entonces, Elizabeth había enviado dinero a su hermana mes a mes, para que ella pudiera mantener a sus hijos. Sorprendentemente para todos, los jóvenes Wickham resultaron mucho más sensatos que sus padres y al crecer se hicieron cargo de su madre.

Sin embargo, Emily estaba en desacuerdo con la observación de Susan. Su tía no había tenido una vida trágica por haberse casado a los dieciséis; su vida había sido un desastre porque se había casado con un hombre que había demostrado una y otra vez que no valía la pena. Emily sinceramente compadecía a su tía, a la que apenas conocía.

—Ése no es el punto, Susan —dijo, acomodándose en su asiento —. Te aseguro que tía Lydia habría tenido problemas aunque se hubiera casado a los veinticinco. Además, es cosa de ver a Charlotte Collins. Ella se casó a los veintisiete y ni siquiera eso la hizo feliz. No, Susan, creo que en esto hay algo más que la edad. Aunque no sé qué será.

—Como sea; al menos por ahora, no quiero casarme —declaró Susan —. Aún me falta mucho por conocer y quiero perfeccionar mis habilidades para el piano. Papá me estuvo sugiriendo el otro día que pasara un año en Viena, aprendiendo música. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sería muy interesante —contestó Emily, secretamente aliviada por el cambio de tema que su prima había hecho.

—Sí —Susan parecía muy emocionada al contarle todo eso a su prima —. Papá está comunicándose con una mujer que cuida a jovencitas inglesas que estudian música. Y mi amiga Hilary también irá. Tú _tienes_ que visitarnos, mujer. Viena es una ciudad hermosa.

Emily suspiró y le sonrió a su prima. A veces lamentaba el no tener ningún talento natural, como su prima. Aunque había estudiado piano por varios años, no tenía la capacidad de Susan para conmover hasta las lágrimas a quienes la oyeran. El talento natural de su prima era casi envidiable. Ella no tenía ningún talento en particular; no era buena con las declamaciones, ni cantando, ni tocando un instrumento.

—Por supuesto, siempre he querido conocer Viena —contestó Emily, internamente agradecida por los derroteros a los que estaba llegando la conversación —. Creo que papá estaba pensando en un viaje por Europa el próximo año. Le preguntaré a papá si podemos ir a Viena.

—O a tu futuro marido —se burló Susan, provocando que su prima enrojeciera hasta la punta de las orejas.

Por desgracia para Emily, al mismo tiempo que Susan pronunciaba ese último comentario, Robert y Edward entraron a la salita. No había forma de que no hubieran escuchado esa frase, y Robert acusó recibo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué acabo de escuchar, prima? ¿Acaso has decidido finalmente aceptar a uno de tus muchos pretendientes?

Emily arrugó el ceño, mirando fijamente a su prima e ignorando por completo al otro joven. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella?

—No, claro que no. Susan sólo está haciendo una broma tonta —dijo, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la ventana —. Hoy no he visto a Charles, ¿sabes dónde está, Robert?

Su primo levantó las cejas; algo en el tono de voz de Emily no le terminaba de convencer. Suponía que había algo más por ahí que la joven no estaba compartiendo con nadie. Pero él no era nadie para intentar sonsacar a su prima. Tarde o temprano, el pastel se revelaría.

—Creo que salió a cabalgar con William —contestó él, simplemente —. Aunque si te tranquiliza, no creo que hayan ido a visitar a la señorita Greenland.

-o-

Adelaide aferró las riendas del caballo y sonrió. Al igual que a su amiga Emily, le encantaba montar a caballo. Cuando cabalgaba, se sentía libre y feliz. Y en esos momentos, Adelaide Northwood necesitaba especialmente sentirse libre y feliz. Las últimas semanas las había pasado casi al completo cuidando a su madre, a excepción de un par de visitas a los Darcy. No era que Adelaide se quejara; no le molestaba en lo absoluto hacerse cargo de su madre, pero a veces necesitaba algo de aire libre.

Sonrió nuevamente al sentir el viento recorriendo su largo cabello. Adelaide no era muy fanática del "vestuario apropiado" para cabalgar. Ella misma se había confeccionado (con la ayuda de una de sus sirvientas) una falda que le permitiera sentarse a horcajadas sobre el caballo, en lugar de sentarse de lado como la mayoría de las señoritas de su edad. Así ella lograba mantener mejor el equilibrio. Y no se molestaba siquiera en ponerse un sombrerito como hacía Emily normalmente, Adelaide prefería dejar su pelo libre y corriendo al viento.

Lo único que no estaba a su completo gusto era el caballo que montaba. Habitualmente, la joven montaba a _Falstaff_ (1), un caballo negro que tenía desde su adolescencia y con el que estaba acostumbrada a montar. Pero unas semanas antes, _Falstaff_ había tenido un pequeño accidente y se había torcido una pata. Geoff, el encargado del establo, le había asegurado que el caballo se recuperaría, pero que necesitaba descanso para eso. Por eso, Adelaide estaba montando a _Macbeth _(2),con el que no se sentía tan confiada.

Adelaide limpió su mente de esos pensamientos. Sabía muy bien que los caballos son capaces de sentir la inseguridad de quien los monta. Tenía que mantener el control de su propia mente. Sin pensar en nada más que el verdor que la rodeaba, echó a galopar ladera abajo.

¡Oh, la libertad! Adelaide habría podido componer mil y un poemas a esa libertad que dentro de cuatro paredes le parecía tan elusiva, pero que al aire libre le parecía una auténtica amiga. Casi real, casi tangible. Como si ella pudiera tocarla al estirar su mano.

Cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en el viento helado que le golpeaba el rostro. Necesitaba _sentir_, no sólo _ver_, lo que la rodeaba. Ése fue su error.

Si los ojos de la señorita Northwood hubieran estado abiertos (como es aconsejable al montar un caballo en el que no se confía demasiado), hubiera visto como un grupito de conejos grises correteaban por el pasto. Si ella hubiera estado alerta, hubiera podido aferrar las riendas con la firmeza de los muchos años que llevaba cabalgando y haber obligado al caballo a detenerse al ver que ellos se interponían en su camino.

Pero no. Adelaide no vio nada de eso; mucho menos pudo detener al caballo. Sorprendido por los roedores, _Macbeth_ se encabritó. Adelaide abrió los ojos al sentir la sacudida, pero no alcanzó a evitar que el caballo se parara en sus patas traseras. Intentó aferrarse al cuello del animal con todas sus fuerzas, pero el pobre se movía tanto que no lo logró. En lugar de ello, cayó pesadamente al suelo. _Macbeth_, ignorando a su pobre jinete, se alejó a todo galope de ahí.

-o-

William y Charles llevaban un par de horas cabalgando por los enormes campos de Lambton. Nadie ponía problemas a que los jóvenes bien educados de la localidad pasaran por sus terrenos; sabían que no harían destrozos ni nada por el estilo. Ambos jóvenes, en esos momentos, estaban bastante embarrados (por idea de Charles habían hecho una carrera, pasando por un sector de barriales) y estaban riendo a gritos por algún incidente.

—Ya deberíamos volver, Charles —sugirió William, sonriéndole a su primo —. Creo que tu madre quería cenar temprano hoy.

—Uf, tienes razón —respondió Charles, arrugando un poco la nariz —. ¿Te parece si tomamos el atajo por el terreno de los Forrest? Llegaremos mucho más rápido. Te reto a una carrera.

—¿No te basta una carrera por día? —gruñó William, pero su primo lo ignoró antes de echar a galopar —. ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me gustan las carreras! —añadió, pero su primo estaba demasiado lejos. William rodó los ojos y empezó a galopar tras su primo.

En cosa de segundos, el joven Darcy le sacó una gran ventaja a su primo, quien lo seguía de lejos. A la distancia, el mayor de los Bingley observó que su primo se detenía bruscamente en una colina. William arrugó el ceño al ver que Charles se bajaba de un salto del caballo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Rápidamente, volvió a galopar para acercarse más a Charles. Cuando llegó a su lado, se encontró con que su hermano había encontrado a una jovencita tirada en el suelo. William reconoció a la señorita Northwood, la amiga de Emily.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —inquirió, al ver que su primo se acercaba a la muchacha.

—No lo sé, puede que haya salido a cabalgar y haya tenido un accidente —respondió Charles, examinando la línea del cabello de la señorita para descartar algún tipo de herida —. No parece estar herida, pero se ha desmayado. Debemos llevarla a su casa —declaró.

—Claro. Sube a tu caballo, yo te ayudo a subirla —decidió William. Charles asintió en silencio y se montó de un salto a su caballo. William tomó en brazos a la joven, y ayudó a Charles a acomodarla frente a sí.

El joven Darcy tomó las riendas con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba con fuerza a la jovencita, cuidando que no resbalara. Espoleó al caballo con suavidad, obligándolo a galopar rápidamente. No le agradaba el aspecto pálido de la muchacha.

—William, ¿por qué no vas a Lambton y buscas al médico? Dile que lo necesitan inmediatamente en la casa de los Northwood —le indicó a su primo.

—Bien pensado, Charles —asintió William, dirigiéndose al pueblo. Charles, por su parte, enfiló a todo galope a la casa de la muchacha.

—Adelaide —murmuró, mirando el rostro enmarcado por los desordenados rizos dorados. Casi como por encanto, ella entreabrió los ojos.

—Charles… —susurró, levantando una mano para tocar la mejilla del joven —. Gracias… —alcanzó a decir, en una voz muy débil, antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

(1) John Falstaff: Es un personaje Shakesperiano, que aparece en ambas partes de _Enrique IV_ y en _Las alegres comadres de Windsor._ Se trata de un amigo del futuro rey Enrique V, un personaje primariamente cómico, que sirve de contrapunto a los trágicos eventos de la obra. Para Harold Bloom (crítico literario) es uno de los mejores personajes creados por Shakespeare. Su muerte es mencionada en _Enrique V_, aunque no aparece en esa obra.

(2) Macbeth: Nombre de otro personaje Shakesperiano, protagonista de una obra con su mismo nombre. La obra trata sobre un caballero que asesina a su rey para ascender al trono, todo esto instigado por su mujer, la peligrosa Lady Macbeth.

* * *

_Y bueno, tenemos a un Charles haciendo de príncipe encantador con Adelaide. ¿Qué les parece? Es un interesante giro de los acontecimientos, ¿no creen? Por otra parte, tenemos a Emily que admite que hay "algo" en el aire, pero se niega a aceptarlo como tal. Además, Susan revela que no está muy interesada en casarse por el momento. De alguna forma, me divierte que sea la hija de Jane quien es más rebelde y liberal que la hija de Lizzie. Dentro de todo, Emily es bastante conservadora._

_Como siempre, gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia y creen que vale la pena dejar comentarios o añadir la historia a sus alertas/favoritos. Y por supuesto, no puedo olvidar a quienes leen desde la sombras. Sé que tengo reviews pendientes de respuesta, y prometo contestar antes de mañana.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Un poco tarde, pero aquí está el capítulo catorce. ¡Que lo disfruten!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Dónde vas, Charles? —preguntó Emily al ver a su hermano dirigiéndose al vestíbulo de Pemberley. Iba arreglado como si fuera a visitar a alguien, lo que despertó una alarma en su hermana. Ante la pregunta de Emily, Charles se limitó a responder con un leve levantamiento de cejas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió, a modo de respuesta. Emily rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos ante su pecho.

—Porque sí. No seas tonto, Charles, dime dónde vas —insistió, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. Charles se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta, hasta que la mirada de su hermana le advirtió que no lo dejaría irse hasta haber averiguado qué estaba tramando.

—Está bien —masculló, poniendo una expresión que lo hacía asemejarse mucho a su padre —. Iré a visitar a la señorita Northwood. El doctor dijo que está bien y que puede recibir visitas. Supongo que es lo correcto en estos casos, ¿no?

Emily miró a su hermano de hito en hito. Casi no podía creerlo. ¿Después de tanto tiempo enamorado de Sophie Greenland estaba de pronto fijándose en su amiga? Eso sí era un extraño giro en los acontecimientos. Por otra parte, conociendo a ambos jóvenes involucrados, Emily sentía que todo el asunto no dejaba de ser una mejora considerable respecto a la situación anterior. Al menos Adelaide tenía sentido común.

—Por supuesto. Envíales mis saludos y dile que espero su pronta recuperación —replicó la chica, sonriendo alegremente. Su hermano le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta de entrada.

Al menos su hermano estaba feliz, pensó ella, dirigiéndose a la salita de la familia. Seguramente su madre estaría ahí, cosiendo o leyendo. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar su prima, y no sabía en qué más podía ocupar su tiempo esa mañana. Sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que esta estaba completamente vacía. Emily suspiró y decidió que tomaría un libro de la estantería del fondo y leería por un rato. Sí, seguro que eso le ayudaría a distraerse por unos momentos. Últimamente sentía la cabeza llena de pájaros.

"Podrían intercambiarme con Sophie Greenland y nadie se daría cuenta", se dijo, algo irritada mientras elegía un libro y se sentaba en el asiento de la ventana. Como estaba sola, Emily hizo algo que seguramente cualquiera reprobaría: puso los pies sobre el asiento, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Recordaba que así le gustaba leer cuando era una niña; alegaba que esa era la forma más cómoda de sentarse, ante el escándalo de sus tías.

El sol entraba por la ventana y la acariciaba suavemente, provocando que la muchacha sonriera alegremente. Estaba segura de que ese día sería un buen día. Estaba sentada en uno de sus lugares preferidos de la casa, con un libro interesante en las manos y un par de horas de soledad por delante. Seguro que no sería tan malo. Con una sonrisa aún bailando en su rostro, Emily empezó a leer.

La trama de la novela la atrapó rápidamente; aunque no era una historia particularmente densa (como le gustaban a ella), estaba bien escrita y era entretenida. Emily no fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que una tos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Emily? —la voz de su prima la sobresaltó, obligando a Emily a levantar la vista de la página que leía (donde la heroína acababa de descubrir el oscuro secreto del héroe (1)) —. Oh, lo siento. Parece estabas muy entretenida.

—Susan, me sorprendiste. Pues, la verdad... sí, estoy bastante entretenida—contestó Emily, pero se quedó callada al ver quién seguía a su prima dentro de la habitación. El señor Allesbury le dirigió una educada reverencia con la cabeza, mientras Emily lo miraba fijamente.

—Buenos días, señorita Darcy —la saludó y en ese momento, Emily se dio cuenta de lo impropio de su postura. Tan rápidamente como pudo, bajó las piernas del asiento y se sentó como correspondía a una señorita. No pudo evitar notar la mirada divertida que el joven le dirigió y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, señor Allesbury —murmuró, poniéndose de pie —. ¿Necesitas algo, Susan? —añadió en dirección a su prima, quien había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación y tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Por alguna razón, a Emily no le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa.

—Nada importante, sólo quería decirte que tu madre salió a visitar a los Greenland y almorzaremos más tarde —contestó Susan, con un aire falsamente distraído que no engañó a su prima —. Además, con el señor Allesbury habíamos planeado salir a caminar por el parque para abrirnos el apetito y queríamos invitarte. ¿No estás ocupada?

—No, por supuesto que me encantaría acompañarlos —respondió Emily, tan rápidamente que ella misma se sorprendió.

Primer gran error del día.

-o-

— _Pues a menudo, cuando reposo en mi lecho, con humor ocioso o pensativo, vuelven con brillo súbito sobre ese ojo interior que es la felicidad de los solitarios; y mi alma se llena entonces de deleite, y danza con los narcisos _(2)—Charles dejó el libro a un lado y le sonrió a la joven que reposaba en la otomana de la salita de estar de los Northwood.

—Qué bonito, Charles —murmuró Adelaide, quien tenía una manta cubriéndole las piernas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en un montón de cojines. En contraste, Charles Darcy estaba sentado en una silla de aspecto más incómodo. Adelaide había sido testigo de cómo el joven se iba relajando al leer el poema, lo que le había agradado. Significaba que a Charles le apasionaba tanto lo que estaba haciendo que olvidaba lo que había a su alrededor.

—¿Verdad? Es una de las poesías preferidas de Sophie —la mirada de súbita tristeza que se asomó a los ojos de la chica pasó desapercibida para él —. Siempre dice que es sobre la belleza de lo sencillo. Quizás por eso me recuerda a ti.

Al escuchar la última frase, Adelaide abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Acababa Charles de decirle que era bonita? Seguramente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. ¿Qué pasaría si escuchaba una respuesta que no quería? No estaba dispuesta a romperse el corazón de esa manera, pero parecía que no tenía más opción.

—Porque tú eres como los narcisos: no tienes ningún artificio, eres alegre y bonita —murmuró Charles, ligeramente ruborizado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle esas cosas a Adelaide? Decirle a Sophie que su belleza hacía que la luna palideciera era más fácil, y ella respondía con una sonrisa coqueta. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la joven, seguro de que ella iba a estallar en carcajadas en cualquier momento.

Pero no lo hizo. Si Charles hubiera mirado a la joven, hubiera visto que sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color rosado intenso, y que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella también estaba demasiado azorada para hacer ningún comentario.

El incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos fue roto unos momentos después por una criada que entró en la habitación con una bandeja de té y pastelitos. La misma señora Northwood le había encargado que atendiera correctamente al joven Darcy, como agradecimiento por su agradable conducta con Adelaide. Además, la mujer era una ferviente creyente en la teoría de que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago.

—Gracias, Joanne —murmuró Adelaide, indicándole que depositara la bandeja en una mesita junto a la otomana. No se atrevía a mirar a Charles a los ojos.

Aunque, por otra parte, nunca se había sentido tan esperanzada.

-o-

Elizabeth Darcy no siempre disfrutaba de las visitas que debía hacer constantemente por la posición de su marido. En un principio habían sido fuente de largas discusiones con él, pero poco a poco había asumido que era parte de lo que debía hacer por haberse casado con el hombre que amaba. No todo podía ser perfecto.

Usualmente, cuando visitaba a alguien que no le agradaba particularmente, llevaba a uno de sus hijos; pero esa mañana no había visto a Emily y Charles le había indicado sus intenciones de ir a visitar a la señorita Northwood. Algo en la mirada de su hijo le había dicho que era mejor no insistir; además, ella misma iba a visitar a los señores Greenland, y creía que sería mejor para su hijo el no acercarse tanto a ella. La señorita Northwood, por otra parte, era una buena chica y esperaba que su hijo lo notara.

Por eso, quien la acompañaba ese día era su sobrino William. Elizabeth sentía un afecto particular por el joven; la forma en la que él parecía pensar bien de todo el mundo le recordaba a su hermana, y siempre le había parecido que era capaz de ver cosas que el resto no. De todos sus sobrinos, con William era con quien se sentía más cercana, como si con él pudiera discutir cualquier tema.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, William —le dijo al joven, mientras caminaban a la enorme casa de los Greenland.

—Es un placer, tía —contestó él, dirigiéndole una de sus raras sonrisas.

Los señores Greenland los recibieron con gran amabilidad, conduciéndoles a la sala principal de la casa, una habitación muy bien decorada, aunque un poco ostentosa para el gusto de Elizabeth, que siempre había favorecido un estilo más sencillo. De todas, formas los Greenland eran una familia amable y simpática (a su manera) y no sería una visita larga, se dijo la señora Darcy al sentarse en el sillón junto a la señora Greenland.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que Sophie Greenland se acababa de acercar a su sobrino, sonriéndole de una manera que Elizabeth conocía muy bien. ¿Su sobrino estaría alentando esas muestras de afecto por parte de la señorita? Esperaba que no, no quería imaginarse lo que provendría de eso.

William vio a la señorita acercarse, mientras él discutía con uno de los gemelos Greenland acerca de los cambios que se avecinaban en las universidades inglesas. Sophie estaba sonriendo de una manera que ni siquiera el joven más distraído hubiera podido ignorar. Al menos la señorita era transparente, eso era algo valorable.

—Buenos días, señor Bingley —lo saludó, inclinando la cabeza con coquetería; él le devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. No esperaba verlo aquí, la verdad.

—Mi tía me pidió que la acompañara, señorita —replicó.

—Oh, ¿entonces sólo vino aquí para cumplir con su deber de sobrino? —inquirió ella, con un tono que era imposible de confundir. William no era tan popular con el sexo opuesto como su hermano menor, pero sí había tenido uno que otro romance. La actitud de la muchacha era transparente para él.

—Supongo que podríamos decir que sí —respondió él, sin muchas ganas de despertar aún más interés en la señorita.

Por la mirada que ella le dirigió a continuación, se dio cuenta de que no tendría tanto éxito.

-o-

Emily llevaba casi dos horas paseando por el parque con su prima y el señor Allesbury. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le había prestado mucha atención. Emily no sabía si eso le molestaba o no. Por una parte, se sentía aliviada de no tener que enfrentar ese terrible sentimiento que le apretaba el pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward… del señor Allesbury; por otra parte, hubiera querido estar en el lugar de su prima, caminando de su brazo y contándole historias de su infancia. Vaya contradicción.

—¿Emily, te pare si volvemos a la casa? Seguro que tía Elizabeth llegará en cualquier momento y no queremos llegar tarde al almuerzo —la voz de Susan interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Claro, volvamos a la casa —contestó, intentando que su voz sonara tranquila y controlada.

Tenía que controlar lo que sentía; no podía ser que sus sentimientos se desbocaran de tal manera.

Aunque quizás ya estaban demasiado desbocados.

* * *

(1) No estoy hablando de una novela en particular, pero esa parte está basada en el estereotipo de las novelas góticas que eran bastante populares a comienzos del siglo XIX. Seguro que los Darcy tenían más de algún libro de esos, considerando que estaban muy de moda en la época en la que se casaron; Jane Austen misma era lectora de ese género (y se burló brillantemente de él en _La abadía de Northanger_).

(2) El poema aquí es "Erraba solitario como una nube" o "Narcisos" ("I wandered lonely as a cloud" o "Daffodils", en inglés), de William Wordsworth (poeta romántico inglés). Lo tuve que estudiar el semestre pasado en Teoría Literaria Clásica y me gustó mucho, especialmente la última estrofa, la que elegí para este capítulo.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Tengo que confesar que mi parte preferida es la de Charles y Adelaide; ¡él es tan tierno! Y ella es una buena chica, que se merece ser amada por alguien que valga la pena. En todo caso, no creo que Charles ya esté enamorado de ella, sino que está en el proceso de enamoramiento. Las cosas no suelen ir tan rápido, por lo general.  
_

_¡Y Emily tiene celitos de su prima! Ella misma admite que sus sentimientos son conflictivos y que no está segura de cómo debería sentirse. Pobrecita, tiene la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lío.  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a los que dejan reviews y a los que agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muse  
_


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Un poco tarde (de nuevo) pero está listo el capítulo quince.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 15**

Unas semanas después, los Darcy decidieron que sería el momento adecuado para dar un baile en honor a sus sobrinos. Los jóvenes habían ya asistido a un sinnúmero de fiestas (tanto privadas como públicas) y a varias cenas y días de campo con los jóvenes de su localidad. Ya era el turno de los Darcy de festejar como correspondía.

Ante el entusiasmo de su madre, Emily respondió con una sonrisa forzada y ofreciéndole su ayuda en todo lo que necesitara. El tono desganado con que respondió a su madre no pasó desapercibido para la mujer, pero decidió esperar hasta después de la dichosa fiesta para interrogarla. Quizás era algo de la edad; aunque, a decir verdad, la señora Darcy pensaba que se trataba de algo mucho más prosaico que un debate existencialista de juventud. Emily tenía toda a cara de quien sufre penas de amor. Por otra parte, Charles le había contestado con un entusiasmo inusitado, recalcando que la señorita Northwood ya estaría restablecida para la fecha elegida.

Elizabeth suspiró mientras repasaba por centésima vez la lista de invitados. Le parecía casi sorprendente la forma en la que sus hijos habían crecido de la noche a la mañana. Era como si un día hubieran sido niños corriendo por el pasto de Pemberley Park, y al día siguiente, se hubieran convertido de sopetón en los jóvenes que sufrían por amor. ¡Qué rápido crecían los hijos!

—Tía, Emily dice que terminó de arreglar la mesa. ¿Necesitas algo más? —Susan apareció en la puerta de la salita privada de su tía, interrumpiendo los melancólicos pensamientos de la mujer.

—No, no necesito nada más. Pueden ir a vestirse, querida —contestó, tras revisar mentalmente la lista de cosas que hacían falta. Afortunadamente, todo estaba listo.

Elizabeth Darcy amaba profundamente a su marido; apreciaba su conocimiento del mundo, su extraño sentido del humor (que algunos consideraban inexistente, más que nada), sus gestos secretos de amor y cariño y todo lo que lo hacía ser él. A pesar de algunas peleas (que era imposible evitar) y ciertos momentos de su vida, Elizabeth no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él. Sin embargo, detestaba algunas cosas que había tenido que asumir desde su matrimonio. Especialmente el tener que preocuparse de la vida social de su marido y de su familia. Organizar pequeñas fiestas, planear cenas y otro tipo de celebraciones formales le parecía un soberano aburrimiento. Ella prefería preparar días al aire libre y jornadas de deporte. Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, a decir verdad. Pero lo hacía con una sonrisa, porque sabía que el señor Darcy no era el culpable de tener una vida social tan… relevante. Y sabía que él no quería verla de mal humor. Por lo tanto, Elizabeth toleraba esas pequeñas molestias de cuando en cuando. Eran el pequeño precio que tenía que pagar por compartir su vida con el hombre más apasionante que jamás había conocido.

Con un suspiro, dejó la lista de nombres sobre su mesita y se levantó para vestirse para el baile. Tendría que llamar a Claire para que le arreglara el cabello.

-o-

Emily dirigió una mirada crítica a su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que decoraba su vestidor. El tono azul claro de su vestido destacaba el bonito tono de su piel y destacaba sus ojos. Seguramente su padre aprobaría ese aspecto, que no era ni demasiado extravagante ni excesivamente sencillo. Un par de discretos adornos decoraban la falda y el escote, sin tomar el protagonismo del atuendo, dejándoselo a los bonitos ojos y al brillante cabello de quien lo usaba. Sí, Emily se sentía muy satisfecha de su aspecto.

—Emily, ¿quieres que te peine? —su madre apareció en la puerta, ya vestida y arreglada para el baile. Emily asintió y se sentó a su tocador. Su pelo oscuro caía sobre su espalda, brillando a la luz de la lámpara de gas.

Elizabeth sonrió a su hija; verdaderamente, era una jovencita guapa. Tomó un cepillo del tocador y empezó a pasarlo por el cabello de su hija con cuidado. Pudo observar que la mirada de su hija estaba algo distraída mientras jugueteaba con unos aretes de brillantes que su padre le había regalado años atrás.

—Emily, ¿pasa algo? —susurró Elizabeth, sin dejar de pasar el cepillo por el cabello de su hija. La muchacha se puso rígida y apretó los labios. Con lentitud, Emily levantó la cabeza y vio que su madre la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, como si esperara una verdadera respuesta

—Pues… —Emily dudó por unos momentos —. No sé cómo explicarlo, mamá.

—¿Es un joven? —inquirió la señora Darcy, trenzando el cabello de Emily con delicadeza. Emily se sonrojó ligeramente, provocando una sonrisa por parte de su madre —. Veo que sí, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No le agradas? ¿Acaso has encontrado a un joven que no caiga a tus pies? —Elizabeth no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de ella.

—No sé… —murmuró la joven, evitando la mirada de su madre —. Es que, me altera y me atrae al mismo tiempo, mamá. Hay veces en las que parece ser un joven sencillo y agradable, pero hay otras en las que desearía poder golpearlo. Y odio ese extraño revoloteo en mi estómago cuando lo veo. Es… nauseabundo; es casi como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada —añadió Emily, con un gesto de disgusto. Elizabeth no pudo evitar una carcajada, mientras ajustaba las trenzas de Emily en un elegante moño en su coronilla.

—Pero, Emily; _eres_ una jovencita enamorada —dijo, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hija menor.

—¿Enamorada? ¿Por qué dices eso? —gruñó, provocando una nueva risa de su madre. Emily levantó una ceja, sin saber qué era tan divertido.

—Pues, por lo que dices, estás muy enamorada de este muchacho. Oh, no es necesario que me digas quién es; sólo espero que sea merecedor de ti —contestó la señora Darcy con una sonrisa, tras ajustar algunos mechones alrededor del rostro de su hija y admirando el resultado —. Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, querida, pero tu padre seguramente me necesitará para ajustar su traje. ¡No sé qué haría ese hombre sin mí!

Emily le sonrió a su madre mientras esta salía de su habitación; pero apenas la puerta se cerró tras la mujer, Emily se derrumbó sobre su tocador. Ahora sí su cabeza era un completo lío.

¿Enamorada? ¿Ella? No recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez en su vida; y por otro lado, estaba segura de no haberse enamorado nunca. ¿Ese revoloteo de su estómago era _amor_? Emily siempre había pensado que enamorarse era distinto; algo así como un vendaval que arrasaba con todo a su paso. En lugar de eso, se veía enfrentada a una pequeña brisa que había desordenado sus pensamientos. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba todo lo anterior: estaba enamorada del señor Allesbury.

Levantó la cabeza ante esa revelación. Estaba enamorada del señor Allesbury; su mente repetía esa idea una y otra vez, como si intentara convencerla. Emily no sabía si quería ser convencida, pero sí sabía que ese descubrimiento cambiaría todo.

Quizás podría ser más amable con él, para variar un poco. ¿Sentiría él lo mismo por ella? Emily se detuvo en esa posibilidad. Si esa era la situación, ¿qué podía hacer?

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose no le permitió seguir imaginando escenarios y su prima hizo su entrada, exhibiendo un bonito vestido rosado claro, que resaltaba su cabello rubio y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Cómo me veo, Emily? —preguntó, dando una vuelta para que su prima admirara su atuendo.

—Muy bien. Ese vestido verdaderamente te sienta bien —la halagó Emily, levantándose de su asiento.

—Muchas gracias —Susan sonrió complacida —. Por cierto, tu madre dice que bajemos, los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento.

-o-

El salón de los Darcy estaba abarrotado de gente. Edward había conocido a muchos durante sus semanas en Lambton, y no se sentía como un extraño. La mayoría de los jóvenes le dedicaban unos momentos de su tiempo para saludarle, pero él estaba en busca de alguien en especial.

Las jóvenes de la localidad estaban luciendo sus mejores atuendos, desplegando todos sus encantos para el deleite de sus parejas. Un par incluso le dirigieron sonrisas coquetas a Allesbury cuando él pasó a su lado. Su respuesta fue sencillamente una inclinación de cabeza, mientras seguía buscando a la joven. Ellas se rieron con la coquetería natural en jovencitas de su edad, escondiéndose tras sus abanicos, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el joven. Hacía un tiempo que no veía a muchachas actuar como ellas. Últimamente había estado más concentrado en cierta joven que no reía demasiado con sus gestos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pensar en ella. La mirada de confusión que le había dirigido unos días atrás, mientras él hablaba con Susan, le había divertido; era como si ella estuviese celosa de él y su prima. Aunque esa idea le parecía casi increíble.

—Señor Allesbury —lo saludó uno de los gemelos Greenland, con un gesto de la mano —. ¿Sabe dónde están los señores Darcy? Quiero presentarles mis respetos.

—No, la verdad, no los he visto desde hace un rato —Allesbury frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar cuándo había visto a los Darcy por última vez.

-o-

La casa de los Darcy estaba decorada siguiendo el gusto exquisito de sus dueños, con una sencillez que resaltaba aún más la elegancia del lugar. Emily estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo, y mientras paseaba por el salón se divertía escuchando los diversos comentarios acerca de la habitación. La mayoría de ellos eran positivos, pero a algunas de las señoras de la localidad les parecía que la decoración tan sencilla revelaba una ausencia de buen tono, ya que se veía pobre, como la casa de cualquier campesino.

Emily arrugó el ceño al oír un comentario por el estilo y tuvo que morderse el labio para no replicar. No quería ocasionar un conflicto en la fiesta de sus padres. Pero su indignación fue sustituida por incomodidad al ver que el señor Hemingford estaba entre los invitados. ¿Por qué sus padres hacían esas cosas? Aunque probablemente lo hubieran invitado ya que era su deber.

Emily vio de reojo como el joven la miraba y empezaba a acercarse a ella entre un grupo de personas. Rápidamente la joven empezó a alejarse, dentro de otro grupo de personas. No quería hablar con él, prefería evitarlo lo más posible.

—¡Emily! —Adelaide apareció junto a ella en ese momento, usando un vestido verde que destacaba su tez tostada —. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves algo pálida.

—No pasa nada, Adelaide —replicó rápidamente Emily, intentando sonreír para tranquilizar a su amiga —. ¿Tú te sientes bien? —inquirió a su vez, tomando las manos de su amiga y guiándola a unas sillas que estaban alineadas junto a la pared.

—Sí, claro. Me siento mucho mejor —contestó Adelaide, cuya sonrisa no parecía querer desaparecer de su rostro —. Tu hermano fue muy amable al visitarme casi todos los días; de verdad no esperaba que hiciera algo así.

Emily sonrió a su amiga. Sinceramente, estaba feliz por su amiga y quería que ella fuera feliz. Y si con ello podía hacer feliz a su hermano, además; era aún más perfecto. Casi como si lo hubieran invocado, en ese preciso momento Charles apareció junto a ellas.

—Adelaide, ¿querría usted concederme el primer baile? —le preguntó a la joven, luego de saludarla algo tímidamente. Sonrojándose ligeramente, la joven le pasó su carnet de baile y él aprovechó de reservarse dos o tres bailes más, lo que amplió aún más la sonrisa de Adelaide.

—Por supuesto, señor Darcy —contestó ella, al recibir de vuelta su tarjeta. Charles le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, dejando a Emily con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Emily se quedó sentada en su silla, con las manos elegantemente cruzadas sobre su falda y sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Señorita Darcy, la estaba buscando —Emily levantó la vista al reconocer la voz de Edward Allesbury —. ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar con usted?

* * *

_Sí, soy tan mala que las voy a dejar sin saber la respuesta de Emily hasta el martes. Pero por ahora tenemos que Emily descubre que está enamorada, que Elizabeth sabe lo que le sucede a su hija (más o menos) y que Charles piensa en Adelaide. ¿Se formará una nueva pareja al finalizar el baile?_

_En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?  
_

_Como siempre, mil gracias a todos quienes leen la historia; muy especialmente a quienes dejan reviews o agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_¡El suspenso se acaba! ¡Ya está aquí el capítulo dieciséis!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 16**

—_Señorita Darcy, la estaba buscando —Emily levantó la vista al reconocer la voz de Edward Allesbury —. ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar con usted?_

-o-

Emily dudó por unos momentos antes de contestar a la pregunta del joven. En lugar de eso, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si algo en él fuera demasiado extraño para ella y tuviera que observarlo detenidamente para ver qué era. ¿Por qué nunca había notado que el joven tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos? Le parecía que el mundo alrededor de ellos se había detenido y que no había nadie más en esa enorme habitación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando fue consciente de nuevo, su mano estaba en la del joven y él la estaba guiando a la pista de baile.

—Muchas gracias por concederme este placer, señorita Darcy —le gradeció el joven, mientras ambos tomaban sus posiciones tras Charles y Adelaide, ya que al ser los hijos de los dueños de casa tenían el deber de abrir el baile.

—El gusto es mío, señor Allesbury —replicó ella, mientras se ubicaban en el círculo, acompañados de sus primos y sus respectivas parejas.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta que la música comenzó. Con los primeros compases de la cuadrilla, cada uno le ofreció una reverencia a su respectiva pareja. Tras esa pequeña cortesía, todos se tomaron las manos y empezaron a girar en círculo al lento ritmo de la música. Emily estaba usando guantes, pero sentía perfectamente el calor de la mano del joven en la suya. Le agradaba la forma en la que él apretaba su mano, con seguridad y firmeza, pero sin ser brusco.

Los ocho bailarines siguieron marcando las intrincadas figuras que indicaba la estricta coreografía del baile. Era curioso ver el contraste entre las diversas parejas: Sophie Greenland observaba a William con adoración, no muy correspondida por el joven; por otra parte, Adelaide y Charles parecían haber logrado una complicidad envidiable entre ambos, sonriendo y susurrando mientras bailaban; y finalmente, Emily y Allesbury se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin hacer ningún tipo de gestos que delataran algo entre ambos, pero al mismo tiempo sin separar sus miradas por un solo momento.

En un momento determinado, la música se aceleró, indicándole al pequeño grupo que debían separarse en parejas. Cuando el brazo del señor Allesbury rodeó la cintura de Emily, ella le sonrió ligeramente.

—Hay muchos invitados hoy, ¿no, señorita? —señaló él, mientras ambos giraban al animado ritmo de la música.

—Sí, bastantes —respondió ella, sonriendo sin bajar la mirada —. ¿Le gusta esta pieza? Es muy animada —añadió, siguiendo la convención de conversación durante el baile. El primer comentario debía ser acerca del salón de baile, el siguiente sobre el baile mismo y así.

—Me parece que hace un rato la vi algo incómoda, señorita — comentó él, como si nada. Emily lo miró con sorpresa, —. ¿Algún inconveniente?

—Algo así —murmuró ella —. No esperaba que mis padres invitaran al señor Hemingford al baile, aunque supongo que debían hacerlo. Sus padres aún son sus amigos. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene por qué separarlos a ellos.

Edward sonrió mientras ambos se separaban y volvían al círculo, donde con sus compañeros siguieron los estrictos patrones de la animada coreografía, hasta que la música se detuvo. Nuevamente, le hicieron una reverencia a sus respectivas parejas y se separaron, para dejar el lugar a quienes bailarían la siguiente pieza.

Como le correspondía, Edward acompañó a Emily a su silla, para que su siguiente pareja bailara con ella. Sin embargo, había algo que le intrigaba. En el baile anterior, Emily había sido asediada por los jóvenes caballeros y su tarjeta de baile se había llenado en cuestión de momentos. ¿Qué había pasado esa noche? Cuando ella le había entregado su tarjeta de baile para que inscribiera su nombre en la primera pieza, había observado que sólo había un par de bailes comprometidos. Era casi como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando a él. Pero ese pensamiento era casi absurdo.

—Fue un placer bailar con usted —murmuró Emily, a un volumen suficiente para que él la escuchara; al ver que él no se movía de su lado —. ¿Pasa algo?

—El place fue todo mío —contestó él, sonriendo —. ¿No tendrá alguna otra pieza libre que quiera concederme, señorita Darcy? Es usted una excelente bailarina, y es un agrado bailar cuando la pareja es tan talentosa.

Sin decir una palabra, Emily le tendió su tarjeta de baile, sonriéndole de una manera que él no había visto nunca. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, cálida y amable, la que nunca hubiera esperado de la famosa "reina del hielo" de la alta sociedad londinense. Con un gesto interno de autosuficiencia escribió su nombre junto a tres nuevas piezas y se la devolvió.

Un segundo después, varios jóvenes aparecieron junto a Emily, diciendo que no la habían visto antes y estaban deseando anotar sus nombres para bailar con ella. Con una sonrisa graciosa y elegante, Emily accedió a ello, y ellos tuvieron el placer de escribir sus nombres junto a los bailes, anticipando la delicia que sería deslizarse por la pista de baile con tan exquisita pareja de baile.

Tras esperar a que todos los aspirantes escribieran sus nombres, uno de ellos escoltó a la señorita Darcy a la pista de baile, para seguir la acelerada y alegre coreografía de una polka. A ese baile le siguió una polonesa más calmada y un chotis. Casi sin darse cuenta, Emily se encontró nuevamente siendo escoltada a la pista por el señor Allesbury. La pieza correspondiente era un bonito vals; estilo de baile que poco a poco se iba incorporando a los salones ingleses (a pesar de la desaprobación que había enfrentado unos años antes).

—¿Han sido sus otras parejas satisfactorias? —inquirió él, deslizándose alrededor de la pista de baile con una mano en la cintura de la joven y su mano en la otra.

—Sí, aunque debo decir que usted es bastante mejor bailarín que la mayoría —contestó ella, sonriendo con delicadeza.

—Y usted es una mejor bailarina que la mayoría de las jóvenes, señorita Darcy —respondió él a su vez, galantemente.

—Creo que después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, puede llamarme Emily —sugirió ella, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada inquisitiva —. Estoy hablando en serio, señor Allesbury —agregó, ampliando aún más su sonrisa para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

—En ese caso, me parece que usted puede llamarme Edward —replicó él, girando un poco para evitar chocar con otra pareja que bailaba a su lado —. Su prima me llama así.

Apenas dijo ese comentario, observó como Emily apretaba ligeramente los labios y desviaba la mirada, lo que él aprovechó para esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Esa era una reacción mal velada de celos, y eso tenía que significar _algo_.

-o-

William suspiró para sus adentros. La señorita Greenland no había aceptado ningún compromiso para bailar las siguientes piezas y él no había querido dejarla sola, porque consideraba que esa actitud era una descortesía hacia la señorita que escoltaba. En esos momentos, muy a su pesar, se encontraba sentado junto a ella y otras señoritas sin parejas en la hilera de asientos junto a la pared.

—Oh, señor Bingley, es usted muy amable al quedarse aquí conmigo —dijo la joven, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y batiendo las pestañas con coquetería. William sólo levantó una ceja a modo de respuesta. Para él, eso era simplemente su deber, pero ella parecía verlo como una muestra de su eterno amor.

"_Mujeres,"_ pensó, fastidiado. Su hermano llevaba las últimas semanas burlándose de su tenaz enamorada, que no perdía un momento para estar junto a él en cada evento social en que se encontraban.

—Ajá —murmuró él, pero a ella no pareció importarle demasiado que él no estuviera tan entusiasmado como ella.

Un par de jovencitas se ubicaron junto a ellos. William recordaba haber conocido a una de ellas en una fiesta campestre una semana atrás. Harriet Carrington era una muchacha alegre y simpática, aunque él la había escuchado hacer ciertos comentarios sarcásticos muy agudos, que revelaban una visión crítica del mundo.

—Buenas noches; señorita Greenland, señor Bingley —Harriet le dirigió una saludo acompañado de una sonrisa ligeramente atrevida; su amiga parecía ser más tímida. Sophie se limitó a devolverle una inclinación de cabeza como saludo, pero no hizo ningún otro gesto.

—Buenas noches, señorita Carrington —respondió él, parándose de su asiento e inclinándose profundamente, de acuerdo a las más elementales normas de etiqueta. Sin embargo, su compostura se vio puesta a prueba por el siguiente comentario de la muchacha.

—¿No baila usted? Me habría imaginado que el hermano de Robert Bingley sería más audaz —el tono provocador de la joven no pasó inadvertido para él —. Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar. Un gusto, señor Bingley, Sophie —añadió la muchacha, dando media vuelta y alejándose un par de pasos con su amiga. Ni siquiera había esperado que él respondiera.

William la vio alejarse y escuchó como la señorita Carrington le susurraba algo a su amiga. Algo en la línea de "¿no se supone que todo hombre capaz de bailar no debería abstenerse del baile?" (1). Con un comentario así, la señorita estaba implicando claramente que él carecía de modales.

—¿Me disculpa un momento, señorita Greenland? —le preguntó a la joven que tenía a su lado, quien asintió y se puso a hablar con la señorita Thornton, que estaba a su lado.

A paso rápido, William se acercó a la señorita Carrington, tosiendo para obligarla a detenerse. Ella dio media vuelta, levantando una ceja al verlo.

—¿Necesita algo, señor Bingley? —inquirió, sin ningún tipo de recato. William se quedó callado por unos momentos, meditando acerca de lo que debía decirle a la señorita. Ella lo miró fijamente, esperando que dijera algo.

—La verdad, me preguntaba si usted querría darme el placer de concederme una pieza, si es que aún no ha comprometido todos sus bailes —preguntó bruscamente, aunque tuvo la impresión de que su forma de decirlo debía haber parecido bastante tonta. Y seguramente tenía razón; la señorita Carrington no pareció impresionada al oírlo, pero le entregó su tarjeta de baile con un movimiento casi desafiante.

—Será todo un placer —dijo ella, con una sonrisa que él no supo interpretar.

—Muchas gracias —masculló él, devolviéndole la tarjeta y ofreciéndole una reverencia algo forzada. Con una inclinación de cabeza se acercó nuevamente a Sophie, quien no parecía haber notado nada de lo que acababa de pasar; ella seguía conversando con su amiga, sin prestar atención a lo que las rodeaba.

En la pista de baile, un grupo de jóvenes bailaba un vigoroso vals. La mirada de Sophie se dirigió a una de las parejas que pasó muy cerca de ellos: Charles Darcy y Adelaide Northwood. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha al ver como la pareja pasaba frente a ellos, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose.

—¿Qué puede ver el señor Darcy en la señorita Northwood? —inquirió ella, clavando su mirada en la pareja que reía mientras bailaba animadamente —. Digo, no es que ella sea fea, pero claramente su aspecto no le interesa demasiado. Mire, ese vestido que lleva es de la temporada pasada y su tez está demasiado tostada por pasarse todo el día al sol. Francamente, no sé qué atractivo puede tener ella.

—Ajá —fue la única respuesta por parte del señor Bingley, dicha con un evidente tono distraído. Si hubiera estado escuchando algo de lo que su compañera decía, se hubiera dado cuenta del tono amargo con el que ella criticaba a la otra muchacha. Alguien más observador que él hubiera dicho, sin dudarlo por un segundo, que la señorita Greenland estaba efectivamente _celosa_ de Adelaide.

-o-

Emily estaba en su asiento entre dos piezas de baile. Su anterior pareja la había escoltado hasta ahí con múltiples halagos acerca de su destreza en el baile y a lo bien que se veía esa noche. Ella había agradecido los comentarios con una sonrisa amable y le había preguntado por su siguiente pareja, lo que le había recordado al joven que debía ir en su búsqueda. Emily se despidió de él con una sonrisa y suspiró al quedarse sola. No había comprometido el baile siguiente, por lo que debía sentarse en su lugar y esperar que el baile terminara y su siguiente pareja la escoltara a la pista. Era un fastidio tener que quedarse en su lugar durante una pieza completa, pero esa era la etiqueta de un baile y tenía que hacerlo.

—Señorita Darcy —una voz terriblemente familiar atrajo su atención y Emily se encontró cara a cara con el señor Hemingford, arrodillado junto a ella y mirándola fijamente—. He tratado de hablar con usted toda la noche. Sólo pienso en usted; la comida no tiene sabor, apenas logro dormir por las noches y cuando lo hago, sueño con usted —tomó una de las manos enguantadas de Emily y se la llevó al pecho, con una mirada de adoración.

Un círculo comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos, mientras Emily intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre de su tenaza enamorado sin perder la compostura. Ya se imaginaba que sería la comidilla del vecindario durante la semana siguiente. ¿Por qué Hemingford no era capaz de controlarse? No sabía qué hacer; gritar estaba excluido ya que habría atraído demasiado la atención. Y una señorita no puede hacer un escándalo en público.

—Por favor, señorita Darcy, ¡dígame que me ama tanto como yo la amo! —exclamó él y Emily se removió en su asiento, incómoda. El joven estaba agarrando su mano con mucha fuerza y ella era incapaz de soltarse.

—No sea ridículo, señor Hemingford —bufó entre dientes —. ¡Suélteme de una vez! —soltó exasperada al ver que él no pensaba soltarla.

Podía escuchar las voces alzándose a su alrededor, comentando acerca de la inapropiada escena de la que (involuntariamente) formaba parte. Intentó soltarse nuevamente, sólo para sentir como él la agarraba con aún más fuerza. Emily sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían violentamente al saberse el objetivo de tantas miradas y deseó que alguien apareciera y la sacara de esa espantosa situación.

Sus oraciones se vieron respondidas unos instantes (que se le antojaron años) después; un caballero apareció junto a ella y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca obligó a Hemingford a soltarla.

—Creo que la señorita Darcy le pidió que la soltara —dijo Edward, con una mirada severa dirigida al señor Hemingford —. Y me parece que usted le debe una disculpa —añadió, con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

El otro joven caballero paseó su mirada por ambos jóvenes que tenía al frente, intentando mirar a Emily a los ojos. Sin embargo, ella desvió la vista, apretando los labios con firmeza. No estaba dispuesta a darle lo que quería.

—Lo siento, señorita Darcy —masculló unos minutos después el joven, casi a regañadientes. Emily reconoció su disculpa con un movimiento de la cabeza, con una expresión que indicaba claramente que no estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo el asunto.

Viendo que no sacaría nada con quedarse ahí, Hemingford le dirigió una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Emily y una mirada envenenada a Allesbury, quien le sostuvo la vista con firmeza, antes de alejarse.

—Muchas gracias, señor Allesbury —susurró Emily, mientras el pequeño tumulto que se había formado a su alrededor se disolvía. Sabía que sería la fuente de varios rumores durante la próxima semana, pero creía que podía sobrevivir a eso.

—Parece que usted despierta encendidas pasiones, Emily —se burló Edward, ayudando a relajar el ambiente —. El señor Hemingford no parece estar dispuesto a olvidarla tan fácilmente.

Emily le sonrió a su vez, intentando parecer algo más relajada y tranquila.

—Parece que usted tiene razón, Edward; aunque, a decir verdad, no me gusta demasiado —dijo, suspirando hondamente —. Este tipo de situaciones complican mucho mi vida cotidiana —añadió, con un tono ligeramente burlón, como para darle algo de humor a la situación.

—Lo lamento —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa que Emily no comprendió —. ¿No le apetece algún refresco? Me parece que ahora viene el intermedio.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —contestó Emily, tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

* * *

(1) Sacado casi literalmente de un manual de etiqueta victoriano. Y sí, tengo un manual de etiqueta victoriano entre mis libros. Es muy útil a la hora de investigar.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Ahora Emily y Edward están mucho más cerca; y vemos como Adelaide y Charles también se han acercado mucho en las última semanas.  
_

_Por cierto, Harriet no se transformará en el nuevo interés romántico de William, más bien, servirá para que él vea el contraste entre chicas sensatas y Sophie. Y el señor Hemingford no parece estar dispuesto a rendirse. Esperemos que nunca conozca al señor Galstone. Ahí tendríamos problemas de gran magnitud.  
_

_En fin, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Y está especialmente alegre. Quizás porque lo escribí entre lecturas diversas, pasar el rato con mi familia y "fangirlear" con la nueva temporada de "Downton Abbey". Estoy aprovechando bien mis días de vacaciones, como pueden ver.  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, especialmente a quienes me enviaron reviews o agregaron la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_¡Espero que este capítulo les guste!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 17**

Elizabeth Darcy torció el ceño mientras intentaba anudar el _cravat_ de su marido. Nunca había sido precisamente diestra en ese tipo de cosas, pero al casarse con Fitzwilliam Darcy había tomado la decisión de que su marido siempre iría bien vestido y arreglado y ella misma se encargaría de ello. Por esa razón había aprendido a hacer nudos en los _cravats_ y a doblar pañuelos para que quedaran perfectos. Su marido apreciaba esos pequeños detalles por parte de su esposa, y trataba de agradecérselos con la misma delicadeza que ella lo hacía.

—¿Así está bien? —inquirió la mujer tras unos segundos. Darcy se acercó al espejo de su vestidor y estudió el nudo que Elizabeth había hecho en su _cravat_.

—Perfecto, Lizzie —contestó él, usando el apelativo cariñoso que usaba en la intimidad. Con suavidad, pasó un brazo tras la cintura de su mujer y ambos miraron sus reflejos en el espejo.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde su boda, pero los Darcy habían logrado mantener la magia de su matrimonio funcionando. Se complementaban a la perfección y tras tan prolongada convivencia, sabían perfectamente lo que el otro necesitaba. En su rutina diaria habían creado una especie de baile sin palabras, donde el uno sabía qué hacer exactamente en diferentes momentos. Y sólo con mirarse sabían lo que el otro quería decir; aunque no por eso dejaban de decirse que se querían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Sí, había habido peleas, insultos y discusiones por temas irrelevantes. Habían pasado por momentos difíciles, por angustias (Elizabeth había perdido a uno de sus bebés a los pocos meses de embarazo y otro de sus hijos había vivido sólo unas horas tras su nacimiento) y por momentos en que los dos quisieron escapar muy lejos. Pero ahí estaban. Juntos. Habían logrado pasar por todas las dificultades que se les habían atravesado en el camino, siempre juntos y apoyándose mutuamente.

No era extraño que sus hijos vieran el matrimonio de sus padres como el mejor ejemplo de una relación en la que ambas partes daban lo mejor de sí.

Darcy se inclinó y besó a su mujer en la frente. Ella se había mantenido activa durante toda su vida, y por eso seguía teniendo la figura esbelta de su juventud, en lugar de engordar como su madre. Aunque ya no era precisamente la jovencita atlética y deportista, en los primeros años de su madurez Elizabeth había adquirido un aire reposado y elegante que le sentaba perfectamente, sin perder su figura.

Lo mismo se podía decir del señor Darcy. Las primeras canas que habían empezado a aparecer entre su cabello oscuro unos años atrás habían terminado por dominar toda su cabeza. Eso, lejos de hacerlo ver viejo, le había dado un aire elegante y aún atractivo.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? —comentó Elizabeth, examinando nuevamente sus reflejos —. ¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos en Meryton? —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa —. Éramos jóvenes e inocentes, en esos tiempos.

—Sí, ¿quién diría que años más tardes estaríamos aún juntos y viendo a nuestros hijos crecidos? —siguió Darcy, sonriendo también —. Ya están grandes, ¿verdad? Me temo que el día menos pensado tendremos a alguno de los dos casándose y abandonándonos. Charles parece estar bastante encaprichado con la señorita Northwood. Aunque claro, hace apenas unas semanas estaba suplicando el amor de la señorita Greenland. Sinceramente, no sé qué tan confiable puede ser nuestro hijo en esos asuntos.

Elizabeth lo miró con reproche, separándose de él para ajustar los hombros de su vestido.

—No diga eso, Fitzwilliam —regañó a su marido —. Estoy segura que la relación de Charles con Adelaide es muy distinta a la que tenía con Sophie. Adelaide es una chica sencilla y tranquila, y Charles parece estar interesado de verdad en ella.

—Supongo que tú eres mejor para esas cosas, querida —aceptó Darcy —. Y ya que estamos en esto: ¿qué le pasa a Emily?

Elizabeth sólo le sonrió a su marido, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo ligeramente en los labios. Con una sonrisa juguetona, se separó de él y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Darcy frunció el ceño y la siguió, reclamando en voz baja.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Elizabeth?

—Ya lo sabrás.

-o-

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar, señora Darcy —dijo Adelaide al entrar a la sala de los Darcy y ser saludada apropiadamente por la dueña de casa.

—No es nada, querida —respondió Elizabeth, tomándola del brazo e indicándole que se sentara junto a ella en uno de los sillones. Emily también estaba sentada ahí, y le sonrió cálidamente a su amiga.

—Hola, Adelaide —dijo, abrazando a su amiga. Sabía que ella necesitaba compañía y cariño, especialmente cuando se rumoreaba que su madre empeoraba día a día. Emily sabía que su hermano Charles se había convertido en un consuelo para la alegre jovencita, y estaba feliz por su amiga.

—¡Emily! Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ¿puedes prestarme esa novela que dijiste? —le preguntó, mirando la librería que destacaba al fondo del salón.

—Por supuesto, la buscaremos después de la cena —accedió Emily, que tenía una memoria mucho mejor que su amiga —. ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?

—Como siempre —respondió Adelaide, torciendo ligeramente la boca —; ya sabes que tiene unos días buenos y otros malos. Últimamente dice que tiene más días buenos que malos, pero creo que lo dice sólo para tranquilizarnos —añadió, suspirando hondamente.

—Lo lamento —replicó la joven, intentando hacer sonreír a su amiga.

En ese momento, Susan Bingley entró a la habitación, seguida por sus hermanos, su primo y Edward Allesbury. Apenas el último de los jóvenes hizo su aparición, su mirada se cruzó con la de Emily y ambos jóvenes sonrieron alegremente. Emily bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. La actitud tímida de la muchacha divirtió a Allesbury, quien se dirigió a la chimenea para hablar con Robert y William.

Por su parte, los ojos de Charles se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Adelaide estaba ahí. ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho?

—Adelaide, es un placer tenerla aquí —murmuró, parándose frente a ella y haciendo una reverencia elegante —. Espero que su madre esté mejorando.

—El placer es mío, Charles —contestó ella a modo de saludo —. Mamá está algo mejor, o al menos eso dice. Pero el doctor dice que tenemos que esperar aún un par de semanas para ver si el nuevo tratamiento da algún resultado.

—Eso espero —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, hasta que un comentario de Robert los obligó a separar sus miradas.

—Creo que Emily mencionó la posibilidad de tener un picnic durante la semana, tía —dijo el joven, sonriendo encantadoramente —. Ciertamente, sería una manera estupenda de despedirnos; esta es nuestra última semana en Pemberley.

—Lo pensaré, sobrino —contestó Elizabeth Darcy, mirando a su marido al otro lado del salón.

-o-

La cena transcurrió con total calma; aunque para nadie pasó inadvertido que Charles y Adelaide pasaron toda la cena mirándose y riendo suavemente. Los señores Darcy habían mirado esa actitud con sonrisas benevolentes. Su hijo parecía estar finalmente fijándose en una joven que valía la pena.

Quizás para darles a los jóvenes algo de privacidad, los Darcy insistieron en retirarse relativamente temprano, confiando el entretenimiento de su invitada a sus hijos y sobrinos. Rápidamente, el joven señor Darcy se sentó junto a ella en uno de los sillones y empezó a hablar con ella de música y libros, lo que le recordó a Emily que le había prometido un libro a su amiga.

—Adelaide, ¿cuál era el libro que querías? —preguntó Emily, tras un comentario de su hermano acerca de una pieza de Mozart.

—No recuerdo cuál era, el que estuviste leyendo la semana pasada —respondió Adelaide, arrugando el ceño.

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo! —exclamó Emily, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la estantería del fondo de la habitación —. Es este, Adelaide; lo dejaré aquí para que te lo lleves —añadió, dejando el libro sobre una mesita lateral.

—Muchas gracias, Emily —respondió la aludida, antes de volver nuevamente su mirada a Charles, quien le estaba hablando de una nueva galería de arte que habían abierto en Londres.

Charles siempre había estado muy interesado en el arte; sus padres le habían fomentado ese interés en sus temporadas en Londres y en sus viajes al extranjero. El joven Darcy había aprendido a pintar con algunos de los grandes maestros ingleses de su época, y había estudiado pintura en Italia y los Países Bajos. En esos momentos, estaba hablándole a Adelaide acerca de Brujas, una pequeña ciudad en Bélgica donde había aprendido mucho sobre los maestros renacentistas. Adelaide lo escuchaba con fascinación, como si no creyera que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera podido imaginar que un día Charles Darcy le iba a prestar su atención exclusiva.

—Parece que Charles está enamorado —señaló Susan, quien estaba junto a su prima en el otro extremo del salón. Emily sólo le respondió con un levantamiento de cejas —. No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Emily —, apenas llevan unas semanas de relación más estrecha. Hace un par de meses él ni siquiera la miraba. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse tan rápido? —añadió, extrañada.

—Ay, Emily —Susan suspiró con una sonrisa traviesa —; así pasa a veces. Nunca has tomado en cuenta a una persona, hasta que de repente te das cuenta de que existe y que es la única persona para ti. O también pasa que alguien se enamore al poco tiempo de conocer a alguien. No tiene nada de raro o imposible, querida.

Emily apretó los labios; seguía sin sentirse muy convencida de lo que le estaba explicando su prima. Pero su propia situación con el señor Allesbury podía calificar como parte esa teoría. Apenas lo había conocido y ya sentía que tenía una conexión especial con él. Su madre le había dicho que estaba enamorada, pero ella no terminaba de creerlo.

—Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no creen? —preguntó Robert, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de su prima.

—Sí, tienes razón, Robert —murmuró Emily, parándose rápidamente del sofá donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la terraza —. Abriré la puerta para que entre algo de aire fresco… —añadió, antes de salir ella misma a la terraza.

Los terrenos de Pemberley se extendían frente a ella bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Emily siempre había disfrutado esa vista. Cuando era niña incluso pensaba que la luz de la luna era parte de un regalo de las hadas a la humanidad, por ese toque etéreo y plateado que le daba a las cosas. Suspirando hondamente, se apoyó en la baranda de la terraza y miró fijamente al horizonte. Los incidentes de los últimos días habían sido… abrumadores, cuando menos. Le parecía que todo su mundo se estaba tambaleando y no sabía cómo volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

—Emily, ¿está bien? —una voz que le era muy conocida. Emily se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—Sí, muchas gracias —murmuró, haciendo el ademán de volver a entrar, pero él la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

Al contacto con su mano, Emily sintió algo que subía por su piel y le ponía los pelos de punta. No recordaba que ambos se hubieran tocado de esa manera. Y estaba muy segura que nunca había sentido nada así con nadie. Se quedó mirando al joven por unos instantes, como si quisiera preguntarle "¿por qué ha desordenado toda mi vida?" Pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, fue él quien habló.

—Por favor, Emily; quiero hablar con usted —murmuró, soltando el brazo de la muchacha —. ¿Querría escucharme? —Emily asintió sin palabras y volvió a su posición junto a la baranda, mientras él se aclaraba la garganta y seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras —. Emily, sé que nuestra relación ha sido corta; pero en estos dos meses la he conocido y tengo que confesar que usted me ha fascinado…

—¡Señor Allesbury! —Emily lo interrumpió, sorprendida; sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no sabía qué decir exactamente.

—Por favor, señorita, déjeme terminar —pidió él, y Emily cerró inmediatamente la boca —. Emily, en las últimas semanas no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. La amo, aunque sea difícil de creer. Ciertamente, le puedo decir que nunca he conocido a ninguna joven como usted.

Emily se quedó callada por unos minutos, intentando ordenar su cabeza. Sí, su madre le había dicho que lo que sentía era un enamoramiento, pero ella misma no estaba segura de lo mismo. A Emily se le habían declarado muchas veces, pero era la primera vez en que ella no sabía qué decir. Ante la mirada ansiosa del joven, se decidió a hablar por fin.

—Edward, le agradezco sus palabras —la formalidad en el tono de la muchacha sorprendió al joven, quien arrugó la nariz al oírla —. Pero sinceramente no soy capaz de retribuirle esos… nobles sentimientos. No negaré que usted sea muy agradable y que realmente disfrute de su compañía, a pesar de los difíciles comienzos de nuestra relación; pero no creo estar enamorada de usted, y no quiero mentirle —logró decir, con un esfuerzo que a ella le pareció casi sobrehumano. Tenía que controlarse mucho para que su voz no temblara mientras decía esas palabras que en su fuero interno le resultaban falsas —. Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero no siento lo mismo que usted —terminó.

La mirada del joven se fue al suelo, como si se avergonzara de lo que acababa de confesar. No sabía que había esperado de su confesión, pero no se esperaba que la joven se negara de entrada. En lo últimos días, había notado que ella se había ablandado frente a sus avances; se reía de sus comentarios y se sonrojaba cuando notaba su mirada sobre ella. Esperaba que ella se resistiera tímidamente en un comienzo y que luego ella admitiera que sentía lo mismo por él. Nunca esperó lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme, Emily? —inquirió, como si esperara algo más.

—No, eso es todo —replicó Emily, levantando la frente con altivez —. Espero que usted no tenga nada más que decirme, Edward. Yo no quiero oírlo —Emily tuvo que conjurar todas sus fuerzas para decir eso con una frialdad que no sentía —. Ahora, entraré a la casa. Buenas noches, señor Allesbury —soltó, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar rápidamente a la habitación.

Nadie parecía haber notado que había dos jóvenes del grupo ausentes. Susan había convencido a su hermanos de jugar un juego de cartas y apenas vio que su prima entraba nuevamente con el rostro muy pálido. Sin embargo, Adealaide si que se dio cuenta de ello e interrumpió su conversación con Charles.

—¿Emily, te sientes bien? —preguntó, genuinamente preocupada por su amiga.

—Sí, estoy bien —murmuró Emily —. Necesito tenderme un momento, espero que me perdones —agregó atropelladamente y salió de la sala sin esperar a la respuesta de su amiga.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿No quieren golpearme? Lo siento, es lo que tenía que pasar; las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles para estos dos. Pero ya verán como todo se soluciona. Pero, por otra parte, la relación de Adelaide y Charles está yendo cada vez mejor. Les puedo decir que su relación está pensada para ser un contrapunto a la relación de Emily y Edward, que es mucho más complicada._

_Como siempre, le agradezco a todos quienes leen la historia: a quienes dejan reviews, a quienes la agregan a sus alertas/favoritos y a quienes leen desde las sombras.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Damas y caballeros: ¡el capítulo dieciocho está aquí!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 18**

Emily entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria. Pero no le importaba quien hubiera podido oír ese portazo tan poco digno de una dama. Acto seguido, se derrumbó en el suelo, enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas y toda la tela de su vestido. Unos sollozos estallaron desde lo más profundo de su pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Muchas veces se había preguntado eso mismo y esa noche la pregunta parecía tener aún más implicancias para su vida. Lo que sentía era demasiado complejo para ella; nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía haberle dicho a Allesbury que ella también se sentía de esa forma?

Emily se sentía muy mortificada por la escena que acababa de pasar. Ojalá no tuviera que verlo nuevamente al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos imaginando la incómoda situación que tendría que pasar al desayuno. Quizás eso lo tenía merecido. Toda esa horrible situación era un castigo por su arrogante y frío comportamiento de antes.

Apoyó la barbilla en sus piernas y suspiró, intentando calmar su llanto. ¿Qué haría su madre en su lugar? Se moría de ganas de correr hacia los brazos protectores de su madre; aunque eso implicaba tener que explicarle todo el asunto y Emily no estaba dispuesta a eso. No se sentía preparada para ello. En lugar de recurrir a su madre, la joven intentó adivinar cuál sería el consejo de su madre para su situación. Seguramente la señora Darcy se tomaría las cosas con calma y tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacía. Emily casi podía escuchar a su madre diciéndole que tras una larga noche de sueño todo parecería distinto.

Ése era un buen consejo, de hecho. Con un esfuerzo que le pareció casi sobrehumano para esos momentos, la joven se levantó del suelo y tocó la campanilla para llamar a Marianne. La menuda muchacha apareció unos minutos después, lista para ayudar a su ama a arreglarse para dormir.

Emily no dijo una palabra en todo el rato que la otra chica usó para cepillar su cabello y ayudarla a quitarse el vestido (que ostentaba una de las faldas enormes tan de moda en su época) y todas las prendas inferiores, y ponerse el sencillo camisón que usaba para dormir. Emily suspiró mientras se amarraba la bata sobre el camisón, mirando fijamente su reflejo y dejando que su criada le cepillara el cabello para quitarle los nudos y dejarlo brillante y saludable. Cualquiera hubiera notado que ella no estaba de humor para hablar (aunque normalmente solía conversar mientras se preparaba para dormir); Marianne captó la indirecta y tampoco trató de forzarla a hablar, sabiendo que si la señorita Darcy no quería hablar en esos momentos, no sacaría nada con tratar de obligarla a hablar. Con su habitual delicadeza, Marianne terminó de cepillar el cabello de la muchacha y la ayudó a meterse en la cama.

—Muchas gracias, Marianne —murmuró Emily cuando estuvo cómodamente instalada bajo el edredón. La criada le sonrió a su vez y salió de la habitación.

Emily se quedó sola nuevamente y por unos momentos sólo se quedó mirando las sombras que su pequeña lámpara de gas creaba en el cielo. No sabía si podría dormir algo esa noche, pero seguramente no se estaba ayudando al mirar el techo como lo estaba haciendo. Al menos tendría que intentar dormir.

Con un suspiro, se incorporó en su cama y apagó la lámpara de gas. La habitación se vio sumida en la oscuridad y ella enterró la cabeza en su almohada.

Tenía una larga noche por delante.

-o-

Emily no durmió demasiado esa noche; las palabras de Allesbury la noche anterior la acosaron más de la cuenta y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esa mirada (¿desilusionada?) en los ojos verdes del joven. Y nuevamente se sentía culpable. Culpable de haber ocultado lo que sentía, de haberse refugiado en una excusa patética e insincera. Se sentía falsa y cobarde.

La llegada del amanecer fue un auténtico alivio para la joven. Aunque sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él y a su familia; luego de esa noche se sentía algo más capacitada para hacer frente a todo eso.

En ese momento, entró Marianne con una taza de té.

—Buenos días, señorita Darcy —la saludó, mientras dejaba la pequeña bandeja de peltre sobre la falda de Emily, quien se había incorporado en su cama —. ¿Se siente mejor? Anoche no tenía muy buen aspecto —le preguntó, al tiempo que abría las cortinas de los enormes ventanales de la habitación de Emily.

—Sí, ya me siento mejor —murmuró ella, abstraída, mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino porque su vista se había clavado en un sobre blanco que estaba bajo el plato de la taza —. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, levantando el pedazo de papel. Tenía su nombre escrito en una letra que ella desconocía.

—Lo dejaron en la cocina, señorita —respondió la muchacha, lo que hizo que Emily arqueara la ceja con curiosidad.

Sin hacer otro comentario, Emily dejó el sobre en su mesita de noche y siguió tomando su taza de té, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas curiosas al rectángulo blanco. Ya lo vería después, si se entretenía en ese momento llegaría tarde al desayuno.

Marianne, como todos los días, la ayudó a vestirse y a peinarse para la mañana. Emily eligió un vestido sencillo, que le sentaba muy bien y resaltaba sus facciones. Quería verse bien, que la terrible noche que había pasado no se mostrara en su cara. No sabía exactamente por qué quería verse bonita, pero así era.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha de su aspecto y calculó que el desayuno estaría servido, le agradeció a Marianne y salió apresuradamente de su habitación.

-o-

En el comedor de diario estaban los señores Darcy, acompañados por sus sobrinos y su hijo mayor. Cuando Emily entró, lo primero que notó fue la ausencia del culpable de su noche de insomnio. Intentando que su extrañeza no se mostrara en su rostro, ocupó su lugar en la mesa y saludó a su familia como correspondía.

—Susan, ¿me pasas la mermelada? —pidió, con falso desinterés —. Por cierto, ¿el señor Allesbury se siente bien?

—Emily, el señor Allesbury se marchó al alba —dijo su madre. Al escuchar eso, Emily estuvo a punto de botar el recipiente de mermelada que le estaba entregando su prima, pero mantuvo la calma.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tenía entendido que se quedaría hasta el final de la semana? —Emily preguntó con un aire de estudiada indiferencia, como si su curiosidad fuera simplemente el resultado de una rutina rota.

—No lo sé, dijo que le había llegado una carta de sus padres, donde le decían que le necesitaban en Londres con urgencia —respondió William, mirando fijamente a su prima. ¿Se había puesto pálida?

—Oh, espero que todo esté bien —fue la respuesta convencional de la señorita Darcy, mientras le ponía mermelada a una tostada.

No se comentó nada más al respecto durante el resto del desayuno. Emily estaba decidida a que nadie de su familia notara que había algo extraño en ella misma e intentó actuar de la manera más natural posible. Conversó con todos, afinó detalles de las actividades de esa semana con su madre y fue la joven que siempre había sido.

—Charles, recuerda que hoy estamos invitados a cenar en casa de los Greenland —dijo la señora Darcy, observando que su hijo estaba distraído pensando en quién sabía qué. Seguramente en una jovencita de pelo rubio y tez tostada, pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—Claro, mamá —respondió él, dando un sorbo a su taza de té. Sus ojos aún tenían ese aire ausente y abstraído que denotaba a kilómetros que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Hay que decir que la señora Greenland parecía muy ansiosa por la invitación —señaló el señor Darcy, en una de sus raras intervenciones en la conversación —. No sé qué le pasará a esa mujer —añadió, con una mirada cómplice dirigida a su mujer. La noche anterior le había comentado a Elizabeth que esa mujer le recordaba poderosamente a su suegra. Apabulladora y ruidosa, aunque no había usado exactamente esas palabras.

—El carruaje saldrá de aquí a las cinco y media, queridos; no se atrasen —señaló la señora Darcy. Para su sorpresa, el único que pareció haberla escuchado fue William, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable. Elizabeth suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que la señorita Greenland solía estar prácticamente sobre él durante los eventos sociales.

Emily, por su parte, parecía estar muy concentrada en su tostada y no respondió nada. Susan miraba a su prima con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras bebía de su taza de té. Algo le sucedía a Emily y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo a cualquier costo. Y Robert y Charles estaban conversando de cricket, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-o-

Apenas terminó el desayuno Emily dio una excusa cualquiera y subió apresuradamente a su habitación. Estaba comenzando a tener una idea bastante clara acerca de quién había escrito la carta que le había llegado esa mañana.

Ahí estaba el sobre, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado unas horas antes. Emily lo tomó sin miramientos y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre un pequeño sillón tapizado que estaba junto a la ventana. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, la joven rasgó el sobre y extrajo su contenido. Solo una hoja de papel de escribir, cubierta con una caligrafía que no le era muy familiar, pero que revelaba una personalidad impulsiva y activa. Emily no se detuvo a analizar la letra, si no que se apresuró en leer su contenido.

_Estimada y respetada Emily:_

_Lamento profundamente si la ofendí esta noche. Mis palabras eran sinceras y solamente pretendían darle a conocer mis sentimientos, ya que me parecía que usted debía saberlos. No pensaba ofenderla de ninguna manera, tiene mi palabra de honor por ello._

_Dicho eso, tengo que reiterar que esos sentimientos son reales, Emily. Aunque nuestra relación no empezó muy bien, en el curso de las últimas semanas usted se ganó mi completa y total admiración. Su inteligencia y sencillez son parte del encanto que usted tiene para mí, sin olvidar por eso su belleza y encanto. No miento al decirle que disfruté nuestras charlas; usted tiene un conocimiento respecto a las artes y a la literatura que no muchas jóvenes poseen. Hablar con usted es interesante y ciertamente intelectualmente estimulante. Espero que usted haya disfrutado esas charlas tanto como yo, aunque no niego que hubiera querido que fueran más. Fue un auténtico placer haber podido disfrutar de su compañía en Pemberley; le agradezco profundamente por ello._

_A pesar de que nada me gustaría más que quedarme en Pemberley hasta el final que había previsto para mi visita, el incidente de la noche anterior me dice que es mejor que me retire. No quiero incomodarla, Emily, y por eso es mejor que me vaya. Espero que si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, todo resulte mucho mejor. _

_Le deseo lo mejor en esta vida, señorita. Ha sido un placer conocerla y espero poder mantener su amistad por mucho tiempo. Y le prometo que ninguna palabra de reproche cruzará mis labios respecto a lo que hablamos la noche anterior. Usted estaba en todo su derecho de responderme como quisiera, no le guardo rencor por ello._

_Esperando volver a verla,_

_Su amigo,_

_Edward J. Allesbury_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Emily tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas. De nuevo se sentía como una tonta y una estúpida. ¿Qué le había impedido decirle a él que sentía lo mismo por él?

Su orgullo; su maldito y desesperante orgullo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer? Emily escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, avergonzada por haber dejado que un defecto así se demostrara tan descaradamente.

Pero él deseaba mantener su amistad; incluso le decía que esperaba verla nuevamente. ¿Qué haría ella si llegaban a encontrarse nuevamente? ¿Haría como si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no hubiera ocurrido? Emily suspiró. No entendía por qué la gente se enamoraba, si eso hacía que todo fuera tan complicado.

Y en ese momento, lo decidió.

Si alguna vez volvía a encontrarse con Edward Allesbury, sería la joven más amable y cálida que podía ser. Trataría de que él olvidara la forma en la que lo había tratado, que la perdonara por esas terribles palabras que le había dicho.

Empezaría de nuevo. Le probaría que todo podía ser diferente.

Emily Darcy levantó la cabeza con orgullo y sonrió. De repente, el mundo le parecía nuevamente un lugar agradable.

* * *

_Edward se fue. Obviamente no se podía quedar después de lo sucedido; pero como es nuestro protagonista, no será la última vez que lo veamos, por supuesto. Y Emily está aún bastante indecisa, pero ya está asumiendo que está enamorada de él y está dispuesta a cambiar la situación SI vuelven a encontrarse. Como ven, nuestra heroína tampoco está absolutamente convencida de sus sentimientos, si lo estuviera, correría tras él (o le mandaría una carta) diciéndole todo. Pero como no está segura, espera que al verlo de nuevo se le arregle el enredo en la cabeza._

_Como siempre, le agradezco a todos quienes leen mis historias: a quienes dejan reviews, a quienes la han agregado a sus favoritos/alertas y a quienes leen desde las sombras. Esto no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Como hace mucho rato que no vemos a Charles, este capítulo tendrá un poco extra de él, que se lo merece.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 19**

Un par de golpes en la puerta obligaron a Emily a espabilarse. Había pasado toda la tarde sola, en un estado que oscilaba entre estar despierta y dormida. No se sentía capaz de pensar con claridad, mucho menos de hablar con nadie. De hecho, ella ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho durante toda la tarde. ¿Había leído? ¿Había caminado por el parque? Había estado funcionando automáticamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía.

De la misma manera se había dejado vestir por Marianne, quien luego la había peinado sin decir una palabra y la había dejado para ir a vestir a Susan. Emily se había quedado sentada frente a su espejo, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y la mirada perdida. No estaba mirando su reflejo, ni estudiando que el cuello del vestido no quedara demasiado abajo, ni que los rizos a ambos lados de su rostro estuvieran perfectos. Simplemente estaba mirando a la nada.

Se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas y le hubiera gustado retroceder el tiempo para repetir toda la escena; pero eso era imposible. Tenía que asumir su error e intentar remediarlo como le fuera posible.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y Emily pareció volver de golpe al mundo real.

—Pase —dijo, con la voz más firme que logró convocar. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte, que nadie sospechara todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Quien atravesó el umbral fue su prima, quien ya estaba vestida y arreglada para la cena de esa noche. Con su habitual caminar firme, la muchacha atravesó la habitación y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca del tocador donde Emily estaba sentada.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día, Emily? —inquirió, sin siquiera arrugarse. Emily no se movió de su posición, pero al verla abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, su prima se dio cuenta de que había tocado la tecla correcta —. Has estado muy rara últimamente, querida. ¿No quieres hablar? —añadió, dulcificando un poco su tono de voz.

Emily se paró y se sentó nuevamente en el banquito de su tocador, esta vez mirando a su prima. Necesitó todo el valor que pudo reunir para pronunciar la frase que dijo a continuación, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que su prima preferida?

—Susan, el señor Allesbury se me _declaró_ anoche —murmuró, en un murmullo que resonó horriblemente (para ella) en la habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Susan, abriendo los ojos y acercándose más a su prima. Necesitaba oír eso de nuevo o no lo creería.

—Que el señor Allesbury me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí —bufó Emily; ya había sido muy difícil tener que decirlo una vez como para que Susan le obligara a repetirlo. Con una vez debió haberle bastado —. Por eso se fue. O más bien, se fue porque yo le dije que no lo amaba…

—¡Emily Jane Darcy! ¿Qué dices? —Susan parecía estar extremadamente sorprendida, juntó las cejas mientras miraba a su prima —. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú y yo sabemos que has rechazado a muchos caballeros, pero nunca te había visto así. Acá pasa algo más, Emily. Cuéntame.

—Es que… —Emily dudó unos momentos antes de confesar —: creo que yo también me enamoré de él, Susan. No sé cómo pasó, ni en qué momento. Pero de repente me di cuenta de que Edward… que el señor Allesbury —Emily corrigió el error rápidamente, para diversión de su prima, quien nunca se había imaginado encontrarse con su prima en esa situación —, me importaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Oh, Emily —dijo rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que Emily estaba a punto de estallar en llanto —. Pero, si lo quieres… ¿por qué le dijiste que no lo querías? —añadió, parándose de donde estaba sentada y sentándose junto a su prima.

—Porque… —Emily suspiró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y poniendo la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos —, porque soy una tonta; porque no sabía cuánto me importaba hasta que le dije que no estaba interesada en él. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que aún así no está enojado conmigo.

—¿Por qué se enojaría contigo, si te quiere? —murmuró Susan, con dulzura —. Vamos, Emily, anímate un poco. Sí, cometiste un error, pero seguramente volverás a verlo.

—¿Y si ya me olvidó para ese entonces? ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver?

—Entonces no estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ti —respondió Susan, sonriéndole —; y en ese caso, significa que es un tonto que no vale la pena —añadió, provocando una risita de su prima —. Y si no lo vuelves a ver, es que esto simplemente no estaba destinado a ser. Y tendrás que seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —suspiró Emily, en voz baja. Su prima le rodeó los hombros cariñosamente y le sonrió.

—No, tienes razón; esto no es fácil —dijo, con el tono de alguien quien ya ha pasado por la experiencia. Si Emily no hubiera estado tan sumida en su propia pena, le hubiera preguntado algo, pero ella misma no notó el tono triste en la voz de su prima —. Pero lo superarás, querida. Siempre nos tendrás a todos nosotros para apoyarte. Puedes contar conmigo.

Emily esbozó una leve sonrisa y se enderezó. Ya había sacado todo lo que tenía que sacar de su corazón y era el momento de empezar a actuar como siempre.

—¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? —le preguntó a Susan, quien asintió sin decir una palabra —. Que esto quede como un secreto entre nosotras. No quiero que nadie más se entere —dijo, bajando la voz, para que quedara claro que estaba hablando de un secreto.

—Tu oscuro y terrible secreto está a salvo conmigo —replicó Susan, sonriendo burlonamente, lo que hizo que Emily se riera.

Siempre podía contar con Susan para hacerla reír, incluso cuando no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Y gracias a ella, se sentía mucho más aliviada de lo que se había sentido en un buen tiempo.

-o-

La cena en la casa de los Greenland no fue una velada muy cómoda para la familia Darcy. Aunque los gemelos Greenland eran jóvenes muy simpáticos y divertidos, eso no alcanzaba a compensar las actitudes de su hermana y su madre, cuya presencia era (cuando menos) abrumadora. Y durante esa noche, parecían serlo aún más. Al parecer, la señora Greenland era consciente del encaprichamiento de su hija con el señor Bingley y había decidido que el joven era perfecto para su familia. Durante toda la velada, la mujer le proporcionó todo tipo de atenciones al joven y su hija no se despegó de él.

Susan había pasado gran parte de la noche observando la ridícula escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Sophie Greenland no le gustaba ni un poco para su hermano; tenía demasiados ademanes y actitudes poco naturales. Y Susan estaba segura de que su hermano tampoco estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

—Oh, William, ¿no le parece que la nueva moda de Londres es una maravilla? —Robert ahogó una risita ante ese último comentario de Sophie, especialmente por la mirada de horror que su hermano había puesto al oírlo. La señorita Greenland, no obstante, pareció ignorar eso y siguió hablando —. ¡Sólo ver esas sedas y terciopelos es un verdadero placer! Mamá y yo iremos a Londres en unas semanas a comprar telas y ver patrones. Quizás incluso alcancemos a ir con una modista de moda para que los confeccione ella misma. ¡Sería espléndido!

—Ajá —fue la única respuesta de William. Para ser sinceros, él ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que le decía la muchacha; había aprendido que era mejor desconectarse de la conversación y lanzar cada cierto rato alguna interjección que aparentara que estaba escuchando. Era eso o tener que escuchar horas de interminables e insustanciales tonterías.

Evidentemente, la señorita Greenland era del todo inconsciente de la incomodidad que su hija le estaba causando a su joven invitado, porque siguió hablando de ropa, telas y cortes con la muchacha; aunque era evidente que ese tema no interesaba a su involuntario oyente en lo absoluto. Su madre seguía la conversación con interés y cada cierto rato intercalaba comentarios acerca de lo que su hija decía, preguntando la opinión del joven señor Bingley acerca de ellos.

—Dios, ¿de verdad cree que así logrará atraer a William? —comentó Robert a Emily, quien arrugó el ceño.

—No lo sé, pero creo que cuando ustedes se vayan, William por fin podrá decir más de dos palabras juntas —replicó ella, mirando como Sophie batía rápidamente sus pestañas mientras tenía la vista clavada en el mayor de los Bingley —. Sophie ni siquiera le deja hablar un poco, por no mencionar que no deja de decir tonterías.

—Sí, supongo que William será el más aliviado al irnos —concordó su primo, riendo —. Pero que ni sueñe con que lo dejaré olvidar todo este asunto tan rápidamente. Debería agradecerle a la señorita Greenland por proporcionarme material para molestar a mi hermano por un largo tiempo.

Emily se rió ante el comentario de su primo. Si bien Charles y Robert solían hacer tonterías que hacían que el resto de su familia se burlara de ellos por un largo tiempo, William era mucho más tranquilo y nunca había hecho nada que provocara las burlas de nadie. Robert estaba hablando en serio cuando decía que no dejaría que su hermano olvidara el asunto tan rápidamente.

—La verdad, lo único bueno que le veo a que Sophie esté encaprichada con William, es que Charles por fin pudo olvidarla. ¡Me alegra tanto verlos a Adelaide y a él felices! Ella se merece que Charles adore el suelo que pisa, por lo menos —declaró pasionalmente Emily, con un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido para su primo.

—Vaya, Emily —su primo la miró con ambas cejas alzadas —. No sabía que eras tan romántica; a menos que te hayas enamorado uno de estos días y no nos hayamos dado cuenta. Dime, ¿qué caballero ha atraído tu atención? Ya sabes que si necesitas algo de ayuda para que te noten, siempre puedes recurrir a mí; estaré más que feliz de _explicarle_ bien las cosas —añadió, con un gesto que demostraba claramente a lo que se refería con "explicar".

—No seas tonto, Robert —gruñó Emily, rodando los ojos —. No es eso, es simplemente que me encanta ver a mi mejor amiga tan contenta. Por favor, no te imagines una novela donde no hay ninguna.

Robert no pudo contestar a ese exabrupto de su prima, ya que uno de los mellizos Greenland se estaba acercando a ellos, extendiendo una mano hacia Emily.

—Señorita Darcy, me parece recordar que usted tenía grandes dotes para la música —dijo, con una sonrisa entre cortés y traviesa —. ¿No querría deleitarnos un poco con el piano? Me temo que esta reunión se está volviendo algo… —se interrumpió y dirigió una mirada a su hermana, quien seguía hablando de modelos y cortes con su madre, junto a un visiblemente aburrido William —, monotemática. ¿Sería usted tan amable?

—No veo por qué no, señor Greenland —aceptó Emily, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Patrick Greenland (distinguible sólo porque era algo más alto y pecoso que su gemelo) la escoltó al piano, donde Emily tomó asiento y empezó a revisar las partituras que ahí estaban. Eligió una balada irlandesa y la acomodó en el atril.

—Si no le molesta, creo que me quedaré aquí pasando las páginas de la partitura —declaró el joven, al ver que ella se disponía a tocar —. Temo que si regreso allá, terminarán preguntándome sobre modelos y telas; y no sé nada del tema, por escandaloso que le parezca —añadió, con un tono burlón.

Algunos años menor que Emily, Patrick (al igual que su gemelo) la consideraba una chica agradable y con sentido del humor, aunque no abrigaba ningún tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia la muchacha. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a caballeros mayores y más maduros. Además, él aún era muy joven para casarse. Por eso prefería bromear con Emily, quien podía ser una compañía de lo más agradable.

—De acuerdo —contestó Emily, bajando la vista hacia las teclas —. Y no se preocupe, guardaré su terrible secreto.

—Se lo agradezco infinitamente —dijo él, mientras se apoyaba en el piano.

Emily empezó a tocar, deslizando sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Le gustaba la suave textura de estas y las acariciaba con la delicadeza de una artista. Le gustaba la música, y aunque no era excesivamente talentosa, lograba hacerlo bastante bien. Unos cuantos compases después, comenzó a cantar.

Había elegido deliberadamente una melodía alegre, que hablaba de las cosas buenas del amor y de la alegría del enamoramiento correspondido. Cantar y tocar algo así era justo lo que necesitaba para librarse de todos los sentimientos negativos que la embargaban. Sentía que nunca había cantado mejor y ese fue el comentario general de todos al finalizar la canción.

Mientras Susan tomaba su lugar en el piano, dispuesta a tocar alguna de sus piezas preferidas, Emily se unió al grupo de jóvenes. Todos la felicitaron, incluida la señorita Greenland.

—Emily, querida, no sabía que tenías una voz tan bonita —la halagó la muchacha, sonriéndole ampliamente —. No sabes lo que daría yo por tener una voz tan encantadora, seguro que si tuvieras clases podrías mejorar mucho.

—Eh… muchas gracias, Sophie.

—Emily, deberías hacer un dueto con Adelaide alguna vez —sugirió Charles, guiñándole traviesamente un ojo a su hermana.

—No seas ridículo, Charles —replicó Emily —. Adelaide es mucho mejor cantante que yo…

—¿Están hablando de la señorita Greenland? —interrumpió descaradamente Sophie —. No sabía que supiera cantar, siempre pensé en ella como una joven aburrida y sin mucha gracia. Bueno, a menos que a alguien le gusten las chicas sin modales y demasiado tostadas.

Sophie no se dio cuenta, pero quienes la rodeaban vieron que la jovencita había cometido un error espantoso. Era cosa de ver como la barbilla de Charles se había endurecido considerablemente y su mirada se oscureció visiblemente. Cualquiera que lo conociera un poco se habría dado cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente enojado.

—¿Eso cree usted, señorita Greenland? —preguntó el joven con un tono que Emily identificó como peligroso —. Creo que no la conoce usted lo suficiente. Adelaide es una joven extraordinariamente inteligente y amable. Sí, puede que su ropa no esté a la última moda, pero ella es mucho más que eso. Su personalidad es mejor que su vestuario, al contrario de esas personas cuyo vestuario es mejor que su personalidad —añadió, con intención.

Sophie Greenland miró fijamente al joven que durante tanto tiempo había sido su tenaz enamorado. No reconocía en esa mirada dura y seria al joven que siempre la había mirado con adoración. Nunca nadie la había mirado con ese desdén y esa frialdad. Por primera vez en su existencia Sophie no supo que decir.

Y en ese momento, Charles se dio cuenta de que estaba irrevocable y totalmente enamorado de Adelaide Northwood.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¡Charles se enamoró! Y Emily le contó todo a Susan. ¿Tendremos a una prima casamentera revoloteando por ahí? Aún falta un poco para el reencuentro, pero les prometo que no tardará demasiado._

_Como siempre, gracias a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de leer, a quienes dejan reviews y a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Me escapo por unos minutos de mi largo y torturoso estudio (Fonética Inglesa) y le traigo nada más ni nada menos que el capítulo veinte de esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 20**

El mayordomo guió a Emily hacia la salita de estar de la familia Northwood. Adelaide y su madre estaban ahí, aprovechando que esa habitación recibía la luz del sol durante la mañana y tenían las cortinas abiertas de par en para aprovecharla. La joven tenía una novela en sus manos, y estaba leyéndola en voz alta para beneficio de la enferma, quien reposaba en una elegante otomana con un chal cubriéndole las rodillas.

—¿De verdad esa chica entrará al castillo? Yo pensaba que tenía más sentido común; cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ese lugar es una cueva de bandidos y criminales. Espero que el tal Edmundo llegue a tiempo para salvarla —la mujer estaba comentando la novela de aventuras que Adelaide estaba leyendo y parecía haberse introducido en la trama (1) —.Buenos días, señorita Darcy —la saludó la mujer al ver que la muchacha entraba a la habitación. Adelaide le sonrió y la saludó con un gesto de la mano.

—Buenos días, señora Northwood —contestó Emily, sonriéndole abiertamente a la mujer —, Adelaide. Por cierto, usted se ve mucho mejor hoy —añadió en dirección a la mujer, sabiendo que eso la animaría considerablemente.

—Pues sí, estos últimos días me he sentido mucho mejor. Debe ser porque no ha hecho demasiado calor —dijo la mujer, indicándole a su visita que se sentara en un pequeño sillón junto a la otomana —. ¿Cómo están tus padres, querida? Últimamente hemos tenido el placer de contar con visitas frecuentes de su hermano. Es un joven muy amable, ciertamente.

Emily miró de reojo a su amiga al escuchar esa frase de su madre; Adelaide se había sonrojado violentamente y había bajado la cabeza, como si siguiera leyendo la novela. Aunque la sonrisita que ostentaba en su rostro, delataba un sentimiento muy diferente a la vergüenza.

—Charles también ha hablado muy bien de ustedes, siempre dice lo amables y simpáticas que son. Constantemente comenta sobre su hospitalidad y la deliciosa comida que come aquí cada vez que viene; estoy segura de que ha engordado un poco últimamente, incluso —Emily asintió, con una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si pretendía que sus planes dieran resultado.

—Oh, no es nada. Su hermano es un joven encantador; y se comporta de lo más bien con Adelaide.

La señorita Darcy no tuvo que mirar a su amiga para saber que la muchacha se había puesto colorada hasta la orejas. No era secreto que la admiración de Charles Darcy era algo que Adelaide atesoraba mucho. Ella le había confesado a Emily que nunca se había imaginado que Charles se fijaría en ella, y que toda la situación le parecía casi soñada. De acuerdo a la conversación que Emily había tenido esa misma mañana con su hermano, ella estaba segura de que el sentimiento le era correspondido.

_Un par de golpes en la puerta obligaron a Emily a levantar la cabeza de su lectura. ¿Quién estaría llamando a su puerta tan temprano? Ella acababa de volver a su dormitorio tras el desayuno, para terminar su arreglo matutino, y había empezado a leer una nueva novela sentada en su sillón preferido, pero no esperaba que nadie requiriera su presencia por un rato, al menos._

—_¿Quién es?_

—_Yo, Charles —contestó una voz grave al otro lado de la puerta._

—_Está bien, pasa —suspiró Emily, dejando su novela sobre la mesita que tenía junto al sillón. Su hermano entró y ella inmediatamente notó que estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso —. ¿Qué pasa, Charles? ¿Está todo bien?_

—_¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó directamente el muchacho. Emily asintió, invitándolo a continuar —. ¿Querrías invita a Adelaide a pasar unas semanas con nosotros en Londres? Estoy seguro de que necesita un descanso de cuidar a su madre y creo que nosotros podríamos dárselo._

_Emily miró a su hermano sin creer lo que estaba oyendo._

—¿Y sus padres se encuentran bien? —interrogó la señora, sacándola de sus pensamientos de un golpe.

—Sí, me dijeron que le mandara sus saludos y sus deseos de pronta recuperación —respondió ella, y respiró hondo. Tenía que preguntarle acerca de la idea de Charles (pero sin nombrar a su hermano) —. Pero hay algo importante que vengo a decirles: ¿Adelaide podría acompañarnos unos días a Londres?

Adelaide miró a Emily con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa, ¿había escuchado lo que había creído? Sí, sabía que los Darcy se irían a Londres unas semanas, pero no se esperaba que la invitaran a acompañarlos. Interiormente se había hecho a la idea de que no vería ni a Charles ni a Emily por un tiempo, aunque sólo esa idea le dolía de una manera que nunca había imaginado. La propuesta de Emily la había tomado por sorpresa.

—No puedo ir, tengo que cuidar a mamá —fue lo primero que la joven logró decir tras unos segundos de silencio —. Debo quedarme aquí, Emily.

La aludida estuvo a punto de contestarle para persuadirla, pero la señora Northwood habló antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. Una sonrisa cariñosa se desplegaba en su rostro pálido y cansado. Emily nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de la madre de su amiga, seguramente era algo que reservaba para la intimidad de la familia. En sus ojos se veían el amor y la gratitud que sentía por esa hija tan preocupada y cariñosa que tenía.

—Adelaide, deberías ir —declaró la enferma, ante la sorpresa de su hija —. Has pasado todo el verano cuidándome, te mereces algo de diversión.

—Pero mamá… —empezó a protestar Adelaide, pero su madre la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

—Nada de peros, hija —levantó la palma de su mano para señalar que esa era su última palabra —. Tu hermano y la señora Thomas pueden hacerse cargo de mí por el tiempo que estés fuera, no será mucho y ya sabes que me siento mucho mejor de salud. Ve y diviértete, Adelaide. Eres joven y tienes que pasarlo bien, si no lo haces, te arrepentirás cuando tengas mi edad.

—Mamá… —insistió Adelaide, pero se calló rápidamente ante la mirada que su madre le dirigió —. Está bien, iré. Pero tienes que prometerme que si pasa cualquier cosa, tú o George me escribirán en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Tienes mi palabra, hija —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.

La señora Northwood tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pero en sus ojos se veía un dejo de tristeza que inquietó a Emily.

-o-

El salón de la familia Rutheford estaba lleno de gente. Si en durante el baile en Pemberley el amplio salón de los Darcy le había parecido lleno a rebosar, el salón de la aristocrática casa Londinense lo estaba aún más. El señor Allesbury se sentía sofocado por la cantidad de gente que le rodeaba. Y para su sorpresa, había escuchado a la anfitriona decir que "es una lástima que la mayoría de nuestras amistades sigan fuera de Londres." Edward no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería ese salón en la mitad de la temporada social en Londres.

—¡Señor Allesbury! —una aniñada voz femenina llamó su atención y él se volteó para saludar a la señorita que lo estuviera saludando. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con la señorita Grammington —. Oh, sí es usted. No recuerdo haberlo visto en Bath, por su culpa me llevé una desilusión. Tendrá que compensármelo en todos los bailes de la temporada —dijo la muchacha con un puchero infantil, que la hizo parecer aún más ridícula que el tono de niña pequeña que había usado.

—Me invitaron a Derbyshire (2) —fue la lacónica respuesta del joven. No creía haberse perdido gran cosa al no ir a Bath.

—¿A Derbyshire? ¿No es donde viven los Darcy? —la muchacha abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre del condado —. Dicen su casa del campo es un lugar maravilloso. ¿No la conoció, por casualidad?

Edward no alcanzó a contestarle a la joven, ya que en ese momento apareció ante su vista el señor Dornton. Al ver al altivo joven, Dornton esbozó una sonrisa. Ya se estaba imaginando el resultado de la apuesta que habían hecho unos meses antes.

—¡Allesbury! ¡Qué gusto verte! —exclamó, acercándose a su amigo con una sonrisa cordial —. ¿Cómo estuvo todo en Pemberley?

La señorita Grammington miró a su interlocutor con verdadera sorpresa, mientras él se limitó a contestarle al otro joven con un movimiento de cabeza. De repente comenzó a sentirse incómodo, por lo que decidió actuar rápidamente: le ofreció el brazo a la joven que tenía a su lado y le indicó que se acercaran a la mesa de los bebestibles. Ella sonrió, entusiasmada y aceptó el brazo que ´le le ofrecía con una mirada embobada. Con una nueva inclinación de cabeza, Edward se despidió de Dornton.

—¿De verdad estuvo usted en Pemberley? ¿Es tan bello como dicen? Seguro que la señora Darcy tiene un gusto exquisito, y muebles de primera calidad. ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo maravillosas que deben ser las cortinas! ¡Pemberley debe ser como un sueño hecho realidad!

Edward respondió a todos esos comentarios con interjecciones sueltas, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que decía. De todas formas, su acompañante no pareció darse cuenta del mutismo del joven, ella siguió hablando de los lujos que había oído que existían en Pemberley. Edward respiró aliviado. Sí, tenía que soportar a la infantil señorita Grammington, pero no tenía que responder incómodas preguntas por parte de Dornton. En ese momento, Allesbury deseaba nunca haber hecho esa apuesta.

Sin embargo, después de la cena, todas sus precauciones parecieron una pérdida de tiempo. Como era costumbre, las mujeres se dirigieron al salón a seguir hablando, mientras los hombres se dirigieron a jugar billar.

Edward ya no tenía como escapar.

—Hey, Allesbury —dijo el joven Dornton tras terminar su turno en el billar. Edward no contestó, si no que se inclinó sobre la mesa, apuntando a la bola blanca con su taco —. No te hagas el misterioso, hombre. Cuéntame qué pasó en Pemberley. ¿La señorita Darcy está loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti? —Edward siguió ignorándolo, lo que empezaba a irritar al impaciente joven —. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward golpeó la bola blanca, la cual rodó sobre la mesa, dispersando las demás bolas. Una bola azul rodó sobre la mesa y cayó limpiamente en una de las troneras.

—¿Me decías? —inquirió el joven, levantando la vista hacia el otro.

—Te decía que tienes que decirme lo que pasó en Pemberley. Apostaste que lograrías enamorar a la señorita Darcy, necesito saber si lo lograste o no —Dornton entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa ladina se asomó a sus labios —. ¿No me digas que la señorita Darcy se resistió a tus _encantos_? —dijo con sonsonete —Pensé que eso era imposible.

—Piensa lo que quieras —bufó Allesbury, juntando las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿la enamoraste o no? —insistió el otro —. Vamos hombre, que una apuesta es una apuesta.

Hay un pequeño problema con discutir asuntos de ese cariz en una habitación en la que hay más gente: las palabras equivocadas pueden caer en los oídos errados. Aunque, por supuesto, todos ahí sabían que escuchar una conversación privada es un acto que atenta contra la cortesía más elemental, la mención de un nombre femenino (dolorosamente familiar) captó la atención de un par de caballeros ahí presentes.

Naturalmente, el señor Galstone no quería escuchar la conversación ente ambos caballeros. Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo; estaban tras suyo, hablando acerca de la mujer de la que él estaba completamente enamorado. Y así se enteró de que la pobre Emily había sido el objeto de la apuesta de ese depravado. Reconoció al caballero que había interrumpido su conversación en la biblioteca y apretó los puños con rabia.

Eso no se quedaría así.

El otro espía involuntario fue el señor Hemingford, quien había sido enviado a Londres por sus padres para purgar su corazón roto. La mención del nombre amado lo obligó a escuchar toda la conversación. Sabía perfectamente quién era el joven que había hecho la apuesta. ¿Y ese tipo se hacía llamar caballero? Ciertamente su conducta había sido indigna de uno. Discretamente, Hemingford se giró para mirar al hombre que había aceptado el desafío de seducir a la señorita Darcy. No tardó en reconocer al joven que había bailado con ella durante la fiesta en Pemberley.

Decididamente, tenía que hacer algo por advertir a Emily.

* * *

(1) No hago referencia aquí a ninguna novela verdadera; estoy simplemente referenciando lo que podría ser una novela gótica, famosas en aquel entonces.

(2)O el condado de Derby, que es la versión en castellano. Básicamente "shire" como sufijo, se usa para señalar el nombre de los condados. Sólo una pequeña aclaración por si alguien cree que Derby y Derbyshire son lugares distintos (pero relacionados).

* * *

_Los dos antiguos pretendientes de Emily ya saben casi todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la apuesta de Allesbury. Sin embargo (y espero que ustedes lo notaran) ninguno de los dos escuchó la respuesta de nuestro héroe a Dornton (como imaginarán, ésta va más por la línea de "vete al demonio y deja de preguntar" que por cualquier otra parte)._

_Y dentro de poco los Darcy irán a Londres. No se equivocan, mis queridos lectores: los problemas pueden seguir creciendo para estos dos enamorados.  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia; gracias especiales a quienes dejan reviews y a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_Ahora tengo que volver al estudio de los sonidos vocales y todas esas cosas.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Un capítulo de transición (un poco corto, eso sí), espero que les guste.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 21**

El convoy en el que viajaban los Darcy se detuvo a cambiar de caballos en una posada en el camino, tras un largo y agotador día de viaje. Como el grupo que viajaba en esa ocasión era numeroso, la familia y sus invitados habían tenido que dividirse en los carros de la casa. Los señores Darcy viajaban en uno de los carruajes junto con las muchachas, mientras que los jóvenes iban en un segundo carruaje, un poco más atrás. El viaje a Londres les tomaría unos tres días, que se les hacían larguísimos al estar dentro de los coches.

A Adelaide le parecía que serían terriblemente largos, si no podía ver a Charles durante todo el día. Era algo curioso, pero ella le extrañaba espantosamente cuando no podían estar juntos. Al parecer él la había malacostumbrado a sus visitas diarias y a estar siempre con ella cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. La distancia entre ambos carruajes se le antojaba un abismo espantoso.

Por otra parte, Emily no quería que el viaje llegara a su fin. Sabía que cuando llegara a la ciudad, las probabilidades de encontrarse al señor Allesbury en una esquina, o en un salón atestado se multiplicaban por cien. Y aunque se había dicho una y mil veces que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo y lograr que él olvidara sus duras palabras, en esos momentos, con las posibilidades creciendo por momentos, sentía que las rodillas no le respondían. Ojalá Londres fuera aún más grande.

—Es un placer estirar las piernas por fin —declaró Susan, con un suspiro aliviado —, ¿no te parece, Adelaide?

—Uf, sí. Es lo único que no me gusta de los viajes: tener que pasar tantas horas sentada —respondió la aludida, sentándose sobre la cama en la pequeña habitación en la posada.

Al ser un lugar donde la gente que viajaba solía detenerse a pasar la noche, la posada en la que estaban contaba con muchas y excelentes comodidades para los huéspedes. La habitación en la que pasarían la noche tenía tres camas con sábanas limpias y una cómoda primorosamente pintada de blanco. Mientras Adelaide estaba sentada sobre su cama, Susan estaba mirándose al espejo sobre la cómoda y revisando su peinado; Emily, por su parte, estaba sentada sobre una silla, con una expresión pensativa en su bonito rostro.

—Emily, ¿pasa algo? —inquirió Adelaide, al ver que su amiga estaba algo ausente —. ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que tengo las sales que me dio mi madre por aquí —añadió, inclinándose para revisar su pequeña bolsa de viaje.

—Tranquila, Adelaide, estoy bien. Es sólo algo de cansancio. No es nada serio —contestó Emily, rápidamente.

Ninguna de ellas vio como Susan rodaba los ojos frente al espejo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a su prima, y también tenía claro que si Emily seguía dándole vueltas iba a terminar mal. Susan Bingley arrugó la nariz y suspiró.

—¿A qué hora dijo tía Elizabeth que bajáramos a cenar? —preguntó, girándose hacia el resto de las ocupantes de la habitación, logrando distraer la atención de ambas muchachas.

-o-

Unos pasos suaves sobre la mullida alfombra de la biblioteca obligaron a Edward Allesbury a levantar la cabeza del libro que tenía entre las manos (y que no estaba leyendo en lo absoluto). En teoría, había ido a esa habitación a leer un rato; en la práctica, había terminado pensando (nuevamente, para su desgracia) en las palabras de la señorita Darcy. ¿Podían significar algo más de lo que habían dicho? ¿Serían sinceras? Allesbury le había dado vueltas a ese discurso durante noches sin fin y eternos días. Aún no tenía clara su respuesta.

Por eso, la presencia de su hermana menor lo tomó por sorpresa. Beatrice tenía catorce años, aunque parecía mayor y cada día era más parecida a una mujer. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto maduro, ella aún era una niña; había dos cosas que adoraba sobre todo lo demás: los libros y a su hermano mayor.

—Lo siento, Edward, ¿te interrumpo? —se disculpó la joven, acercándose al sillón tapizado donde descansaba su hermano.

La biblioteca siempre había sido uno de los lugares preferidos de ambos hermanos. La habitación era amplia y espaciosa y durante muchos años había contenido a la amable y cariñosa presencia de su padre. Entrar ahí había sido la puerta a un mundo nuevo y excitante, entre las mesas de caoba y las repisas que llegaban al techo, repletas de libros que contaban historias perdidas en el tiempo. Para los Allesbury, la biblioteca de su casa en Londres había sido un lugar mágico. Y lo seguía siendo, incluso tras la muerte de su padre, unos años atrás.

—No, Beatrice —dijo él, enderezándose y dejando el libro que había estado mirando sobre una mesita —. Sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué? —la mirada aguda de su hermana se clavó en él —. O debería preguntar, ¿en quién piensas, hermano?

Edward arrugó el ceño y suspiró. Su hermana siempre había sido más perspicaz de lo que a toda la familia le hubiera gustado. Cuando era sólo una niña, era capaz de adivinar cuando le estaban ocultando algo. Pero Edward no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente; no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la niña adivinara todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Por qué crees que pienso en alguien?

—Por nada, sólo creo que nunca te has preocupado demasiado por nada, y que probablemente ahora estés pensando en tu última conquista —respondió ella, con aire despreocupado. Su hermano la miró de hito en hito. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Beatrice? —protestó el joven, mientras su hermana se acercaba relajadamente a una repisa —. Yo sí me preocupo por las cosas… y ¿de dónde sacas que yo tengo _conquistas_?

—Oh, hermano, las paredes hablan en Londres —dijo la chica, con una sonrisa traviesa —. Además, es obvio que piensas en una señorita. ¿Qué más te podría provocar esa carada de perrito triste?

Edward levantó las cejas. Su hermana era demasiado aguda para su propio beneficio. Siempre le había parecido que su hermana veía a través de las personas. Eso, sumado a la actitud traviesa e insolente de la chica, la había arrastrado a múltiples conflictos con su madre. Edward suspiró. Beatrice había vuelto a mirar a través de él.

—¿Y qué si pienso en una señorita?

Beatrice esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

-o-

Durante la cena de esa noche, Beatrice no dejaba de lanzarle miradas inquisitivas a su hermano y a dejar escapar risitas. Con su particular habilidad había logrado sonsacarle toda la historia unas horas antes y se sentía bastante satisfecha de sus resultados.

Edward intentó ignorarla, pero al parecer su hermana no estaba de humor para ser discreta. Aún no habían llegado al postre cuando su madre preguntó si pasaba algo.

—No sé, mamá —respondió Beatrice, fingiendo inocencia —. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward? Últimamente ha estado muy callado, ¿no te parece? —agregó, con un tono que podría haber engañado a cualquiera que no la conociese bien.

Su madre, por supuesto, vio la intención de la muchacha, pero ella también había notado que su hijo mayor últimamente estaba muy callado. Indicándole a Beatrice que se callara con un gesto, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Edward, sabes muy bien que tu hermana apenas puede aguantar las ganas de contar todo tu secreto, y que lo hará, a riesgo de reventar si no lo hace. ¿Por qué no le arruinas la diversión y me lo cuentas tú?

Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana, que levantó la vista como si no supiera a qué se debía el enojo de su hermano. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, el joven se vio obligado a responder.

—Durante mi estancia en Pmeberley… —dudó, no sabía muy bien cómo poner en palabras todo lo que había acontecido durante esas semanas —. Conocí a la señorita Darcy… —no alcanzó a decir nada, porque su madre le interrumpió.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó, obviamente deleitada ante la idea —. Nunca me habías hablando de ninguna señorita, esta deber ser especial. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Emily —murmuró él, resignado a su mala fortuna.

—¡Oh, qué bonito nombre! —la mujer sonrió, aprobando a la muchacha, al menos de nombre —. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

—Pues… es normal, una joven sencilla, inteligente —respondió Edward, sin saber muy bien qué decir —. Le gusta leer, andar a caballo y hacer deportes.

—¿Deportes? —Beatrice alzó las cejas al otro lado de la amplia mesa de madera—. Vaya, eso sí es algo interesante. Siempre pensé que te atraían las señoritas "bien educadas" —añadió, con su actitud deslenguada de siempre.

Edward suspiró. Esta sería una cena muy larga.

-o-

Robert Bingley estiró las piernas y las apoyó en el asiento de adelante en el carruaje, ignorando las miradas desaprobadoras de su hermano mayor.

—No me mires así, William; tanto espacio no puede ser desaprovechado —dijo, indolente. Tanto tiempo en el carruaje había empezado a pasarle la cuenta. Robert estaba aburrido —. Por cierto, ¿qué dijo la señorita Greenland al despedirse?

William le dirigió una mirada asesina, con los ojos entrecerrados, y no contestó. Robert apretó los labios. Necesitaba encontrar algo en lo que divertirse y rápido. Su mirada se posó entonces sobre su primo, que estaba mirando por la ventana con aire distraído.

—¿Y tú, Charles? ¿Cuál es el propósito de invitar a la señorita Northwood a acompañarnos? ¿Tienes algún plan bajo la manga? Ya sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte cuando necesites dar una serenata, añadió, haciendo referencia al humillante incidente de unas semanas atrás.

Charles pareció volver de sus ensoñaciones al escuchar la voz de su primo. Sin siquiera alterarse por el tono sardónico y burlón de su primo, se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—No te imagines cosas, primo —replicó, sencillamente —. Pero cualquiera podía ver que Adelaide necesita un tiempo de descanso, siempre está cuidando a su madre. Simplemente se me ocurrió que podríamos invitarla a pasarlo bien por unas semanas. Y no niego que me gusta mucho la idea de poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Es una jovencita muy especial.

—Vaya, te pegó fuerte —dijo Robert, mirando a su primo con las cejas levantadas.

Charles se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigirle una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

-o-

En el otro carruaje, la situación era bastante diferente. Ninguna de las muchachas se había permitid caer en el aburrimiento; Elizabeth no había dejado de reírse por las bromas que hacían sus compañeras de viaje. Las tres jovencitas habían demostrador ser muy animadas y alegres durante el camino, y habían divertido mucho a los señores Darcy con sus ocurrencias.

—Ojalá nuestros hermanos se hayan divertido tanto como nosotras, allá atrás —declaró Susan, sonriendo ampliamente.

Emily y Adelaide asintieron, sonriendo de la misma manera. La verdad, las tres ya estaban bastante cansadas del largo trayecto y lo único que querían era llegar a la ciudad de una vez por todas. Ya ni siquiera sabían de qué hablar; Adelaide estaba bastante segura de que habían agotado todo tema posible de conversación.

—Silencio, no hables tan fuerte —murmuró Emily, señalando a sus padres, quienes se habían quedado profundamente dormidos; la cabeza de la señora Darcy apoyada en el hombro de su marido, quien la rodeaba delicadamente con el brazo. Una postal verdaderamente conmovedora.

Susan le guiñó un ojo a su prima y suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Ya quiero llegar —murmuró, obviamente emocionada —. De verdad, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y descansar cómodamente.

Emily se asomó por la ventaba y sonrió ligeramente. De alguna forma, estaba temiendo ese momento tanto como lo había estado esperando. Pero al parecer, sus ansias por llegar eran muchas más que el temor que le atenazaba las entrañas.

—Me parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho, Susan —dijo, mirando a su prima —. Ya estamos llegando.

Unas cuantas millas a la distancia, se podía ver la silueta de Londres recortada contra el cielo. La cuidad las esperaba.

* * *

_Ya sé que es un capítulo muy corto, pero es lo que ncesitaba para la transición entre Pemberley y Londres. De todas formas, les puedo decir que falta muy poco para el tan esperado reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas._

_¡Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_¡El capítulo veintidós, damas y caballeros!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 22**

Si había una palabra para definir la vida social en Londres al comienzo de la temporada, este era, sin lugar a dudas: _ajetreada_. Durante la primera semana que los Darcy pasaron en la capital, múltiples compromisos se sucedieron, a los que fueron invitados por ser una de las familias más importantes del país. Cenas, almuerzos, fiestas de té, tertulias y algunos bailes eran regularmente organizados por las familias más importantes de la ciudad, y los Darcy eran invitados obligatorios a todos ellos.

En cierto sentido, Emily agradecía enormemente tener tantos compromisos sociales. Así, tenía menos tiempo para pensar en lo que haría la próxima vez que viera al señor Allesbury. Un suspiro de frustración solía acompañar al extraño sentimiento que envolvía su estómago cuando pensaba en él. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en él. Parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasarse las horas muertas pensando en lo que le diría la próxima vez que lo tuviera adelante.

Pero a pesar de haber repasado la conversación en su mente un millón y medio de veces, Emily aún no estaba segura si eso era lo que haría. Durante la última semana, en los muchos bailes y tertulias a los que había asistido, había creído verlo entre los invitados. En esos momentos, sentía como el corazón le latía fuertemente y las piernas se le volvían blandas. Y no quería hablarle. Se decía a sí misma que si él se acercaba, ella sólo le dirigiría las palabras de cortesía común y seguiría su camino.

"_¿En qué clase de cobarde estoy convertida?"_, le preguntó a su reflejo. La joven del espejo sólo le devolvió una mirada dudosa.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Emily abrió su joyero y tomó un par de pendientes, que dejó sobre su tocador. Aún le faltaba peinarse y su largo cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros descuidadamente. Suponía que su madre llegaría en cualquier momento a ayudarla con su peinado, como lo hacía cada vez que tenían un baile.

En efecto, la señora Darcy entró unos minutos después a su habitación. Al ver que su hija nuevamente estaba callada y pensativa, no pudo evitar levantar las cejas. Había algo que su hija no le estaba diciendo. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó a los labios de la señora Darcy, haciéndola ve nuevamente como una muchacha.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo, sobresaltando a su hija, quien no parecía haber advertido su llegada a su dormitorio —. Vamos, no me mires así, Emily. Soy tu madre y me muero de ganas de saber quién es el que ocupa tus pensamientos últimamente.

—¿Por qué crees que pienso en _alguien_? —preguntó Emily, mirando a su madre con sorpresa. Elizabeth se sentó en una banqueta tapizada que estaba junto al tocador.

—Porque yo también fui joven, Emily —respondió —. Aunque los jóvenes no lo crean, los adultos también fuimos jóvenes alguna vez, amamos y sufrimos como ustedes. Sé perfectamente que tu mirada es la mirada de una joven enamorada… y confundida. Y normalmente, tú no eres tan silenciosa.

Emily sostuvo la mirada de su madre por unos segundos. La había calado a la primera; mal que mal, era su madre y la conocía perfectamente. Era de esperar que pudiera intuir lo que le pasaba. A su madre no se le podía esconder nada.

—Está bien, mamá, tienes razón —suspiró, girándose nuevamente hacia el espejo. Su madre se paró y empezó a peinar su largo cabello con delicadeza.

—Empieza por el principio, ¿quién es el caballero en cuestión?

-o-

Adelaide se miró al espejo y suspiró. Claro que su vestido estaba de lo mejor para una fiesta en Lambton, pero para un baile en Londres resultaba de lo más pobre. Durante la última semana, la pobre muchacha había tenido que ir a tantos y bailes y tertulias que apenas podía diferenciar una de otra.

Y en todas se había sentido igualmente inadecuada.

Las señoritas de la alta sociedad londinense usaban siempre unos vestidos maravillosos. Adelaide nunca había podido darse el lujo de comprar un vestido de seda, y sentía que su vestido de muselina, además de anticuado, era pobre y ridículo. A pesar de que todos habían sido amables y cordiales con ella, Adelaide estaba segura de que más de alguna señorita se había burlado de su ropa, o su peinado, incluso de su tez.

Adelaide amaba a Charles Darcy, de eso estaba segura; pero el mundo en el que él se movía le daba terror. Le asustaba el estar en una cena y olvidar el orden correcto de los cubiertos o de las copas de agua y vino; le aterrorizaba el dejar escapar un comentario propio de una pueblerina frente a los elegantes amigos de los Darcy.

Quizás ella no era la más adecuada para Charles, después de todo.

Con un suspiro desanimado, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el tocador, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos. El ruido que hizo llamó la atención de Susan, quien compartía la amplia habitación con ella.

—Adelaide, ¿está todo bien? —inquirió, al ver la expresión de desesperación que ostentaba la otra chica en su rostro.

Adelaide negó con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Por momento, parecía que su expresión de desesperación era aún más acusada. Susan se acercó rápidamente a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, somos como familia —dijo, intentando convocar esa complicidad. Sin embargo, ante esas palabras, la muchacha se inclinó, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos —. Por Dios, Adelaide, ¿qué pasa? —Susan estaba preocupada por su amiga.

—Es que… siento que no pertenezco aquí, Susan —murmuró Adelaide, intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir a sus ojos —. En Lambton puedo ser una chica más, a nadie le importa que mis vestidos no estén a la última moda, y no tengo que preocuparme por equivocarme de cubiertos durante la cena. Pero acá… —su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse —, acá todo es diferente. Siento que estoy siendo observada en todo momento, que si cometo cualquier error seré ridiculizada por todos. Y siento que Charles se va a dar cuenta de que soy sólo una chica de pueblo…

—¿Eso te preocupa? —inquirió Susan, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro —. Mira, en cuanto a esos estirados de Londres, no hay mucho que hacer. Pero debes saber que Charles te adora por lo que eres. Es cosa de ver cómo te mira. Adelaide, aunque fueras vestida con el vestido de calicó más simple del mundo, Charles te vería como la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Puede ser, pero aún así, para el resto del mundo, siempre seré una chica de campo, no una elegante señorita de la ciudad.

—Eso se puede arreglar —Susan miró a su amiga como si una idea se le hubiera ocurrido súbitamente. Con una mirada revisó el reloj de la habitación —. Aún tenemos tiempo, espérame aquí —añadió, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó Adelaide. Pero Susan no respondió, ya había salido de la habitación.

-o-

En el hall de entrada de la casa de los Darcy en Londres, los hombres de la casa esperaban a sus compañeras. Todos estaban muy elegantes, vestidos con las corbatas y los chalecos blancos que correspondían a un baile de la alta sociedad londinense. Por supuesto, estaban impecables, al igual que sus guantes de baile. Ningún caballero que se respetase usaría guantes sucios en un baile; era mejor estar ausente que mal presentado.

—¿A qué hora dijiste que saldríamos, papá? —inquirió Charles, mirando de reojo el enorme reloj que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

—A las seis y media, tu madre está atrasada sólo por uno minutos —respondió el señor Darcy —, no te pongas nervioso.

—Cierto, primo —interrumpió Robert, con su habitual actitud de relajo —. Sabes que las señoritas requieren más tiempo que nosotros para arreglarse y que suelen perder la noción del tiempo al estar preocupadas de sus vestidos y esas cosas. Es un alivio no tener que usar corsé, ¿no crees?

William y Charles no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante el absurdo comentario de Robert. El joven Bingley siempre sabía cómo hacer reír a su familia y amigos con sus ocurrencias, cuando no estba burlándose intencionalmente de nadie. El señor Darcy no comentó nada, pero le dirigió una mirada al reloj de la entrada.

Elizabeth nunca se demoraba tanto en estar arreglada. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Sin embargo, el señor Darcy no alcanzó a preocuparse demasiado por su mujer, ya que los pasos de las mujeres bajando al hall se escucharon inmediatamente después de que esos pensamientos cruzaran por su mente. La señora Darcy fue la primera en bajar, exhibiendo su elegante porte y su juvenil figura, y sonriendo al ver a su marido luciendo tan elegante.

Tras ella, venían Susan y Emily, luciendo como flores de primavera en sus vestidos rosa y verde manzana, respectivamente. Se veían muy bonitas, como era natural en ellas; pero quien se llevó la palma fue Adelaide, que venía un poco más atrás.

Susan había conseguido uno de los vestidos de Emily, que le quedaba estupendamente bien a la señorita Northwood. El color celeste resaltaba muy bien la piel de la muchacha y sus bonitos ojos azules. Además, Emily había sido tan amable de prestarle un collar y unos aros que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido y el bonito peinado que habían hecho las tres mujeres.

Si bien Adelaide era naturalmente bonita, esa noche se veía aún más bella. Charles se quedó boquiabierto al verla bajar las escaleras de su propia casa; tan elegante, tan bonita, tan… ella. Porque aunque el vestido y las joyas eran de su hermana, y el peinado no era en lo absoluto el habitual en ella, Adelaide se veía absolutamente natural. Quizás eso fuera porque, al contrario de muchas señoritas que llamaban la atención por su vestuario y peinado, Adelaide era de las pocas que llamaba la atención _por sí misma_. No necesitaba adornos ni accesorios para hacer que su presencia destacara en una habitación. Al menos en lo que a él le concernía.

Rápidamente, Charle se movió hacia el primer escalón, listo para recibir a la muchacha apenas pisara el suelo. Con una sonrisa, le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó con un gracioso gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —inquirió William, quien llevaba a su prima del brazo.

—Adelante, muchachos —dijo el señor Darcy, abriendo la puerta de la casa con un gesto sumamente elegante.

—Te ves hermosa, Adelaide —susurró Charles mientras se encaminaban al carruaje que les esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

Adelaide le sonrió, sin decir una palabra. Susan tenía razón cuando hablaba de la forma en la que Charles la miraba.

-o-

Los Sheffield eran una de las familias más elegantes y distinguidas de Londres. Por consiguiente, en sus salones se reunía la crema y nata de la aristocracia londinense. Elizabeth Darcy sabía muy bien que la señora Sheffield (cuando aún era la señorita Ogdenbury) había sido una de las muchas jóvenes que se había desilusionado ante la "desafortunada" elección matrimonial del entonces señor Darcy. Y también sabía que ella misma no era santo de la devoción de la señora Sheffield. Pero era la señora Darcy y eso hacía que su presencia fuera obligatoria en cualquier evento que se dignase de serlo.

—Buenas noches, señora Darcy —murmuró la mujer, casi entre dientes, al saludarla.

—Buenas noches, señora Sheffield —Elizabeth se las arregló para sonreírle con toda la amabilidad que pudo conjurar. Ella sabía que dar amabilidad a cambio de helado desprecio era mucho mejor que cualquier otra reacción; así desarmaba a su adversario de una manera sencilla, eficaz y sin perder ni un poco de clase.

Sus hijos y sobrinos saludaron a sus anfitriones con amabilidad y entraron al vestíbulo siguiendo a sus padres.

—Vamos, queridas, pasemos al vestidor de damas —dijo la señora Darcy indicándoles que entraran a la abarrotada habitación.

-o-

El señor Allesbury paseó su mirada por todo el salón donde se encontraba. Como era habitual, la señora Sheffield se había encargado de que su hogar se viera como una de las mansiones más elegantes y distinguidas de todo Londres.

Había hecho un buen trabajo.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no estaban en la bonita y bien pensada decoración, ni en las miradas que muchas señoritas ahí presentes le estaban dirigiendo en esos momentos. No, no estaba pensando en nada de eso.

Más bien, pensaba en lo que había oído unos días antes: los Darcy estaban en Londres. Y si los Darcy estaban en Londres, era más que obvio que Emily también lo estaría.

¿Qué le diría al verla?

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al evento al que había asistido hacía unas semanas. Dornton le había recordado algo que él casi había olvidado. Algo que le avergonzaba por completo.

—_Vamos, Allesbury, cuéntame. ¿La señorita Darcy te rechazó? —Allesbury apretó los labios ante la insistencia del joven. Y era verdad, ella le había rechazado, pero aún así él había sentido que había algo en ese rechazo que no terminaba de encajar._

—_No es asunto tuyo, Dornton._

—_Claro que lo es; una apuesta es un pacto entre caballeros —replicó el otro, obstinado._

_Allesbury resopló, mientras sus deseos poco caballerosos de darle un puñetazo en plena cara al muy desagradable crecían por momentos._

—_Está bien —accedió, indicándole a su amigo que lo siguiera a la habitación contigua. Una vez ahí, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas tapizadas que ahí estaban. Su acompañante se sentó en la silla frente a la suya y le miró fijamente._

—_Bien, empieza cuando quieras —dijo, indicándole con un gesto que estaba esperando._

—_La señorita Darcy… —Allesbury dudó, pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer lo más rápidamente posible —. La señorita Darcy me rechazó._

_Adiós a sus doscientas libras._

Sí, Allesbury reconocía que haber perdido ese dinero le había dolido. Aunque para él no era demasiado, a decir verdad, aún así era una suma considerable. Pero no era lo único que lamentaba haber perdido en esos meses.

La había perdido a ella. Y una buena parte de orgullo. Esas cosas eran más importantes que unos cientos de libras. Quería volver a verla; volver a verla y empezar de cero. Eso sería bueno.

Entonces, entre toda la gente que ocupaba el salón, la vio.

Y estaba caminando en su dirección.

* * *

_Ja, sí, soy mala y las dejé hasta ahí. Originalmente iba a ser un capítulo extra largo, pero a mí me aburre leer capítulos demasiado largos a veces y no quiero convertirme en una lata. Así que dividí todo en dos. Así tenemos más capítulos y aprovecho de dejarlas con la intriga por un rato. Además, me centré un poco en Adelaide para este capítulo, porque ella me encanta y adoro escribir sobre ella. Pero Emily es la heroína de la historia porque su historia es mucho más interesante desde el punto de vista emocional, por lo que Adelaide se queda con la subtrama._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, a quienes dejan reviews y a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Sé que todas quieren asesinarme, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 23**

_Entonces, entre toda la gente que ocupaba el salón, la vio._

_Y estaba caminando en su dirección._

Entre la multitud que abarrotaba el salón de baile, Emily distinguió una figura que le era dolorosamente familiar. En un principio, la joven pensó que se trataba de una idea suya, como tantas veces le había pasado en el curso de esa semana. Y cuando estaba a punto de desechar su idea como parte de su imaginación descontrolada, él la miró.

Cuando Emily se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya estaba a medio camino del joven. No recordaba que William le hubiera dicho que fueran hacia ese sector de la habitación, pero ahí estaba.

Todas las palabras que habían repasado una y otra vez en su mente parecieron evaporarse de golpe y porrazo. Con cada paso que daba en su dirección, las ganas de salir corriendo se hacían más acusadas y la tentación de soltarse del brazo de William crecía por momentos. Pero Emily era una Darcy, después de todo, y una Darcy no huye: enfrenta las cosas de frente. Procurando serenar la orquesta de pensamientos en su cabeza y componiendo su expresión lo más rápidamente que pudo, dio los últimos pasos hacia él.

—Allesbury, qué gusto volver a verlo —lo saludó William, tendiéndole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, Bingley —replicó el aludido, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida —. Buenas noches, señorita Darcy —añadió, en dirección a la joven mientras hacía una reverencia.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Emily.

—Buenas noches, señor Allesbury —dijo ella a su vez, inclinándose ligeramente —. Espero que sus asuntos aquí se hayan resuelto satisfactoriamente.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a bajar la vista.

Edward la miró por unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando la muchacha. Tras unos instantes de silencio, en que Emily sostuvo fijamente su mirada, el joven sonrió. Algo en el aspecto de Emily le decía que ella no estaba enojada con él.

—Sí, claro. Ya están solucionados —contestó —. Le agradezco su preocupación, señorita.

—Me alegro.

—Emily, ¿no te apetece algún tipo de refresco? —le preguntó William, quien tenía la curiosa impresión de no ser completamente parte de la conversación.

—Claro, William —contestó la muchacha, aferrándose nuevamente al brazo que le ofrecía su primo.

Se despidieron de Allesbury con un gesto de la cabeza y se dispusieron a seguir su camino hacia la mesa de las bebidas, pero la voz del joven no los dejó dar más de dos o tres pasos.

—Disculpen —dijo, obligándolos a detenerse —; señorita Darcy, olvidé preguntarse si sería tan amable de concederme una pieza.

Emily lo miró, dudosa. ¿Sería eso prudente? ¿Apropiado? Mientras buscaba su tarjeta de baile en su diminuta cartera de baile, desechó esos pensamientos. ¿A quién le importaba lo que fuera prudente o apropiado? ¡Ella quería bailar con él! Con una sonrisa sincera, le tendió su tarjeta de baile al joven.

—No le importa que sean más de uno, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, mientras escribía su nombre junto a las piezas. Se sentía valiente. Emily creyó ver un dejo de travesura en la sonrisa del joven y suspiró para sus adentros. Cada vez que lo veía, Edward Allesbury le parecía aún más atractivo.

—Será todo un honor, señor.

Emily estaba metida hasta el cuello, y no quería escapar de ahí.

-o-

William la acompañó en el primer baile, como le correspondía al ser su pareja. A Emily siempre le habían aburrido los largos y complicados pasos de la cuadrilla, y esa noche se le hicieron aún más largos que de costumbre. Intentando disimular su impaciencia, siguió a su primo por la pista de baile.

Tras su pequeña conversación con Allesbury, Emily había revisado discretamente su tarjeta de baile. El nombre del joven estaba escrito junto a dos valses y una polka. Emily había sonreído abiertamente al notarlo; esos eran sus bailes preferidos. El señor Allesbury era ciertamente algo especial.

A la lenta cuadrilla la siguió una animada mazurca, que Emily bailó con el hijo mayor de sus anfitriones, un muchacho alto, delgado y con aspecto asustadizo. No era un buen bailarín y Emily estaba segura de que había pasado más tiempo pidiendo disculpas a las otras parejas que bailando con ella. Era evidente que los saltos rítmicos propios del baile se le hacían difíciles, y esa dificultad se aumentaba cuando había otras parejas a su alrededor.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —murmuró el azorado joven mientras la llevaba nuevamente a su asiento.

—No se preocupe, señor Sheffield; fue un placer —ella le sonrió amablemente, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sintiera en el séptimo cielo.

Con una reverencia incómoda, el joven se despidió de ella. Cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente, Emily suspiró. ¡Pobre chico! Todo Londres sabía que el heredero de la familia Sheffield no sabía baila, y aún así sus padres lo obligaban a bailar con todas las señoritas elegibles en sus bailes.

Finalmente, llegó el baile que Emily había estado esperando. El primer vals que bailaría con Allesbury. La muchacha sintió su corazón detenerse cuando vio al joven a su lado, tendiéndole la mano para invitarla a bailar.

—Me parece recordar que tenemos un compromiso, Emily.

—Será todo un placer, Edward.

El joven la condujo con delicadeza a la pista de baile; Emily sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. El vals era un baile íntimo, cercano. Su mano estrechando su cintura, la suya apoyada en los anchos hombros.

Ciertamente la señora Sheffield había sido extraordinariamente osada al incluir varios valses en su lista de bailes para la fiesta. En algunos círculos se decía que el vals era algo escandaloso, más apropiado para los salvajes descontrolados que para la nobleza inglesa, siempre circunspecta (1). Aunque Emily adoraba el vals, tuvo que admitir que sus detractores tenían un buen punto. Cuando la mano de Edward se posó con delicadeza y firmeza en su cintura, ella pensó que no le importaría quedarse así para siempre.

La joven no alcanzó a sonrojarse por la impropiedad de sus pensamientos, ya que la música comenzó a sonar y las parejas empezaron a moverse por la pista al ritmo de la música.

—Se ve muy hermosa esta noche —le susurró él, mientras giraban con elegancia. Estaba sonriendo y Emily no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa era casi infantil.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella —. Usted también se ve guapo, señor.

—Gracias —contestó él.

Los dos bailaron en silencio por unos momentos, sin dejar de mirarse. El ritmo de la música era perfecto para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que decir algo, pero aún así ambos sentían que se comunicaban.

—De reconocer que la extrañé, Emily —murmuró él, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo con esa muestra de valor.

—Yo también lo echaba de menos, Edward —respondió ella con otro susurro. En un primer momento, Allesbury sólo fue capaz de pensar en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en los labios de la joven. Un momento después se dio cuenta de que ella había declarado que lo había extrañado.

Los dos dieron una vueltas más en silencio. No tenían que decir nada, ya que sus sonrisas delataban todo lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes. De alguna forma, ese momento era todo lo que ambos esperaban.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirle… —empezó a decir Emily, luego de unos momentos. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y había sido reemplazada por un gesto de duda —. Ese día, en la terraza… Me comporté horriblemente con usted.

—No se preocupe, eso ya está perdonado. Yo fui demasiado atrevido, quizás.

—No es sólo eso —Emily suspiró. Si ya había empezado a decirlo, tenía que decirlo todo —. Es que…

No alcanzó a terminar su oración porque la música acabó en ese momento. Adiós a la oportunidad perfecta para decirle la verdad. Tras dedicarse reverencias el uno al otro, él la guió fuera de la pista, donde su siguiente pareja la volvió a llevar a bailar.

-o-

Cuando volvió a encontrarse en los brazos de Allesbury, fue para una vigorosa polka. Como es obvio, el acelerado ritmo del baile impidió que se dijeran más que algunas palabras. Emily se moría de ganas de decirle la verdad acerca de esa noche en la terraza, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando su siguiente pareja la fue a buscar para el siguiente baile, la muchacha sólo quería lanzar un bufido de exasperación. Ella quería hablar con Edward, no con el señor Hollsbury. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho durante su primer baile?

-o-

—Por Dios, Adelaide, creo que soy el hombre más envidiado de este salón —dijo Charles Darcy, sonriéndole tiernamente a su pareja.

—No digas esas cosas, Charles —murmuró ella, sonrojándose ligeramente, lo que a Charles le pareció absolutamente encantador. No recordaba haberla visto sonrojarse antes —. Sabes que no son verdad.

Charles la miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. ¿De verdad Adelaide no conocía la belleza que poseía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todos en el salón la estaban mirando a ella?

—Es la verdad, Adelaide. ¿O me estás llamando mentiroso? —replicó, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente —. Te garantizo que es cierto, todos los hombres de esta habitación querrían estar en mi lugar. Y yo sé que soy el más afortunado de todos.

Adelaide lo miró fijamente. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—Además —el joven continuó —, no tiene nada que ver con el vestido que llevas, ni nada de eso. Eres tú… ¿Sabes? Siempre he sentido que tú tienes una luz propia, algo que nadie más tiene.

Adelaide se quedó boquiabierta. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-o-

Sólo después del intermedio Emily pudo volver a bailar con Edward. Otro vals. Mientras la elegante y suave música los guiaba por la pista de baile, ella se armó (nuevamente) de valor para decirle al joven lo que debía decirle.

—Edward, antes no pude decirle lo que quería —murmuró, mientras giraban lentamente —. Esa noche en la terraza, fui horrible con usted…

—Sí, eso ya lo dijo —replicó él, interrumpiéndola —. Y la he perdonado, aunque no creo que usted necesitara mi perdón.

—No es eso —dijo Emily con decisión —. Esa noche en la terraza no fui sincera; le dije que no pensaba en usted de esa manera, pero no es verdad. Edward, aunque usted no lo crea, desde hace un tiempo que siento… algo por usted.

Edward se quedó helado por uno segundos. De todas las cosas que podía haber esperado esa noche, esa seguramente era la última de ellas. Nunca se habría imaginado que la joven le diría algo así, ni en sus sueños más locos. Emily le golpeó suavemente el hombro, recordándole que tenían que seguir bailando.

—¿Es eso verdad, Emily? —inquirió, levantando una ceja dubitativa. Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, es cierto. Aunque también es cierto que no supe lo mucho que usted me importaba hasta que usted se fue. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Y usted no tiene ni idea de cuánto sufrí con la idea de que usted me odiaba.

—Nunca podría odiarla.

—Me alegra oír eso; no se imagina las noches que pasé sin dormir gracias a ese espantoso pensamiento —Emily esbozó una sonrisa que llevó a Allesbury a alturas insospechadas de la felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra. No las necesitaban. En lugar de eso, siguieron bailando. Ambos sentían que estaban solos en esa habitación, como si el mundo que les rodeaba fuera una mera ilusión y lo único real fuera el otro. Había algo parecido a la perfección entre la música y la posibilidad que esta les daba de estar tan cerca el uno del otro. El cielo debía ser algo parecido a eso.

Emily nunca se había sentido de esa forma.

-o-

—Entonces, ¿puedo visitarla mañana? —preguntó Allesbury, mientras se acercaba a William, quien había venido a buscar a su pareja para la cena.

—No le perdonaría que no lo hiciera, Edward —contestó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa. Edward constató una vez más que su nombre sonaba notoriamente mejor en los labios de la muchacha.

—Ahí estaré —dijo él, ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Una nueva esperanza había crecido en él; estaba seguro de que Emily Darcy se sentía de la misma forma que él. Nunca habría podido imaginar una situación más perfecta, ni siquiera él podría haber imaginado un mejor escenario.

—¡Aquí estás, Edward! —la voz de su madre lo obligó a bajar de sus ensoñaciones —. Te vi bailando con una señorita muy atractiva, ¿quién era? —inquirió la mujer, mirando fijamente a su hijo, quien le devolvió una mirada culpable.

—Emily Darcy, mamá.

—¡Quiero conocerla! Nunca había visto esa mirada en tu rostro. Esa chica debe ser alguien muy especial, hijo —dijo la mujer, mientras su hijo le ofrecía el brazo para acompañarla al comedor.

—Sí, mamá, es muy especial —contestó él, indicándole que se sentara en una de las mesas que habían instalado en el comedor —. Y de hecho, quiero que la conozcas. Te la presentaré después de la cena.

Sin embargo, eso nunca llegaría a pasar.

-o-

Apenas terminó la cena, Emily se deslizó hacia el vestidor de damas. Quería asegurarse de que su peinado y vestido siguieran en perfecto buen estado. Siempre había sido algo neurótica en ese sentido. Se miró con detención en los espejos de la pequeña habitación y sorprendió una sonrisa desconocida en su rostro.

"¿He estado sonriendo así toda la noche?", se preguntó, mientras chequeaba que todos los mechones de su cabello estuvieran dispuestos con su habitual pulcritud.

Nunca se había sentido tan liviana en su vida. Sentía que estaba flotando por la habitación, como si fuera más ligera que el aire. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada?

Con una nueva mirada traviesa al espejo, comprobó una vez más que todo estuviera en su lugar y salió de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, señorita Darcy —una voz la obligó a darse vuelta —. No había tenido ocasión de hablarle esta noche; se ve muy bella.

—Muchas gracias, señor Hemingford —murmuró ella. Al parecer, había estado tan distraída en sus felices pensamientos, que no había advertido la presencia del joven cuando salió del vestidor. Su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando vio que el señor Galstone se acercaba a ella. De repente, se sintió muy incómoda.

—Buenas noches, señorita Darcy —dijo el segundo joven, haciendo una reverencia profunda en dirección a la joven.

—Buenas noches, señor —masculló ella, nerviosa —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, caballeros? —añadió, con un tono inconfundiblemente arrogante.

—Hemos notado que últimamente usted ha estado muy cercana a cierto caballero. El señor Allesbury —empezó a decir Hemingford —. Espero, que como a antiguos amigos, usted escuche nuestro consejo.

—¿De qué está hablando? A decir verdad, no es asunto de ustedes si me acerco a ese caballero o no —Emily se sentía indignada.

—Señorita, esto se lo decimos por su bien —dijo Galstone, esbozando una sonrisa que a Emily se le antojó medio siniestra.

—¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Pues, algo muy simple: el señor Allesbury está jugando con usted. Hizo una apuesta con sus amigos; que usted se enamoraría de él durante su estadía en Pemberley —dijo finalmente Hemingford.

—Eso… eso no puede ser verdad —murmuró Emily, mirando alternativamente a ambos jóvenes.

—Lo es, señorita. El señor Hemingford y yo mismo lo escuchamos de los labios del propio señor Allesbury —Emily sentía que iba a desmayarse. ¿Cómo había podido caer en un juego tan bajo? —Lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad. Tiene nuestra palabra.

Emily los miró fijamente. Aunque ninguno de los dos jóvenes era muy de su agrado, ella sabía muy bien que eran caballeros respetables, y que ninguno de ellos era un mentiroso. Sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies y el mundo a su alrededor se oscurecía.

* * *

(1) Momento cultural-ñoño del día: Aunque usted no lo crea, en sus orígenes el vals era considerado escandaloso. Si bien se puso de moda durante el período de Regencia (1811-1820), hay fuentes que indican que por lo menos hasta 1825 era aún considerado escandaloso. Este fic está ambientado en los 1830s, pero siempre quedan anticuados por ahí, ¿no?

* * *

_Ahora sí quieren matarme, ¿no? Por fin esos dos lograban algo y viene alguien más a arruinarlo todo. Pero ya sabían que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, porque es del tipo de cosas que es imposible mantener ocultas por mucho tiempo. Era cosa de tiempo para que alguien llegara y destapara el pastel. Pero ya mejorará todo, lo prometo.  
_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, a quienes la agregan a sus favoritos/alertas y muy especialmente a quienes me dejan reviews. ¡No se imaginan el ánimo que me da ver sus mensajes!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Un capítulo corto y algo dramático. ¡No me maten, por favor!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 24**

Cuando Emily despertó a la mañana siguiente, no supo muy bien dónde se encontraba. Abriendo los ojos con dificultad, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio en la casa de sus padres en Londres. Sin saber exactamente por qué, deseó estar en su habitación en Pemberley; se le antojaba un lugar mucho más agradable que es casa.

Veía que algo de luz se asomaba bajo las cortinas de la habitación, que continuaban corridas. Pero, lo más importante, Emily no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Lo último que podía rememorar era haber escuchado algo horrible de los labios de sus ex pretendientes. Después de eso, todo era borroso; el haber ido a decirle a sus padres que se sentía mal, que quería volver a casa; llegar a casa, ponerse el camisón y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Menos mal que había sido una noche sin sueños. No sabía que habría hecho si en sus sueños hubiera aparecido Allesbury.

Una punzada de dolor la aquejó al pensar en él. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de caer redonda en su trampa? Al pensar en lo que había aprendido la noche anterior, le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Se sentía avergonzada por su actitud de las últimas semanas. Había actuado como una tonta, enamorándose del primer chico que aparecía cerca de ella y le decía cosas lindas. Se ponía roja de sólo pensarlo.

¿Dónde estaba su orgullo Darcy ahora?

Emily sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría y se giró en dirección a ella, dispuesta a dar la cara a su visitante. Al ver que su amiga estaba despierta, Adelaide se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Emily? —inquirió, entrando lentamente a su habitación.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Emily a su vez —. No me mires así Adelaide, estoy bien.

—¿No quieres hablar?

Emily le contestó con una mirada elocuente. Sabía que no tenía que decirle nada para que ella entendiera que no estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Adelaide replicó con una sonrisa silenciosa. Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que se atreviera a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Marianne que suba? —preguntó. Emily asintió sin palabras y Adelaide se dio media vuelta antes de salir de la habitación.

Emily se arrebujó nuevamente entre sus sábanas. Era uno de esos días en los que quedarse en su cama le parecía una idea extraordinariamente buena. Pero era una Darcy, antes que nada. Una Darcy enfrentaba los problemas a la cara.

Con un gesto decidido, Emily empujó las sábanas. Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que seguir adelante.

-o-

La había visto salir de la casa de los Sheffield, pero ella no se había despedido de él. Eso le había extrañado, pero Edward suponía que se había tratado de una emergencia. Quizás alguien de su grupo no se sentía bien y los Darcy habían tenido que irse temprano.

Y él le había pedido permiso para visitarla al día siguiente. Por esa razón se encontraba ahí, parado frente a la casa de los Darcy. En contra de todo lo que podía haber imaginado, estaba nervioso. Si antes había visto a la señorita Darcy como amigo de sus primos, ahora la vendría a ver a ella.

Se sonrió al darse cuenta de que parecía un escolar azorado. Al parecer, Emily provocaba ese tipo de cosas en él. Lo hacía actuar como un muchacho imberbe y nervioso. Se acomodó el sombrero y revisó que el pañuelo estuviera perfectamente bien doblado en su bolsillo, antes de tocar la puerta de la enorme casa.

Una sirvienta vestida de negro abrió, mirando sorprendida al ramo de flores que el joven llevaba en sus manos.

—Buenos días, caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Está la señorita Darcy en casa? Me dijo que podía pasar a verla esta mañana —contestó Allesbury, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

La muchacha pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero finalmente le indicó que pasara.

—Espere un momento —dijo, mientras lo guiaba a la sala de la familia —, llamaré a la señorita y le preguntaré si desea verlo.

Edward le sonrió, sintiéndose confiado. Sólo había tenido que mirar la cara de la joven la noche anterior para saber que ella sí querría verlo al día siguiente. Estaba seguro de que había leído en los ojos de Emily el mismo anhelo que en los suyos.

—Está bien.

La sirvienta desapareció y Allesbury se sentó en la banqueta tapizada que estaba al medio de la espaciosa y luminosa iluminación. Sin embargo, un momento después, se paró. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto en un solo lugar. Caminó por toda la habitación, admirando el buen gusto de quien fuera decorador del lugar. La señora Darcy, seguramente, había hecho un trabajo extraordinario. La habitación era bonita y sencilla, y era agradable estar ahí. Se acercó a las acuarelas que colgaban de las paredes. No reconoció las firmas de los autores, pero eran muy buenos trabajos, a decir verdad.

¿Por qué Emily se demoraba tanto?

-o-

Unos golpes en la puerta obligaron a Emily a levantar la cabeza. Murmuró un "_pase_" desganado y esperó. Adelaide entró a su habitación, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—Emily, el señor Allesbury está abajo. Dice que tú le dijiste que viniera a verte. ¿Te sientes bien como para verlo?

Al oír el nombre del caballero, Emily sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Pero ese sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por una oleada de fría indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse en su hogar? ¡Se le debería caer la cara de vergüenza! Por un momento, Emily consideró decirle a Adelaide que le dijera que se sentía mal y que no podía verlo, pero al momento siguiente, decidió que sí quería verlo. Ella enfrentaba sus problemas a la cara, no se escondía de ellos como una cobarde.

—Emily, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Adelaide, viendo que su amiga se demoraba en contestar.

—Sí, todo está bien —replicó Emily, aunque en el fondo, no lo estaba —. Bajaré en un momento.

Adelaide asintió y se retiró. Emily, por su parte, se miró nuevamente en el espejo y revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Lo enfrentaría como la dama que era.

-o-

Cuando Edward sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría a sus espaldas, se volteó rápidamente para saludar a la causante de sus desvelos. Esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con esa sonrisa maravillosa que ella le había obsequiado en el baile la noche anterior.

Pero Emily no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, en su mirada se leía claramente una especie de ira helada. Allesbury frunció el ceño. ¿Había pasado algo?

—Emily, me alegro tanto de verla —dijo finalmente, acercándose a ella para besarle la mano. Sin embargo, ella dio un paso para atrás.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo —musitó, en un tono que hizo que todas las alarmas en la mente de Edward empezaran a sonar frenéticamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Cuál es el problema, querida? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —inquirió él con preocupación.

Emily se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos momentos. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y tenía las cejas fruncidas, revelando su enojo con todo su cuerpo. Edward seguía sin entender lo que sucedía con ella.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Edward! —ella explotó de repente —. Yo pensaba que usted me respetaba, que de verdad estaba interesado en mí y que le importaba mi bienestar. Pero parece que me equivoqué. No soy más que un ridículo peón en su juego.

Edward sintió como la sangre escapaba de su cabeza. ¿Emily estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Emily… —empezó a decir, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió, indignada.

—Señorita Darcy, si no es mucha la molestia. No quiero saber si tiene algo que explicar, ciertamente su conducta ha sido impropia de un caballero. ¡Una apuesta! Y lo peor es que yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para caer en su juego.

Edward se quedó mirándola por unos momentos. Incluso entonces, con la fría indignación que la embargaba, se veía hermosa. Nunca antes la había visto tan furiosa.

—Me gustaría explicarle —intentó decir, pero ella parecía obstinada en no dejarlo hablar ni por error.

—No creo que haya nada que explicar —declaró, manteniendo su mirada alta. Altiva, orgullosa; la señorita Darcy nunca se dejaría apabullar por nadie como Allesbury y sus estúpidas apuestas —. Y ya que usted no lo niega, puedo asumir que me dijeron la verdad.

—¿Quién le dijo acerca de esto? —Allesbury tenía los puños apretados. Si Dornton había tenido algo que ver en todo eso, se las vería con él. Aunque no sabía por qué su amigo podría querer jugarle una pasada así.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo ella en un susurro. Por un momento, Edward pudo ver que la máscara de dolor que había mantenido sobre su rostro se resquebrajaba y logró ver un atisbo de dolor y pena en sus ojos. Pero, acto seguido, Emily levantó la vista nuevamente —. Ya que usted no ha negado esas acusaciones, me temo que no puedo aceptar su presencia aquí. Le pido por favor que se retire.

—Emily —murmuró él, nuevamente —. Si tan sólo me dejara explicarle.

—No, gracias —Emily sabía que si él decía algo, toda su entereza desaparecería sin dejar rastro. Tenía que mantenerse firme —. Y, por favor, no deseo verlo nuevamente. Si alguna vez nos encontramos en algún evento, no se atreva a pedirme un baile, ni siquiera me hable. No quiero saber más de usted, Edward.

—¿Eso es lo último que tiene para decirme, _señorita_? —preguntó él, alzando la cabeza con orgullo. Emily asintió quedamente, y Edward comprendió que no había vuelta atrás —. En ese caso: buenos días.

El joven se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Emily, agotada por la reciente escena, se dejó caer sobre la banqueta tapizada y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Definitivamente, esa había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

-o-

Edward salió de la casa de los Darcy muy apresuradamente. No podía creer que en el transcurso de una noche todas sus ilusiones se hubieran ido al garete. Había pensado en una vida junto a Emily Darcy, en presentársela a su madre (quien seguro quedaría tan encantada con ella como él) y hacerse digno de ella.

Pero eso ya no era posible. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que le había roto el corazón a la joven. En ese pequeño instante en que la máscara altiva y orgullosa de la muchacha había desaparecido, se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba verdaderamente herida.

Soltó una maldición para sus adentros. ¿Cómo había descubierto la señorita acerca de la apuesta? Edward se arrepentía incluso de haberla aceptado; si no lo hubiera hecho, la escena que acababa de vivir habría sido completamente diferente.

O quizás ni siquiera habría ocurrido.

Tal vez ni siquiera habría intentado acercarse tanto a Emily durante las semanas que pasó en Pemberley. Tal vez, se habría alejado ante la primera muestra de rechazo de la joven. Y en ese caso, tampoco se encontraría en esa situación.

Maldita fuera su arrogancia, su estúpida y juvenil arrogancia.

Se detuvo en la mitad de la acera, pensando en qué podría hacer en ese momento. No tenía ganas de volver a su casa, estaba seguro de que tendría que dar explicaciones por su aspecto a su madre. Y tendría que contarle todo.

No, su casa no era una buena idea.

Pero siempre podía ir a un bar a pasar las penas con alcohol. Así podría olvidarla, también.

-o-

Al sentir que la puerta de entrada de la casa se cerraba, Emily sintió que todo había acabado. Aunque fuera bajo falsos presupuestos, ella sí se había enamorado de él. Se había enamorado de su inteligencia, de su sentido del humor y de la manera en la que sonreía. ¿Habría sido todo una actuación? ¿Una forma de llamar su atención y de obligarla a caer en su juego?

Por alguna razón, Emily estaba convencida de que todo eso era parte del "verdadero Allesbury". Aunque su cabeza le decía que lo más probable era que todos sus comentarios hubieran estado dirigidos a que ella se enamorara locamente de él, su corazón le decía que eran reales. Y esas sonrisas de la noche anterior también lo habían sido.

Si bien había hecho una estúpida apuesta, todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas había sido real. Él era inteligente, tenía sentido del humor y una sonrisa maravillosa.

Y ella se había enamorado completamente de él; eso era lo que le dolía tanto.

* * *

_Aclaraciones del caso: Emily, al final del capítulo anterior, no se desmayó. ¿No les ha pasado que frente a una noticia emocionalmente devastadora ustedes se qudan como "en blanco"? Pues bien, eso fue lo que le pasó._

_Sí, el capítulo es bastante triste, lo sé. Pero siento que tenía que ser así; ella fue traicionada y él perdió algo que le importaba mucho por su inmadurez. Lamentablemente, esas cosas son dolorosas y es difícil que dos personas en esa situación decidan así como si nada empezar todo de cero. Ciertamente, acá los dos tienen algo de trabajo por delante: Emily debe aprender a perdonar y Edward debe darse cuenta de que si juegas con alguien, alguien sale herido. Tristemente, ahora los dos están muy heridos, lo que es un verdadera pena.  
_

_¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron o agregaron a favoritos/alertas!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo veinticinco, ¡que lo disfruten!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 25**

Adelaide no había hecho preguntas al encontrarse a su amiga llorando en la salita del primer piso. Se había limitado a llevarla a su dormitorio, ir a buscar una taza de té y esperar a que se calmara un poco. Después de eso, le había indicado que se recostara y había cerrado las cortinas de la habitación.

—Duerme un poco, Emily.

Su madre siempre había dicho que una noche de sueño era el mejor de los remedios. Que tras dormir unas largas horas, uno podía ver el mundo de manera diferente. Adelaide esperaba que eso sirviera de algo a su amiga.

Pero ya estaba empezando a alterarse. Durante todo el día, Emily había estado con una actitud triste, como si sintiera lástima por sí misma. Había intentado esconderlo, Adelaide lo sabía. Pero ella conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga para dejarse engañar por una actuación tan mala. Adelaide sabía que su amiga se estaba cayendo en pedazos por dentro.

Y había llegado el momento de hacer algo de una vez por todas.

Sabía que su amiga estaba en su habitación, porque después de almorzar se había disculpado diciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Adelaide sabía que eso era una mentira como una catedral y se había dado cuenta de que la señora Darcy también había advertido eso en su hija. Sin embargo, intuía que la señora Darcy no insistiría en que su hija le dijera lo que había pasado. La señora Darcy esperaría a que su hija se decidiera a hablarle.

Adelaide no estaba dispuesta a ser tan paciente.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendes quedarte aquí, sintiendo pena por ti misma? —preguntó, mientras entraba de sopetón en el cuarto de su amiga.

Emily estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, como si estuviera escribiendo una carta. Aunque era evidente que ella no estaba haciendo eso: no había ni papel ni pluma frente a ella. Al escuchar la violenta entrada de su amiga, se levantó de su silla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo, intentando juntar todo el orgullo que aún le quedaba. Su madre siempre decía que los Darcy tenían reservas extra de orgullo, en caso de que las cantidades normales no fueran suficientes. En esos momentos, Emily estaba juntando toda su reserva.

—A mí no me engañas, querida —declaró Adelaide, sentándose en la banqueta del tocador con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho —. Estos últimos días has actuado como un patético fantasma. Desde el baile de los Sheffield has estado condenadamente rara —Emily no pudo evitar levantar las cejas al escuchar semejante palabra de los labios de su amiga —. Así que, señorita, ahora mismo me contarás qué te pasa.

Adelaide estiró su mano y señaló un pisito tapizado que estaba junto a la cama. Emily, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando ahí, se sentó. Su amiga hizo un nuevo gesto, indicándole que empezara a hablar.

—Adelaide, de verdad no quiero hablar de esto —Emily parecía casi un ratoncito asustado, defendiéndose del gato que le acorralaba.

—¿Acaso te di otra opción? Vamos, cuenta que es lo que te pasó. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Deberías confiar en mí.

Emily suspiró. A decir verdad, se moría de ganas de contar lo que sentía, lo que le había hecho Allesbury. Pero no sabía a quién. No quería preocupar innecesariamente a su madre, Susan era la persona menos capaz de disimular en el mundo y Charles… era Charles.

No había pensado en confiarle todo eso a su _mejor amiga_. Ciertamente, todo lo sucedido le había nublado el cerebro. Emily suspiró y miró a su amiga.

—Está bien —el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de su amiga no pasó desapercibido —. ¿Por dónde quieres que comience?

—Por el principio, como corresponde —la voz de Adelaide era seca, era evidente que no admitiría réplicas por parte de su amiga.

Emily suspiró. Como había sucedido unas noches atrás, ahora tampoco tenía escapatoria.

-o-

—A ti te pasa algo, Edward —declaró la señora Allesbury después de la cena de esa noche. Su hijo estaba sentado junto a la chimenea (que estaba apagada) y no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que la había escuchado —. ¡Edward! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Disculpa, ¿decías algo, mamá?

La señora Allesbury frunció el entrecejo. Sabía muy bien cuando su hijo estaba intentando esconderle algo y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera era muy bueno disimulando. Desde el día siguiente al baile de los Sheffield, su hijo había estado muy melancólico y triste. Eso definitivamente no era normal.

—Decía que a ti te pasa algo, hijo —repitió la mujer. Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la señorita Darcy?

Al oír ese nombre, Edward pegó un respingo en su asiento. ¿Cómo lo había sabido su madre? ¿Tan obvio era? Sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a las orejas, como cuando aún era un adolescente y su madre lo pillaba mirando fijamente a las chicas de su edad.

—Sí —admitió suspirando—. Sí, tiene que ver con ella. La verdad, le hice algo terrible, mamá. No creo que ella me perdone —su madre lo miró escandalizada —. No, mamá; no atenté contra su honor, si es lo que te preocupa.

La mujer exhaló profundamente, mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

—Puedes contarme hijo, te prometo que no te juzgaré.

Edward suspiró. A decir verdad, le aliviaba que su madre hubiera insistido en preguntarle. Por su propia voluntad, él no le habría dicho nada en absoluto. Pero ya que ella insistía, no tenía problema en contestarle. Y así empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido desde la noche en la que había apostado que lograría enamorar a Emily Darcy.

-o-

Cuando Allesbury terminó de contar su historia, su madre le acarició el dorso de la mano con suavidad.

—¿Nunca te dije que no jugaras con fuego, querido? —murmuró —. Puedes salir lastimado.

Allesbury asintió débilmente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre una vez confesada su estupidez y arrogancia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora, mamá? Emily me odia, de eso estoy seguro y el problema es que no creo que pueda olvidarla así como así. Ella es única, ni aunque buscara por el resto de mi vida encontraría a alguien como ella.

Sólo se atrevía a decir esas cosas porque se trataba de su madre. No le habría confesado a cualquiera esos sentimientos, de hecho. Él mismo sentía que lo que acababa de decir era una cursilería sentimental y barata. Seguro que su madre pensaba lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ella no comentó nada acerca de esas palabras. Sabía muy bien que lo que su hijo sentía en ese momento era algo verdadero. Ese algo que es imposible expresar en palabras sin que suene tonto, repetido o tremendamente cursi.

—De verdad la quieres —dijo la mujer. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza. Claro que quería a Emily; haría lo que fuera con tal de poder decirle un par de cosas más. ¿Cambiaría su opinión si le decía que no había ganado esa apuesta?

—¿Y qué hago ahora? —logró decir tras unos momentos. Le parecía que todas las palabras que tenía para decir se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta y esas fueron las únicas que lograron salir.

—No lo sé —la señora Allesbury dudó por unos momentos —. ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta? Seguramente será lo suficientemente curiosa como para leerla.

—No lo sé, ¿crees que será una buena idea? —a Edward siempre le había gustado enfrentar las cosas cara a cara. Esconderse detrás de un papel le parecía una debilidad impresionante y poco digna de un caballero de su alcurnia.

Pero por otra parte, Emily le había dejado muy claro que no quería verlo. Y quizás su madre estuviera en lo correcto y la curiosidad la llevaría a abrir la carta y leerla.

No era un plan perfecto, pero era un plan.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se inclinó sobre su madre para besarla en la frente. Ella siempre había estado ahí para él cuando estaba en problemas y esa no había sido la excepción. Su madre era decididamente una gran mujer.

—Gracias por la idea, mamá. Iré ahora mismo a escribirle.

-o-

Antes de la cena, Emily había bajado a la salita. Para su sorpresa, ahí no había nadie. Normalmente, la familia Darcy en pleno se reunía para hablar un poco antes de cenar. Pero esa noche ella estaba sola. Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a una de las paredes, donde colgaban unas acuarelas que su padre había comprado hacía poco. Eran bonitas y luminosas; a Emily le recordaban la laguna de Pemberley.

No pudo evitar el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa tarde en la laguna. Recordó lo enfadada que se había sentido, lo irritada que había estado y que parte del incidente había sido su culpa. Vaya tontería la que había hecho esa vez. Había actuado como una nena caprichosa y había pagado por ello a base de bien. Se había merecido ese chapuzón.

Y tal vez él también lo había merecido.

Emily no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante esa memoria. Seguramente ambos se habían visto de lo más divertidos mojados hasta el alma y tratando de mantenerse a flote como pudieran. Pero no pasó mucho rato antes de que una punzada de dolor le tocara el corazón.

Allesbury. La herida era reciente, obviamente pensar en él le dolía un mundo. De hecho, en ese preciso momento sentía que el aire había dejado de llegar a sus pulmones, como si el intenso dolor en su pecho hubiera bloqueado sus vías respiratorias.

Pero Emily no quería llorar. No quería que su familia se encontrara con ella destrozada y sufriendo. Tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, como Adelaide le había dicho esa mañana. Emily sabía que su amiga tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Aunque le doliera, era cierto que ya no podía hacer nada para solucionar.

—_Pues… cabeza adelante, hombros atrás y expresión de dignidad —le había indicado esa mañana, cuando Emily le había preguntado cómo podía enfrentarse al mundo._

Y eso haría. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear por nadie; mucho menos por un traidor egoísta que sólo era capaz de pensar en él mismo.

En ese momento, Emily sintió como la puerta de la salita se abría. Ella se volteó, esperando ver a alguno de sus primos o a su hermano. Pero quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta era el mayordomo de la casa, el señor Smith.

—Señorita Darcy, qué bueno que la encuentro.

Emily enarcó las cejas. Era extremadamente raro que el mayordomo de su padre la buscara a _ella_. ¿Había pasado algo?

—¿Qué pasa, señor Smith?

—Un joven caballero pasó hace un rato y pidió que le entregáramos esta carta —el hombre le mostró un sobre blanco que resaltaba poderosamente en la bandeja plateada que portaba. Emily miró la carta como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llamas —. ¿Pasa algo?

Emily negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la carta que el mayordomo le estaba ofreciendo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente, pero al parecer no estaba haciendo un muy buen esfuerzo. El mayordomo la miraba con una ceja levantada, como si no sospechara algo.

Sabía muy bien quién era el autor de la misiva, incluso antes de ver la caligrafía alargada con la que su nombre estaba escrito al dorso del sobre. Le parecía que su corazón estaba intentando salirse de su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo pensar en él le provocara tantas emociones? Debería sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

—¿No pidió una respuesta? —Emily estaba recurriendo a lo primero que se le ocurría para retrasar la apertura de la carta.

—No, señorita. Solamente dejó la carta y se fue —el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

La señorita Darcy se acercó a la chimenea. Respetando su tradición de cambiar bruscamente, el clima londinense se había enfriado ese día y los señores Darcy habían ordenado que se prendieran las chimeneas de la casa. Emily estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para resistir la tentación de abrir la carta; no quería saber lo que él tenía para decirle. Sabía muy bien que sí la leía, se arrepentiría de haberle dicho que no quería verlo.

Entonces, su mirada se encontró con el fuego.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, sus manos comenzaron a despedazar el sobre y su contenido. Era casi como si sus manos estuvieran actuando antes que su cerebro. Con decisión, lanzó los minúsculos pedacitos al fuego. Contempló por un momento como las llamas los consumían, dejando solamente un montoncito de cenizas como única prueba de su existencia.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha; había logrado resistir a la tentación. Había sido fuerte.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía entonces?

* * *

_Pobre Emily, está empezando a darse cuenta de que el orgullo no es lo más importante. Una lección que suele ser dura para quienes (como yo) somos orgullosos por naturaleza. Al negarnos a aceptar una disculpa, nos hacemos daño a nosotros mismos. Pero uno siempre puede mejorar esos detalles y crecer como persona. Creo que tanto Emily como Edward han crecido mucho en estos últimos capítulos._

_Prometo que en el próximo tendremos algo más de Adelaide/Charles, que en este capítulo casi brillan por su ausencia. Aparte de la aparición de Adelaide al comienzo, no los vimos ni un poco. Pero ya los verán, lo juro.  
_

_Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, agregan la historia a sus favoritos/alertas o simplemente aparecen entre los lectores anónimos del fic. ¡Me dan mucho ánimo para seguir con la historia!  
_

_Ahora me voy, que tengo que prepararme para una función de mi obra de teatro mañana. Shakespeare. ¡Estoy emocionada!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Sí, sé que merezco todos los males del universo por no haber publicado el jueves y por subir esto tan tarde. Sepan que lo siento muchísimo, pero mi sí-vida estuvo un poco desagradable. La obra salió bien, si les interesa. Pero después de todo el estrés concentrado hasta ese momento, después no podía ponerme a terminar este capítulo. Además, tuve que entregar el borrador de mi proyecto final para un ramo (Synchronic Grammar II) y mi compañero desapareció de la faz de la tierra (ha estado enfermo y no ha ido a la Universidad).  
_

_Pero intenté resarcirme con un capítulo bastante más largo de lo normal. Creo que es el más largo de todo el fic y uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 26**

—Mamá, ¿tienes un momento? —Emily se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio de su madre. Llevaba algunos días dándole vuelta al tema de Allesbury en su mente y estaba segura de que su madre podría ayudarla a esclarecer su mente un poco.

—Claro, sabes que siempre tengo un momento para ti o para Charles —contestó Elizabeth, indicándole a su hija que entrara mientras ella se separaba del escritorio. Emily entró y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la pared—. Puedes empezar cuando quieras, Emily —añadió su madre con un gesto.

La señora Darcy sabía que había algo que estaba molestando a su hija desde hacía unas semanas. Y también sabía que era inútil presionarla para que ella le contara. Por experiencia sabía que su hija podía decidir perfectamente cuándo quería hablar de lo que le aproblemaba.

Miró a su hija, que estaba sentada frente a ella; la espalda rígida y las manos sobre las rodillas. Se veía como una perfecta señorita, pero Elizabeth sabía muy bien que tras esa apariencia de perfecta contención, su hija era un volcán en erupción. Era cosa de ver como la chica jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos para notar que en el fondo, ella estaba muy tensa. Elizabeth conocía muy bien a su hija.

—Verás —Emily juntó todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir—. Cuando el señor Allesbury estuvo en Pemberley… No sé exactamente qué pasó, la verdad. Él fue simpático y agradable conmigo; es interesante conocer a un joven que sepa tanto sobre temas diversos. Y que valorara mi opinión. No sé cómo pasó… pero… —la joven se interrumpió, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Te enamoraste de él —dijo su madre, sorprendiendo a la chica. Emily miró a la señora Darcy, frunciendo el ceño—. No me mires así, hija. Eres mi hija, después de todo; y la de tu padre. Creo que en nuestra familia nacemos para vivir pasiones —añadió.

Emily levantó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería su madre con _pasiones_? Además, ella no quería tener nada que ver con Allesbury. No quería volver a verlo en su vida.

—Mamá, eso no es todo —murmuró, y el tono de voz que usó para decir esas palabras hizo que Elizabeth se pusiera muy seria. No auguraba nada bueno—. ¿Recuerdas el baile de los Sheffield?

—Sí, recuerdo que nos pediste irnos más temprano porque te sentías mal.

—Hemingford y Galstone estaban ahí —empezó a explicar Emily—. Me contaron que habían escuchado que el señor Allesbury había hecho una apuesta con uno de sus amigos… Tenía que lograr que me enamorara de él —la voz de la señorita Darcy se fue apagando a medida que hablaba. Elizabeth la escuchaba atentamente.

¿El señor Allesbury había sido capaz de hacer algo tan ruin? La señora Darcy se arrepentía de haberle permitido ir a su casa, en vista del sufrimiento que en esos momentos embargaba a su hija. Se sentía algo tonta, también; no había visto nada extraño en el muchacho. De hecho, lo consideraba un joven de lo más agradable y simpático. Sin embargo, lo que le decía su hija le sonaba extraño. Ella había visto en los ojos del joven un brillo especial cuando miraba a Emily. Un brillo que Elizabeth conocía muy bien; lo había visto casi a diario en la mirada de su marido.

—¿Y crees que él sólo te usó para la apuesta? —murmuró, tocando ligeramente la mano de su hija. Emily asintió—. ¿Él sabía que tú estabas enamorada de él? —inquirió a continuación.

—No lo sé, mamá —murmuró Emily levantando la vista—. Pero es obvio que él quería ganar esa apuesta y yo le daba igual —murmuró, soltando un suspiro que parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Sabes? No estoy tan segura de ello —contestó Elizabeth. Emily sólo le devolvió una mirada extrañada. ¿Cómo podía dudar de algo así? Todos los indicios estaban claramente ante ella, ¿cómo podía ignorarlos?

—¿De qué estás hablando, mamá? —respondió enderezándose y mirando a su madre con las cejas levantadas.

—He visto la forma en la que te mira. Así no se miraría a nadie por quien se hubiera hecho una apuesta. Emily, creo que verdaderamente le importas.

—No importa. Yo no quiero saber nada más de él —declaró Emily.

Elizabeth entornó los ojos al mirar a su hija. Nunca había notado lo parecida que era la chica a su marido, especialmente en la forma de levantar el mentón. Fitzwilliam hacía lo mismo cuando estaba determinado a seguir con sus ideas.

—Hija, no seas tan categórica… —empezó a decir, pero acto seguido la muchacha la interrumpió.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Allesbury hirió mi orgullo, ¿se supone que vaya y lo perdone así como así? Se presentó aquí el día después del baile y le dije que no quería volver a saber de él. Y no me voy a retractar —en esos momentos, Emily se parecía aún más a su padre.

Elizabeth quería decirle muchas cosas. Quería decirle que un golpe en su orgullo no era algo tan terrible si con eso ganaba algo mejor. No había que ser demasiado observador para ver que Emily también estimaba mucho al señor Allesbury. Y Elizabeth era su madre, ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta?

Pero la señora Darcy también sabía que si a su hija se le metía algo en la cabeza, no habría forma de cambiarlo. Si ella estaba determinada, lo mejor sería esperar a que ella misma se diera cuenta de su error.

Y aunque a la señora Darcy se le revolvieran las entrañas ante esa idea, la chica iba a sufrir.

Sabía muy bien que el orgullo y el ser incapaz de aceptar que los demás se equivocan eran causa de sufrimiento.

Y, por mucho que le doliera, no podía evitárselo a su hija.

-o-

La semana anterior, entre las cartas que Emily recibió se encontraba una misiva muy curiosa. Era una carta de la señorita Sophie Greenland, lo que extrañó mucho a la joven señorita Darcy. Nunca habían sido muy buenas amigas, a decir verdad. ¿Por qué le había escrito?

Todas sus preguntas se habían visto respondidas al leer el mensaje: la señorita Greenland se encontraba en Londres y quería saber si sus primos continuaban acompañando a la señorita Darcy. No fue misterio para nadie que la joven estaba preguntando únicamente por William.

William ya estaba empezando a hartarse de la muchacha. En un comienzo pensó que era un capricho del momento; una de esas típicas ilusiones de jovencita que se pasan luego de un tiempo.

Pero se había equivocado.

Durante las semanas en Pemberley había tenido que soportar el asedio de la muchacha en los bailes y otras reuniones sociales. Y aunque él no había hecho nada en particular para entusiasmarla tanto, ella seguía insistiendo.

En Londres el asunto no mejoró. William se había visto obligado a acompañar a su prima cuando los Greenland la habían invitado a tomar el té. Había sido una nueva experiencia desagradable. La señorita Greenland había estado junto a él toda la tarde, mientras que Emily parecía estar perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

William Bingley era un hombre paciente, pero incluso él tenía límites. Pensaba acabar con el asunto de la señorita Greenland de raíz. Sorprendentemente para toda la familia, el hijo mayor de los Bingley había desarrollado un carácter bastante decidido, que no se parecía en nada al de sus padres.

Con la misma decisión con la que había salido de la casa de sus tíos, tocó la puerta de la casa de los Greenland. Quería salir lo antes posible del paso, antes de terminar metido más de lo conveniente en todo ese enredo.

—Buenas tardes —una criada jovencita con un vestido negro lo saludó.

—Buenas tardes —replicó él muy serio—. ¿Está la señorita Greenland?

—Sí, señor; por supuesto.

La criada hizo entrar a William, indicándole que entrara a una salita que estaba junto al vestíbulo de la casa. Una habitación sencilla, aunque los cuadros que ostentaba parecían haber sido elegidos más por moda que por estilo.

Ya estaba ahí. Tenía que ser valiente y hacerlo de una vez por todas. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la reacción de la señorita Greenland. Tenía la leve impresión de que se trataba de una joven extremadamente sensible. ¿Qué haría si ella se ponía a llorar histéricamente?

William no era cobarde en lo absoluto, pero la idea de una mujer llorando por él lo ponía terriblemente nervioso. Como a muchos hombres, las lágrimas femeninas lo desconcertaban.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y si lo hacía tarde, sabía que sería algo aún más peligroso.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado; la señorita Greenland prácticamente irrumpió en la habitación unos minutos después de su llegada.

—¡Oh, señor Bingley! No me había dicho que vendría a visitarnos; si lo hubiera sabido me habría puesto mi vestido con flores. Sé que a usted le gusta.

¿De dónde había sacado eso?, se preguntó William. Aunque nunca había comprendido mucho a esa señorita. Siempre parecía sacar sus opiniones de las cosas más inverosímiles.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Greenland —logró decir, cuando la muchacha hizo una pausa en su desenfrenado discurso.

La joven se quedó algo descolocada por el tono de frialdad que era evidente en la voz del joven, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

—¿Y me podría decir a qué debo su presencia aquí? —no se molestó siquiera en disimular su coquetería, batiendo las pestañas con un descaro que William consideraba uno de sus peores defectos.

Obviamente, ella no tenía ni idea de que no estaba ayudándose en lo más mínimo. William tragó saliva y la miró fijamente. Ya no tenía excusas para hacer lo que debía.

—Señorita Greenland, he venido a hablar con usted acerca de un asunto de la mayor importancia.

Pudo ver que las pupilas de la joven se dilataban y como sus labios se separaban por la emoción. Era una lástima tener que desilusionarla de tal forma.

—¿Sí, señor Bingley? —Murmuró ella. Su voz estaba sobrecargada de expectativas.

—¿Por qué no se sienta? —El joven le indicó la banqueta tapizada que estaba junto a la pared. Ella lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarlo con la ilusión de una jovencita recién enamorada por primera vez—. Verá, señorita… Últimamente he notado que usted siente cierta… —dudó mientras buscaba la palabra correcta— atracción hacia mí.

—Oh, señor Bingley —Sophie tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había sonrojado ligeramente.

—Déjeme terminar —murmuró William y su tono de voz nuevamente alertó a la joven—. Lamento decir que siento mucho no corresponder a esos nobles sentimientos. Esos sentimientos la honran, señorita, pero no siento lo mismo por usted. Sé que esta conversación es muy inapropiada, pero creo que esto tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano.

William sentía muchas ganas de escapar en ese momento. Sentía que en cosa de segundos la joven que tenía frente a sí estallaría en llanto.

Pero no fue así. Sophie sólo lo miró fijamente.

-o-

La casa de los Darcy en Londres era extremadamente elegante. Las habitaciones estaban decoradas con un gusto exquisito, con muebles de excelente calidad y colores cálidos y agradables para las cortinas y los tapices.

Adelaide se sentía en casa ahí. Los Darcy eran amables, la casa era acogedora y se sentía cómoda en el lugar. A veces, una señorita que está de visita en casa de una amiga puede sentirse algo sola o fuera de lugar en su familia anfitriona. Ese no era el caso de Adelaide; aunque el ambiente social que rodeaba a los Darcy no era su preferido, los Darcy le agradaban mucho.

Siempre había pensado en lo que sería su familia si su madre no se hubiera enfermado y si su padre siguiera vivo. En sus fantasías, su hermana mayor (casada varios años antes) los visitaba a menudo, su hermano podía darse el lujo de estudiar en Cambridge o en Oxford y ella misma podría darse el lujo de pasar horas en su piano o cantando.

Pero su vida era totalmente diferente.

Tenía que hacerse cargo de su madre enferma. La quería muchísimo, pero es no hacía que fuera un trabajo menos pesado. Y su hermana no hacía gran cosa por ayudarlos. Ella estaba ocupada con su marido y sus hijos. Adelaide agradecía infinitamente la presencia de George. Sin él, estaría aún más ocupada. Su hermano podía vivir encerrado en su mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por lo general era capaz de darse cuenta de cuando su hermana o su madre necesitaban de él.

Pero su padre siempre había querido que George estudiara. Adelaide sabía que su hermano soñaba con ir a Oxford o a Cambridge, pero que se había quedado con ellas porque no quería dejarlas solas.

George era un buen hermano; algo serio y circunspecto, pero un buen chico al fin y al cabo.

Su parte preferida de la casa de los Darcy era la biblioteca, donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Sabía que al señor Darcy le encantaban los libros y que coleccionaba todos los que podían encontrar. Sabía que Emily y Charles se habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida con acceso a todos esos libros; eran inteligentes. Y ella quería ser como ellos.

Sentía que había algo en el poder que daban los libros que no lo daba nada más. Nunca había tenido muchas oportunidades de leer esos libros, con la excepción de los que le prestaba Emily.

Pasó su mano por el lomo de los libros en la estantería, sonriendo. Era un placer el poder tener acceso a esos libros. Una suerte que no todo el mundo podía disfrutar.

Una tosecita la sacó de sus pensamientos y Adelaide se volteó para ver quién la estaba interrumpiendo.

—Oh, Charles, no sabía que estabas ahí.

—Se me ocurrió que podía encontrarte aquí —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa que Adelaide consideró encantadora.

—¿Necesitabas hablarme? —preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—Pues sí… —murmuró Charles y Adelaide se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban porque escuchó perfectamente bien esas palabras, a pesar tono bajo con que las había dicho.

Adelaide lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa. Le divertía ver como Charles podía pasar de ser un hombre seguro de sí mismo a ser un niño nervioso. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que lo amaba.

Charles miró a la muchacha de la que se había enamorado. No podía creer que apenas se hubiera fijado en ella hasta ese verano; ¡vaya idiota había sido antes! Pero ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole de una manera que la señorita Greenland jamás podría imitar. No, Adelaide no tenía ninguno de los artificios que hacían que Sophie pareciera tan falsa.

Adelaide era natural, encantadora e inteligentísima. Y estaba frente a él, tan cerca que él podía tocar las mangas de su vestido, admirar ese rizo rebelde que se escapaba del moño descuidado y oler ese suave perfume que la rodeaba.

Sabía que era impropio; sabía que no era decoroso, que no era lo apropiado. Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Lenta y suavemente, la besó.

Pareció tomarla por sorpresa en un comienzo pero ella le respondió el beso a su vez. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Con cuidado, el joven Darcy pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura de la joven y la acercó más a él, mientras ella ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cara. Su tacto era cálido, firme y seguro. Charles no quería alejarse de ella ni por un momento, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando alguien tocó a la puesta.

Ante los golpes, los dos jóvenes se separaron y empezaron a acomodarse nuevamente las ropas. Adelaide se acercó a una mesa y fingió un inmenso interés en un enorme atlas que descansaba ahí. Charles le dirigió una mirada sonriente y le indicó a la persona que esperaba afuera que pasara.

El señor Smith cruzó el umbral de la habitación con una bandeja de plata en la mano. Un sobre blanco descansaba sobre ella.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Northwood y señor Darcy —dijo con una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a Adelaide—. Señorita Northwood, ha llegado una carta para usted —dijo, acercándose a la mesa donde ella estaba.

Adelaide le agradeció suavemente antes de tomar la carta. Reconoció la letra de su hermano en el sobre y sintió como el corazón se le iba a los pies. El señor Smith hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

¿Le habría pasado algo a su madre?

Sin demasiados cuidados, rasgó el sobre con avidez. Mientras extraía la carta de su interior, buscó una silla donde sentarse. Presentía que no eran buenas noticias.

La letra de su hermano era tan cuidada como siempre, pero Adelaide pudo ver partes donde la vieja pluma de su hermano había rasgado el papel, como si estuviera apurado al escribir.

_Querida Adelaide:_

_Te escribo estas líneas para comunicarte que nuestra madre ha empeorado esta semana. El doctor no cree que dure mucho más, la verdad. Por favor, ven lo antes posible. Ella te necesita. Yo te necesito; no creo que pueda solo con esto._

_George._

Adelaide se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que su madre moriría pronto. Algo se lo había dicho. Aunque nunca había querido aceptarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Adelaide?

No había notado que Charles estaba a su lado. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ignorando todos los esfuerzos que la muchacha estaba haciendo para no llorar. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Mi… mi madre —logró decir entre sollozos entrecortados—. Está peor, Charles. George dice que el doctor cree que… —se detuvo y respiró hondamente antes de decir lo siguiente— creen que mamá morirá pronto.

Charles se quedó en silencio por un momento. Tenía una expresión seria, que Adelaide había visto pocas veces en el rostro usualmente sonriente del joven.

—Entonces, debes ir con ella —declaró unos segundos después—. Yo iré a hablar con mis padres para arreglarlo todo —añadió, antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa—. Sabe que cualquier cosas que necesites sólo tienes que pedirla, ¿verdad?

Adelaide asintió.

Como si necesitara otra razón para amarlo.

-o-

_Sophie Greenland había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado esperar a que el señor Bingley se retirara. Con un pequeño esfuerzo se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su tocador._

_Su tez estaba más pálida de lo usual; sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y su cabello estaba despeinado pero con arte. Parecía una de las heroínas de las novelas que tanto disfrutaba._

_Y se sentía como una, también. A esas chicas les rompían el corazón una y otra vez hasta que encontraban a su verdadero amor. Quizás William Bingley no era su amor predestinado por las estrellas._

_No sabía de dónde había sacado que él era como uno de los poetas románticos. Aunque sus dedos eran largos, eran torpes. Y aunque tenía una frente de pensador, nunca había podido hablar con él de los temas que a ella le interesaban._

_Estaba muy segura de que el señor Bingley no era tan capaz de admirar la belleza como ella. ¿Cómo había pensado que estaban predestinados el uno al otro?_

_Miró nuevamente su reflejo: era la imagen de una heroína de novela._

_Sophie Greenland estaba lista para enamorarse nuevamente._

* * *

_¿Les gustó? No tenemos nada de Emily/Edward, pero para compensar puse a Lizzie y una buena parte de Adelaide/Charles. ¡Hasta se besaron! Y él demostró ser un caballero total, listo para ayudarla inmediatamente. Además, tuvimos un leve vistazo a la mente de Sophie: no es una mala chica, pero tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros y de ideas románticas. Cuando William le dice que él no la quiere, ella se da cuenta de que él no es para ella.  
_

_¿Y? ¿Me perdonan?  
_

_Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Es un placer saber que a quienes leen esta historia, la comentan o la agregan a sus favoritos/alertas.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_

_P.D.1: Responderé a los reviews y MPs en un rato, lo juro.  
_

_P.D.2: A la chica que preguntó por anónimo si soy actriz: No, soy estudiante de Letras Inglesas; el teatro es una de mis aficiones y participo en un grupo de teatro en inglés en la Universidad. Me encanta actuar, pero no soy tan buena como para pretender que soy actriz.  
_

_M.  
_


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Un poco tarde pero llegué: aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 27**

La señorita Darcy suspiró. Adelaide se había ido esa misma mañana, tras recibir el día anterior una carta de su hermano anunciándole que su madre se encontraba cada peor. Emily no había escuchado las palabras que Charles le había dirigido a su mejor amiga al ayudarla a subir al carruaje; pero sí había visto la sonrisa de felicidad que se había asomado a los labios de su amiga. Para cualquiera era evidente que lo que fuera que había dicho el joven, había sido un bálsamo para el alma de la acongojada chica.

Emily se alegraba por ella. Sabía que tras superar esa situación tan dolorosa, su amiga lograría ser feliz. De eso estaba segura.

El problema era que ella estaba convencida de que ella misma no lo sería.

La señora Carmichael los había invitado a tomar el té en su casa en las afueras de Londres. Era un sector principalmente residencial, donde las casas tenían grandes y elegantes jardines. Sí, tenían que desplazarse un poco más de lo normal para asistir a las reuniones sociales, pero ¿en qué otro lugar de Londres podía uno tener un jardín tan grande como en el campo y aún así poder ir a pasearse en Hyde Park?

En ningún otro lugar, por supuesto.

A la señora Carmichael le gustaba rodearse de jóvenes. Decía que la hacían sentir como en sus tiempos de su juventud, cuando ella se paseaba por las calles de Londres luciendo los sombreros y tocados más elaborados de la aristocracia inglesa.

A la joven señorita Darcy le gusta la anciana señora Carmichael. Aunque la mujer ya contaba con nietos (dos jóvenes un poco mayores que Emily), seguía siendo una mujer vivaz y alegre, como seguramente había sido en su juventud. La joven no podía evitar pensar que le habría encantado conocer a la señora Carmichael en su juventud. Seguro que había sido una joven de lo más interesante. Emily casi podía imaginarla criticando abiertamente a los jóvenes caballeros o a las señoritas altaneras que seguramente no eran diferentes en sus tiempos. La señora se caracterizaba por hablar mucho acerca de la educación de las mujeres, por la influencia de una tal Mary Wollstonecraft (1). Había enviudado joven, lo que la había dejado en una posición muy diferente al resto de las mujeres de su época; ella lo había aprovechado su dinero y posición social para vincularse a la vanguardia intelectual de su época. Emily admiraba profundamente la capacidad que la mujer tenía para expresar sus opiniones sin importarle nada lo que los demás fueran a pensar de ella.

El té pasó sin mayores acontecimientos. La señora Carmichael se encargó de que sus invitados disfrutaran de su invitación. La mujer era capaz de manejarse en diversos temas y logró hacer que todos sus invitados se sintieran cómodos y confiados en su casa, incluso uno o dos que asistían por primera vez a una de sus fiestas de té.

Emily no pudo evitar notar que entre los invitados se encontraba la señorita Greenland y la sorprendió sobremanera ver que la joven rehuía totalmente a William, aparte de los saludos y comentarios de rigor.

Eso decididamente era extraño.

—William, ¿se puede saber qué le dijiste a Sophie? Tiene todo el aspecto de una damisela ofendida —le preguntó discretamente a su primo preferido que estaba junto a ella.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabrás —suspiró él, lo que intrigó aún más a su prima—. Fui a hablar con ella y le dije que… que no estoy interesado en ella.

Emily lo miró de hito en hito, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su primo preferido. Siempre lo había visto como el joven con la paciencia de un ermitaño, nunca había sido testigo de su lado más duro. La joven estaba francamente admirada.

—¿Que hiciste qué, William Bingley?

—Pues… lo que te dije —Emily no pudo evitar notar que su primo estaba bastante azorado—. Que no estaba interesado en ella y que no pensaba seguir fomentándole sus ilusiones falsas.

—No me digas.

—Era lo más honorable que podía hacer, Emily. No me mires así.

—Lo siento, pero es que no puedo creerlo —repuso la muchacha —. ¿Es mucha indiscreción el preguntarte qué hizo ella? ¿Qué te contestó?

William esbozó una sonrisa críptica. A decir verdad, él mismo se había sorprendido gratamente por la actitud de la muchacha al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que había sido duro con ella y por lo mismo le había sorprendido mucho la reacción de la joven. Había esperado llantos, promesas desesperadas y todo tipo de escándalos, no esa callada aceptación.

Aún le parecía ver el rostro lívido de la joven indicándole que se fuera. Y William, tenía que reconocerlo, la había admirado por ello. Cualquier otra joven habría estallado en llanto, Sophie había logrado mantener la calma de una manera que no dejaba de ser asombrosa. Si aprendía a dejar de pensar tanto en ella, sería una gran mujer, aunque no fuera lo que él buscaba.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria, prima —respondió a la mirada inquisitiva de la joven.

Emily torció la boca, pero se contuvo de emitir un comentario. Sabía que William lo estaba haciendo porque consideraba que eso era parte de la privacidad de Sophie. Típico de la caballerosidad a toda prueba de su primo.

—¿Serían tan amables de pasar al salón? —La amable voz de su anfitriona detuvo cualquier respuesta por parte de Emily.

William le ofreció el brazo a su prima y la condujo a la sala que estaba junto al comedor, que estaba casi atiborrada de jóvenes y señoritas de la alta sociedad londinense. Al pasar junto a la señora Carmichael, la mujer los obligó a detenerse con un gesto de la mano.

—Emily, querida; sé que te interesa mucho el arte y quería pedir tu opinión acerca de unas acuarelas que compré. ¿Te importaría mirarlas un poco y decirme lo que piensas? La verdad, no me terminan de convencer del todo. Están en la salita al final del pasillo.

—Por supuesto, señora Carmichael —contestó la muchacha. Ella y la mujer se llevaban bastante bien desde el momento en que las habían presentado. Emily admiraba la independencia y capacidad intelectual de la mujer y la señora Carmichael se veía a sí misma en la jovencita.

Con una sonrisa, la señorita Darcy se alejó por el pasillo.

-o-

No se demoró mucho en encontrar las pinturas, estaban colgadas sobre el piano que reinaba majestuosamente en la habitación. Emily se acercó a las dos pinturas dispuesta a darles una mirada crítica. Sabía que la señora Carmichael apreciaba sus comentarios quería decirle algo interesante, no caer un ridículo lugar común que la señora seguramente había escuchado medio millón de veces.

Se llevó la mano al mentón mientras observaba los cuadros. Los dos representaban escenas típicas de la vida campesina inglesa. Uno mostraba a un carro de caballos arrastrando una pesada carga de troncos. Emily se mordió un labio al examinarlo. No le agradaba mucho; había algo en la combinación de colores que no terminaba de convencerla.

El otro era más de su agrado. Una bonita escena de una tarde de verano. Había visto ese tipo de luz muchas veces en las tardes en Pemberley. Suave, cálida y tan acogedora como puede serlo una luz. Emily casi podía sentir el olor a césped y humedad en el ambiente. Si bien era una pintura menos elaborada que la primera, tenía un cierto "algo" de lo que la primera carecía casi por completo.

Suponía que con eso podría decirle algunas cosas a la señora Carmichael y no perder su imagen de joven inteligente. Emily sabía que se podía permitir una que otra vanidad y su inteligencia era una de ellas.

Cuando estaba llegando al salón, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los jóvenes habían salido al bonito jardín de la casa y se disponía a reunirse con ellos cuando escuchó su nombre proveniente del salón.

Aunque ella sabía que quien espía, su mal oye, nada pudo impedir que ella se acercara a la pared junto a la puerta. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era completamente inapropiado para una señorita como ella, sin embargo la curiosidad era más fuerte.

—¿No has visto a Emily Darcy últimamente? —Emily reconoció la voz de la señorita Jones, una joven a la que siempre había estimado—. Si antes era estirada, ahora es incluso peor.

La señorita Darcy no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón. Si bien nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ninguna de esas jóvenes, nunca se hubiera imaginado que serían capaces de decir ese tipo de cosas de ella. No quería seguir escuchando, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

—Y que lo digas —añadió otra voz, la señorita Hooden —; mi hermano dice que la otra vez trató de sacarla a bailar y ella se negó con una expresión muy clara.

—Dicen por ahí que ella está buscando a un príncipe —la voz de la señorita Jones se alzó nuevamente —; nadie más estará a su altura.

Nuevamente, Emily sintió un fuerte deseo de chillar con todas sus fuerzas. Quería hacerse notar y decir que estaba ahí, escuchándolo todo.

Pero no lo hizo; con el dolor de su alma se quedó ahí y escuchó como esas chicas se burlaban de su orgullo, de sus modales y de su inteligencia.

—Ya ves los aires que se da —agregó otra chica, que Emily apenas conocía de vista—. Siempre tiene que opinar acerca de todo, como si de verdad algo supiera de arte o música. Lo mejor que podría hacer es quedarse callada y tratar de conseguir un marido, en lugar de actuar como si fuera mejor que todo el mundo. A ningún hombre le gusta una mujer demasiado inteligente.

Los deseos de gritar de Emily estaban creciendo por momentos. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. La rabia que en esos momentos sentía estaba agolpándose en su garganta y le impedía gritar.

—No, es cierto —corroboró la señorita Hooden—. Si sigue comportándose así, terminará de ahuyentar a los pretendientes que aún le quedan. Y es un milagro que aún haya uno o dos caballeros interesados en ella. Tengo entendido que los trata de una manera terrible.

—Mi hermano…

A esas alturas la ira y la rabia que embargaban a Emily le impedían contestar nada. Aunque se hubiera atrevido, no habría sido capaz. Las palabras simplemente no podían salir de su garganta. Quizás tendría que hacer algo para advertirles de su presencia: una tos, un zapateo.

Pero antes de que la señorita Darcy puediera decidir un movimiento que hacer a continuación, unos nuevos pasos la alertaron. Ella supo que se dirigían al pasillo y que quien saliera de la sala la vería inmediatamente. Esperaba que al menos fuera alguien que le agradara, aunque ahora no sabía ni en quién confiar.

Por un segundo alcanzó a pensar que había tenido suerte, cuando vio que quien cruzaba el dintel era la señora Carmichael. Pero esa sensación desapareció casi inmediatamente.

—Oh, Emily querida, ¿llevas mucho rato aquí?

La señorita Darcy sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas mientras un familiar calorcillo se instalaba en su rostro. Había sido sorprendida en una acción verdaderamente deshonrosa, era cierto, pero no quería darle a esas chicas la satisfacción de verla humillada.

Ella era la hija de los señores Darcy, después de todo.

—No, señora Carmichael, acabo de llegar —mintió descaradamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las risitas y murmullos que provenían de la sala.

—Querida, deberías acompañarnos en el jardín —sugirió la mujer—. Muestra tus modales y ayúdame a ir allá. Aunque me duela, ya no soy la jovencita que era.

Emily hizo como la mujer le indicaba. Afirmando a la señora, cruzó la sala hasta la puerta que llevaba al patio. Mantuvo la cabeza levantada y la vista al frente. Toda una perfecta señorita. Orgullosa, altiva.

Como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras más hirientes que le habían dirigido en la vida.

* * *

(1) Mary Wollstonecraft (1759-1797): Escritora y filósofa inglesa. Ella fue una de las primeras mujeres en abogar directamente por los derechos de la mujer; reclamaba para las mujeres una educación igual que la masculina. Su obra más conocida es _Vindicación de los Derechos de la Mujer _(1792), donde decía que las mujeres no eran "naturalmente inferiores" al hombre. Además (como si eso fuera poco) fue la madre de Mary Shelley, la autora de _Frankenstein_.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Ahora le tocó a Emily sufrir un severo golpe en su orgullo; ninguna de esas cosas debe ser fácil de oír, mucho menos si son a tus espaldas. Aunque a veces es interesante saber cómo te ven los demás, no creo que me gustaría mucho que fuera algo permanente. Leer los pensamientos ajenose debe ser el peor poder del mundo._

_En fin, como siempre: muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia: con especial cariño a quienes dejan reviews o la agregan a sus alertas/favoritos.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Nota importante: Éste no es el capítulo del sábado, es el capítulo atrasado del jueves. Lo hice un poco más largo para compensar la espera, pero el siguiente vendrá dentro de unas horas. Nuevamente, lo siento por el atraso, pero mi sí-vida me ataca por la espalda.  
_

_Ahora sí: con ustedes, damas y caballeros, el capítulo veintiocho.  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 28**

El hijo mayor de los Darcy estaba inquieto. Desde la partida de Adelaide, tres días antes, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en otras cosas, pero se le hacía imposible. La extrañaba mucho. Era increíble cómo se las había arreglado para ocupar un espacio tan grande en sus pensamientos en tan poco tiempo.

Es que Adelaide era distinta a todas. Charles adoraba que ella no estallara en risitas tontas cada vez que él le dirigía la palabra, o que batiera las pestañas al hablarle. Valoraba que ella actuara con naturalidad y sin afectaciones. Ella era única.

La extrañaba. Aunque sólo hubieran pasado tres días desde la última vez que la había visto, la echaba mucho de menos. Le hubiera gustado poder ver su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos brillando ante una nueva lectura.

En esos momentos Charles se encontraba en la biblioteca. No podía dejar de pensar en esa tarde en que la había besado sin previo aviso. Había sido un deseo imperioso y él había optado por satisfacerlo en ese momento. Había presentido que ella quería lo mismo y no se había equivocado. Lástima que no hubieran tenido oportunidades de hablar de eso. A pesar de ese beso, Charles nunca le había dicho directamente que la quería. Y de verdad quería decírselo.

¿Ella también lo extrañaba? ¿Estaría pensando en él? Charles Darcy no dejaba de preguntarse eso una y otra vez. Aunque seguramente Adelaide tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; cuidar a su madre le ocuparía la mayor parte del día y haría otras cosas el resto del tiempo.

Charles no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que ella necesitaba compañía. Por momentos le parecía una idea ridícula; su hermano la estaba acompañando. Adelaide no estaba sola. Pero aunque era consciente de eso, Charles sentía que ella necesitaba otra compañía.

Quizás le pudiera sugerir a Emily que fuera a Lambton y la acompañara. ¿Adelaide no era su mejor amiga? Su hermana seguramente correría en auxilio a su amiga. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Charles que esa no era la mejor idea. Últimamente Emily no parecía la persona indicada para acompañar a nadie; ella misma estaba tan apagada que era difícil reconocerla. Seguro que así no sería buena compañía para nadie.

¿Y si iba él? Podía alojar en Pemberley, ir a visitar a los Northwood todos los días y ver en qué podía ayudarlos. Podía estar con Adelaide y darle las fuerzas y el apoyo que le harían falta a la muchacha.

Su madre estaría de acuerdo, de eso estaba seguro. Y su padre siempre hacía lo que la señora Darcy dijera; él también aceptaría su idea.

—Charles, te veo pensativo —justo en ese momento, Elizabeth Darcy hizo su entrada en la biblioteca. El joven no pudo evitar pensar que su madre debía tener una especie de sentido especial para adivinar cuando sus hijos la necesitaban. Siempre había estado para él cuando la había necesitado.

—Sí, mamá —contestó, mientras la señora Darcy se sentaba en un sillón frente a él —. Estaba pensando en Adelade —sabía que con su madre no tenía sentido esconder ese tipo de cosas.

—Ajá. ¿Se puede saber exactamente en qué pensabas? —inquirió Elizabeth.

Charles se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Él siempre había sido más apegado a su madre, de la misma manera que Emily siempre había estado más cerca de su padre. Contarle a su madre acerca de su idea sonaba lógico; ella lo apoyaría.

—Estaba pensando en ir a Lambton a… acompañarla —murmuró tratando de no mirar a su madre, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la mujer—. Sé que la señora Northwood está gravemente enferma, pero creo que Adelaide podría necesitar compañía.

—¿Y crees que ella preferirá la tuya?

Charles sonrió. Su madre era aguda para hacer sus comentarios, como lo había sido en su juventud. La verdad era que tenía un buen punto. ¿Estaba él seguro de que la joven querría verlo en esos momentos tan complicados y dolorosos? ¿No preferiría estar sola?

De repente, esas preguntas le parecieron casi superfluas. Por supuesto que Adelaide querría estar con él. De alguna forma u otra, Charles sabía que ella lo necesitaba a él.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó con seguridad—; Emily está muy rara últimamente, creo que no sería lo mejor enviarla sola a Lambton y, sinceramente, dudo que en estos momento sea una buena compañía para nadie.

Elizabeth asintió. Sabía que su hijo podía parecer algo despistado, pero en el fondo se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Era tan intuitivo como su hermana Jane a su edad y tenía la misma capacidad para ver el lado bueno de las personas. Elizabeth siempre había temido que se fijara en alguna joven que no mereciera la pena y sus peores miedos se habían cumplido cuando lo había visto muy encaprichado con la señorita Greenland. Sin embargo, estaba encantada de descubrir que su hijo estaba enamorado de Adelaide Northwood. A diferencia de Sophie, ella era una muchacha más tranquila y adecuada para el temperamento de su hijo.

—Tienes razón —dijo, apoyándose en el reposabrazos—. Creo que deberías ir, hijo. Se nota que la quieres y estoy segura de que valorará tu compañía más que cualquier otra. Y tienes toda la razón respecto a tu hermana, así como está, no será la compañía que Adelaide necesita.

—Entonces, ¿piensas que está bien mi idea de ir a Lambton?

—Claro, déjame arreglar las cosas para tu viaje y saldrás lo antes posible.

Charles le sonrió nuevamente a su madre. Además de saber que siempre podía contar con ella, también sabía que ella siempre le ayudaría a confiar en sí mismo. Si antes había tenido dudas, en esos momentos se habían disipado por completo.

-o-

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mamá? —preguntó Emily al entrar a la habitación de su madre. La señora Darcy estaba preparando ropa de hombre para un viaje. Emily frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin entender lo que ahí pasaba. Normalmente eso lo hacían las sirvientas o los ayudas de cámara. Además, ¿cuándo habían dicho que irían a alguna parte?

—Estoy preparando las cosas de tu hermano, va a ir a Lambton por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Emily, curiosa. Atravesó la habitación a paso firme y se sentó sobre la cama de su madre.

—Va a acompañar a Adelaide unos días.

Emily alzó una ceja. Por alguna razón esas palabras le sonaban un poco extrañas. Elizabeth ignoró el gesto de incredulidad de su hija y terminó de doblar una camisa, dejándola sobre la banqueta de su habitación.

—¿No crees que quien debería ir sería yo? —preguntó Emily luego de unos momentos de silencio—. Adelaide es mi mejor amiga.

No era una pregunta provocada por los celos; era una pregunta curiosa. Emily había visto que su hermano se había acercado cada vez más a su amiga durante las últimas semanas. Ella sabía que su hermano era dado a enamorarse en cosas de segundos, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma por una joven. Las palabras de su madre le indicaban que su hermano sentía algo completamente diferente por su amiga. Y ella no podía evitar sentirse aliviada. Adelaide estaba enamorada de Charles, eso era cierto, pero hasta ese momento Emily nunca había tenido la certeza de que para su hermano se trataba de algo diferente a sus típicos enamoramientos.

—Creo que en este caso, tu hermano será mejor compañía para Adelaide —respondió Elizabeth con sinceridad—. Hasta él se da cuenta de que tú no has estado bien, hija. Y si no me equivoco, creo que hay algo que tienes que decirme.

Emily esbozó una leve sonrisa. ¿Cómo era que su madre siempre adivinaba todo? Su madre le indicó con un gesto que empezara a explicarle y Emily inhaló profundamente antes de contarle lo sucedido en casa de la señora Carmichael.

Al recordar el dolor y la humillación que había sentido, las mejillas de la joven se volvieron rojas. Al narrar esa historia revivía todo lo que había sentido en esos momentos. Había sido muy fuerte enterarse que así la veían las muchachas de su edad. La señora Darcy escuchó con atención; la verdad era que se trataba de una historia muy desagradable. Las señoritas debían saber que no es correcto hablar de alguien a sus espaldas, además de que su hija estaba obviamente muy afectada. Enterarse de ese tipo de cosas no es agradable a ninguna edad.

—¿De verdad crees que soy creída y arrogante, mamá? —preguntó Emily al terminar la historia.

Elizabeth la miró por unos largos segundos. Siempre había dicho que Emily se parecía mucho a su padre, especialmente en la manera de mirar y de levantar altivamente el rostro. Y recordó que ella también había pensado que él era un hombre orgulloso y arrogante al conocerlo. Después había aprendido que eso no era verdad, que simplemente eran parte de la máscara que él se ponía para enfrentar al mundo. Su hija era una astilla del viejo tronco.

—No —murmuró la mujer apoyando una mano—. No creo que seas orgullosa o fría, pero sí creo que proyectas esa imagen frente al resto del mundo. Hija, eres una jovencita de lo más agradable aunque a veces actúas como si de verdad pensaras que eres mejor que el resto del mundo. No digo que de verdad lo creas, pero es lo que dejas entrever.

Emily torció la boca. Suponía que su madre tenía razón, pero ella no quería que la vieran así. Había sido un golpe duro enterarse de que así se proyectaba entre sus conocidos. Aunque ella creía que lo peor había sido que esas palabras vinieran de chicas a las que consideraba sus amigas. Aunque no eran amigas cercanas, ella nunca se había esperado algo así de su parte.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso? —murmuró luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-o-

Llevaba más de una semana sin saber de ella. No la había visto durante los bailes y cenas a los que había asistido esa semana. No la había divisado a la lejanía mientras paseaba en Hyde Park. Le faltaba poco para pensar que Emily Darcy sólo había sido una ilusión de su imaginación.

Habían pasado muchos días desde la carta que le había escrito. Le constaba que ella la había recibido; él mismo se había pasado por su casa a dejarla. ¿Por qué no le había respondido? Edward se sentía confuso. Él consideraba que todo había quedado en claro tras ese mensaje. Había dicho la verdad, que no había ganado ni un penique porque eso ya no le interesaba. Se había rehusado a aceptar el dinero y de todas formas la había perdido a ella.

Se sentía como un estúpido.

El joven paseó su vista por el salón de baile y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. La misma gente insulsa de siempre; las mismas sonrisas falsas y coqueterías absurdas que ya ni siquiera le interesaban. Era como si Emily le impidiera siquiera fijarse en las otras jóvenes; ninguna se podía comparar a ella. No esperaba que la fiesta de los Hodwell fuera distinta en forma alguna, era la misma gente aburrida y las mismas convenciones de siempre. Nada que a él le llamara demasiado la atención, si tenía que ser sincero.

Entonces, la vio.

Ella estaba entrando al atestado salón del brazo de su primo Robert. Allesbury no pudo dejar de notar que Emily estaba sonriendo; quizás ante una broma de su primo o admirando la espléndida decoración del salón, que ostentaba unas maravillosas lámparas de lágrimas. Esa sonrisa siempre le había parecido muy bonita.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el aire. Edward sintió que el resto de la habitación desaparecía y solamente quedaban ellos dos mirándose a lados opuestos del salón.

Pero esa ilusión no duró más de unos segundos. Cuando Edward se encontró a sí mismo atravesando el salón, podía ver a las personas a su alrededor; pero le daban lo mismo. La única persona que le importaba estaba ahí.

Emily observó como el joven se acercaba a ella. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Sus primos seguían siendo sus amigos y seguramente ninguno de los dos se negaría a saludarlo. Y ella necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar.

—Rob, voy al vestidor de damas, vuelvo en un momento —su primo asintió y se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes para conversar. Con un suspiro de alivio, la joven se encaminó al vestidor de damas. Había sorteado el peligro de una manera asombrosa.

—¡Emily! —una voz la obligó a detenerse. Aunque le doliera en el alma, conocía muy bien esa voz—. Por favor, permítame hablar un poco con usted.

—¿Para qué? —Emily se volteó para enfrentarlo, sólo para encontrarse con él a una distancia mucho menor de la que esperaba—. ¿Para seguir escuchando sus mentiras? Ya le dije que no quería saber más de usted.

—Sólo quiero saber qué pensó de la carta que le envié.

—La quemé.

Edward se quedó mirándola por unos momentos en silencio. Las palabras de la señorita eran duras, pero a él no le cabía la menor duda de que eran verdad. Emily no era de las que mentían.

—¿No quiere saber qué decía? —inquirió al ver que Emily se disponía a alejarse de él nuevamente. Ella se detuvo.

—¿Por qué querría hacer algo así? —murmuró. Su tono era frío, pero Edward pudo notar que ella estaba dolida.

—Porque ahí le escribí que no gané la apuesta —Emily lo miró fijamente, sin entender a dónde iba con eso—. Usted me importa mucho más que una ridícula apuesta. De hecho, lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de todo el asunto es haberla conocido a usted.

Por el espacio de unos segundos, Emily lo miró. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que la joven se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al vestidor de damas.

¿Por qué siempre que estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo él tenía que hacer algo así?

-o-

La habitación de la señora Northwood estaba iluminada por la delicada luz de la tarde. El sol dejaba caer sus rayos con suavidad sobre las sábanas a los pies de la cama y sobre el rostro de la jovencita que descansaba en una silla.

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, Adelaide no estaba durmiendo. Su mente estaba en una ciudad lejana, preguntándose una y otra vez por él. ¿Se habría encaprichado de otra durante su ausencia? No le habría sorprendido si consideraba el historial de Charles.

—Adelaide, abajo hay alguien quien dice que quiere verte —la voz de su hermano la obligó a abrir los ojos—. Descuida, yo me encargo de ver a mamá. Tú ve a hablar con él —le indicó con una de esas sonrisas que eran tan raras en él—Quizás podrías arreglarte un poco —añadió, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Adelaide no entendió a qué iba esa mirada que él le había dirigido, pero le hizo caso a su sugerencia en el camino al primer piso. Cuando pasó junto a un espejo se preocupó de revisar ligeramente su peinado y su vestido; tenía la leve impresión de que su hermano lo había dicho por algo especial.

Al entrar a la salita de la familia en el primer piso, Adelaide entendió de golpe lo que significaban las miradas y las sugerencias de su hermano.

Charles Darcy estaba ahí.

Adelaide sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Sabía que Charles era un joven enamoradizo y que uno de sus peores defectos era desistir a la primera muestra de adversidad. A pesar de sus amables palabras al acompañarla al carruaje o el beso que ambos habían intercambiado en la biblioteca de la casa de los Darcy en Londres, Adelaide no había dejado la idea de que él se alejaría en cualquier momento. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa realidad si podía disfrutar del cariño de Charles aunque fuera por un tiempo.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—¡Charles! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitarías algo de compañía —contestó él con una sonrisa que enterneció a Adelaide. Por uno segundos estuvo a punto de echarse a los brazos del joven, sin importarle que se tratara de algo totalmente inapropiado. ¿Cómo hacía para adivinar lo que ella necesitaba?

—Muchas gracias, Charles. Es un gusto poder contar contigo en este tipo de cosas —murmuró mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a murmurar otra palabra porque Charles se había arrodillado en el suelo y estaba tomando sus manos con firmeza.

—Llevo días y semanas intentando decir esto —Adelaide lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—: Adelaide Northwood, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

_¿No es Charles un amor? Siempre dispuesto a lo que sea por la mujer que ama. Y Emily ya sabe que Edward no ganó la apuesta. ¿Cambiará eso su posición?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia, a quienes la han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos y a quienes leen desde la sombras.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina_


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Uf, por fin tengo listo el capítulo atrasado. ¡Falta poco para el final!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 29**

El lugar por excelencia para ver y ser visto en Londres era Hyde Park. Entre las verdes áreas rodeadas de árboles se encontraba el lugar por excelencia donde la alta aristocracias británica podía exhibirse y comentar acerca de sus atuendos y relaciones.

A Emily Darcy no le gustaba demasiado ese lugar: se sentía observada por demasiada gente y eso le intimidaba un poco. Por supuesto, siendo la hija de los señores Darcy, siempre se las arreglaba para levantar la cara y aparentar como que le daba igual.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado.

Desde que había escuchado esa desagradable conversación entre las señoritas en casa de la señora Carmichael, Emily había hecho un esfuerzo consciente por cambiar. Si antes era hosca o agresiva, ahora intentaba ser amable y simpática. No caía en la coquetería como muchas chicas de su edad, pero tampoco era una piedra inaccesible como lo había sido antes. Sin embargo, todas sus resoluciones parecían desaparecer cuando se encontraba frente a frente con el señor Allesbury. En esas ocasiones, la joven simplemente levantaba la nariz con su mejor mueca de desprecio y hacía como que no lo veía.

Cualquier otra cosa la habría obligado a desmoronarse delante de todo el mundo.

—¡Vamos, Emily! —protestó Susan, agachándose junto al escritorio de su prima donde Emily estaba escribiéndole a Adelaide—. Me niego a ir sola a Hyde Park, Emily. No tendré con quién comentar los horrendos vestidos de las demás. Por favor, sé buena y acompáñame.

Emily rodó los ojos ante la insistente petición de su prima. Si tenía que ser sincera, no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con la idea de ir a pasearse al parque. La experiencia con esas desagradables muchachas la había dejado con la idea de que todo el mundo la podía estar criticando en cualquier momento. Antes le daban igual los comentarios, pero nunca imaginó que sería víctima de comentarios como los que había oído. No estaba segura de querer darle a nadie la oportunidad de hablar mal de ella.

Pero Susan parecía estar obstinada en que ambas fueran juntas al parque y no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta. Muchas veces la tía Jane y su madre decían que Susan tenía el carácter de su hermana Lydia, sin su terrible desdén por las normas y las autoridades. Cuando la señorita Bingley quería algo, lo conseguía (especialmente si era algo que su padre pudiera solucionar).

—Vamos, Emily, no seas aburrida —insistió nuevamente la muchacha—. Lo pasarás bien y tomarás aire fresco; no puedes quedarte todo el día acá encerrada.

Emily alzó las cejas, sin decir una palabra. La mirada de su prima estaba clavada en ella y en sus ojos se leía con claridad que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. La señorita Darcy conocía muy bien esa mirada, por lo que suspiró hondamente y soltó su pluma.

—Está bien.

Susan sonrió ampliamente al oír la respuesta de su prima, se incorporó de su posición en el suelo y la abrazó—. ¡Estupendo! Espérame un momento a que me arregle y saldremos.

La joven salió del cuarto de su prima como una exhalación (como si por demorarse más de un minuto fuera a permitir que Emily se arrepintiera de sus palabras), dejándola sola. Emily secó la punta de la pluma con papel secante y la guardó en uno de los cajones con un nuevo suspiro. Nuevamente Susan le había ganado.

—¿Estás lista, Emily? —inquirió Susan, que acababa de aparecer en el marco de la puerta amarrándose las cintas del sombrero bajo la barbilla—. Mujer, ni siquiera te has movido desde que yo salí: ¡apúrate!

Emily esbozó una mueca y se dirigió a su armario a buscar alguno de sus sombreros de diario.

-o-

El silencio se había instalado en la habitación; parecía que nada iba a moverse o a hacer ningún sonido hasta que Adelaide respondiera la pregunta que el joven señor Darcy acababa de hacerle. Pero es que simplemente no podía creerlo. Sólo en sus sueños más locos algo así era posible. Con cuidado, pellizcó algo de piel de su muñeca. No, estaba despierta. ¿Acaso era todo real? ¿No era un sueño más?

Por un momento, Adelaide pensó que despertaría en la silla junto a la cama de su madre y vería que nada de lo que acababa de suceder era verdad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Abrió nuevamente los ojos. Charles seguía ahí y ella estaba obviamente despierta. Sin decir una palabra, el joven se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Adelaide? —preguntó con un tono que hizo que la piel de Adelaide se erizara.

—Sí —murmuró ella; vio como el joven esbozaba una sonrisa y entonces supo cuál sería su respuesta—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí me casaré contigo! —añadió, sin saber muy bien qué tono adoptar.

Charles sonrió aún más ampliamente y pasó su mano por la cintura de la muchacha con delicadeza, permitiéndole a Adelaide apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Era casi sorprendente lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos; era como si los hubiesen hecho el uno para el otro.

—Uf, por un momento pensé que dirías que no —musitó el joven luego de unos instantes—. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

—Pensaba que era un sueño —susurró, como si estuviera avergonzada de siquiera haberlo pensado.

El joven señor Darcy se rió suavemente y besó la frente de la muchacha.

—No digas eso, Adelaide. Te amo como nunca pensé querer a nadie; no podré ser feliz si tú no estás conmigo, la verdad.

Adelaide no dijo nada. No había palabras que pudieran empezar a expresar lo sentía en esos momentos.

-o-

En Hyde Park, la alta sociedad londinense hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por mostrarse en su mejor momento. Las mujeres vestían sus mejores trajes de día y los sombreros más extravagantes que poseían, mientras que los hombres destacaban por su porte y sus trajes bien cortados. Algunos de los más audaces incluso de atrevían a poner plumas de vivos colores en las cintas de sus sombreros, dándoles un toque de color que los ayudaba a destacar entre la multitud.

Entre tanto esplendor, no era raro que los elegantes pero sobrios atuendos de las señoritas Darcy y Bingley parecieran aburridos o sin gracia. Había que estar cerca de ellas para notar que sus trajes estaban hechos con las mejores telas de la ciudad y que ambos vestidos tenían detalles que no se notaban a simple vista. Sin tener vestidos demasiado estrafalarios, las dos primas destacaban bastante por sus propios méritos.

Aunque se habían encontrado con varios de sus conocidos y habían charlado con ellos por un rato, Emily ya estaba aburrida. Siempre que tenía que enfrentarse a la vida social, lo hacía pensando que pronto podría volver a su casa. Pero parecía que Susan no tenía ningún interés en volver a casa en un futuro próximo. Habiendo heredado las habilidades sociales de sus tías Bennet, la alegre señorita Bingley era extremadamente amistosa con todo el mundo. Al contrario que su prima, ella adoraba saludar a sus conocidos y chismosear un poco (su madre le había advertido una y otra vez acerca de los peligros de dañar la reputación de alguien con chismes).

—¡No puedo creerlo, Mary! —la escuchó decir Emily a una de sus mucha amigas—. Nunca pensé que Clare fuera a hacer algo así —añadió con un tono que revelaba auténtica sorpresa.

Emily suspiró y rodó los ojos. No sabía quién era Clare o qué había hecho y su presencia en esa conversación le parecía por minutos más superflua. Lamentablemente, no era cosa de dejar a su prima tirada en el parque. Eso hubiera sido una solución práctica para su problema, pero no podía hacerlo.

Con una excusa, se alejó un par de pasos de su prima y su amiga. Estaban cerca de uno de los estanques del parque y podría mirar a los patitos que nadaban ahí como hacía cuando niña. Era sorprendente lo poco que Hyde Park había cambiado en el tiempo (1). El césped bien cuidado y los árboles que otorgaban sombra a los paseantes, además de los caminos de grava que parecían hilos de seda entre el pasto. Todo era como ella lo recordaba en su infancia.

—_¡Papá, papá! —una niña pequeña de ojos claros y cabellos muy oscuros corría por Hyde Park a la zaga de un hombre de aspecto imponente—. ¿Vamos a ver los patos? ¿Podré darles comida?_

_El señor Darcy miró a su hija con cariño. Desde el primer momento en que la había tenido en sus brazos, había decidido que haría todo lo posible por hacer que esa niña fuera feliz. Se parecía tanto a su madre, que caminaba un poco más atrás, con Charles de la mano._

—_Por supuesto, linda —contestó, tomándola en brazos. Sabía que no podría hacer eso por siempre, pero pensaba aprovecharlo mientras pudiese._

Emily suspiró ante ese recuerdo. En cierto modo, extrañaba su infancia. Extrañaba el correr despreocupada por los campos o el parque. Extrañaba la vida simple que había llevado hasta el momento en que su madre le había anunciado que era una mujer. No era que sus padres le hubieran negado las mismas actividades que su hermano disfrutaba, todo lo contrario: le incentivaban a probar cosas nuevas y distintas. Pero siempre habría un punto de diferencia.

Ella era una dama y las damas siempre tienen que ser elegantes.

Tuvo que reprimir una especie de gruñido frustrado y miró hacia un lado para esconder lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al ver que el hombre que solía vender migajas de pan para los patos y cisnes estaba ahí, como estaba hace más de quince años.

Se acercó al hombre con paso seguro por el caminito de grava que destacaba poderosamente entre tanto verde. Ya que estaba en el parque, ¿por qué no revivir un momento de su infancia?

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó y el hombre le respondió con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. Quisiera comprarle una bolsa de migajas, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señorita, faltaría más —contestó el hombre—. Son dos _farthings_ (2).

Emily agachó la cabeza para buscar las monedas en su bolso, pero una voz conocida la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo, señor —Edward Allesbury estaba ahí, mirándola de esa forma que hacía que a Emily le fallaran las rodillas—. Buenas tardes, señorita Darcy.

—Yo puedo… —empezó a decir Emily, pero no pudo terminar ya que el joven había pagado por el paquete de migajas y le estaba ofreciendo el brazo.

—¿Me otorgaría el placer de su compañía?

La señorita Darcy quiso gritar, quiso maldecir y quiso —sobre todas las cosas— poder salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no podía.

Porque era una dama. Y las damas nunca hacen escándalos en público.

Sin decir una palabra y manteniendo su rostro serio con todas sus fuerzas, aceptó el brazo que él le tendía y suspiró hondamente. Aceptando su silencio, el joven la guió hasta el borde del estanque y abrió la bolsita, ofreciéndosela.

Emily dudó unos momentos antes de meter su mano en la bolsa y agarrar un puñado de migajas. Como lo había hecho desde niña, lanzó un puñado al agua y observó cómo las aves se abalanzaban sobre ellas.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos más, mirando a las aves comer. Emily era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia del joven, le parecía tan extraño que estuviera al alcance de su mano y ella misma no quisiera tocarlo. Casi podía sentir su aroma a loción y café al que se había acostumbrado en Pemberley.

—Recuerdo que mi padre me traía a alimentar a las aves. —Él fue el primero en romper el silencio. Pero no era eso lo que ella quería escuchar.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —murmuró la joven para romper el silencio.

—Se me ocurrió que podía tener suerte. Tuve la impresión de que aquí podría hablar con usted sin tener a una masa de personas a nuestro alrededor.

Emily no dijo nada.

-o-

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —cuando Adelaide fue a la habitación de su madre a la mañana siguiente de su compromiso se encontró con que la mujer no se movía. A la joven se le cayó el alma a los pies, sin saber qué hacer. Lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinarse sobre su madre y rogarle al cielo que sus sospechas fueran erróneas.

Por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, la señorita Northwood gritó e intentó despertar a su madre, sin resultados. Por más que le resultara increíble, su madre estaba muerta y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Adelaide estalló en llanto, apoyando la cara sobre la cama de su madre.

Lo que ella no sabía era que su madre no se había ido asustada o preocupada por sus hijos. Su hija mayor estaba casada con un buen hombre que siempre se encargaría de cuidarla y proveer para ella; su segunda hija estaba comprometida con un muchacho excelente que la adoraba y nunca dejaría que nada le pasara; en cuanto a su hijo, sería un hombre de bien y un gran estudiante, de eso estaba segura.

Su único pesar era que no viviría para ver los momentos de alegría y dolor de sus hijos. No podría acompañarlos como su madre la había acompañado. Pero la señora Northwood sabía que no tenía sentido luchar contra el ciclo de la vida. Así eran las cosas.

Marianne Northwood dejó la tierra sin arrepentimientos y en paz consigo misma y su familia.

* * *

(1)Y me atrevería a asegurar que aún hoy no ha cambiado nada, la verdad. Cuando lo conocí el año 2007, aún había muchas estructuras victorianas o más viejas. Es un parque precioso, la verdad; yo me enamoré sin remedio del lugar.

(2) Moneda británica equivalente a un cuarto de penique (_penny_). Doce peniques hacían un chelín (_shilling_); dos chelines y medio (seis peniques) hacían media corona; veinte chelines hacían una libra (_pound_) y veintiún chelines, una guinea. Difícil, ¿no?

* * *

_Uf, otro capítulo con muchos sucesos: Adelaide acepta la oferta de Charles, Emily y Edward se reencuentran (escena que me costó el doble porque no estaba en el plan original para este capítulo) y la madre de Adelaide muere. Como ya dije arriba, esta historia está por acabar y ya es momento de ir cerrando una a una las pequeñas historias que forman este fic. No todas terminarán exactamente bien, como se imaginarán, pero así es la vida. No todo puede ser perfecto._

_Por lo demás: muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a quienes la agregan a sus alertas y favoritos y, muy especialmente, a quienes me han dejado reviews cargados de cariño. ¡Son las mejores!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_

_P.D.: Sé que tengo reviews pendientes de respuesta. Prometo que me pondré a ello apenas tenga un momento.  
_


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_Uf, tarde de nuevo. Soy un desastre últimamente. En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo treinta, ¡que lo disfruten!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 30**

El carruaje de la familia Darcy avanzaba a tan rápidamente como podía, considerando que llevaba a tres personas dentro de él. Se habían puesto en marcha tan rápidamente como habían podido al recibir la carta que su hijo les había enviado la noche anterior (1); los Bingley se habían quedado en Londres, ya que sentían que no les correspondía ir a visitar a los Northwood, a los que apenas conocían.

A pesar del asunto triste que los llevaba de vuelta a Pemberley, Elizabeth no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. La carta que habían recibido había sido escrita claramente en dos momentos diferentes: el comienzo de la carta era alegre, anunciando el compromiso del joven señor Darcy con la señorita Northwood; la segunda parte, por otro lado, dejaba en claro que había sido escrita apresuradamente.

"_(…) Lamentablemente, debo comunicarles que la señora Northwood falleció durante la noche recién pasada. Me gustaría que pudieran venir a acompañarnos._

_Charles"_

Esas palabras eran tan medidas como las que pudiera haber dicho su marido en algún momento, y por eso Elizabeth no había dudado ni un segundo acerca de la importancia que tendría para su hijo que su familia los acompañara a él y a Adelaide en esos momentos. Además, si Adelaide iba a formar parte de su familia, lo mínimo que podían hacer era acompañarla en su duelo.

—Fitzwilliam, ¿tú sabías que Charles pensaba pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Northwood? —le preguntó a su marido, quien iba sentado a su lado en el pequeño carruaje.

—Por supuesto —respondió su marido con una sonrisa—. ¿De verdad piensas que nuestro hijo osaría hacer algo así sin consultarlo conmigo primero?

La señora Darcy sonrió. Su hijo era bastante formal y apegado a las tradiciones, por lo que la idea de verlo actuando de una forma tan impulsiva era impensable. Algo así se podría esperar de Emily, quien tendía a ser más impulsiva de niña, pero al crecer se había hecho muy consciente de las normas sociales y el escándalo que podía ocasionar. Su sentido del ridículo era más fuerte que su impulsividad, y había aprendido a dominar ésta desde su adolescencia.

Al oír de la muerte de la madre de su mejor amiga (y futura cuñada), Emily no había dudado de su deber. Tenía que correr a su lado y apoyarla en todo lo necesario. Fue en parte gracias a su obstinación que los señores Darcy se decidieron a partir ese mismo día. La joven había insistido en que, como futura familia de Adelaide, ellos debían estar en el funeral.

Emily era una buena amiga de sus amigos, eso no lo negaba nadie.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente. La lealtad y el cariño que su hija había mostrado hacia Adelaide la hacían muy feliz. Significaban que ella y Fitzwilliam habían logrado inculcarle los valores que ambos apreciaban más.

En esos momentos, la joven tenía la cabeza apoyada junto a la ventana y miraba como el paisaje cambiaba frente a sus ojos. Al parecer, estaba medio dormida, por lo que Elizabeth decidió que lo mejor sería no importunarla con preguntas.

En realidad, Emily no dormía. Sus pensamientos estaban muy ocupados en cierto joven y la conversación que habían sostenido en Hyde Park. Una conversación de la que aún no estaba muy segura, la verdad. No sabía si le había ayudado a aclarar el panorama o sólo lo había emborronado aún más.

—_¿Qué hace aquí? —murmuró la joven para romper el silencio._

—_Se me ocurrió que podía tener suerte. Tuve la impresión de que aquí podría hablar con usted sin tener a una masa de personas a nuestro alrededor._

_Emily no dijo nada._

—_¿No quiere hablarme, señorita? —preguntó el joven luego de otros largos instantes de silencio—. No importa, igual podrá escucharme —Emily sintió deseos de chillar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil?—. Ya le comuniqué que perdí la apuesta; le juro por lo más sagrado que conozco que no obtuve ni un penique de ello._

—_¿Y eso en qué cambia las cosas? —preguntó ella, casi a su pesar. No había querido responderle, pero le parecía que las palabras salían solas de su boca—. Usted me mintió, señor Allesbury. Ése es el problema aquí._

_Pudo escuchar como el joven soltaba un gruñido de frustración, pero decidió no mirarlo a la cara y continuar alimentando a los cisnes que se habían acercado a ellos._

—_Emily… —por alguna misteriosa razón, su nombre sonaba mucho mejor en los labios del joven—. Se lo pido por favor, deme una oportunidad._

—_¿Una oportunidad para qué? ¿Para mentirme nuevamente? ¿Para ganar su apuesta? —Emily alzó su rostro, desafiante—. No gracias, señor Allesbury —añadió remarcando muy bien el "señor" para que el joven no olvidara que ella no aceptaría familiaridades de su parte—; ya caí una vez en su juego. No soy tan tonta como para hacerlo de nuevo._

_Apartó nuevamente la mirada mientras tomaba un puñado de migajas y se disponía a lanzarlo al agua para los animales._

—_Esa apuesta no me importa desde hace mucho tiempo —Emily no dejó caer las migajas en el agua, pero tampoco lo miró a los ojos—. Creo que desde el día en la biblioteca, o en la fiesta en honor a sus primos… Sinceramente, no sé cuando pasó, pero sí sé que no me interesa mucho saberlo. Me basta con saber que estoy enamorado de usted._

_La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente; menos mal que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación. Miró de reojo en la dirección de su prima, pero ésta seguía absorta en su conversación y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que su prima estaba junto a la laguna._

—_¿Cómo se supone que tengo que creer eso? —musitó, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. No se atrevía a hacerlo; tenía miedo de caer nuevamente, por mucho que dijera que no iba a hacerlo, sabía que no sería tan fácil._

—_No es muy difícil de entender, ¿verdad? —Emily hubiera querido golpearlo. Estúpido tono arrogante y creído. ¿Acaso pensaba que todas las mujeres del universo tenían que caer a sus pies? ¿Por qué insistía tanto?—. Por favor, señorita, míreme a los ojos._

_Por alguna razón, Emily se vio obligada a hacer lo que él decía. En silencio, levantó el rostro y se enfrentó a la mirada del joven que estaba a su lado._

_Allesbury tenía unos ojos muy verdes… y muy sinceros._

-o-

No habían querido que las cortinas de la habitación de su madre permanecieran cerradas; los hijos de la señora Northwood querían que el sol entrara a raudales a la habitación, como le había gustado a su madre antes de esa terrible enfermedad. Ahora que la mujer yacía sobre su cama, ataviada con su mejor vestido y luciendo una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que todo el mundo envidiaría.

Adelaide entró a la habitación y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El lugar seguía igual a como había sido en su infancia. Recordaba las muchas veces que había entrado en una carrera desbocada a pedirle a su madre que besara las muchas heridas que solía ocasionarse al jugar con su hermano. Su madre solía sentarse a bordar durante las tardes en el mismo sillón que estaba junto a la ventana; y al verla llegar, levantaba el rostro y sonreía.

Eso ya no iba a suceder. Adelaide se acercó al lecho donde estaba su madre y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Si no hubiera estado tan fría, hubiera pensado que su madre sólo estaba durmiendo.

Era tan difícil pensar que se había ido.

La joven se arrodilló frente a la cama de su madre. Había cosas que debía decirle. Muchas cosas.

—Mamá, sé que no siempre fui la mejor hija que pude haber sido. Muchas veces fui contestona y no te traté como lo merecías. Me hubiera gustado ser una mejor hija…—murmuró con la voz entrecortada por un nuevo acceso de llanto que amenazaba con estallar—. Lo siento mucho, mamá. De verdad hubiese querido poder hacerte todo más llevadero.

Aprovechando que estaba sola, Adelaide se permitió llorar un poco. En la privacidad de la habitación de su madre había llorado por las heridas de la infancia; ahora que ella no estaba, aprovechaba de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que no había podido hacer.

Pasó unos minutos así, llorando por la pérdida de su madre y lo que significaba. Pero la señora Northwood no habría querido que su hija se quedara llorando y lamentándose; habría querido que Adelaide viera al mundo con optimismo y buen humor, como ella misma lo había hecho. La joven lo sabía y cuando logró calmar sus sollozos, se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Adiós, mamá —murmuró, besando la frente del cuerpo de su madre.

-o-

—Viendo que Dios Todopoderoso en su infinita misericordia se ha complacido en llevarse el alma de nuestra querida hermana difunta, nosotros entregamos su cuerpo al suelo; tierra a la tierra, cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo; seguros de la esperanza de la Resurrección a la Vida Eterna por nuestro señor Jesucristo—el señor Foster, el clérigo del pueblo, pronunció el rito frente al agujero cavado en el cementerio de Lambton—; él cambiará nuestro vil cuerpo para que sea como su Cuerpo Glorioso, de acuerdo a su voluntad por la que reina sobre todas las cosas. (2)

La concurrencia al funeral contestó con las palabras de rigor, pero Emily no las estaba escuchando. Su mirada estaba clavada en su amiga, quien junto a Charles y a sus hermanos (su hermana había llegado junto con su marido esa misma mañana) estaba parada frente al agujero y observaba como las paleteadas de tierra cubrían el ataúd de su madre.

Mientras el clérigo recitaba las últimas palabras del ritual, Emily se dedicó a mirar a su amiga. Se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero al mismo tiempo creía ver que su amiga estaba en paz. Y en cierta forma, sabía que esa paz se debía en parte a Charles.

Emily no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver la forma en que Charles trataba a Adelaide. Podía ver como apoyaba su mano con toda la delicadeza del mundo en la cintura de la joven; un gesto sencillo y discreto que mostraba su cariño y apoyo a la mujer que amaba.

Cualquiera hubiera podido ver que Charles Darcy adoraba a la señorita Northwood. Se veía en la forma en la que la miraba, cómo la abrazó con discreción (eran una pareja comprometida, se podían dar algunos lujos) al finalizar el funeral y cómo se encargó de acompañarla hacia su carruaje después del funeral.

Emily envidiaba ligeramente a su amiga por tener tanta suerte. No todo el mundo tenía tanta suerte como ella; muchas jóvenes nunca encontraban a un hombre que las quisiera y las respetara tanto como Charles hacía con Adelaide.

Sin duda, a pesar de todo, Adelaide tenía muy buena suerte.

—¿En qué piensas, Emily? —preguntó la señora Darcy, mientras ambas caminaban hacia Pemberley. Hacía un día muy bonito y habría sido una tontería no aprovecharlo, por lo que la señora Darcy había enviado a su cochero de regreso. El señor Darcy se había excusado para ir a hablar con los demás señores locales, pero Elizabeth no consideraba que la presencia de su marido fuera necesaria en lo que sería un corto paseo hasta su casa.

Emily dudó unos momentos antes de contestar. No se sentía cómoda discutiendo ese tema, pero era su madre y ella ya sabía todo el asunto.

—Estaba pensando en Adelaide y Charles —contestó suspirando—. Se ven muy felices juntos…

—¿Y? —su madre la incitó a seguir con la frase que había dejado inconclusa.

—Estaba pensando en que me gustaría algo así para mí misma. No sé… Enamorarme de alguien y que ese hombre sea perfecto para mí, que me escuche, que me comprenda. No sé si entiendes, mamá —dijo la joven con un nuevo suspiro.

Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa; los jóvenes siempre piensan que los adultos nacieron de treinta años y no tienen idea de lo que significa ser joven.

—Claro que te entiendo, Emily —respondió—. ¿Debo deducir que el señor Allesbury no te escucha ni te comprende? —añadió con un tono que dejaba entrever un dejo travieso.

—No —Emily contestó sin siquiera meditarlo—, digo sí… No. No sé. Creo que me entiende y que me escucha, pero no sé si es confiable, mamá. Quiero creerlo, pero no estoy segura.

La señora Darcy miró a su hija y vio a su marido de joven. Vio la inseguridad que debió haber sentido al reencontrarse con ella tras su primera (y desastrosa) declaración, vio el temor a ser herido nuevamente, a tener que enfrentarse nuevamente al dolor. Su hija estaba mortalmente asustada de darle una oportunidad al joven. Pero a veces en la vida uno tiene que arriesgarse e intentar sobrepasar los miedos.

—Emily —su voz sonó un poco más grave de lo que había imaginado y su hija la miró algo sorprendida—. Tienes miedo, eso puedo verlo, pero también tienes que saber que no puedes dejar que el miedo te atrape. El miedo es una fuerza poderosa que te impide vivir. Tienes que enfrentarlo; sólo así sabrás qué vale la pena y qué no.

Su hija la miró y siguió caminando sin soltar ni una sola palabra.

* * *

(1) De acuerdo a mis investigaciones, una carta enviada desde el campo la noche de viernes, podía ser entregada en Londres el sábado. Creo que esto ayuda a entender de dónde viene la fama de organizados que tienen los ingleses.

(2) Adaptado del "Libro de Plegarias Comunes" de la Iglesia Anglicana; edición de la Universidad de Oxford, 1827. La traducción es mía.

* * *

_Uf, otro capítulo emocional. Ahora sólo queda uno, pero Emily ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber. Ahora sólo falta que las estrellas decidan alinearse para que la pareja protagonista se junte de una vez por todas, ¿no?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, con especial cariño a quienes me han dejado reviews o agregado la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. ¡Es un placer escribir para gente como ustedes!  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	31. Capítulo 31

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes.**  
**_

_¡Y el capítulo final ya está aquí!  
_

**Juego y sentimiento**

**Capítulo 31**

Si bien no era tan bonita ni tan bien surtida como la famosa biblioteca de Pembrley, la de la casa de los Allesbury en Londres también era una biblioteca muy agradable. Edward aún recordaba lo estupendo que era ir a visitar a su padre ahí, especialmente cuando acababa de volver de uno de sus viajes. El señor Allesbury padre había sido un comerciante muy exitoso y regresaba de sus viajes a todos los confines de la tierra con una carga de tesoros exóticos e historias sorprendentes. Muchos de esos artefactos y curiosidades estaban en la biblioteca de la casa, dándole un toque mágico y exótico que no se podía encontrar en otra parte.

Edward arrugó la nariz al fijar la mirada en una estatua oriental de un hombre que meditaba en lo que su padre llamaba la "posición del loto" (también le había contado la historia de la estatua, pero Edward era incapaz de recordarla por completo).

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo, tú? —preguntó, como si la escultura fuera a cobrar vida de repente y a contestarle. Igual le habría sido útil; si mal no recordaba, su padre le había dicho que el personaje había sido un hombre muy sabio en vida.

Puede que el flacuchento (1) que tenía adelante hubiera sido un hombre muy inteligente cuando estaba vivo, pero su estatua estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios en punta. Le alteraba esa extraña expresión de paz que ostentaba, como si supiera algo que él no sabía. Le irritaba especialmente porque él mismo se sentía inquieto. En su conversación con la señorita Darcy, unos días atrás, había creído ver un atisbo de esperanza. Ella lo había escuchado y no había rechazado su explicación de plano. Además, al alejarse de él en compañía de su prima, le había dirigido una pequeña sonrisa.

Si eso no era una señal de algo, Edward se comería sus botas.

El problema radicaba en que desde entonces no la había visto. Por más que la había buscado, no había encontrado ni rastro de ella en las muchas reuniones sociales a las que había asistido esa semana. Lo normal para él era verla aunque fuera a lo lejos. Esa repentina ausencia lo había tenido un tanto preocupado hasta la noche anterior, en la casa de los Shrewsbury; había escuchado como unas señoras comentaban acerca de la repentina marcha de los Darcy a Pemberley. Sin embargo, no había logrado averiguar por qué había sido.

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —increpó nuevamente a la estatua, con un tono agresivo.

—No creo que vaya a responderte —la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas lo obligó a voltearse. Esa chica parecía un gato cuando se lo proponía.

—No te escuché llegar.

—Sí —comentó ella como quien no quiere la cosa—. No quería interrumpir tu apasionante diálogo con el príncipe Siddhartha, pero sí quería hablar contigo. Últimamente estás actuando raro. Digo, más raro de lo usual.

Edward rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana y no contestó.

—Mira, te aseguro que soy mejor conversadora que su alteza real —insistió Beatrice, señalando la estatua antes de sentarse en una de las sillas tapizadas—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, Edward.

El joven levantó una ceja, a lo que su hermana respondió esbozando una enorme sonrisa que destilaba confianza y seguridad. Edward suspiró. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero quizás hablar con su hermana sería una buena forma de aclarar su mente.

—Está bien, ya que insistes.

A continuación, le contó toda su historia con la señorita Darcy, desde la desafortunada y estúpida apuesta hasta su conversación en Hyde Park. La muchacha lo escuchó con atención, aunque él podía ver que se estaba muriendo de ganas de comentar. Además, era cosa de ver cómo la sonrisa de la jovencita se extendía por su rostro para adivinar que la historia le estaba interesando mucho.

Edward empezó a pensar que quizás —sólo _quizás_— había cometido un error de los gordos.

-o-

Después de tantos años de matrimonio, Elizabeth sabía muy bien cuando su marido tenía algo dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Su frente estaba más arrugada de lo usual y su silencio habitual se hacía aún más acusado. Y por la forma en que tamborileaba con sus dedos en la superficie de su escritorio, la señora Darcy podía adivinar sin lugar a dudas que Fitzwilliam quería hablar con ella.

—¿Pasa algo, querido?

—Sí —su marido solía ser un hombre parco con las palabras, pero incluso eso era poco para él. Con un leve levantamiento de cejas, Elizabeth le indicó que se explayara más—. Me preocupa Emily, este verano ha estado de lo más rara.

Fitzwilliam Darcy seguía siendo un hombre muy perceptivo, lo que hizo que su mujer sonriera un poco. Obviamente era imposible esconderle algo a su marido, él siempre se daría cuenta; más aún cuando se trataba de su hija preferida.

—¿Qué has notado? —preguntó, sabiendo que esa era la mejor manera de tratar con su marido. Que él mismo fuera descubriendo lo que pasaba.

—Pues… —el señor Darcy lo pensó por unos momentos—, la noto más callada y ha tocado poco el piano durante estas vacaciones. De hecho, me parece que está más pensativa de lo normal.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Nunca le dejaría de impresionar esa habilidad para interpretar los detalles que poseía su marido. De cosas aparentemente nimias, era capaz de deducir algo importante.

—¿Y desde cuándo lo notas? —preguntó nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba un poco en su sillón. Así tenía que ser todo con su marido, lento y suave. Era mejor no tirarle las cosas encima en cosa de segundos.

—Desde la visita de los Bingley, la verdad. No sé por qué se puso tan hosca con todo el mundo, siempre se ha llevado bien con Robert y William. Es verdaderamente raro —murmuró Darcy, en un tono que era casi para él mismo.

—Ajá —comentó Elizabeth—. ¿No crees que haya habido algo… diferente este año? ¿Algo que haya cambiado bruscamente y que antes no estaba?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es la presencia del joven Allesbury —murmuró ausentemente Fitzwilliam, antes de clavar los ojos en su mujer y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¿El señor Allesbury tiene algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Emily? —inquirió, sorprendido.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. El desconcierto que estaba mostrando su marido, revelaba que aún pensaba en su hija menor como la niña de cinco años que correteaba atrás de él en el parque, no como la jovencita de veinte años que podía enamorarse de un hombre.

—Sí, esencialmente es eso —respondió la mujer con simpleza. Darcy la miró de hito en hito—. Por Dios, Fitzwilliam, no me digas que estás sorprendido. Era cosa de tiempo antes de que Emily se enamorara de alguien, ¿no?

—¡Pero si apenas es una niña! —el pobre señor Darcy no parecía estar comprendiendo muy bien la situación.

—Es una _mujer_ de veinte años —le recordó Elizabeth. Darcy sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

¿En qué momento Emily había dejado de ser su niñita?

-o-

Cuando Edward acabó de contarle su historia a Beatrice, la muchacha estuvo callada durante unos largos segundos. El joven la miró, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir y esperaba que su hermana al menos tuviera una idea clara de qué decir. Antes de que el silencio de la biblioteca comenzara a hacerse pesado, ella le sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

Edward sólo pudo devolverle una mirada sorprendida.

—¿A buscarla? ¿Dónde?

Beatrice rodó los ojos y suspiró hondamente. Su hermano podía ser un perfecto imbécil de vez en cuando; a veces había que deletrearle las cosas lentamente.

—A Pemberley, claro —soltó sonriendo—. Ya sabes, la escena en la que llegas en tu caballo blanco y le declaras tu amor eterno y todo…

—Creo que estás leyendo demasiadas novelas, hermanita —replicó Edward. Sin embargo, estaba pensando muy seriamente en lo que acababa de proponerle.

Preparar todo para el viaje sería largo, de seguro. Ni siquiera sabía si el carruaje de la familia estaba en condiciones de ser usado en un viaje largo. ¿Cómo podría llegar a Lambton rápidamente? Una de las palabras de su hermana apareció en su mente: caballo. ¡Claro que podía tomar un caballo y dirigirse a Pemberley en menos de lo que canta un gallo! Incluso sería más rápido que un carruaje.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —lo interrogó su hermana con un tono preocupado.

—Creo que tienes razón —musitó el joven levantándose de un salto de su asiento y saliendo de la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

Beatrice se encogió de hombros y se levantó a buscar un libro en la repisa más cercana. No estaba segura de qué mosca había picado a su hermano, pero sí sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara cuando estaba así.

-o-

Londres era una ciudad bulliciosa y alegre. A William Bingley le gustaba particularmente el sonido de los carruajes al pasar por las calles cubiertas de adoquines. Un sonido rítmico y tranquilizador en cierta forma.

Iba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no vio a quienes iban frente a él, y si ni hubiera sido por una voz femenina que le había advertido, habría chocado de frente con dos señoritas que iban caminando en la dirección opuesta a la suya.

—¿Señor Bingley?

El joven tuvo que mirarlas dos veces para ver de quién se trataba. A una no la reconoció, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ponerle un nombre a ese rostro que se le hacía tan familiar. Sin embargo, a la otra (la que había hablado) si la reconoció.

—¿Señorita Carrington? —preguntó a su vez. Casi inmediatamente, el deseo de reventarse a patadas. Vaya idiota debía parecer.

—Veo que me recuerda —la joven sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, la verdad. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que ella agregó—: Dios, ¡qué tonta soy! Le presento a Lucy Waters, una amiga muy querida. Lucy, él es el señor Bingley.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita —William inclinó la cabeza y levantó su sombrero para saludar correctamente a las jóvenes.

—¿Está muy ocupado, señor? —inquirió la señorita Carrington, tras intercambiar una mirada traviesa con su amiga.

—No lo creo, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque se me ocurrió que sería muy agradable que usted nos acompañara a hacer ciertos trámites que, lamentablemente, no hemos podido dejar para mañana ni para otro día. Le estaríamos eternamente agradecidas si decide hacer de nuestra mañana algo menos aburrido.

William lo pensó por unos momentos. La idea era muy tentadora, a decir verdad. No tenía nada que hacer, sólo había salido a estirar las piernas por un rato. Además, la señorita Carrington le había parecido muy interesante desde esa fiesta en Pemberley. No tenía nada que perder.

—Estaré encantado de hacerles compañía, señoritas.

Harriet le sonrió y aferró el brazo que él le ofrecía. Si tenía que acompañar a su amiga a hacer esas cosas tan aburridas, al menos podría encontrar algo más _interesante_ en lo que concentrar su atención.

-o-

La casa de los Northwood parecía indudablemente más vacía luego de la muerte de la madre de la familia. A Adelaide le parecía que la casa estaba apagada, como si la chispa que la había alegrado durante tantos años se hubiera extinto y estuviera esperando que alguien más la encendiera de nuevo.

—Tenemos que decidir qué haremos ahora —George se veía muy distinto con su traje negro de luto. Más serio, más adulto—. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que conversar.

—Por supuesto, George —la mayor de la familia, Emma, sonrió con condescendencia al oír a su hermano—. Seguramente tú querrás estudiar en Oxford y Adelaide se casará con el querido señor Darcy cuando termine el período de duelo, dentro de un año (2). ¿Qué haremos entonces con esta casa? Es enorme, y no creo que sea lo más apropiado que George sólo la use en sus vacaciones.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —preguntó el señor Northwood mirando a su hermana mayor.

Adelaide intercambió miradas con Charles, quien había decidido acompañarla en esa situación. Si iba a formar parte de la familia, lo haría desde el comienzo.

—Simple: que la vendamos y nos dividamos el dinero entre todos. Es una buena propiedad y seguro que podremos sacarle algo de dinero.

George y Adelaide se miraron y supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo. ¿Vender la casa de sus padres? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Emma?

—Es un negocio muy seguro —interrumpió el señor Emerson, el marido de Emma—. Se trata de una casa grande, elegante y bonita. Según mis cálculos, podríamos sacarle unas veinte mil libras por lo menos.

Adelaide hubiera querido llorar. Sí, seguro que vender la casa de sus padres era lo más sensato. Pero, mal que mal, ésa era la casa de sus padres, donde habían crecido. ¡Sus recuerdos estaban ahí! ¡Su infancia! Y la descarada de Emma, con su desagradable e irritante marido, estaba proponiendo _venderla_.

—Disculpen, yo tengo otra solución —todos los que estaban en la sala miraron fijamente a Charles Darcy, quien se había atrevido a levantar la voz—. Cuando nos casemos, Adelaide y yo necesitaremos vivir en alguna parte, ¿no? —los demás asintieron—. Pues, mi propuesta es que nosotros les arrendemos la casa.

Emma parecía estar dispuesta a considerar esa idea, pero a George no parecía gustarle mucho la idea de cobrarle renta a su propio cuñado.

Adelaide decidió que les dejaría discutir todo lo que quisieran, Charles acababa de recordarle una de las muchas razones por las que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

-o-

Siempre le había gustado cabalgar; desde su infancia, cuando su padre los llevaba a cabalgar durante el verano. El señor Darcy siempre hablaba de su hija como "la pequeña amazona" y se mostraba muy orgulloso de las habilidades de equitación de su pequeña hija.

Cabalgar siempre le había parecido una forma de libertada; cuando estaba cabalgando al aire libre se sentía como nunca. Como si los problemas del mundo fueran un mero chiste y no pudieran tocarla.

Por eso, esa tarde se había puesto su ropa de montar y se había dirigido a las caballerizas. Pasó frente a los establos donde estaban los caballos que su padre y su hermano solían montar, pero decidió pasar de largo. Su preferido era el precioso caballo árabe de pelaje castaño que estaba en el último establo.

—Hola, _Gawain_ (3). ¿Listo para salir? —ella siempre había tratado a los animales como si fueran personas, lo que había provocado más de una burla por parte de su hermano. El caballo resopló de gusto al verse acariciado por la muchacha. Tras darle unos cubos de azúcar que le había traído especialmente, Emily se encargó de ponerle todos los aperos necesarios para salir—. ¡Vamos! —exclamó mientras montaba y tiraba las riendas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a cabalgas así: sola y en libertad. Era una tarde estupenda para cabalgar, el sol calentaba con delicadeza y corría una leve brisa que mitigaba un poco el calor. Emily se detuvo sobre una de las pequeñas colinas que se alzaban en el parque de Pemberley. Tenía una vista maravillosa, especialmente con la iluminación que le daba el sol de la tarde. Y fue precisamente al ver que el sol se estaba poniendo que se dio cuenta de que estaba atrasada para la cena.

¿Qué importaba si por una vez en la vida llegaba tarde a la cena? Ella quería pasar el resto de la tarde así, cabalgando sin deberle nada a nadie. Seguro que sus padres lo entenderían.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven hizo que el caballo comenzara a galopar nuevamente por la pradera. Adoraba el olor a césped que inundaba su nariz mientras atravesaba los campos a toda velocidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Se detuvo nuevamente para dejar que Gawain descansara y comiera algo de pasto. Según sus cálculos ya había llegado al borde de la propiedad de sus padres. En unos minutos más, cuando el sol hubiera terminado de ponerse, volvería a casa.

Entonces lo vio.

Emily nunca había sido una romántica soñadora, pero lo único con lo que podía comparar la súbita aparición del joven era con la llegada de un príncipe azul en los cuentos de hadas. De alguna forma, ella sabía que era él. El mismo que había ocupado sus sueños y muchos de sus pensamientos en los últimos meses.

Cuando el joven se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Emily pudo ver que estaba cansado. ¿Acaso se había venido a todo galope desde _Londres_?

Qué imprudente era.

Emily vio como el joven desmontaba y se acercaba a ella, por lo que ella también desmontó. Habría sido una ridiculez quedarse encima del caballo para hablar con el joven que ya estaba junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó ella cuando lo tuvo cerca. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba usando la fórmula familiar, en lugar de la formalidad a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

—Tenía que verte —respondió él con la respiración agitada.

—¿Vienes desde Londres? —Emily estaba impresionada —. Dios, debes estar agotado.

Él sonrió ligeramente. Sí, claro que estaba agotado, y necesitaría una larga noche de sueño después de esa cabalgata desbocada. Sólo había parado a cambiar su caballo un par de veces en distintas posadas en el camino. Su único objetivo había sido llegar a Pemberley lo antes posible y ver a Emily.

Y ahora la tenía ante sí y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

—Debió ser un viaje largo —murmuró ella.

Dios, qué tonta había sonado. El viaje entre Pemberley y Londres _era_ efectivamente largo; su comentario no podía ser más ridículo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Allesbury?

—Parecemos un par de escolares así, ¿no? —bromeó Edward, sonriéndole nuevamente. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Sí, tenía razón—. Y yo que venía a decirte que te quiero.

Emily lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él había dicho esas palabras con una naturalidad que ella nunca habría sido capaz de lograr y la estaba mirando con ansiedad, como si se muriera de ganas de saber la respuesta.

—Yo también —susurró. Al parecer, el tono de su voz había sido demasiado bajo, porque él se acercó aún más a ella, alzando las cejas como si no hubiera escuchado—.Yo también te quiero —repitió.

Como única respuesta, el joven la abrazó con fuerza. Emily apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Por fin había dejado salir eso que tanto tiempo le había estado atacando el corazón. Se sentía feliz y en paz, como si hubiera llegado al lugar al que pertenecía.

—Emily, no sabes cuán feliz me haces con esto —dijo el joven, con los labios apoyados en el cabello oscuro de ella.

Emily no contestó, pero levantó el rostro y con delicadeza lo besó en los labios. Edward recibió el beso con sorpresa y lo respondió gustoso. Los labios de Emily eran suaves y dulces y ese beso decididamente era el mejor que había recibido en su vida.

Cuando se separaron, ella apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho de Allesbury. Estaba cómoda así. Él aspiró el olor de su pelo y sonrió al notar a la luz del crepúsculo que la muchacha se había sonrojado furiosamente. Se veía precisa.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que el sol se escondió por completo. En pocos minutos la oscuridad empezaría a reinar.

—Creo que te acompañaré a casa —murmuró aunque no quería soltarla.

Ella asintió con un suspiro.

—Supongo que sí, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen.

—Tendré que hablar con tu padre, además.

—¿Por qué? —ella le devolvió una mirada curiosa.

—Porque quiero casarme contigo.

Emily le sonrió nuevamente y lo besó una vez más.

Por supuesto que se casaría con él. No cabía duda de ello. Porque arrogante, creído y todo; Edward Allesbury era simplemente perfecto para ella.

* * *

(1) Por alguna razón, los Budas Indios (más cercanos a la historia original) son delgados, mientras que los Budas Chinos son gorditos (de ellos es la clásica imagen de Buda dorado).

(2) El período de duelo en la época victoriana variaba según las relaciones familiares. Una viuda tenía que guardar luto profundo por su marido por al menos un año y luego seguir con las otras etapas que duraban un año y medio más. Los hijos podían guardar un año de luto por sus padres.

(3) Nombre de un personaje de la leyenda Arturiana. Era uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y es el protagonista de "Sir Gawain y el Caballero Verde" (un romance que estamos leyendo en Literatura Clásica y Medieval).

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **No, esta historia no termina por la boda. Eso siempre me ha parecido de teleserie y muy aburrido. Pero sí termina con un beso romántico al atardecer entre los protagonistas, que es bastante pasteloso de por sí. Pero así tenía que ser._

_Por cierto, ¿notaron que la última escena es una referencia a la película?  
_

_Además quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todas aquellas que me han enviado reviews: **Annilina** , **Maryll100**, **AmariMatar**, **Sol Meyer** , **Liz**, **Lady Evy**, **ImjustMaria**, **aleCullenDarcy**, , **panaricanchick**, **luzenlaoscuridad**, **TaniaMalfoyFelton**, **neska-polita**, **Roxana**, **Vallolet Holmes de Phelps**, **Atabik-San** y **ulliel19**. Como ya les he dicho, ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes, ¡son lo mejor!_

_**Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince**, **Dana Visintin**, **Gheisy**, ** .9828**, **francisca 17**, **lucecita11**, **milabera**, **perl rose swan **y **scp1998**: Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, ¡es un gusto que se hayan interesado en la historia!_

_Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Me divertí escribiendo esto y espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
_

_Gracias totales, como diría Cerati.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
